Las alas nunca vistas
by Gaby34355
Summary: Es la historia de una chica de 13 años llamada Mikan, que es transferida a la escuela donde esta su primer amor y su mejor amiga...Ella descubre que en esta escuela hay personas con super poderes y en su poder se halla un misterio de tabu y su pasado...
1. Comienzo de todo

**Una vez en un lugar muy lejano…algo estaba pasando en la cuidad de Tokyo…había una luz blanca que se extendía en la torre de Tokyo…¿y quién era la q lo provocaba?...Una chica con cabellos color chocolate que le llegaban hasta la cintura, tenia ojos color miel…y un uniforme nunca antes visto por los alrededores…la chica no respondía…pero tenía una mirada triste y sola…a su lado estaba un chico con cabello negro y ojos carmesís…que intentaba hacerla reaccionar pero ella no respondía…Era como si estuviera hipnotizada…en dolor…hasta q susurro algo que solo el chico q estaba a su lado pudo escuchar…-"NO PUEDO CREERLO"-fue lo que dijo, ante esto él la quedo viendo sorprendido y en eso vino un chico que tenia cabellos rubios y ojos color cielo…lo único q dijo fue: "SU MODO CARPEM ESTA ACTIVADO"….el chico que estaba al lado de la hipnotizada se quedo sorprendido…y la chica q estaba a su lado comenzó a cambiar de aspecto…sus ojos se transformaron en un mar lleno de sangre…y lo único que pensó la chica fue…."¿Cómo FUE QUE ESTO EMPEZO…Y PORQUE LO TENIA QUE CONOCER A EL….?"**

**LAS ALAS NUNCA VISTAS**

**PRIMER CAP: COMO EMPEZO TODO….**

Hoy era una día demasiado lindo…lleno de pájaros…y en la casa de la cuidad de Tokyo vivía una chica que en estos instantes tenía una sonrisa en su rostro… **(Niña picarona XD!)**…de pronto la chica despertó dejando ver sus ojos color miel que tenían un resplandor especial…-AYYYYYY…QUE LINDO DIA ES HOY ^^….Y MAS POR LO QUE VOY A HACER ^^….JEJEJE….-dijo la pobre inocente 7.7…. **(Más pronto lo sabrán XD)**- MIKAN!...YA TE LEVANTASTE?...YA ESTA EL DESAYUNO ^^…VEN RAPIDO…-dijo una señora que tenía un vestido color miel y unos ojos parecidos a los de la chica…-YA VOY, MA!...-dijo la chica**…(Q lógico 7.7….tenía que ser su madre 7.7…)**….La chica se baño y después se puso una blusa con mangas de color purpura donde decía: "TOY` FELIZ ^^"…**(Q linda camiseta *_*….yo siempre he querido una así )**….después se puso unos jeans color azul claro **(AUNQ NO LO CREAN ESE COLOR EXISTE U.U…)**….después con el mechón principal de su cabello (delantero)…lo hizo para atrás….haciendo ver su frente de color clara…se la veía súper linda *_*…con un toque de inocencia XD…entonces bajo a desayunar…

Mikan: YA ESTOY AQUÍ ^^…

Mama: ¡Q LINDA Q ESTAS!...^^…MI HIJA TENIAS Q SER U.U…

Mikan: GRACIAS MA ^^…HOY ES EL DIA, ¿CIERTO?

Mama: SI, NO PUEDO CREER Q ESTE DIA HAYA LLEGADO TAN PRONTO U.U…SINCERAMENTE…

Se apagaron las luces y comenzó a sonar un violín XD…

**Poema: HA LLEGADO EL DIA U.U…**

**Autor: MAMA DE MKAN…**

Ayer yo solo te tenía en mis brazos en una clara alba,

Ahora solo quiero que siempre estés en calma 7.7….,

Ayer que solo éramos tú y yo contra el mundo,

Ahora tu mundo es el que está en contra de mi mundo 7.7…,

Ayer que solo te contaba cuentos de princesas,

Ahora tu eres la princesa de un cuento^^…,

Ayer que pensaba que siempre serias mi bebe,

Ahora me vengo a enterar que esperas un bebe 7_7….,

Ayer que pensaba que nada iba a separarnos,

Ahora veo que tú te vas de mi lado 7.7…. **(Así le pagas a tu madre 7.7)**

Pero he llegado a tres conclusiones U.U…

1.- Edward Collen es un vampiro 7.7…

2.- Nunca confíes en el director de la academia 7.7…

3.- Por más que quieras que tu hija no crezca…llegara el día en el que se tenga q ir …

(cof) (cof)…EN CONCLUSION MI QUERIDA HIJA U.U….¡NO TE VAYAS Y DEJES A TU MADRE SOLA! ….

Mikan: MAMA…¡YO TAMBIEN TE QUIERO MUCHO! …PERO NO ME PUEDO REHUSAR TU LO SABES …SE Q EL DIA HA LLEGADO…YO TAMBIEN QUIERO QUEDARME MAS TIEMPO A TU LADO …TE EXTRAÑARE …PERO…RECUERDA…Q-Q-Q-QUE**… (Dijo entre sollozos …ya ven a mí también me hacen llorar )…**Y-Y-YO…S-S-SIEMPRE…ESTARE A TU LADO…AUNQUE NO FISICAMENTE …ASI QUE NO LLORES …Q-Q-QUE YO VOY A REGRESAR U.U….MADRE….

Mama: MIKAN…WAAAAAA…MI PEQUEÑITA ….

Mikan: JEJEJE…^^…Y MA'…¿Por qué DIJISTE Q ESTOY ESPERANDO UN BEBE? O.o…

Mama: (cof) (cof)…YA SABES…PARA PONERLE MAS CLIMAX A LA ESCENA 7.7…

Mikan: ¿PERO ES DE VERDAD? O.o…

Mama: (cof) (cof)…NO COMO CREES 7.7….

Mikan: JEJEJE…Q GUSTO ^^…CASI ME DA ALGO 7.7….EH?...QUE ES ESTO? O.o…

Mikan coge una revista que estaba en el comedor….7.7

Mikan: A VER…DICE…AVANCES DE LAS ALAS NUNCA VISTAS…AQUÍ… ¿POR Q TIENE MI NOMBRE? O.o…VEAMOS Q MAS DICE…CAPITULO?...MIKAN ESTA ESPERANDO UN BEBE…O.o…MADRE, ¿Qué ES ESTO? O.o…

Mama: (cof) (cof) NO ES NADA 7.7…TENIA QUE ESTAR INFORMADA DE LA FARANDULA…SABES HAY UNA CHICA QUE TIENE TU NOMBRE Y ESTA ESPERANDO UN BEBE ^^…

Mikan: UFFFFFF U.U….Q BIEN ^^…JEJEJE…BUENOPS MA' ME VOY

Mikan cogió sus maletas… (La triste despedida U.U)

Mama: MIKAN …NO OLVIDES ESCRIBIR…NO TE OLVIDES DE TU MADRE …TE DESEO SUERTE EN LA ACADEMIA DE INTERCAMBIO …ADIEU….MI MIKAN …

Mikan: MAMA ….TE EXTRAÑARE….

Mikan se subió al auto con un pañuelo en manos ….cuando se subió vio a un chico a su lado…tenía el cabello oscuro y unos ojos carmesís…llevaba una camiseta a botones mal abotonada 7.7…se le veía un poco del pecho…tenía unos jeans medios rotos (estilo rebelde 7.7…)…Para cualquier chica al verlo solo un instante y ya hubieran caído a sus pies 7.7…pero Mikan era diferente U.U…

Mikan: ¡HOLA!, GUSTO EN CONOCERTE ^^… ¿TU ERES?…

Chico: Q TE IMPORTA…7.7…AL FIN LLEGASTE 7.7…SENTIMENTAL 7.7…

Mikan: JEJEJEJE…(cambio su cara a demonio o.O)…¡QUIEN DEMONIOS CREES Q ERES IDIOTA! 7.7….HABLALE CON MAS RESPETO A ALGUIEN Q ACABAS DE CONOCER…O ES Q NO TIENES MODALES 7.7…

Chico: A MI ME IMPORTA UN COMINO LO Q PIENSES DE MI 7.7…NO ERES NADIE IMPORTANTE 7.7….

Mikan: AUNQ NO SEA NADIE IMPORTANTE POR LO MENOS MUESTRA ALGO DE RESPERO 7.7…DEFINITIVAMENTE ES IMPOSIBLE HABLAR CON LOS HOMBRE S 7.7…

Chico: HMP! 7.7.

Mikan: Q…AHORA TE VOLVISTE MUDO? 7.7…

Chico: DEJA DE MOLESTAR ERES MUY RUIDOSA 7.7…

Mikan: ¡NO SOY RUIDOSA! 7.7…IDIOTA 7.7…

Chico: QUIEN HABLA DE TENER BUENOS MODALES 7.7…

Mikan: 7_7….SIGUE HABLANDO…NO VOY A ESCUCHAR NINGUNA DE TUS INDIRECTAS 7.7…ADEMAS NO COMPRENDO MUCHO ESO 7.7….

Chico: TONTA 7.7…

Mikan: MIREN QUIEN HABLA DE SER TONTO ^^…EL SEÑOR EGOCENTRICO 7.7…

Chico: TE PROHIBO Q ME LLAMES ASI 7.7…SEÑORITA LUNARES 7.7…

Mikan: ¿EH?...O.o…¿COMO ME DIJISTE?

Chico: LUNARES (dijo mirando directo a donde ustedes saben 7.7…semejante pervertido 7.7…)

Mikan: ¿Q-Q-Q-Q-UE ESTAS MIRANDO? O.o

Chico: LA RAZON POR LA Q TE DIGO LUNARES, LUNARES 7.7…

Mikan: E-E-E-E-ERES U-U-U-UN P-P-P-P-ERVERTIDO DE CUARTA! O.o

Chico: CALLATE, LUNARES….7.7.

Mikan: DEJA DE LLAMARME ASI, SEÑOR PERVERTIDO 7.7...

Chico: TU DEJA DE LLAMARME ASI, LUNARES 7.7...

Mikan: 7_7…ALGUN DIA CUANDO CREA Q NO ERES PERVERTIDO LO HARE 7.7...

Chico: YO TAMBIEN LO HARE CUANDO DEJE DE CREER Q ERES INFANTIL 7.7…

Mikan: 7_7…SI, Y A MUCHA HONRA….JEJEJE…-PERO NO ME VOY A AMARGAR LA VIDA CON ESTE 7.7….HOY ES EL DIA MAS FELIZ DE MI VIDA ^^- pensó la pobre inocente 7.7…

El chico quedo mirando la sonrisa hermosa que tenia Mikan…en verdad era hermosa…y lo único q dijo fue: "¿Qué DEMONIOS TE PASA LUNARES 7.7…YA TE VOLVISTE LOCA OFICIALMENTE?"

Mikan: 7_7…VOY A HACER COMO Q NUNCA DIJISTE ESO ^^…JEJEJE…ES Q HOY ES EL DIA MAS FELIZ DE MI VIDA *_*….ME VOY A ENCONTRAR CON MI MEJOR AMIGA…NO LA HE VISTO EN 6 AÑOS O.o…¿TE IMAGINAS LO Q ES ESO?...LA EXTRAÑABA MUCHO …ADEMAS…(dijo Mikan poniéndose un poco roja)…

El chico la quedo mirando curioso (claro…disimulando 7.7…)

Mikan: JEJEJE…ES UN SECRETO ^^…**(esta niña me da mala espina 7.7…)**

Llegaron a la academia y Mikan se bajo lo más rápido q pudo del auto…

Mikan: FUE EL VIAJE MAS HERMOSO Q HE TENIDO EN MI VIDA 7.7…SOBRETODO EL COMPAÑERO 7.7….JEJEJE…GUSTO EN CONOCERTE CHICO 7.7…

De pronto vino el chofer y le dio las maletas al chico diciendo…

Chofer: AQUÍ LE TENGO LAS MALETAS JOVEN NATSUME ^^….

Natsume: 7.7….

Mikan: CON Q NATSUME... ¿EH?...GUSTO EN CONOCERTE NATSUME (dijo sonriendo tiernamente)…

Natsume: HMP 7.7..

Mikan: JEJEJE…DURANTE UN TIEMPO TE VOY A DECIR MIMO 7.7…SI SIGUES ASI 7.7…

Natsume: 7_7…CALLATE NIÑA TONTA…(le dijo alzándole la falda o.O)

Mikan: MALDITO SEAS NATSUME! O.o… ¿Cómo TE ATREVES?...

Natsume: BUENO ME VOY 7.7…ESTE AMBIENTE ESTA MUY RUIDOSO 7.7…

Mikan: NATSUME! VEN ACA…..NO TE HE DICHO LO Q TE MERECES….¡MIMO!..VEN PA' CA….¡OIE TE HABLO! 7_7

Natsume se fue 7_7….dejando a una enojada y sonrojada Mikan….q se puso a llorar y comenzó a caminar por la escuela como alma en pena 7.7…

Mikan: ESE IDIOTA (snob) (snob)…COMO ME HIZO ESO (snob) (snob)….LO ODIO 7.7…¡MALDITO NATSUME!...(grito a los cuatro vientos 7.7…)

De pronto Mikan sintió unos brazos que la rodearon por la cintura….unos brazos fuertes y musculosos…ella se sonrojo al sentirlos…ya sabía quién era…de pronto sintió algo suave en sus labios y al darse cuenta vio como aparecía a su vista el rostro de la persona q extrañaba muchísimo y una de las razones por las cuales estaba feliz…Mikan se sonrojo…y le devolvió el beso…un beso tierno y suave…cuando los dos necesitaban oxigeno se separaron…

Mikan: TE EXTRAÑE MUCHO….(dijo sonrojada)

Chico: YO TAMBIEN…^^…MIKAN…TE AMO….(ante el comentario Mikan se sonrojo y sonrió de una bonita forma…)

Mikan: YO TAMBIEN ^^…

Chico: DIME MI RAPUNCEL EXTRAVIADA…LA RAZON DE TU TRISTEZA…

Mikan: OH…MI ROMEO…ME SIENTO TAN ENOJADA Y AVERGONZADA…

Chico: A QUE SE DEBE SU PROFUNDO ENOJO Y VERGÜENZA MI QUERIDA RAPULCEL…

Mikan: (cof) (cof) NO SE SI DECIRTE…TE VAS A ENOJAR 7.7…ROMEO…

Chico: RAPULCEL 7_7…¿Q PASO?...

Mikan: NO TE VAS A ENOJAR?

Chico: CONTIGO…NUNCA…

Mikan: ENTONCES TE TENGO Q DECIR Q ALGUIEN ME VIO LAS BRAGAS 7_7….

5….4….3…2….1…** (7_7)**

Chico: QQQQQQQQQQ?...QQQQ…..O.o….

Mikan: RECUERDA Q SOY TU NOVIA …

Chico: MIKAN 7_7….¿Q HAS ESTADO HACIENDO ESTOS ULTIMOS DIAS?

Mikan: LARGA HISTORIA 7_7…AYYYY…ODIO MI VIDA ROMEO 7.7….

Chico: JEJEJE…YA ESTA BIEN LLAMAME POR MI NOMBRE ^^…

Mikan: O.o…YA ME ACOSTUMBRE A ROMEO 7.7….

Chico: MIKAN 7_7….

Mikan. U.U….YA ME ESTABA ACOSTUMBRANDO 7.7….JEJEJE…BUENOPS YA Q….

Mikan se acerco a "Romeo"…a unos centímetros de su cara y le dijo….

"¿ME PERDONAS?...SAITO"….

Saito: U.U…ALGUN DIA….

Mikan: 7_7...NO ME OBLIGUES A HACER ALGO Q NO QUIERO EN ESTE MOMENTO 7.7…

Saito: ¿Q COSA? O.o…

Mikan: JEJEJEJE…ANDA PERDONAME… ¿SI?...DIJO CON UNA HERMOSA SONRISA…

Saito: JEJEJE… ¿CREES Q TE PERDONO?...PUES NO…PORQ HACE MUCHO Q TE PERDONE MI QUERIDA PRINCESA….TE AMO…

Y sellaron si disculpa con un apasionado beso…..

**Fin de CAP U.U…**

**SE Q A ALGUNOS LOS DECEPCIONE CON LO DE SAITO 7.7…PERO TENGO UN PLAN ^^…DESCUIDEN…JEJEJEJE…GRACIAS…POR LEER 7.7… ¡LEAN!...SI QUIEREN 7.7…EN VERDAD….JEJEJE…VOY A SEGUIR SUBIENDO ^^…ESTE CAP LO DEDICO A MI QUERIDISIMA BIG SISTER U.U…(TE QUIERO BIG SISTER *_*)….JEJEJE….GRACIAS POR TODO…DEJEN REVIEWS…SON MI FUERZA….MI SER…MI TODO…(sonó raro 7.7…)..jejeje..BUENOPS GRACIAS POR LEER…DEJEN REVIEWS…LOOOOS QUIERROOOO ^^...ME ESFORZARE MAS Y ¡ANIMO A TODOS LOS QUE ESTEN TRISTES HOY!**


	2. Un hermoso helado

**HOLAP A TODOS LOS PRESENTES U.U…..JEJEJEJEJE….GRACIAS POR LEER MI HISTORIA DE GA : D….JEJEJEJE…ESPERO Q LES GUSTE U.U….LO Q LES QUIERO DECIR (y q me he olvidado XD)…GAKUEN ALICE NO ME PERTENECE …SI ME PERTENECIERA O.o….YA LO SABRIAN *_*….JEJEJEJE…ESPERO Q LES GUSTE ESTE CAP ….LO HICE CON TODO MI CORAZONCITO LECHERO O.o….**

**UN HERMOSO HELADO…**

**MIKAN POV:**

Mientras caminaba con Saito (cogidos de la mano ^^) pasábamos por una edificio grandotote o.O….

Mikan: ¿Qué ES ESTO….UN PALACIO? O.o…

Saito: JEJEJEJE…^^….HAY EDIFICIOS MUCHO MAS GRANDES 7.7….

Mikan: O.o…¿DE DONDE SACAN TANTO DINERO?

Saito: O.o….MIKAN….¿TAS' ENFERMA? O.o….

Mikan: ¿EH?...¿POR QUE?

Saito: ¿DESDE CUANDO TE PREOCUPAS POR EL DINERO? XD…

Mikan: 7.7….QUE CHISTOSITO…ES UNA LARGA HISTORIA U.U**…(¡Hey, tu!...¡no remedes mis respuestas para evitar conclusiones! 7.7…)**

Saito: MIKAN 7.7…¿Qué HAS ESTADO HACIENDO ESTOS DIAS?

Mikan: COSAS DE LA VIDA U.U…** (Mikan 7.7…así le pagas a tu escritora no? Mal mal 7.7…)**

Saito: JEJEJEJE….

Mikan: ¿A QUE VIENE ESA RISITA? 7.7…._(¿Qué le pasa a este?)_

De pronto sentí unos brazos rodearme de la cintura (me sorprendió o.O) pero ya sabía quién era 7.7…** (Si como no…7.7…y yo soy Demi lovato 7.7…) **7.7…tu cállate y escribe 7.7….**(7.7…con esas amigas para q enemigas 7.7…)**

Mikan: ¿Qué HACES MI ROMEO?

Saito: LO QUE NO HE HECHO EN MUCHO TIEMPO…SABES TE EXTRAÑE DEMASIADO…

Mikan: YO…TAMBIEN…

Saito: AHORA DIME…TODO LO QUE HAS HECHO…ME TIENES INTRIGADO…MI RAPULCEL…

Mikan: JEJEJEJE…

Le deje una pequeña marca en sus labios de los míos y salí corriendo de sus brazos XD….

Saito: CON Q…QUIERES JUGAR RAPULCEL…PUES TENDRAS TU JUEGO…

Saito disparado tras Mikan… (Ya la alcanzaba o.O)

Mikan: _(Maldición me está alcanzando)_

Saito: JEJEJEJE…ES INUTIL Q CORRAS RAPUNCEL…

Mikan: EL Q RIE PRIMERO RIE MEJOR XD….

Saito: 7.7…TONTA…ES EL Q RIE AL ULTIMO RIE MEJOR 7.7…

Mikan: 7.7…YO LO DIGO COMO SE ME PEGUE LA REGALADA GANA **(le dijo sacándole la lengua 7.7…esta malcriada 7.7…)**

Saito: SABES MI RAPUNCEL…

Mikan: Q COSA MI ROMEO ^^

Saito: ESA ES UNA DE LAS COSAS Q ME ENCANTA DE TI…

Mikan: ¿Q COSA?

Saito: QUE ERES INFANTIL…

Mikan: GRACIAS POR EL CUMPLIDO 7.7…** (Mikan la verdad duele U.U)**

Saito: Y QUE ERES INGENUA ^^

En esto Saito casi la alcanza pero, antes de eso Mikan, al oírlo decir eso, corrió lo más rápido que pudo dejando a un Saito confundido atrás XD…** (¡Así se hace Mikan U.U!)**

Mikan: JEJEJEJE… ¿SABES QUE ES LO Q ME ENCANTA DE TI?

Saito: ¿Q COSA? O.o…_ (¿Cómo se me pudo ir?)_

Mikan: QUE ERES CHISTOSO…

Saito: YA LO SABIA 7.7….

Mikan: ¡Y UN NORIO! XD (Si no saben lo q significa U.U…NORIO: Una persona que se pasa la vida estudiando y saca las mejores notas *_*…)

Saito: ¿ESO ES UN CUMPLIDO O UN INSULTO? 7.7….

Mikan: ¿Qué TE IMAGINAS? 7.7…

De pronto Saito se convirtió en la muerte y corrió como flash **(¿De dónde demonios saco el traje? O.o)…**

Mikan: SAITO…¿Por qué TE CONVERTISTE EN LA MUERTE? O.o…

La muerte: NO SOY SAITO *_*…

Mikan: ¡OH, MI ROMEO!

La muerte: ¡QUE NO SOY ROMEO! *_*

Mikan: EH? O.o… ¿Quién ERES TU? 7.7… ¿DON`TA SAITO? 7.7…

La muerte: ACABA DE MORIR…

A Mikan le comenzaron a salir lagrimas

Mikan: ¡¿Qué?...¿POR QUE DEMONIOS NADIE ME AVISA?

La muerte: EL ME PIDE QUE TE LLEVE *_*…

Mikan: 7.7…SAITO… ¿ERES TU?...

La muerte: ¡QUE NO SOY SAITO!

Mikan: ENTONCES… ¿Quién ERES? 7.7…

La muerte: ADIVINA *_*

Mikan: MI PEOR PESADILLA O.o…

La muerte: 7.7…ESO YA ES LO ANTIGUO TONTA 7.7…

Mikan: 7.7…ES MI IMAGINACION…7.7…NO ME CULPES

La muerte: 7.7…ADIVINA

Mikan: MMMMMMMM…ME RINDO

La muerte: JUANITO *_*….

Mikan: 7.7…¿Y DICES QUE MI INAGINACION ES MALA?

La muerte: EN VERDAD…ME LLAMO JUANITO 7.7…

Mikan: ¿DON`TA SAITO? 7.7…

La muerte: SE FUE A VOLVER 7.7…DIJO QUE SE ABURRIO DE CORRER 7.7…

Mikan: VOY A BUSCARLO 7.7…

Y Mikan desvió su camino 7.7…a un lugar desconocido o.O… (El bar XD)…

Mikan: SAIIIIIITO!...¿DON`TAS?...

**FIN DE POV**

De pronto vio una sombra MUY conocida 7.7… ¿y que fue lo que hizo la persona "DESCONOCIDA" al verla?...pregúntenle a Juanito 7.7…NO MENTIRA XD…

**BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA…..**

**(Oye Mikan… ¿tas' viva? O.o)**

Mikan: ¡HOOOOOTAAARUUUUU! ….¿QUE ES LO Q PASA CONTIGO?...NO TE HE VISTO EN 6 AÑOS Y ¿ASI ME RECIBES?...

Hotaru: NO TENGO LA CULPA DE QUE TENGAS MOCOS MIENTRAS CORRES 7.7…ME DA ASCO…7.7… **(¿A quién no? 7.7…)**

Mikan: ¿YO QUE TENGO LA CULPA DE Q CUANDO LLORE ME SALGAN MOCOS? ES LO NORMAL ….

Hotaru: PARA MI NO 7.7…

Mikan: HOTARU!...**(dice la pobrecita limpiándose los mocos 7.7… ¡POBRE!)**

Hotaru: ¿Qué ES LO Q TE DIJE LA ULTIMA VEZ Q NOS VIMOS? 7.7…

Mikan: ¿EH?

_Flashback:_

_Mikan: ¡HOOTARUU!...¿POR QUE TE VAS?_

_Hotaru: TENGO OFERTAS DE OTRAS ESCUELAS 7.7…_

_Mikan: ¿Por qué NO ME LO DIJISTE? …_

_Hotaru: PORQUE SABIA Q IBAS A LLORAR COMO LO ESTAS HACIENDO…SABES MIKAN, CUANDO LLORAS ERES EL 10% MAS FEA DE LO QUE ERES 7.7…_

_Mikan: GRACIAS POR EL CUMPLIDO QUERIDA AMIGA 7.7…._

_Hotaru: 7.7…PERO SABES CUANDO SONRIES POR ALGUNA RAZON ME ANIMAS LA VIDA…Y ME DAN GANAS DE SEGUIR CONTIGO PARA SIEMPRE…ES COMO SI FUERAS LA LUZ AL FINAL DE UN TUNEL MUY OSCURO…ES COMO SI FUERAS UN ANGEL…ES COMO SI YO…UN MOMENTO…ESTAS NO SON MIS LINEAS 7.7…¡MALDITO HYUUGA 7.7!...ME VENGARE *_*_

_Mikan: ¿Quién ES HYUUGA? :D_

_Hotaru: CUANDO SEA EL MOMENTO LO SABRAS 7.7…ENTONCES EN RESUMEN…¡TE VES MEJOR CUANDO SONRIES! 7.7…_

_Mikan: HOTARU …¡TE QUIERO MU-BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA….__**(¡YA PARALA HOTARU! O.o…NO MATES A MIKAN!)**_

_Hotaru: ES Q CUANDO VE A UNA IDIOTA DE ESE NIVEL NO TIENE CONTROL 7.7…_

_Mikan: H-H-HO-O-OT-T-A-AR-RU-U-U …ME QUIERES MUCHO NO?..._

_Hotaru: CALLA, TONTA 7.7…._

Fin de flashback…

Mikan: SI ME ACUERDO…CLARAMENTE 7.7…

Hotaru: 7.7…

Mikan mostro una reluciente y hermosa sonrisa recién sacada del horno ^^…

Mikan: ¿ASI ESTA BIEN, HOTARU?

Hotaru: ESTA BIEN 7.7…

Mikan: HOTARU…

Hotaru: ¿QUE?

Mikan: ¿PUEDO DARTE UN ABRAZO?

Hotaru: CONSIDERANDO LO TONTA Y CARIÑOSA QUE **SIEMPRE** (DESGRACIADAMENTE) ERES CONMIGO 7.7…SEEEEE…

Mikan corrió hacia Hotaru y la abrazo con todo su corazón …ante esto Hotaru sonrió amablemente o.O…

Hotaru: ¿DESDE CUANDO ESTAS AQUÍ, BAKA?

Mikan: JEJEJE…RECIEN LLEGUE ^^…Y ME ENCONTRE CON SAITO :D…PERO EL MUY IDIOTA ME DEJO 7.7…

Saito: ¡Qué LINDO QUE HABLAS DE MI, MI QUERIDA RAPUNCEL ^^!

Hotaru quedo viendo de reojo a Saito (Ella ya sabían que eran novios XD)…

Hotaru: SABES LO Q TE PUEDE PASAR SI HACES LLORAR A MIKAN, ¿NO?

Saito: O.o (gulp)…CLARO QUERIDA HOTARU ^^…

Mikan: OYE…TU… ¿POR QUE ME DEJASTE?

Saito regreso a ver a Mikan, y vio como sus ojos comenzaron a brillar recordando el momento…lo que le hizo sentirse demasiado culpable **(Mal mal…Saito U.U)…**al ver esto sonrió cariñosamente hacia su amada diciéndole.

Saito: PORQUE FUI A RECOGER UNA COSA QUE HICE ESPECIALMENTE PARA TI ^^…PORQUE ERES LA UNICA PERSONA QUE PUEDE ESTAR EN MI CORAZON…PORQUE SIEMPRE SERAS MI MIKAN…LA MUJER A LA QUE SIEMPRE AMARE…PERDONAME POR DEJARTE SOLA…

Mikan: SAITO…

Saito puso en el cuello de Mikan una piedra de color dorado como el sol…

Mikan: ¿Qué ES ESTO?...

Saito: ES UN COLLAR… ¿TE GUSTA?

Mikan poso un beso es sus labios…

Mikan: ME ENCANTA…

Saito: Q BIEN ^^…MIKAN ME OLVIDABA DE DECIRTE ALGO… ¿PODEMOS HABLAR A SOLAS?

Mikan: CLARO…HOTA-… ¿Dónde ESTA?

**Gaby: SE FUE CUANDO EL AMBIENTE SE COMENZO A PONER MEDIO RARO 7.7…**

Saito: JEJEJEJE…_ (Espero que no me haga nada esta vez o.O)_

Mikan: JEJEJE…ENTONCES DIME… ¿Qué ES?

Saito soltó un suspiro…-PRIMERO VAMOS A COMPRAR UN HELADO ^^-

Mikan: CLARO ^^…

En la heladería…

Mikan: QUIERO UNO DE CEREZA Y CHOCOLATE ^^ **(Oigan…porque siempre ponen a Mikan con cereza y chocolate o.O)**…

Saito: YO QUIERO UNO DE VAINILLA Y MENTA ^^…** (Sus gustos son muy distintos 7.7…)**

Comiendo el helado…

Mikan: ¿Qué QUERIAS DECIRME SAITO?

Saito: ES Q VERAS…VOY A IRME POR 3 MESES DE VIAJE…ASI QUE NO TE VOY A VER POR UN TIEMPO ^^…

Mikan: SI ^^….O.O…O.o… ¡¿Qué DIJISTE?..._(Justo cuando vuelvo a verlo )_…

Mikan puso una cara triste ocultando su rostro entre su cerquillo…Saito lo noto y la abrazo con todas sus fuerzas…Cuando él hizo esto sintió una gota en su brazo…Regreso a ver a Mikan… ¡Estaba derramando su helado XD!...y claro 7.7…llorando 7.7…Cuando él vio esto la beso con mucha dulzura y ternura saboreando el helado que ella tenía en su boca…

Saito: MIKAN…YO REGRESARE…TE LO PROMETO…DE VERDAD…ERES LA UNICA PERSONA QUE AMARE…¿SABES PORQ?...PORQ ERES LA CRIATURA MAS DULCE E INOCENTE Q HE VISTO…ME GUSTAS…ME ENCANTAS…MIKAN…TE AMO…

Mikan: SAITO…TE…VOY…A…¡EXTRAÑAR!...MUCHO…(dijo mientas lo abrazaba más fuerte y lloraba desconsolada…derramando completamente el helado 7.7…oigan el helado no se desperdicia 7.7…)

Saito: MIKAN…

Saito la beso apasionadamente y abrazándola con todas sus fuerzas…hasta que los dos necesitaban oxigeno…la cara de Mikan estaba totalmente roja **(Oye…Mikan… ¿tienes fiebre?)** …Saito la cargo hasta su cuarto donde la bajo…

Mikan: ¿Dónde ESTAMOS?

Saito: EN TU CUARTO ^^…

Cuando entraron vieron un cuarto requeté pequeñito **(NI YO TENGO ESE CUARTO 7.7…)…**todo era cubierto de polvo y lo único que había era una cama en lo solitario del cuarto 7.7…y una televisión de los años antiguos (a negro y blanco XD)…y apenas se podían ver los rayos del nuevo día 7.7…ERA UN HERMOSO CUARTO XD…

Mikan: o.O….COMO ME QUIEREN EN ESTA ACADEMIA 7.7…

Saito: JEJEJEJE…_(esta vez sí exageraron)_…MIKAN VERAS EN ESTA ESCUELA TE DAN LAS RECAMARAS, BAÑO, VESTIMENTA Y COMIDA DEPENDIENDO DE CUANTO TE ESFUERCES EN TUS NOTAS Y EN TU COMPORTAMIENTO…COMO VEZ AHORA (señalando todo 7.7…)VAS A EMPEZAR DESDE CERO…DEPENDIENDO DE CÓMO TE COMPORTES…TE VAN A TRASLADAR A OTRO CUARTO ^^…ASI Q ESFUERZATE MI RAPUNCEL **(ahora sí parece rapuncel 7.7…)**…MIKAN…YA ME TENGO QUE IR…MI VUELO SALE EN LA MAÑANA ^^…

Mikan: ¿Qué?...TAN…PRONTO…Saito levanto su rostro dejando ver dos lágrimas que salían de sus hermosos ojos miel…la abrazo una vez más y se demostraron su amor hasta decir basta 7.7…**(NO SERAN MALPENSADOS XD)**…

Al siguiente día en la mañana…

Saito: EH?... ¿QUE PASO?... (Ve la habitación sucia, él en una cama vieja y alado de él una hermosa criatura con una figura perfecta, ojos perfectos que irradiaba mucha alegría, todo en la habitación se había perfecto solo con verla…y Saito sonríe…)-MIKAN….-la despierta posándole un beso en sus finos labios…-SAITO…SAITO… ¿SAITO?... ¡¿SAITO? O.o…¡SAITO!...Q-Q-Q-QUE D-D-D-EMONIOS H-H-H-ACES A-A-AQUÍ…..-tartamudeo la niña inocente XD…

Saito: ME QUEDE A DORMIR CON MI HERMOSA RAPUNCEL ^^…HABLANDO DE ESO…¿Qué HORAS SON? O.O…. (Los grillitos 7.7…)…Saito regresa a ver con lentitud al reloj….-¡SON LAS 6:00!...MI VUELO SALE A LAS 6.30 O.o…!..MIKAN…ME TENGO QUE IR ^^…AH!...RECORDANDO ESO 7.7….DONDE Q ME VUELVA A ENTERAR QUE HAS HECHO ALGO MAL 7.7…SAKURA MIKAN NO TE SALVAS DE ESTA O.O….TE PROMETO Q VOLVERE A TI …PERO HASTA ESO NO HAGAS NADA DE LO Q ME PERMITA REGRESAR PARA MATARTE 7.7…CUIDADITO CON LO Q HACES MI RAPUNCEL…¡NO SALDRAS DE LA TORRE!...(decía mientras se ponía zapatos y su saco 7.7…)

Mikan: SAITO ^^….¡YO TAMBIEN TE QUIERO!...SAITO…

Saito: DIME…

Mikan: TE VOY A EXTRAÑAR…

Saito: MI RAPUNCEL…Le dio un último beso, apasionado y dejando ver que los dos se iban a necesitar durante un largo período…él se alejo…y le poso un beso en su frente diciéndole…"MIKAN…TE AMO"…después de eso salió corriendo de la habitación dejando a una Mikan feliz y triste a la vez…Feliz porque le recordó con sus últimas palabras lo mucho q la amaba y Triste porque no lo iba a ver por 3 meses…Mikan al recordar sus palabras mostro una hermosa sonrisa junto con dos lagrimas que rodeaban su hermoso rostro porcelana…

Mikan: TE ESTARE ESPERANDO…MI ROMEO…

**Fin de cap U.U**

**¿Les gusto? ¿Debo repetir? ¿Apesto? ¿Soy una idiota?...todos sus hermosos comentarios me los pueden dar en sus reviews U.U…LOS ACEPTO TODOS 7.7…NOMAS NO SEAN TAN CRUELES 7.7….JEJEJE…ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO…¡TRANQUILOS VA A APARECER NATSUME!...TENGO UN PLAN DEL Q NADIE SE ESPERA *_*….…..(cof) (cof)…7.7….DEJEN SUS REVIEWS ME ANIMAN EN LOS DIAS LLUVIOSOS, ME ACOBIJAN EN LOS DIAS FRIOS Y ME AYUDAN A NO LLORAR POR MMIS PROBLEMAS U.U….(mi triste vida U.U)…JEJEJE…ESPERO Q LES HAYA GUSTADO…ESPERO Q TODOS LOS Q LEAN ESTEN BIEN DE ANIMO…YO MA` O MENOS 7.7…POR AHÍ VOY U.U…JEJEJEJE…ESPERO Q ESTEN BIEN…U.U…LOS VERE DESPUES Y SAYONARA ^^!**


	3. No me importas

HOLAP A TODOS LOS PRESENTES =D….GRACIAS POR LEER MI HISTORIA (FRUTO DE MI INSPIRACION Y UNA MANDARINA =D)…GRACIAS EN VERDAD POR LEER U.U…ESTE CAP NO SE SI LES GUSTE: P….ESPERO Q SI O.o…BUENOP DICIENDOLES MAS COSAS: **LASTIMOSAMENTE GAKUEN ALICE NO ME PERTENECE U.U…SINO….O.o… (Les dejo a su imaginación XD)….**ESPERO Q LES GUSTE ;)…Y…CORRELE! XD…

**(Lo que está entre paréntesis son mis hermosas opiniones ^^…)**

**NO ME IMPORTAS…**

**MIKAN POV:**

Durante un tiempo más, me quede dormida en mi cama, **(q rico q es dormir-^^)…**recordando las últimas palabras** que me dijo: ****"MIKAN…TE AMO…"** Ante el recuerdo me sonroje un poco y después sentí como una lagrima salía de mi ojo…-¡NO!...NO DEBO LLORAR… ¡SOLO SON TRES MESES!...TRES MESES SIN SUS CARICIAS …TRES MESES SIN SUS BESOS …WAAAAAA…YA ME DEPRIMI ….** (7.7…apúrate bañando q ya mismo es la hora de q vayas a la escuela 7.7… ¡Mikan vaga! XD). **

Después de que Mikan tuviera una seria charla consigo misma 7.7… (Pobrecita …)…Se fue a bañar…y cuando salió….encontró un saco color azul con un tirante rojo, una falda roja (recién planchada) y al final unas botas color azabache…

-JEJEJEJEJE…¡QUE HERMOSO UNIFORME *_*!...-dije emocionada- **(Mikan 7.7...Ni siquiera se pregunta quien dejo su uniforme en el cuarto 7.7)…**

Me puse mi hermoso uniforme ^^…y me mire en un espejito q encontré tirado en el suelo… ¿A quién habrá pertenecido ese solitario espejito? )…En fin vi la hora y eran las 7:30…-¿ A QUE HORAS ME DIJO SAITO Q EMPEZABAN CLASES?-se pregunto la despistada 7.7…-

1…2…3…4…5…6…7…8…9…10 **(YA ME ABURRI 7.7…)**

**-**WAAAAAAAAAA…. **(¡OYE ME VAS A DEJAR SORDA! O.o)**….NO PUEDE SER O.o…EMPEZABA A LAS 7:45 O.o….ME TOCA VOLAR ….

Después de más de diez tropezones en el camino 7.7…Mikan logro llegar al salón de clases viva o.O…

**FIN DE POV U.U…**

Mikan llego al salón donde estaba un señor de cabellos oscuros y un uniforme…¿colorido?...tenía cara de desesperado 7.7…como si hubiera visto a un fantasma XD…

SEÑOR: HOLA =D… ¿ERES UNA DE LAS NUEVAS? …Q BUENO Q LLEGAS …YA MISMO EMPIEZAN CLASES! O.o…

Mikan: PERDON! …HOY ME PASARON MUCHAS COSAS …¡NO PUDE DORMIR! **(¿Por qué será? 7.7…)**

Señor: U.U….BUENO PARA LA PROXIMA VEZ NO LLEGARAS TARDE O SI NO….*_*…

Mikan: ¿Qué COSA? O.o…

Señor: JEJEJEJE…LO SABRAS SI TE ATRASAS DE NUEVO 7.7…

Mikan: DISCULPE ^^…

Señor: DIME ^^…

Mikan: ¿ME PODRIA DECIR SU NOMBRE?

Misaki: JEJEJEJE…PERDON ^^…MI NOMBRE ES MISAKI-SENSEI ^^…MUCHO GUSTO ^^…** (Como en la mayoría de historias no le sacan al pobre U.U…decidí meterlo en mi historia U.U…)**

Mikan: MUCHO GUSTO MI NOMBRE ES SAKURA MIKAN ^^…

Misaki: BUENO MIKAN ^^…YA VINISTE TU AHORA SOLO FALTA EL OTRO ^^…

Mikan: ¿EL OTRO? O.o…

Misaki: SI ES Q NO ERAS LA UNICA Q IBA A INGRESAR COMO NUEVA ESTE DIA ^^…

Mikan: ¿ES OTRO NUEVO? O.o…

Misaki: SIP ^^…MIRA AHÍ VIENE…

Los dos regresaron a ver a un chico con cabello oscuro (estilo rebelde)…tenía un pantalón medio planchado 7.7…no tenía muy bien amarrado la corbata 7.7…Ustedes ya saben quién es 7.7…si no saben ^^…lo q mas resaltaba de él eran unos grandes ojos carmesí 7.7…Si…el mismito q viste y calza U.U…

Mikan: ¡EL MIMO! O.o…-grito-

Natsume: NO SEAS TAN RUIDOSA…LUNARES…

Mikan: ¿QUIEN ES EL IDIOTA AQUÍ? O.o…AUN ME LLAMAS ASI 7.7… ¿SABES Q ESO ES SER PATAN?...7.7…

Natsume: ¿A MI Q ME INTERESA? 7.7…

Mikan: SI SIGUES ASI NUNCA TE VAS A CASAR 7.7…

Natsume: HMP!...CALLATE…FLORECITAS 7.7…-le dijo mientras otra vez le alzaba la falda 7.7…este malcriado 7.7…-

Mikan: M-M-M-M-M-MI-I-I-I-I-M-M-M-O-O-O-O….O.o…-le dijo mientras se volvía bipolar o.O-

Natsume: 7.7…

Mikan: TU…*_*…SERAS UN IDIIOOOOOOOTAAAAAAAA *_*….-cuando de pronto comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente 7.7…definitivamente bipolar U.U…-

Mikan: ¿AHORA Q LE VOY A DECIR A SAITO? O.o…ME VA A MATAR (snob) (snob)…POR CULPA DE ESTE MIMO PERVERTIDO 7.7…¡SAITO PERDONAME! …

(Mientras en el otro lado 7.7..)

Saito: ¡ACHUUUUUUUU!...Q BUEN ESTORNUDO 7.7….ME PREGUNTO COMO ESTARA MIKAN…

(Volviendo a nuestro lado ^^…)

Misaki: ¿USTEDES YA SE CONOCIAN? **(Ni modo 7.7…todo el mundo discute con la primera persona q se le cruza 7.7…)**

Mikan: POR DESGRACIA …MALDITO MIMO 7.7…

Natsume: 7.7…

Misaki: BUENO ESO VA A AHORRARME LA PRESENTACION ^^…BUENOPS…COMO VEN LES HE LLAMADO "UNA HORA ANTES" 7.7…PARA DECIRLES Q ANTES DE ENTRAR AL SALON…LES TENGO Q DECIR ALGO IMPORTANTE 7.7…ASI Q RESPIREN PROFUNDO 7.7…

Mikan: UUUUUUUUFFFFF U.U…

Natsume: HMP!

Mikan: 7.7…RESPIRA BIEN MIMO 7.7…

Natsume: 7.7…HMP!...

Mikan: 7.7…NO ME VOY A AMARGAR EL DIA CONTIGO 7.7…PERO…*_*…RESPIRA PROFUNDO *_*…SI NO QUIERES Q YO LO LOGRE *_*…

Natsume: …HMP! 7.7…

Mikan: HAZ SELLADO TU MUERTE *_*…MIIIIIIIMOOOOOO…VEN PA' CA *_*…

Natsume: ALEJATE FEA 7.7…

Mikan: ¿FEA? *_*…AHORITA SI TE REMATO *_*…

Mikan se acercaba con cara de demonio O.o…hacia Natsume (¿Quién no 7.7…?)…cuando de pronto cuando estaba a punto de "tratar de q respire profundo" 7.7…sintió algo q no le dejo acercarse a él….Mikan vio como había una barrera q los alejaba a los dos…

Mikan: Q-Q-Q-Q-Q-Q-Q…..¡ES ESTO! O.o…

Misaki: UFFFFF…Q BIEN Q LLEGAS ^^…-le dijo a una chica q se aproximaba con el mismo uniforme…q Mikan…solo q ella era pelirroja y tenía unos ojos color zafiro…era muy bonita U.U…

Chica: ESCUCHE MUCHO RUIDO AFUERA… ¿PASA ALGO? ^^…-Cuando regreso a ver vio a una Mikan sorprendida cogiéndole del cuello de la camisa a un fresco Natsume XD- ¿Quiénes SON ELLOS O.o?- dijo la chica sorprendida XD-

Misaki: SON LOS NUEVOS U.U…

Chica: ¿NO SE SUPONE Q DEBIAN LLEGAR UNA HORA ANTES?

Misaki: 7.7…LA MISMA HISTORIA DE SIEMPRE….

Chica: JEJEJEJEJE…YA VEO ^^…YO TAMBIEN LLEGUE UN POQUITO TARDE ^^….

Misaki: TU LLEGASTE TRES HORAS DESPUES DE LO ACORDADO 7.7…FUE UN POCO TARDE... ¿NO?

Chica: HICE MI MEJOR ESFUERZO PARA LLEGAR 7.7…TUVE UN CAMINO DIFICIL U.U…

Misaki: JEJEJEJEJE…7.7…..CAMBIANDO DE TEMA… ¿Por qué NO TE PRESENTAS?

Chica: JEJEJEJE…CIERTO ^^…MI NOMBRE ES KIRARI ^^…Y TENGO 13 AÑOS ^^…SOY UNA COMPAÑERA DE USTEDES ^^…MUCHO GUSTO EN CONOCERLOS…

Mikan: MUCHO GUSTO ^^…MI NOMBRE ES SAKURA MIKAN ^^…YO TAMBIEN TENGO 13 AÑOS ^^…TOY' EN MI ETAPA DE DESARROLLO =D…COMO VEZ SOY NUEVA U.U…

Natsume: 7.7…HYUUGA NATSUME 7.7…

Mikan: ¿Q CLASE DE PERSONA DICE ESO? 7.7…Q EXPRESIVO Q ERES MIMO…7.7…

Kirari: JEJEJEJE...LOS DOS SE LLEVAN MUY BIEN, ¿NO?

Mikan y Natsume: ¡NI LOCA! (NO 7.7…)

Misaki: BUENOPS…VAMOS A PRESENTARLOS CON TODOS…Y COMO LES DECIA ANTES…LES QUIERO DECIR Q ANTES DE ENTRAR AL CURSO TIENEN Q SABER ALGO Q CIERTAS PERSONAS SE OLVIDARON DE DECIRLES 7.7…

Mikan: ¿EH?... ¿Q COSA? =D…

Kirari: ESTA NO ES UNA ESCUELA DE INTERCAMBIO NORMAL 7.7…

Mikan: O.o… ¿Qué?...NO ME DIGAN Q ME EQUIVOQUE DE COLEGIO …

Kirari: JEJEJEJE…NO ^^….ESTAN EN EL COLEGIO CORRECTO SAKURA MIKAN Y HYUUGA NATSUME…

Mikan: ESO SONO RARO O.o...PUEDES LLAMARME POR MI NOMBRE ^^…

Kirari: GRACIAS ^^…MIKAN…COMO LES DECIA…ESTE COLEGIO NO ES NORMAL…AQUÍ SOLO VIENEN LAS PERSONAS "GENIOS"… ¿HAN ESCUCHADO DE LA TELEQUINESIS?

Mikan: ¿ESO CON Q SE COME? O.o…

Natsume: TONTA 7.7…

Mikan: ES MI OPINION…MIMO 7.7… ¿POR Q HABLAS? 7.7…

Natsume: TU NO ERES NADIE PARA ORDENARME A HACER LAS COSAS 7.7…DESDE HACE RATO ME TIENES HARTO 7.7…DEJA DE TRATARME COMO SI ME CONOCIERAS…NO ERES NADIE PARA MI…ASI Q DESAPARECE…FEA…

Mikan: 7.7…TU TAMPOCO ERES NADA IMPORTANTE PARA MI…YO YA TENGO A MI PERSONA ESPECIAL…_ (Solo q no se porq…siento q lo conozco…debe ser mi imaginación…)_¿YO SOY LA Q TE TIENE HARTA? TU ERES EL PERVERTIDO Q ME HA ESTADO ALZANDO LA FALDA TODO EL SANTO RATO 7.7…

Kirari: OIGAN ^^…DEJEN DE PELEAR…

Natsume: NO ME IMPORTA LO Q PIENSES FLORECITAS 7.7…LO UNICO Q TE DIGO ES Q DEJES DE MOLESTAR 7.7…

Mikan: ¡LO MISMO VA PARA TI!

Natsume y Mikan: ESTA BIEN

Kirari: OIGAN…USTEDES SE TIENEN Q LLEVAR BIEN…

Mikan: ¿DE QUIEN ESTAS HABLANDO?…KIRARI…SOLO ESTOY YO Y NADIE MAS ^^…

Kirari: MIKAN…

Mikan: PROSIGUE…KIRARI…

Kirari: COMO LES DECIA LA TELEQUINESIS ES UN MITO EN EL EXTERIOR…PERO AQUÍ ES ALGO MUY COMUN…

Mikan: ¿Qué QUIERE DECIR?

Kirari: LA TELEQUINESIS SON PODERES Q UNA PERSONA TIENE…AQUÍ HAY MUCHO MAS Q ESOS PODERES MITICOS…COMO LEER LA MENTE DE LAS PERSONAS…ENTRE OTROS PODERES…

Mikan: ¿LO Q QUIERE DECIR ES Q EN ESTE COLEGIO HAY PERSONAS Q TIENEN CUALQUIER PODER Q LOS SUPER HEROES TIENEN? =D…..

Kirari: VIENDOLO DESDE ESE ANGULO…SI…

Mikan: ¡¿QQQQQQUUUUUUUEEEEEE?...O.o…

Misaki: MIKAN…NO TE DESESPERES…TE DIJE Q RESPIRES….UNO…DOS…

Kirari le paso una funda para q respire XD….

Kirari: ¿QUIERES ALGO MAS?

Mikan: Quiero una adahomla…

Kirari: ¿EH?...o.O… ¿UNA Q?

Mikan: QUIERO UNA ADAHOMLA .….

Kirari: ¿Qué ES ESO? O.o…

Mikan: UNA …QUIERO UNA ADAHOMLA …

Kirari: JEJEJEJEJE…NO SE Q A LO Q TE REFIERES…

Misaki: ¿NO QUERRAS DECIR ALMOHADA?

Mikan: …IS… ADAHOMLA…

Kirari: MIKAN….¿ESTAS HABLANDO AL REVES? O.o…

Mikan: ¿EUQ SEREIUQ RICED? (Traducción: ¿Qué QUIERES DECIR?)

Kirari: TAN FUERTE TE COGIO EL SHOCK o.O…

Misaki: ¡MIKAN! ¡VUELVE A SER NORMAL!

Mikan: ¡OY YOS LAMRON! (Traducción: ¡YO SOY NORMAL!)

Kirari: MIKAN …NATSUME…AYUDA A TU COMPAÑERA …

Natsume: ¿DE QUIEN DEMONIOS HABLAS? 7.7…

Kirari: ¿Cómo Q DE QUIEN HABLO? TU COMPAÑERA MIKAN…

Natsume: NO LA CONOZCO 7.7…

Kirari: DEJEN DE HACERSE LOS TONTOS Y REACCIONEN …

Mikan: ¡OY YOS LAMRON! ¡OY YOS LAMRON! ¡OY YOS LAMRON! ¡OY YOS LAMRON! ¡OY YOS LAMRON! ¡OY YOS LAMRON! ¡OY YOS LAMRON!... ¡OY YOS LAMRON! ¡OY YOS LAMRON! ¡OY YOS LAMRON! ¡OY YOS LAMRON! ¡OY YOS LAMRON! ¡OY YOS LAMRON! ¡OY YOS LAMRON! ¡OY YOS LAMRON! ¡OY YOS LAMRON! ¡OY YOS LAMRON!...

(Comenzó a decir Mikan bailando de un lado a otro XD)

Kirari: ESTA YA SE VOLVIO LOCA O.o…LO SIENTO MIKAN PERO TENGO Q HACERTE REACCIONAR A LAS BUENAS YA LO HICE U.U…SOLO FALTA A LAS MALA *_*…LO SIENTO MIKAN U.U….-Kirari cogió el libro q tenía en sus manos y….BOM BOM BOM BOM BOM BOM BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMM…. **(¿Por qué será q todo mundo se entusiasma en golpearla? 7.7…) **

Mikan: IIIIIITAIIIII ….DUELE MUCHO …

Kirari: LO SIENTO MIKAN …PERO YA ME ESTABAS ASUSTANDO U.U… ¿TE ACUERDAS LO Q TE DIJE? O.o…

Mikan: O.O…SI….

Kirari: 7.7…NO TE VUELVAS A TRANSFORMAR Q ESTA VEZ NO ES EL CUADERNO *_*…

Mikan: O.o…

Kirari: COMO TE DIJE ^^ **(Otra bipolar 7.7…)…**ESTA ES UNA ESCUELA CON PERSONAS Q TIENEN SUPERPODERES…ESTA ESCUELA ES COMO UN HOTEL DE 18 AÑOS ^^…

Mikan: ¿18 AÑOS?

Kirari: NO PUEDES SALIR DE AQUÍ HASTA Q SEAS MAYOR DE EDAD ^^…

Mikan: ¡¿Qué?...… ¿Dónde ME VINE A METER?...MALDITO SAITO 7.7….

Kirari: COMO TE DECIA 7.7…LAS PERSONAS Q ESTAN AQUI SON PERSONAS Q FUERON ENCONTRADAS POR EL SENSOR ALICE…EL SENSOR ALICE ES UN SENSOR Q IDENTIFICA PERSONAS CON PODERES O PERSONAS ALICE…EL ALICE ES COMO LE LLAMAMOS A LOS SUPERPODERES ^^…

Mikan: OHHHHHHHHH O.o…Y…. ¿YO TENGO UN SUPERPODER? O.o…

Kirari: SIP ^^…POR ESO TE DIJIMOS ESO ^^….TENIAS Q VENIR AQUÍ TARDE O TEMPRAÑO ^^…

Mikan: OHHHHHHH O.o…YA VEO 7.7…

Kirari: EL SENSOR ALICE PUEDE DECIR Q TIENES UN ALICE PERO, NO DICE CUAL…ASI Q LO TENDRAS Q DESCUBRIR…

Mikan: OHHHHH O.o…JEJEJEJE…¡Q CLASE DE PODER TENDRE! ^^….

Kirari: TU TAMBIEN HYUUGA…TIENES UN PODER…

Natsume: 7.7….

Misaki: BUENOPS…ENTREMOS A CLASES ^^…

Todos comenzaron a caminar hacia el salón o.O….

**FIN DE CAP U.U….**

**JEJEJEJE…GRACIAS POR LEER MI CAP …LOS QUIERO MUCHO …JEJEJEJE….PERDON SI LOS DECEPCIONE CON LO DE LA DISCUSION 7.7… COMO YA LES DIJE: ¡TENGO UN PLAN! XD….BUENOPS ESPERO Q LES HAYA GUSTADO U.U….ESTE CAP LO HICE CON MUCHO AMOR PARA ANIMAR A MI HERMANITA …ESTA UN POCO TRISTE … ¡ANIMOS HERMANITA! ¡YO TE APOYO! : D….BUENOPS GRACIAS POR TODO U.U…DEJEN SUS HERMOSOS REVIEWS =D….Q ME DAN ENERGIA ^^….ADIEU**


	4. El primer dia de clases

HOLAAAAAAAA: D…..GRACIAS POR LEER MI HISTORIA (aunque lo dejo un poco tarde 7.7…) TODO SE PUEDE EN ESTA VIDA ^^….MENOS VOLAR SIN AVION 7.7….(lo aprendí a las malas 7.7…) JEJEJEJE….ESPERO Q ESTE CAP LES GUSTE ^^…FRUTO DE MI INSPIRACION Y UN HELADO DE VAINILLA ^^….(estuvo rico *_*)….JEJEJEJE….**UNA COSA MAS GAKUEN ALICE NO ME PERTENECE U.U….YA SABEN Q ES LO Q PASARIA SI ME PERTENECIERA 7.7…** **ESTE CAP LO DEDICO A MI HERMANITA ^^…HA ESTADO DEPRIMIDA ULTIMAMENTE U.U…T.Q.M HERMANITA =D…RECUPERATE PRONTO ^^….SIN ABURRIRLOS MÁS…AQUÍ VA:**

**PRIMER DIA DE CLASES ^^…**

**CAP ANTERIOR:**

_Kirari: COMO TE DECIA 7.7…LAS PERSONAS Q ESTAN AQUI SON PERSONAS Q FUERON ENCONTRADAS POR EL SENSOR ALICE…EL SENSOR ALICE ES UN SENSOR Q IDENTIFICA PERSONAS CON PODERES O PERSONAS ALICE…EL ALICE ES COMO LE LLAMAMOS A LOS SUPERPODERES ^^…_

_Mikan: OHHHHHHHHH O.o…Y…. ¿YO TENGO UN SUPERPODER? O.o…_

_Kirari: SIP ^^…POR ESO TE DIJIMOS ESO ^^….TENIAS Q VENIR AQUÍ TARDE O TEMPRAÑO ^^…_

_Mikan: OHHHHHHH O.o…YA VEO 7.7…_

_Kirari: EL SENSOR ALICE PUEDE DECIR Q TIENES UN ALICE PERO, NO DICE CUAL…ASI Q LO TENDRAS Q DESCUBRIR…_

_Mikan: OHHHHH O.o…JEJEJEJE…¡Q CLASE DE PODER TENDRE! ^^…._

_Kirari: TU TAMBIEN HYUUGA…TIENES UN PODER…_

_Natsume: 7.7…._

_Misaki: BUENOPS…ENTREMOS A CLASES ^^…_

Mikan va a las rejas de la ventana más cercana 7.7…-¡DEJENME SALIR! **(Otra claustrofóbica XD)….**WAAAAAAA….¡¿A dónde DEMONIOS ME TRAJERON? O.o….

Kirari: JEJEJEJE…VAMOS MIKAN-dijo abriendo la puerta del curso XD….

Mikan: … ¿ME VA A PASAR ALGO MALO?

Kirari: NO, TRANQUILA ^^…

Mikan: UUFFFFFF…GRACIAS A DIOS ^^…

Kirari: AQUÍ TENEMOS HOSPITAL ^^…

Mikan: O.o… ¿PUEDO IR AL BAÑO?

Misaki: YA NO HAY TIEMPO…VAMOS…-dijo Misaki mientras caminaba hacia Kirari-

Mikan: NOOOOOO…

Misaki: VAMOS…MIKAN-dijo mientras los tres caminaban hacia la puerta arrastrando a una Mikan llorando XD-

Mikan: NOOOOO….(snob)…(snob)…_(No sé porque pero, no quiero entrar- pensó)_

Los cuatro caminaron al curso…Cuando llegaron y vieron al curso…

Mikan: o.O…

Kirari: ^^

Misaki: =D

Natsume: 7.7…

**(Jejeje…todos son un caso XD…jejeje…7.7…ya me callo U.U)**

Mikan: ¿AQUÍ ES LA CLASE?-dijo mirando a un lugar totalmente vacío y fantasmal o.O…

Kirari y Misaki: NOOOO…AQUÍ ES EL SOTANO ^^….

Mikan y Natsume los golpearon XD…

Kirari: ITAI…DUELE…YA…VAMOS AL CURSO 7.7…_ (-Ya entendí su indirecta-pensó)_

Los cuatro caminaron por los pasillos de dos en dos…Misaki con Kirari y Mikan con Natsume XD…-Oye…los dos se dejaron de hablar…esto es malo -Kirari le susurro a Misaki-

Misaki: SI SE SUPONE Q SE TIENEN Q LLEVAR COMO HERMANOS…

Kirari: TENEMOS Q HACER ALGO…** (Ustedes me parecen sospechosos 7.7…) **

Kirari: NATSUME…NO NOS HAS HABLADO MUCHO DE TI…DINOS…¿DE DONDE VIENES?

Natsume: Q TE IMPORTA 7.7…

Kirari: JEJEJEJE…-NO FUNCIONO- pensó

**NATSUME POV 7.7…**

La pelirroja me pregunto cosas raras 7.7…típico de las mujeres…pero ahora no tengo tiempo de pensar en eso…** (Ohhh…Por fin pensó 7.7…)…** ¿Por qué DEMONIOS ME TRAJERON A ESTE LUGAR? **(Q bonito q se expresa 7.7…)…**fue por lo q ese estúpido me dijo 7.7…

_Flashback_

_En un lugar oscuro estaba un señor con un mascara blanca…_

_Mascara: TIENES Q ENTRAR EN ESE COLEGIO Y ENCONTRAR AL CONEJO PARA NOSOTROS._

_Natsume: ¿Qué TIPO DE CONEJO?_

_Mascara: UN CONEJO MUY GORDO Q LA ACADEMIA ACABA DE CONSEGUIR…YA LLEGARA EL TIEMPO DE Q LO SEPAS…_

_Natsume: 7.7… ¿Por qué YO?_

_Mascara: PORQ ERES EL UNICO DISPONIBLE…_

_Natsume: ¿Y LOS DEMAS?_

_Mascara: SE FUERON DE VACACIONES POR 3 MESES 7.7…_

_Natsume: HMP! 7.7…_

_Mascara: ¿Q CULPA TENGO YO DE Q SEAS MEDIO DESCOLADO?_

_Natsume 7.7… (Maldita descolación- pensó) __**(Este creo q maldice a todo mundo 7.7….)…**__¿Qué PASA SI ME NIEGO?_

_Mascara: ESA PERSONITA PAGARA LAS CONSECUENCIAS…_

_Natsume: ¿Cuánto TIEMPO ME TENDRE Q QUEDAR?_

_Mascara: LO Q SEA NECESARIO…_

_Natsume: ESTOY DISPONIBLE 6 MESES…_

_Mascara: HECHO._

_Fin de flashback…_

-MALDITO 7.7…- pensé con enojo…De pronto llegamos a una puerta grandota en donde decía 2"A" **(Q LOGICOS 7.7…) **El chico raro abrió la puerta…

FIN DE POV U.U…

Todos caminaron y vieron bancas por columna y todos estaban sentados…otros corriendo, gritando, cayendo o.O, estornudando, durmiendo 7.7…Cuando en eso una bolita de papel le cayó a Kirari 7.7…

Kirari: ¡CALLENSE! NIÑOS DEL DEMONIO 7.7…(Demasiado bipolar o.O)…

Kirari: JEJEJEJE…TENEMOS UNOS NUEVOS COMPAÑEROS ^^…

Misaki: OIE…ME ESTAS ROBANDO MIS LINEAS 7.7…

Kirari: ASI Q TRATENLOS BIEN…O SI NO *_*…

Todos: O.o…

Mikan: HOLA…ME LLAMO SAKURA MIKAN…ESPERO Q NOS LLEVEMOS BIEN ^^…

Todos: 7.7…POBRE INOCENTE.

Mikan: ¿EH? O.o.

Natsume: HYUUGA NATSUME 7.7…** (Q expresivo 7.7…)**

Chicas: ¡Q LINDO!- dijeron con corazoncitos en los ojos-

Mikan: POBRES INOCENTES 7.7…

Natsume: HMP…

Misaki: BUENOPS…AQUÍ ESTAN SUS NUEVOS COMPAÑEROS ^^

Todos: YA VIMOS 7.7…

Misaki: ¡COMO RESPETAN A SU MAESTRO! …LLENDO AL GRANO ^^…MIKAN Y NATSUME SON COMPAÑEROS DE CLASE Y DE CUARTO ^^

Mikan: ¿¡QUE! O.o…

Natsume: HMO 7.7…_ (Suponía q harían esto-pensó-)_

Misaki: BUENO LOS DEJO…

Mikan: ¡ESPERE! …DEBE HABER UN ERROR…

Misaki-sensei se fue dejando a una desesperada Mikan…Natsume se sentó al lado de un chico rubio y con ojos azules **(Ya saben quién es ; D)…**Mikan estaba buscando un asiento para sentarse cuando de pronto vio…

Mikan: HOTARUUUU …** (Ni me dejas terminar santa la frase 7.7…mal mal)**

Hotaru: BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA**(X 50 7.7…) (Q INSPIRADORA Q ERES HOTARU )**

Mikan: H-H-H-H-H-HO-O-O-O-TARU ^^…Dijo con unos cuantos dientes rotos o.O…

Hotaru: BAKA 7.7…

Mikan: TU TE FUISTE Y ME DEJASTE SOLA …

Hotaru: ES Q ME ENFERMA EL AMBIENTE A ROMANTISISMO 7.7…

Mikan: JEJEJEJEJE… ¿ME PUEDO SENTAR CONTIGO?

Hotaru: NO.

Mikan: ¿Por qué?

Hotaru: PORQUE TEMO Q LA IDIOTEZ SEA CONTAGIOSA 7.7…** (Q buena razón 7.7…)**

Mikan; ¿Q INSINUAS, HOTARU?

Hotaru: 7.7…

De pronto una niña con los cabellos grisáceos q le tapaban la cara se aproximo a Mikan…

Niña: S-S-S-S-I Q-Q-Q-Q-UIERES TE P-P-PUEDES SENTAR C-C-C-CONMIGO…

Mikan: CLARO! ^^

Mikan se sentó al lado de la niña…

Mikan: ¿Cuál ES TU NOMBRE?

Niña: N-N-N-OBARA…** (Como te extrañaba mi nobarita )**

Mikan: ¡Q BONITO NOMBRE! *_*…

Niña: EL TUYO TAMBIEN…

Mikan: ME PUEDES LLAMAR POR MI NOMBRE ^^

Nobara: M-M-M-MIKAN-CHAN…

Mikan: NOBARA-CHAN ^^

Nobara sonrió de una bonita forma por lo q Mikan se sorprendió y le sonrió diciendo:

Mikan: NOBARA-CHAN ES MUY BONITA ^^ - Nobara se sonrojo y las dos sonrieron…Después de eso atendieron a clases ^^…como niñas buenas 7.7…Cuando sonó el timbre…

Mikan: AYYYY…Q LARGA CLASE –dijo sobándose los ojos ^^-

Nobara: JEJEJEJE…SI

Mikan: NOBARA-CHAN, TENGO UNA IDEA ^^…

Nobara: ¿EH? ¿Cuál?

Mikan: VAMOS A COMER JUNTAS ^^…

Nobara: ¿EH?...-De Nobarita comenzaron a caer pequeñas pero, hermosas lagrimas…a lo q Mikan se sorprendió…

Mikan: NOBARITA… ¿Q TE PASA?...

Nobara: NADA…ESTOY…LLORANDO DE FELICIDAD…

Mikan: ¿PORQ?

Nobara: ES…L-L-A…PRIMERA VEZ…Q ALGUIEN ME INVITA A COMER…** (Q inocente )**

Mikan: CREEME NO VA A SER LA ULTIMA ^^…VAMOS NOBARA-CHAN…-le dijo tendiéndole la mano y en su cara estaba una brillante sonrisa ^^…Nobarita sonrió y las dos comieron junto con Hotaru ^^…q después se fue porq se aburrió 7.7…y así pasaron el atardecer…conversando de sus cosas…Mikan le converso de su novio O.o…esta niña precoz 7.7…ni yo…

Nobara: QQQQQQQ? O.o… ¿TIENES NOVIO?

Mikan: SIP…MI ROMEO ^^…

Nobara: ¿SE LLAMA ROMEO? OHHHHHH o.O…NUNCA ESCUCHE ALGUIEN CON ESE NOMBRE O.o…

Mikan: JEJEJEJEJEJEJE…NO…SOMOS NOMBRES Q NOS DAMOS DE CARIÑO ^^…EL ME LLAMA RAPUNCEL ^^…

Nobara: ¿PORQ?- Mikan sonrió de una bonita manera acordándose de lo sucedido en el pasado…

_Flashback_

"_Saito": ODIO LOS CUENTOS DE HADAS 7.7…_

_Mikan: Q?...YO LOS AMO *_*…HABLAN DEL AMOR…*_*…Y Q EL BIEN SIEMPRE GANA *_*…JEJEJEJEJE…¡ME ENCANTA!- dijo Mikan sonriendo…_

"_Saito": 7.7…SI FUERAS UNA PRINCESA… ¿Cuál SERIAS?..._

_Mikan: MMMM…EL CUENTO Q MAS ME GUSTA ES RAPUNCEL…ELLA SE QUEDA EN LA TORRE ESPERANDO A SU AMADO …DEFINITIVAMENTE SERIA RAPUNCEL *_*_

"_Saito": ¿Quién SERIA TU AMADO?- le dijo aproximándose más a su inocente carita…_

_Mikan: ¿EH?...MMMMM…CREO Q ROMEO…PORQ EL SIEMPRE SE SACRIFICABA POR ELLA ^^…HASTA LA MUERTE…_

"_Saito": ¿Y PORQ NO ERES JULETA? 7.7…ME CONFUNDES…_

_Mikan: ODIO EL NOMBRE JULIETA 7.7…_

"_Saito": 7.7…ERES MUY RARA…_

_Mikan: TU ERES EL MAS RARO 7.7…ODIAS LOS CUENTOS DE HADAS… ¿PORQ?_

"_Saito": PORQ HABLAN DE COSAS FALSAS 7.7…_

_Mikan: ¿EH?... ¿NO ME DIGAS Q NO CREES EN EL AMOR?- el chico se sonrojo un poco pero, lo oculto virando la cara a otro lado XD…_

"_Saito": NO SE EN Q CREER…_

_Mikan: ¿EH? PORQ…-le dijo aproximándose a él…_

"_Saito": MIS PADRES SE DIVORCIARON… (Dijo ocultando su cara)…ASI Q NO PUEDO ASEGURAR MUCHO ESO…_

_Mikan: OHHHHH….PERO, DIME… ¿TU LO SIENTES?...POR LAS PERSONAS DE TU ALREDEDOR…TU PAPA O TU MAMA…_

"_Saito": 7.7…ESTO SE ESTA VOLVIENDO MUY PERSONAL, ¿NO CREES?..._

_Mikan: JEJEJEJE…_

_Fin de Flashback…_

Mikan: MI ROMEO…-dijo mientras comenzó a babear o.O…** (Esta niña me trauma…)**

Nobara: ¿EH?...MIKAN-CHAN…

Mikan: JEJEJEJE…DIME…

Nobara: LO SIENTO PERO, YA ESTA TARDE…VAMOS A LOS CUARTOS ^^…

Mikan: SI SU SE-ÑO-RIA…-dijo Mikan aun embobada 7.7…-

Las dos caminaron hacia sus cuartos y se separaron cuando llegaron al límite de cada edificio..Nobarita era 3 estrellas O.o…

Nobara: HASTA LUEGO, MIKAN-CHAN

Mikan: JEJEJEJEJEJE…HASTA LUEGO NOBARA-CHAN…DULCES SUEÑOS-

Nobara: IGUAL ^^…

Mikan se dirigió a su cuarto "AUN ENBOBADA" 7.7…** (¿Q LE PASA A ESTA NIÑA? 7.7…) **

Mikan: JEJEJEJEJE….EL AMOR….EL AMOR…EL AMOR…ES MI PROBLEMA…Y MI VICIO…¡LO AMO!...JEJEJEJEJEJE…¡SAITO! …VUELVE PRONTO …(gritaba a los cuatro vientos 7.7…)

(En el otro lado XD)

Saito: AAAAAAAAAAACHUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU….Q RARO ESTORNUDO O.o…

(Volviendo a nuestro lado XD)

Mikan: WAAAAAAAA…ME VOY A DEPRIMIR Y COMERE HELADO TODA LA NOCHE …** (Vas a engordar 7.7…) **¡Q ME IMPORTA SI ENGORDO!...ME DESAHOGARE ESTA NOCHE…-dijo mientras trataba de abrir la chapa…-¡MALDITA CHAPA AAAAAAABREEEEE!...¡ABRE! ¡ABRE! ¡ABRE! ¡ABRE! ¡ABRE! ¡ABRE! ¡ABRE! ¡ABRE! ¡ABRE! ¡ABRE! ¡ABREEEEEEEEEE!...** (Esta parece borrachita 7.7…) **Cuando por fin se acordó de q para abrir la puerta se necesita llave 7.7…entro al cuarto y para su sorpresa vio a una persona tratando de arreglar la televisión a blanco y negro XD…

Mikan: ¡MIMO!... ¿Q HACES AQUÍ?

Natsume: ¿NO TE ACUERDAS Q DIJERON Q COMPARTIRIAMOS CUARTO? 7.7…Q DISTRAIDA Q ERES 7.7…

Mikan: DEMONIOS 7.7….

Natsume: 7.7…

Mikan: BUENOPS…YA Q…-dijo sentándose en la cama….-

FIN DE CAP U.U…

JEJEJEJEJE…ESPERO Q LES HAYA GUSTADO…¡ME ESFORCE MUUUUUUUCHO U.U…!...GRACIAS POR LEER Y NO OLVIDEN DEJAR SUS HERMOSO REVIEWS…EN VERDAD ME ANIMAN U.U…JEJEJEJE…ANIMENSE A LAS PERSONAS Q ESTEN TRISTES HOY…PORQ…¡YO LO DIGO O.o!...JEJEJEJEJE…NO MENTIRA…PORQ HAY PERSONAS Q EN VERDAD LES IMPORTA SU FELICIDAD U.U…ANIMENSE! O ME DESESPERO O.o…GRACIAS POR LEEEEEEEEER U.U….Y BUENOPS NOS VEMOS EN EL PROXIMO ^^…ADIEU


	5. Una noche con él

**HOLA….U.U…PERDONENME POR NO SALUDARLOS COMO SIEMPRE…ES Q HOY NO TENGO MUCHOS ANIMOS Q DIGAMOS U.U…. (Eso q yo soy la q les digo q se animen XD)….U.U….ES UNA LARGA HISTORIA 7.7….JEJEJEJE…ESPERO Q LES GUSTE ESTE CAP…LO HICE CON MUCHAS GANAS Y ESFUERZO O.o…UNA COSITA MAS ^^…GAKUEN ALICE NO ME PERTENECE U.U….¡ESE ES MI SUEÑO ADORADO! O.o….U.U….TAMBIEN PARA LOS Q QUIERAN PONER SUS HERMOSOS REVIEWS…TIENEN Q PRESIONAR EL BOTON Q DICE REVIEW DE ABAJO U.U….Y SI NO LES SALE….UUUUUUFFFFFFF…NI MODO LES TOCA CREARSE UNA CUENTA XD…..CONSTE Q NO ES OBLIGATORIO U.U….SI QUIEREN….BUENOPS ESPERO Q LES GUSTE ^^….**

**UNA NOCHE CON EL…**

**CAP ANTERIOR…**

_Mikan: ¡MIMO!... ¿Q HACES AQUÍ?_

_Natsume: ¿NO TE ACUERDAS Q DIJERON Q COMPARTIRIAMOS CUARTO? 7.7…Q DISTRAIDA Q ERES 7.7…_

_Mikan: DEMONIOS 7.7…._

_Natsume: 7.7…_

_Mikan: BUENOPS…YA Q…-dijo sentándose en la cama….-_

**MIKAN POV**

Me fui a sentar en la cama al lado del mimo 7.7….q fastidio…justo cuando estoy deprimida se les ocurre a mis profesores ponerme con el SANTO mimo 7.7….U.U…ni modo…Di un LAAAAAAARGO suspiro 7.7…me sentía rendida en todos los sentidos…por las clases y por EL IDIOTA DE SAITO …que malo q es …me dejo sola….

-IDIOTA 7.7…-dijo el "desconocido" de al lado…-¿Qué?- fue lo q dije con mi cara bipolar 7.7…** (Y todavía lo afirma o.O)….**Cuando sentí como caía al lado mío una camisa…-¿EH?- dije recogiendo la camisa XD…Cuando regrese a ver….¡VI AL IDIOTA INDESCENTE SIN CAMISA! O.o….-Q-Q-Q-Q-Q-QUE…. ¡DEMONIOS TE PASA!- dije mientras me tapaba la cara con una almohada…_ (¿Qué le pasa?...Porque me tiene q pasar esto a mi -pensé-)_….

-ME QUIERO IR A DORMIR 7.7…- dijo el indecente o.O…

-¿Por qué TE TIENES Q DESVESTIR AL FRENTE MIO? O.o…. ¿QUE NO TIENES VERGÜENZA?...O.o-le dije con mi cara….aun en la almohada 7.7…

-YA TE LO DIJE… ¿NO?...NO ME INTERESA LO QUE PIENSES DE MI 7.7…YO "NO TE CONOZCO" 7.7…

_(Maldito Mimo - di un grito desesperado…en mi mente 7.7…)…_Mientras caminaba al baño para irme a bañar…

Mientras me quitaba la ropa pensaba en el IDIOTA de Saito …no lo puedo quitar de mi mente…es como si cuando el no está me siento desconectada del mundo …totalmente incompleta…WAAAAAAAAA….Saito…decía en mi mente… ¿Dónde estás ahora? ¿Qué estás haciendo? ¿Cómo estás? ¿Estás bien? ¿Con quién estas? 7.7…Donde q me entere q estuviste con una chica 7.7… ¡Saito q no te hago!... (Suspiro)…Saito…** (Hasta en su mente es bipolar O.o) **…¿Cómo es q me pude enamorar de alguien de esta manera?...tan desenfrenadamente…lo extraño demasiado…Saito…Saito…¡Saito! O.o….** (¡Mikan! )…** ¿Por qué será que los recuerdos q tengo con él recorren por mi mente todo el tiempo?...dije mientras veía el hermoso collar color dorado…Saito pensé una vez más la primera vez q nos conocimos…

_Flashback_

_En un lugar desconocido que estaba totalmente cubierto por las lagrimas de los cielos…se veía desde lo lejos a una pequeñita correr desenfrenadamente…corría alegre por la caída de la lluvia…de pronto se tropezó…y comenzó a llorar…__**-¡ME DUELE MUCHO!- **__gritaba con mucha energía o.O…De pronto vio como un charco de agua salpico…La niña llena de lagrimas en sus ojos regreso a ver inocentemente…A lo q vio era un poco borroso pero era la figura de un niño mirándola…__**-¿Quién ERES?- **__dijo la niña inocentemente….-¿Qué HACES AQUÍ?- le dijo el niño tendiéndole la mano para levantarla…-E-E-E-E-S QUE ME GUSTAN L-L-LAS GOTITAS Q CAEN DEL CIELO….-dijo entre sollozos…-VEN…-le dijo señalándole un camino un poco largo…-¿EH?-dijo la niña inocente….-¿QUIERES VENIR O NO?- le dijo el niño impaciente- Y-Y-Y-A VOY- le dijo la niña tartamudeando…Cuando llegaron había una casa media chiquitita donde el niño entro…-¿VIVEN AQUÍ?-le pregunto la niña- SI.- le dijo el niño…-¿ESTAS TU SOLO…?- le pregunto la niña-SI.- le dijo el niño…-ESCHUCHE UN ESTRUENDOSO LLORO AFUERA __**(No saben cómo lloraba U.U)…**__pensé que era la llorona 7.7…así que salí de la casa a ver q era…y me encuentro con una niña q le gusta la lluvia…Demasiado rara…-dijo el chico- OYE!...-dijo la niña- Mientras los dos caminaban la niña sintió como algo en su pie derecho sonó…-AAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUU! O.o- grito la niña- El chico regreso a ver y vio como ella sujetaba su tobillo derecho…-¡ME DUELE MUCHO …-gritaba la niña de dolor…-DEJAME VER.-le dijo el niño…-El niño se aproximo a la niña y examino su pie…primero toco la rodilla…-¿TE DUELE?-le dijo examinando su rodilla….-MAS O MENOS O.o- le dijo la niña indecisa 7.7….-7.7…¿TE DUELE?- le dijo bajando mas sus dedos tocando su hueso…y presionando fuertemente__**(¿Lo hizo a propósito? O.o)…**__-¡AAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUU! ….¡SUELTA IDIOTA!- grito desenfrenadamente 7.7…-CREO Q TE ROMPISTE EL HUESO 7.7…- le dijo mirando como el hueso q había tocado tornaba un color morado…o.O…-¿QUE ES ESO?- dijo la niña inocentemente…-NO ME DIGAS Q NO SABES LO Q ES CUANDO ALGUIEN SE ROMPE EL HUESO 7.7….-dijo el niño incrédulo…-NO….NO SE Q ES…-dijo la niña apenada XD…__** (¡Q bonita!) **_

_Después de media hora de explicación 7.7…_

_Niña: QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ?...¿TAN FUERTE FUE EL GOLPE? O.o…_

_Niño: CREO Q CAISTE DEMASIADO MAL 7.7…._

_Niña: AHORA … ¿Qué LE VOY A DECIR A MAMI? …_

_Niño: LE PUEDO LLAMAR… ¿TIENES SU CELULAR?_

_Niña: ¿Qué ES ESO? O.o…__** (No puede ser q no sepa q es celular 7.7…hasta mi hermano chiquito sabe 7.7…)**_

_Niño: 7.7….¿SABES COMO COMUNICARTE CON TU MAMA?_

_Niña: AHHHHHHHH….JEJEJEJE…SI…TENGO UN BROCHE Q LA PUEDE LLAMAR CON SOLO PRESIONAR EL BOTON ^^…-La niña presiono el botón-_

_(En el otro lado 7.7…)_

_Mama: ¿Dónde ESTA? ¿Dónde ESTAAAAAAAAAAAA?...BUSQUENLA …. ¿A DONDE FUISTE MI PEQUEÑITA …?...DIJISTE Q IBAS POR UN CHOCOLATE ….__** (¿Dónde tan' los chocolates? O.o)…**__..De pronto zumbó algo en el vestido de la Ma'…-¿Qué?...¿EL BROCHE DE MIKAN?..._

_Ma' de Mikan: ¡DONDE ESTAS! …DIJISTE Q IBAS POR UN CHOCOLATE O.o…_

_Mikan: MAMI …ES Q CUANDO COGI EL CHOCOLATE VI UNA LINDA MARIPOSITA Y LA SEGUI …_

_Ma' de Mikan: U.U…BUENOP POR LO MENOS SE QUE ESTAS BIEN…DIME MIJITA… ¿Dónde ESTAS? :D…_

_Mikan: OYE… ¿Dónde ESTOY?...-le pregunto Mikan al niño q estaba a su lado…_

_Niño: EN SAN MARCOS 7.7…_

_Mikan: EN SAN MARCOS ^^…_

_Ma' de Mikan: QQQQQQQQQQQ?...O.o…MIKAN…ESO ESTA AL OTRO LADO DE LA CUIDAD! O.o… ¿Cómo DEMONIOS LLEGASTE ALLA?..._

_Mikan: ES Q LA MARIPOSITA NO SE DETENIA …DE PRONTO SE FUE VOLANDO U.U…Y DECIDI SEGUIR A LA OTRA Q ESTABA CERCA U.U…._

_Ma' de Mikan: U.U…MI PEQUEÑITA U.U…_

_Mikan: MA' ….ME ROMPI EL HUESO …_

_Ma' de Mikan: QQQQQQQQQQ? O.o…_

_Mikan: JEJEJEJE…ES Q ME TROPECE: P…_

_Ma' de Mikan: ¿ESTAS CON ALGUIEN? O.o…_

_Mikan: JEJEJEJE…SI CON UN NIÑO Q ME RESCATO BAJO SU LINDA CASITA ^^…_

_Ma' de Mikan: UUUUUUUUFFFFFFFF… ¿ME PASAS CON SUS PADRES?_

_Mikan: ¿DON' TAN TUS PADRES?- le pregunto Mikan…_

_Niño: NO ESTAN AQUÍ…VIENEN EN 1 MES._

_Mikan: ¡¿Qué? O.o…._

_Niño: 7.7… ¿TE VAS A QUEDAR SI O NO?_

_Mikan: MA' ME VOY A QUEDAR EN LA CASA DEL NIÑO…SUS PADRES NO ESTAN AQUÍ…JEJEJEJE…ME VIENES A RECOGER DESPUES…¿YA?...-dijo Mikan colgando el broche 7.7…__**(¿Se quería librar de la ma'?) **_

_Niño: ¿TE VAS A QUEDAR?_

_Mikan: SIP ^^…POR UN RATO… (Que molestia 7.7…-pensó el niño)…-DIME…- le dijo la niña un poco insegura…-¿Cómo ME VOY A CURAR?- le dijo la niña con una cara distraída…-TIENES Q QUEDARTE EN REPOSO VARIOS DIAS Y PONERTE UN YESO PARA Q TU HUESO SE VULVA A UNIR…-le dijo el niño…_

_Mikan: OHHHHHHHHH O.o…OYE Y TU…¿Cómo SABES TODO ESTO?..._

_Niño: MI PAPA ES MEDICO._

_Mikan: OHHHHHHHHHHH….JEJEJEJEJE…_

_Niño: ¿DE Q TE RIES?_

_Mikan: PENSABA Q DEBES DE QUERER MUCHO A TU PAPA ^^…_

_Niño: ¿Y PORQ?...TU NO SABES NADA DE MI._

_Mikan: LO PUEDO VER EN LA FORMA EN LA Q HABLAS DE TU PAPA ^^…LO DEBES QUERER MUCHO ^^…_

_Niño: 7.7…TU…NO SABES NADA DE MI…-le dijo presionándole un poquito la parte q estaba inflamada haciendo q Mikan gritara de dolor 7.7…_

_Mikan: ¡OYE TU!... ¿CREES Q NO DUELE? …VEN TE HAGO LO MISMO 7.7…_

_Niño: VOY A TOMAR LECHE 7.7…-dijo yéndose a la cocina (Ellos estaban en el recibidor ^^)…_

_Mikan: OYE …NO HE TERMINADO DE HABLAR CONTIGO …_

_Niño: YO SI._

_Mikan: OYE…AUNQ SEA DIME… ¿Cómo TE LLAMAS?- le pregunto con una hermosa sonrisa…_

_Niño: ME LLAMO…_

_Fin de Flashback XD…_

De pronto sentí como alguien tocaba mi puerta con todas sus fuerzas 7.7…sacándome de mis hermosos recuerdos 7.7…

Natsume: ¡OYE TU!...APURATE Q QUIERO IR AL BAÑO 7.7…

Mikan: SI NO TE DISTE CUENTA 7.7… ¡ME ESTOY BAÑANDO!...DEJAME EN PAZ AUNQ SEA CUANDO ME BAÑO 7.7…-susurré XD…

Natsume: HMP!...APURATE SI NO QUIERES Q ABRA LA PUERTA-dijo mientras sonaba como la chapa de la puerta se movía lentamente….** (¡Este pervertido! O.o) **

Mikan: Q DEMONIOS!- dijo mientras trataba de coger una toalla para cubrirse…de pronto la chapa se detuvo y se cerro de nuevo…7.7…**(Ya estaba interesante XD)**…-ESTA ES UNA ADVERTENCIA 7.7…LA PROXIMA VEZ LO HAGO ENCERIO 7.7…-dijo Natsume mientras se alejaba de la puerta XD…

Mikan: ¡DEJATE DE BROMAS, MIMO! 7.7…-dijo mientras dejaba la toalla en su puesto XD…

Al fin terminó de bañarse O.o…se demoró más de 30 minutos o.O…ni yo U.U…-(cof) (cof)…CREO Q ME VOY A RESFRIAR 7.7… ¡RAYOS!-dijo mientras enrollaba la toalla en su cuerpo…-AL MENOS CREO Q YA ME RECUPERE UN POCO…SAITO **(Otra vez O.o) **…DEMONIOS…-dije mientras me ponía las manos en mi rostro y sentí como una lagrima me recorría por el rostro…-NO DEBO LLORAR…SAITO…SE Q VENDRAS PERO…NO SE PORQ…TENGO TANTO MIEDO…SAITO…VUELVE PRONTO…-decía mientras me limpiaba las lagrimas restantes de mis ojos…Después de peinarme y ponerme un short cortito y una camiseta larga donde estaba un osito con una almohada *_*…(la piyama 7.7…)…Salí del baño donde vi q me esperaba el mimo con una cara malhumorada 7.7…-HASTA Q POR FIN…-dijo cerrando la puerta detrás de él 7.7…-¡Q SE PUDRA! 7.7…-dije mientras me dirigía a mi cama…el último lugar donde estuve con él…Mientras pensaba en él me quede dormida…

**FIN DE POV U.U….**

Cuando Natsume salió del baño…con el pelo rebultado y una camisa larga un poco apretada y un bóxer o.O… ¿Qué le pasa al tipo?...Buenop U.U…vio como Mikan estaba dormida en la cama…era demasiado bonita cuando dormía *_*…lo malo era 7.7…q ocupaba la mayoría de la cama 7.7…cosa q no había espacio para el señor Natsume 7.7… ¿Se preguntan q fue lo q hizo el insensible de Natsume? 7.7…-ESTA TONTA 7.7…-dijo mientras se acercaba a Mikan y vio su rostro angelical…lo único q dijo fue - QUIERO DORMIR 7.7…- cogió y empujo a Mikan…cosa q se cayó de la cama 7.7…y siguió durmiendo en el suelo o.O…Así te comportas no Natsume 7.7….mal mal…-CON Q ESTA TONTA TIENE SUEÑO PESADO, ¿EH?- dijo mientras se acurrucaba en las sabanas 7.7…-MEJOR PARA MI…- fue lo último q dijo antes de quedarse dormido 7.7…

**En el sueño de Mikan…**

Estaba en un camino corto que llevaba a una pequeña casita…-ESA CASA…-dije mientras me acordaba de aquel niño y sonreí…Camine hacia aquella casita y me acerque a la ventana…-¿DONDE ESTAS?-decía una niña vestida con un vestido color rosa…-SI TE DIGO YA NO TIENE CHISTE EL JUEGO- dijo una voz media ronca…-SI…LO SE 7.7…ES SOLO Q ME SIENTO UN POCO SOLITA 7.7…-dijo la chica con una mirada confundida…-ENTONCES ENCUENTRAME- dijo el niño…

-CON Q ES EL JUEGO Q SABIAMOS JUGAR, ¿EH?- dije mientras me dirigía en donde estaba escondido el niño…

-HOLA ^^- le dije a la sombra pero, no me escucho…-Q RARO O.o…HOLA…NIÑO…SAITO ^^…- Me acerque más para ver el rostro del chico pero…-¿Quién ERES TU…?- dije aterrada mientras veía q el niño no tenia rostro…-¿Quién CREES Q SOY?- dijo el niño mientras se acercaba a mi también la niña…-¿CREES Q EL ES SAITO?- dijo la niña con una voz aterradora…-¿Qué…?- dije confundida…-¿Quiénes SON USTEDES…?-dije mientras retrocedía…los dos solo se rieron…Me quede viendo al niño q no tenia rostro…pero vi como una pequeña capa se desprendía de su rostro…dejando ver un poco su verdadera cara…-TU…-dije mientras me acercaba a él….-QUIEN ERES…- dije…De pronto todo desapareció…y todo se puso negro…Vi una pequeña luz q cada vez se hacía mas y mas grande…De pronto Saito apareció…-SAITO…-dije con una sonrisa corriendo a abrasarlo…-NO ME TOQUES, MIKAN…POR FAVOR…- dijo con una cara triste…-¿Qué?- dije sorprendida…De pronto Saito salió corriendo…-¡SAITO!...-grite con lagrimas en los ojos…-VEN….TENGO MIEDO…-dije entre sollozos…Todo se hizo totalmente negro y sentí una tremenda desesperación correr por mis venas…sentí ganas de gritar….-¡!...-di un grito desgarrador…Sentí como caía a un vacio…-¿ES MI FIN?- fue lo último q dije…hasta q sentí unos brazos rodearme…-¿SAITO…?-

**Fin de Sueño…**

Natsume: ¡OYE!... ¡DESPIERTA!

Mikan: ¿NATSUME…?- dije en un susurro…

Natsume: ¡¿Qué DEMONIOS ESTABAS HACIENDO?...¿QUIERES MATARTE?...

Mikan: ¿DE Q ME HABLAS?- dije mientras trataba de zafarme de sus brazos _(¿Por qué me sostenía de esa manera?-pense-)_….Me acorde del sueño…baje mi cara para q no viera mi cara llorosa…_-NO DEBO LLORAR…NO FRENTE EL…-pense…_

Natsume: ESTAS LOCA- dijo mientras me soltaba 7.7…- ME DESPERTASTE POR TUS ESPANTOSOS GRITOS DE: ¡SAITO!...ME ENFERMAS 7.7…

Mikan: AHORITA NO ESTOY PARA TUS INSULTOS…NATSUME…-le dije mientras pasaba al lado de él…le golpee el hombro…pero en ese momento no me importaba nada…solo quería estar sola…Natsume siguió mi paso hacia la habitación…pero él me sorprendió con una pregunta q nunca me imaginaria de q podría salir de su boca…-¿POR Q ESTABAS LLORANDO?-...me dijo con la cara seria…-NO CREO Q TE INTERESE…- le dije con la cara cabizbaja…-NO ES Q ME INTERESE 7.7…ES SOLO Q ME QUEDE PENSANDO EN LA FORMA EN LA CUAL CASI TE MATAS 7.7….- me dijo con un poco de sarcasmo 7.7…- ¿EH?...¿CASI ME MATO?...CIERTO…¿Por qué ESTAMOS EN EL BALCON? O.o…Sentí un doloroso golpe en mi cabeza 7.7…

-NATSUME *_*- dije enfadada 7.7…

-YO NO TENGO LA CULPA DE Q SEAS SONAMBULA 7.7…- me dijo 7.7…

-¿SOY SONAMBULA? O.o….¿DESDE CUANDO?...-dije confundida o.O…

-7.7…ERES UNA TONTA Q GRITABA SAITO A CADA RATO Y CASI SALTA DEL BALCON 7.7….¿AHORA ENTIENES PORQ QUIERO SABER?- me dijo con un tono de "eres una loca suicida"

-ES ALGO COMPLICADO…-dije mientras trataba de evadir el tema 7.7…

-YA ME DESPERTASTE 7.7…AHORA ME CUENTAS 7.7…-me dijo con un tono serio

-¿7.7…NO TE ME VAS A BURLAR?- le pregunte aun dudando de decirle al estúpido ese 7.7…

- NO ME VOY A REIR.-me dijo o.O…esta raro…

(Después de contarle todo su santo sueño U.U…y su romance con el Romeo…7.7…)

-SERAS TONTA 7.7…-me dijo con tono… ¿raro?...

-WAAAAAAAAA…YA VES ….

-7.7…ES Q ESO ES LO Q ERES 7.7… ¿Cómo PUEDES DUDAR DE LA PERSONA Q MAS AMAS Y ESE SUEÑO…ULTIMAMENTE TE HAS VISTE ACTIVIDAD PARANORMAL?- me dijo en tono distraído 7.7…

- AHORA Q LO DICES… (Grillitos)…WAAAAAAAAA…ME VOLVI A TRAUMAR …

-¿Q TE DIJE? 7.7…

-NATSUME! …

-BUENO 7.7…ME VOY A DORMIR 7.7…

-NATSUME!...¡MIMO!...

-¿Q QUIERES? 7.7… ¿Q TE LANCE DEL BALCON?

- 7.7…JAJAJAJAJA…Q RISA 7.7…

- 7.7….ME VOY…

-NATSUMEEEEE!...

- ¿Q QUIERES?

- TENGO MIEDO …

-¿Y A MI Q?

- ¡ERES MI COMPAÑERO DE CUARTO ASI Q AHORA ME ESPERAS!...U.U…

-7.7…ESTAS LOCA…ME VOY.

-NATSUME…-le dije mientras le cogía de la camina para q no se vaya XD…-AYUDAME A DORMIR …-le dije con la voz sumamente apenada…_ (Demonios 7.7…-pense-) _

- ¿Q…AHORA ME DAS EL PAPEL DE "PAPA CUENTAME UN CUENTITO"? 7.7…

-NATSUME …

-7.7….

…

-7.7….

…

- 7.7…VAMOS AL CUARTO 7_7…

- GRACIAS NATSUME …

- PERO TU DUERMES DE TU LADO 7.7…NO TE VAYAS A ILUSIONAR….-dijo con una risa maliciosa al final 7.7…

-YA QUISIERAS 7.7…YO YA TENGO NOVIO U.U…

-YO TAMBIEN 7.7…-dijo el mimo en forma distraída…

-¿QQQQQQQQQ? O.o… ¿TU TAMBIEN? O.o…-dije en tono de "no lo creo 7.7…"

- 7.7…ME VOY A DORMIR 7.7…-dijo caminando unos cuantos pasos mientras atrás dejaba a una Mikan en shock de "¿este tipo tiene novia?"…-¿VIENES O NO? 7.7…- dijo…- Y-Y-Y-Y-A VOY O.o…

Los dos se acostaron en la camita ^^…mientras Natsume la quedaba viendo pensativo mientras ella dormía…_ (¿Por qué le pregunte eso?-pensó confundido…-)_…Mientras él la veía pudo ver como una lagrima caía de su ojo…El acaricio su rostro AUN CONFUNDIDO…mientras decía: "MIKAN…" O.o…

**(Mientras del otro lado 7.7…)**

En una zona oscura…estaba un señor al cual no se le podía ver la cara…

Señor: ESPIA 446.

Espía: AQUÍ ESTOY

Señor: DAME EL CHIP CON LA INFORMACION DEL CONEJO…

Espía: AQUÍ ESTA…-le dijo dándole el chip…

Señor: SECRETARIA…LA COMPUTADORA **(Siempre he querido decir eso *_*) **

Secretaria: AQUÍ ESTA.-le dijo pasándole una computadora portátil…

Señor: ¿CON Q ESTE ES EL CONEJO?...

Espía: SI, SEÑOR…

Señor: CON Q DESCUBRIERON EL ALICE TABU, ¿EH?...

Espía: SI, SEÑOR.

Señor: ¿DEBE SER DURO PARA TI NO ESPIA 446? O MEJOR DICHO…**"SAITO"**

Saito: PARA NADA.

Señor: ¡ASI ME GUSTA…SIN COMPACION ANTE NADA!...JAJAJAJAJAJAJA…. **(Comenzó a darle ataque de risa al güero 7.7…)**

Cuando Terminó 7.7…-TE PUEDES RETIRAR **"ESPIA 446"…**

Espía: SI MI SEÑOR.

FIN DE CAP U.U…

**ESPERO Q LES HAYA GUSTADO *_*…ME DEMORE MUCHO TIEMPO EN HACERLO U.U…ESPERO Q VALGA LA PENA ;)…GRACIAS POR LEER ESPERO Q NO LOS HAYA ABURRIDO U.U…COMO DIJE ANTES HOY NO TENGO TANTOS ANIMOS 7.7…PERDON SI LOS DESILUCIONE 7.7…DEJEN SUS HERMOSOS REVIEW *_*…ME ANIMAN A SEGUIR U.U…JEJEJEJE…GRACIAS POR LEER…ADIEU**


	6. ¡Odio tener fiebre!

**HOOOOOLAAAAAA: D…COMO VEN U.U…YA ESTOY UN POCO MEJOR ;)…SABEN SIEMPRE ME PASA LO MISMO…ME ACUERDO DE ESO…Y ME DESILUCIONO U.U…PERO DESPUES ME CONVENSO DE Q NO VALE LA PENA ^^….COMO VEN…SOY MEDIA RARA 7.7…U.U….BUENOPS ASI SOY YO ^^… ¡NADIE ME CAMBIARA! *_*…O SI NO…*_*…LES DEJO A SU HERMOSA IMAGINACION 7.7…JEJEJEJE…GRACIAS POR COMENTAR SUS HERMOSOS REVIEW ME ANIMAN DEMASIADO ^^….GRACIAS HERMANITA…DE VERDAD U.U…ME ANIMAS EL DIA IGUAL TU ****anipaty01k17**** ^^…ESTE CAP LES DEDICO A LAS DOS *_*…GRACIAS U.U…DE VERDAD ^^…SIN ABURRIRLOS MAS U.U…AQUÍ VA EL CAP *_*…**

**¡ODIO TENER FIEBRE .!**

**CAP ANTERIOR…**

_Señor: CON Q DESCUBRIERON EL ALICE TABU, ¿EH?..._

_Espía: SI, SEÑOR._

_Señor: ¿DEBE SER DURO PARA TI NO ESPIA 446? O MEJOR DICHO…__**"SAITO"**_

_Saito: PARA NADA._

_Señor: ¡ASI ME GUSTA…SIN COMPACION ANTE NADA!...JAJAJAJAJAJAJA…. __**(Comenzó a darle ataque de risa al güero 7.7…)**_

_Cuando Terminó 7.7…-TE PUEDES RETIRAR __**"ESPIA 446"…**_

_Espía: SI MI SEÑOR.__** (Q TE TRAES SAITO 7.7…TE ESTOY VIGILANDO *_*)**_

**POV NORMAL ^^**

En una habitación demasiado humilde U.U…con telarañas y todo o.O… (Cof) (Cof) 7.7…Estaba una chica durmiendo dulcemente… (Parecía la bella durmiente)…y a su lado estaba un chico con el cabello alborotado…Los dos durmiendo 7.7…** (¡Estos vagos!) **…Aunque no lo crean estaban demasiado cerca o.O…podían sentir las respiraciones de cada uno o.O…De pronto uno de ellos se movió 7.7…rozando ligeramente los labios del otro o.O…

Mikan: ¿EH?...-dijo en un susurro...De pronto vio la cara de Natsume… ¡Muy cerca!...-¡AHHHHHHHHH! O.o…-grito en el oído del pobre 7.7….Haciendo q Natsume se despertara sorprendido 7.7…y cuando se dio cuenta molesto 7.7… (La habitación tomo un tono más oscuro de lo normal o.O)

Mikan: N-N-N-N-NATSUME O.o… ¿Por qué ESTABAS TAN CERCA DE MI? O.o…

Natsume: 7.7…TU…DEJAME DORMIR EN PAZ.-dijo mientras se cobijaba con la sabana 7.7…

Mikan: O-O-O-OYE…TU 7.7…-le dijo mientras descobijaba a un molesto Natsume 7.7…

Natsume: ¿Q DEMONIOS QUIERES? 7.7…

Mikan: ¡RESPONDEME CUANDO TE HABLO!... ¡ESO ES LO Q QUIERO!

Natsume: 7.7… ¿Q QUIERES?

Mikan: ¿POR QUE ESTABAS TAN CERCA DE MI?

Natsume: ¿NO SERA Q LO SOÑASTE?- dijo mientras sonreía malicioso el egocéntrico 7.7…

Mikan: ¡YA QUISIERAS! 7.7…ES Q SENTI ALGO UN POCO SUAVE EN MIS…

Natsume: 7.7…

Mikan: O.o… ¡DEMONIOS!... ¿NO ME DIGAS Q…?

Natsume: 7.7…QUIERO DORMIR.-dijo acostándose otra vez 7.7…

Mikan: ¿MIS SUEÑOS SE HACEN REALIDAD? *_*…-dijo mientras Natsume se caía de la cama 7.7…

Natsume: ¿A Q TE REFIERES? 7.7…-dijo en tono desinteresado…

Mikan: ESTABA SOÑANDO CON MI SAITO *_*…

Natsume: NO ME CUENTES TUS COSAS 7.7…YA TENGO BASTANTE CON DORMIR CONTIGO 7.7…-dijo mientras se levantaba de la cama 7.7…

Mikan: OIE… ¿A dónde VAS? O.o…

Natsume: NO PUEDO DORMIR AQUÍ 7.7…-dijo cogiendo su saco y pantalón 7.7…

Mikan: 7.7…PERO…AUN NO ME RESPONDES 7.7… ¿PORQ ESTABAS TAN CERCA DE MI…Y PORQ SENTI ALGO SUAVE? O.o…

Natsume: 7.7…ME VOY- dijo caminando hacia la ventana XD…

Mikan: 7.7…DESPUES NO ME PIDAS Q ABRA LA VENTANA-dijo con un tono de opera XD…

Natsume: ¿Quién DIJO Q IBA A REGRESAR? 7.7…

Mikan: MEJOR PARA MI-dijo en voz de opera XD…

Natsume: 7_7…ME QUIEREN MUCHO AQUÍ 7.7…-dijo mientras desaparecía de la ventana de un salto…a lo q Mikan se espanto o.O…

Mikan: ¡OYE!... ¡NATSUME!...O.o… ¿SE TIRO? O.o… ¡¿NATSUME?...-dijo mientras miraba espantada abajo…Sin pensarlo dos veces cogió su saco y bajo a ver los restos del "difunto" Natsume XD… (_NATSUME… ¿NO CREO Q SEA TAN MIMO COMO PARA TIRARSE DE LA VENTANA…O SI?- pensaba Mikan XD…NATSUME...ESE TONTO 7.7… ¿Q ES LO Q SE CREIA…SUPERMAN? 7.7…-pensaba la Mikan bipolar XD…) _Cuando llego al lugar donde "supuestamente" se había lanzado Natsume…-¡NATSUME!...¡NATSUME!...¿DONDE ESTAS? O.o...¿SIGUES VIVO?...RESPONDE…OYE…¡NATSUME!-grito Mikan…

-DEJA DE SER TAN RUIDOSA 7.7…- dijo una voz proveniente de… ¿la ventana? O.o…

-N-N-N-N-N… ¡MIMO! O.o… ¿Cómo ES Q TU…?...7.7…- dijo primero asustada…después confundida y al último 7_7…

-¿CON Q PREOCUPADA POR MI, EH?...NO PENSE Q ME QUISIERAS TANTO 7.7…-dijo sarcástico en chico XD…

-¡ERES UN IDIOTA!...PENSABA Q TE HABIAS MATADO- dijo Mikan con la cara cabizbaja_… (¿Por qué me preocupe tanto?...Si lo acabo de conocer… ¿Qué es él para mí?...-pensó confundida)_

Natsume se agarro de uno de los barandales bajando muy despacio hasta donde Mikan estaba…y le susurro al oído, mientras ella pensaba en "¿Por qué demonios me preocupe por él? o.O"…-¿EN VERDAD TE ASUSTE?- le dijo en el oído haciendo q Mikan regresara a ver asustada al dueño de la voz XD…** (¡Dio un brinco muy rápido! O.o)…**..-N-N-N-N-N…MIMO 7.7…- dijo asustada XD…-JEJEJEJE…- dijo Natsume con voz seductora o.O…- ¿EN VERDAD TE PREOCUPASTE POR MI?- le dijo mientras se acercaba a ella hasta dejarla arrinconada en la pared XD…-M-M-M-MIMO… ¿Qué HACES? O.o… ¿NO DIJISTE Q TENIAS NOVIA?...- Natsume se separo de ella con el rostro cabizbajo **(¡Q raro! O.o) **- ES ALGO QUE NO TE IMPORTA…-dijo con el rostro bajo y una voz cortante… **(¿Qué le pasa? O.o) **–NATSUME…- dijo Mikan viéndolo sorprendida…- LO SIENTO…NO FUE MI INTENCION…SI TOQUE ALGUNA HERIDA…-dijo con un tono triste mientras caminaba al lado contrario de donde estaba Natsume…Antes de irse decidió decirle algo…-VOY A PEDIR Q TE CAMBIEN DE CUARTO ^^…CREO…- dijo mientras sentía como unas lagrimas le caían de los ojos…_ (¿Qué?... ¿Por qué…estoy llorando…?-pensó-)_….El chico regreso a ver la razón por la cual se detuvo…y se sorprendió al ver como la chica tenía una cara sumamente confundida llena de lagrimas…-¿Qué TE PASA?- dijo mientras se acercaba a ella…-¿Qué?...NO…NADA…- dijo mientras trataba inútilmente de ocultar sus lagrimas…pero…Natsume alzo su rostro dejando ver una cara de desesperación que a la dueña la tenia confundida…una cara llena de lagrimas…llena de dolor…Natsume se sorprendió…al ver semejante expresión de tristeza…-¿ Q ES LO Q TE PASA..?- dijo con un tono dulce q hizo q mas lagrimas cayeran de los ojos de Mikan… _(¿Qué…? ¿Por qué no se detienen…? ¿Por…que? –Pensó-)…_-N-N-ADA…- dijo evitando la mirada de Natsume 7.7…Pero el muy pícaro la abrazo…_ (¿Qué es esto caliente que siento dentro de mi cuerpo…? Es como si…me sintiera…protegida…y sin miedo…-pensó-) _–NATSUME…- dijo Mikan en un sollozo…- DIME… ¿Por qué LLORAS?...- le pregunto en un tono muy sincero…-YO…- dijo Mikan mientras soltaba otra lagrima…- NO LO ENTIENDO…ME SIENTO MUY TRISTE SIN SABER PORQ…NO LO ENTIENDO…TENGO MIEDO…- dijo Mikan cerrando sus ojos al sentir un tremendo calor dentro de su cuerpo…- YO…- dijo pero antes de continuar la frase…se desmayo en los brazos de Natsume o.O…- ¿MIKAN?- dijo…¿Natsume? O.o…-

Natsume la cargo y la llevo al hospital… _(¿Qué fue lo que le paso? ¿Por qué me preocupo tanto por ella?... ¿Porque siento una desesperación de saber que le pasa?...-pensó-)…_-UN MEDICO…POR FAVOR- dijo Natsume desesperado…De pronto vino una enfermera y la atendió…-MMMMM…TIENE FIEBRE…- dijo la enfermera.- ¿CREE QUE SE CURARA PRONTO?...- le pregunto Natsume…-CLARO ^^…SOLO ES UNA PEQUEÑA FIEBRE…SE NOTA QUE QUIERES MUCHO A TU NOVIA ^^…- le dijo yéndose del cuarto dejándolos solos o.O…-¿NOVIA?- se pregunto Natsume mirando a Mikan XD…después de alguna forma sonrió mirando de una tierna manera a Mikan **(¿Qué les pasa a todos hoy? O.o)…**De pronto Mikan despertó con las mejillas totalmente rojas lo que le hacía ver más bonita de lo que era *_*…-¿NATSUME?...-dijo mientras trataba de levantarse pero se sintió mareada y volvió a caer a la cama XD…-¿Q…ME PASA?- dijo Mikan confundida…-POR LO TONTA QUE ERES PARECE QUE TE COGIO FIEBRE 7.7…-le dijo Natsume en un tono egocéntrico 7.7…- ¿¡QUE ES LO QUE ME DICES MIMO!...-grito Mikan mientras se levantaba de la cama bruscamente…De lo fuerte que se levanto sintió como su cuerpo se debilito y se comenzó a caer directito hacia el suelo 7.7…pero Natsume la agarro de la cintura XD…-¿QUE ES LO QUE ME HACES MIMO EGOCENTRICO?- pregunto Mikan con una mirada analizando todos los movimientos de Natsume XD…-

-HMP!- dijo Natsume soltando a Mikan quien se cayó al suelo XD…

-¡ITA! ¡ESO DOLIO .!...-le dijo a Natsume molesta XD…

- 7_7…

- WAAAAAAAA…ODIO LA FIEBRE… ¿Cómo VOY A IR A MI CUARTO? O.o- se pregunto la inocente XD…

-VEN.- le dijo Natsume mientras se puso en posición de "súbete en mi espalda" XD…

-¿Q-Q-Q-Q-QUE? NI LOCA ME VOY A SUBIR EN TI 7.7…- le dijo Mikan desviando la mirada XD…

-BUENO…ENTONCES ARREGLATELAS COMO PUEDAS PARA LLEGAR A TU CUARTO 7.7…-le dijo Natsume abriendo la puerta y dejando a una sorprendida Mikan en el suelo XD…

- 7.7….¡ODIO TENER FIEBRE! .…MALDITO MIMO 7.7… ¡COMO ME DEJA A MI SUERTE! . **(Tu misma rehusaste su ayuda 7.7… ¿Quién te entiende? 7.7…) **Tu cállate y escribe 7.7…** (Ya gracias por tus hermosos ánimos 7.7…por eso eres mi personaje favorito 7.7…)**…Entonces Mikan se puso sus zapatos y comenzó a sostenerse de las cosas a su alrededor XD…tratando de no caerse…y así hasta que por fin logro salir del hospital o.O…

-7.7….¡AL FIN! …PODRE LLEGAR A MI HERMOSO CUARTITO Y DORMIR …GRACIAS DIOS QUE HOY ES SABADO …- dijo Mikan llorando de la emoción por haber logrado un gran paso en su vida U.U…

Así Mikan se agarraba de los arboles, de las bancas, de las personas o.O…muchas veces se cayó en la acera y en los largos y profundos arbustos o.O…y así logro sobrevivir U.U…hasta la sección de 3 estrellas U.U…

-YA MISMO O.o…YA MISMO LLEGO …- dijo gateando debajo de las bancas o.O…Hasta que alguien la detuvo…

-HOLA…OYE… ¿NO SERIA MEJOR CAMINAR? ^^- le dijo un chico alto con ojos azules y cabello color oscuro y alborotado…pero lo que más destacaba de él era una estrella que tenía en uno de sus pómulos ;)

-¿EH?...AHHHHHHH….JEJEJEJE…^^…ES Q TENGO FIEBRE -^^-…Y NO ME PUEDO PARAR MUY BIEN QUE DIGAMOS 7.7…-dijo Mikan algo distraída…

-AHHHHHHH….JEJEJEJE….YA VEO ^^…ENTONCES… ¿ME DEJAS LLEVARTE A TU HABITACION?- pregunto sonriente el chico ^^….

-¿EHHHH?...-dijo Mikan sonrojada- BUENO 7.7…Después de eso ella se subió en su espalda, hasta que los dos llegaras a la sección de 1 estrella comenzaron a conversar…

-¿CON Q ERES NUEVA, EH?- dijo el chico

-SIP ^^, ¿Y TU?- pregunto curiosa Mikan…

-BUENO 7.7…YO LLEGUE AQUÍ CUANDO TENIA 7 AÑOS DE EDAD U.U…ERA MUY CHIQUITO U.U…-dijo el chico nostálgico…

-OHHHHH…Q PEQUEÑO…DEBISTE SER UN NIÑO EJEMPLAR, ¿CIERTO?- pregunto Mikan con una hermosa sonrisa…

-7.7…MA' O MENOS…POR AHÍ 7.7…AHHHHHH…CIERTO ME OLVIDABA ^^… ¿Cómo TE LLAMAS?- pregunto apenado 7.7…

-JEJEJEJE…YO ME LLAMO SAKURA MIKAN Y TENGO 13 AÑOS DE EDAD… ¡SOY NUEVA! -^^-

-MUCHO GUSTO EN CONOCERTE U.U…YO ME LLAMO ANDOU TSUBASA ^^…PERO ME PUEDES DECIR TSUBASA-SENPAI ^^…COMO VEZ TENGO 15 AÑOS ^^…Y BUENO NO SOY TAN NUEVO QUE DIGAMOS 7.7…

- JEJEJEJEJE…-se comenzó a carcajear Mikan…

-¿EH?... ¿QUE PASO? O.o… ¿COMO ASI TANTA ALEGRIA? ^^…Mikan se dejo de reír y puso una hermosa sonrisa…a lo q Tsubasa sonrió ^^…

-¡ME CAES BIEN TSUBASA –SENPAI ^^!- dijo abrasando a su adorado U.U…

-¡TU TAMBIEN ME CAES BIEN MIKAN ^^!- dijo devolviéndole el abrazo ^^

De pronto llegaron a la puerta del cuarto de Mikan y Tsubasa abrió la puerta con MUCHA alegría 7.7…-¡LLEGAMOS A TU HABITACION MI QUERIDA MIKAN!- grito a los cuatro vientos Tsubasa 7.7…pero para su mala suerte había una persona viendo la TV XD…

-¿Quién ES EL, MIKAN?- dijo Tsubasa con una sonrisa…

-ES MI ODIOSO COMPAÑERO DE CUARTO 7.7… ¿CIERTO, MIMO?...

- 7.7…-Natsume se les quedo mirando de reojo sobre todo a Tsubasa-senpai q ahora tenía en sus brazos a Mikan con la diferencia de que ahora la tenía en la posición de cómo un novio lleva a su novia después del casamiento XD…

-MUCHO AMOR… ¿NO CREEN?...- dijo Natsume con una mirada indiferente XD…

-¿EH?...O.o- dijo Mikan con una mirada confundida XD…

- JEJEJEJE…^^…QUE GRACIOSO Q ERES NATSUME ^^…

-7_7…CALLATE DESCONOCIDO 7.7…

- 7_7…Q AMIGABLE Q ES TU COMPAÑERO 7.7…

-SI LO SE 7_7-dijo Mikan con cara de decepción U.U…

-BUENO…CREO Q MEJOR NOS VAMOS A OTRA PARTE TSUBASA-SENPAI ^^…-dijo Mikan agarrándolo del brazo, lo q hizo poner tenso a Natsume XD…

- BUENO…NO SE Q ES LO Q PASA AQUÍ…PERO… ¡VAMOS! ^^….-dijo Tsubasa con cierta cara de confusión o.O…

Después de esto los dos se fueron dejando a un desesperado y raro o.O…Natsume…jejejejeje…

**CONTINUARA…*_*…**

**BUENOPS U.U…ESPERO Q LES HAYA GUSTADO ^^…LO SIENTO POR PUBLICARLO TARDE U.U…ES Q APAGARON EL INTERNET CUANDO TERMINE EL CAP U.U…BUENOPS MAS TARDE SUBO OTRO ^^…ESPERENLO *_*…JEJEJEJEJEJE….(cof) (cof) U.U…SIGUIENDO…MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS *_*….ME ANIMAN MI HERMOSO DIA U.U…GRACIAS POR LEER MI HISTORIA U.U…SIN MAS Q DECIRLES *_*…ME DESPIDO DE SUS PRESENTES "POR AHORA ^^"…¡ADIEU!**


	7. Un beso sorpresa

**HOOOOOOLAAAAA: D…..AHORA YA ESTOY ANIMADA ^^…GRACIAS A TODOS SUS HERMOSOS REVIEWS *_*…GRACIAS A TODOS U.U… ¡LOS DEJE CON ANSIAS DE LEER LO Q SEGUIA, ¿CIERTO? ;)…PARA LOS Q ESTEN LEYENDO GA…EL CAP 119 LO PUEDO PUBLICAR ENTRE HOY Y MAÑANA ^^…ASI Q ESTEN ATENTOS O.O….YA SABEN U.U…LES AVISO PORQ SINO SE DESESPERAN XD…JEJEJEJE…¡GRACIAS POR LEER! ^^…AHHHHH…ME OLVIDO ^^…JEJEJEJE…GAKUEN ALICE NO ME PERTENECE …SI ME PERTENECIERA *_*…HARIA SUFRIR AL MALDITO DEL DIRECTOR *_*…WUAJAJAJAJAJAJA… (Cof) (Cof) 7.7…BUENOPS SIN DISTRAERLOS CON MIS LOCURAS U.U…AQUÍ LES VA EL SIGUIENTE CAP ;)…**

**UN BESO… ¿SORPRESA? O.o…**

**CAP ANTERIOR:**

_-BUENO…CREO Q MEJOR NOS VAMOS A OTRA PARTE TSUBASA-SENPAI ^^…-dijo Mikan agarrándolo del brazo, lo q hizo poner tenso a Natsume XD…_

_- BUENO…NO SE Q ES LO Q PASA AQUÍ…PERO… ¡VAMOS! ^^….-dijo Tsubasa con cierta cara de confusión o.O…_

_Después de esto los dos se fueron dejando a un desesperado y raro o.O…Natsume…jejejejeje…__** (¡Picaron! XD)**_

Después de que Mikan y Tsubasa se fueran Natsume comenzó a caminar por todo el cuarto o.O… _(¿Qué es lo que esa estúpida estará haciendo? ¿Por qué se fue con él? ¿Estará bien? ¿Es un amigo de ella? ¿Quién demonios es ese tipo 7.7…?... ¿Qué es lo que estarán haciendo esos dos? ¿Por qué demonios me preocupo? Solo es una estúpida chica más 7.7…-pensó XD)_

Se sentó en la cama y prendió la TV…pero 7.7…-¡NO LO PUEDO SOPORTAR MÁS! 7_7…ME VOY A VER "COMO DEMONIOS ESTA EL DIA AFUERA"- se dijo tratando de ocultar la triste verdad U.U…

Natsume salió buscando por todas partes adonde había ido Mikan con Tsubasa…-¿Dónde DEMONIOS ESTAN?...Se comenzó a enfadar cada vez mas solo en pensar que es lo que esos dos estarían haciendo XD…

Del lado de la niñita 7.7…

Mikan: JEJEJEJE…TSUBASA SENPAI…

Tsubasa: MANDE.

Mikan: ME ESTOY SINTIENDO MEDIA RARA-dijo en tono de borrachita o.O…

Tsubasa: OIE…O.o…MIKAN…¿TAS` TOMADA?...

Mikan: ¿EH?...

_Flashback…_

_En el hospital…_

_Enfermera: PARECE QUE LE VOY A TENER Q INYECTAR UNA VACUNA PARA Q SE RECUPERE ^^…_

_Natsume: ¿VACUNA?_

_Enfermera: ES Q TIENE MUY BAJAS LAS DEFENSAS Y SI NO LAS RECOMPENZA PRONTO, LA ENFEMEDAD SE PUEDE EMPEORAR ^^…_

_Natsume: 7.7…PONGALE LO QUE QUIERA… __**(¡La cuidas bastante ¿no, Natsume? 7.7…!)**_

_Enfermera: BUENO SI TU DICES ^^…-dijo la enfermera enterrando una aguja en el brazo de Mikan a lo q ella hizo una mueca de dolor…-¡YA ESTA!- dijo la enfermera parándose del asiento- PUEDE QUE LOS EFECTOS SECUNDARIOS DE ESTA AGUJA APAREZCAN, LOS EFECTOS SECUNDARIOS SON: LA EMBRIAGUEZ Y LA VERDAD U.U…__** (El problema de todo mundo 7.7…)**_

_Natsume: 7.7…BUENO… ¿PERO SE VA A PONER MEJOR?_

_Enfermera: _…-CLARO ^^…_SOLO ES UNA PEQUEÑA FIEBRE…SE NOTA QUE QUIERES MUCHO A TU NOVIA ^^…_

_Fin de Flashback…_

Natsume: DEMONIOS 7.7…ME OLVIDE DE LA VACUNA 7.7…** (¿Qué clase de persona se olvida algo como eso? O.o)**…Cuando Natsume escucho la risa de una chica que se le hacía muy conocida 7.7…Natsume camino hacia la voz de la chica que se reía sin parar- ¿Qué LE PASA A ESTA LOCA? 7.7…-se preguntaba Natsume U.U…Hasta que llego al lugar…primero estaba sorprendido después de unos segundos cambio totalmente su cara a la que un niño de su edad no suele tener o.O…

**Mikan POV**

Me comencé a sentir demasiado rara mientras caminaba con Tsubasa-senpai… ¿Qué me pasa…?...De pronto me comencé a reír sin saber porque o.O…- JEJEJEJE…TSUBASA SENPAI…-dije con cierto acento… ¿raro? O.o…- MANDE.-me dijo mi amado Tsubasa-senpai o.O… ¿Qué estoy diciendo? O.o…- ME ESTOY SINTIENDO MEDIA RARA-dije en tono ¡Demasiado raro! O.o… ¡Esta bien ya me empecé a preocupar! O.o…De pronto sentí unas enormes ganas de abrazar a mi Tsubasa-senpai-o.O….

Tsubasa: ¿MIKAN?- me dijo devolviéndome el abrazo…-¿TE ENCUENTRAS BIEN?-

Mikan: JEJEJEJE…TSU…BA…SA…SENPAIIIII….JEJEJEJE… ¡VAMONOS! -^^-

Tsubasa: ¿EH?... ¿A DONDE QUIERES IR? ^^…

Mikan: VAMOS…-dije mientras me acorde que no podía salir de la academia…-WAAAAAAAA… (Snob) (Snob)…-comencé a… ¿llorar?...

Tsubasa: ¿MIKAN?... ¿QUE TE PASA?...

Mikan: ES Q…NO PUEDO IR…DONDE TA'…MI GÜERO …..WAAAAAA….-dije mientras comenzaba a llorar mas y mas…

Tsubasa: ¿T-T-TU GÜERO?...O.o… ¿TIENES NOVIO?...

Mikan: ¡NO!... ¡EL NO ES MI NOVIO…JEJEJEJEJEJE….….JAJAJAJA…JAJAJA….JAAAAAAAAA….! –Comenzó su risa sin control o.O…-¡EL ES UN IDIOTA! ¡ME DEJO SOLA! .….¡ME DEJO SOLA!... ¿SABES LO QUE ES ESO? O.o…ME…DEJO…SOLA…EL NO ES MI NOVIO PORQUE ME DEJO SOLA Y SE VA…Y YO ME QUEDO ATRÁS…EL IDIOTA SE FUE…POR MAS QUE LE GRITE…NO ME HIZO CASO …WAAAAAAAA….TSUBASA-SENPAI…AHORA QUE EL SE FUE… ¡YO TAMBIEN ME VOY!...SI…¡SEÑOR!...JEJEJEJE…ME VOOOOOOOYYYYYY…JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA…-Comencé a reírme sin control 7.7…-AHORA…¡RAPUNCEL ES UNA CHICA MALA! XD….JAJAJAJAJAJAJA….SAITO…-puso su cara de cachorrito *_*- ¡TE ODIO!... ¡Y NO SABES CUANTO TE AMO!... ¡TE AMO!... ¡TE AMO! ...¡TE AMO! ...¡TE AMO! ...¡TE AMO! ...¡TE AMO! ...¡TE AMO! ...¡TE AMO! ...¡TE AMO! ...¡TE AMO! ...¡TE AMO! ...¡TE AMO! ...¡TE AMO! ...¡TE AMO! ...¡TE AMO! ...¡TE AMO! ...¡TE AMO! ...¡TE AMO! ...¡TE AMO! ...¡TE AMO! ...¡TE AMO!...JAJAJAJAJA….TE AMO…Mientras me estaba desahogando como loca XD…pestañe una vez mirando a Tsubasa y se lo vio medio borroso después pestañe otra vez…y…-SAITO…- dije con cierta sorpresa…- ¿SABES PORQ TE AMO?...-le dije acercándome más a su rostro…¡Dios como lo extrañaba…!- TE AMO PORQ TU ME SALVASTE DE LA MUERTE…TU ESTUVISTE AHÍ PARA MI…TU DEFINITIVAMENTE ERAS EL NIÑO DE LA CABAÑA…NADIE PUEDE REEMPLAZAR A MI SAITO…-dije mientras me acercaba a su rostro…-SAITO…- dije mientras casi rozaba sus labios…- TE AMO…- después de eso lo bese…lo extrañaba demasiado…de pronto sentí una aura media rara a mi alrededor…lo deje de besar…y regrese a ver…- ¿EH? ¡HOLA, MEMO!...O ERA MIMO O.o…YA QUE MAS DA…JEJEJEJE… ¿SABES QUIEN VINO?...JEJEJEJE…ES EL…-dije mientras me aproximaba a él…y le dije al oído…-MI SAITO…-

De pronto sentí como una llama se encendía alrededor de mi Saito…-¡SAITO!- grite mientras trataba de entrar en el fuego…me lastime…pero no me importaba…mi Saito estaba en peligro…-¡SAITO!...¡RESISTE!...¡YA VOY!...-dije mientras me aproximaba mas al centro…De pronto sentí como él se lastimaba, vi como una gota de sangre caía de su rostro…-NOOOO…¡SAITO!- di un grito desgarrador…Mientras gritaba sentí como algo se desprendía de mi cuerpo…¿era blanco?...Me comencé a marear…¿Qué me pasa?...Siento mi cuerpo demasiado pesado…-SAITO…- fue lo último que dije…para caer desmayada en los brazos de mi romeo…

**FIN DE POV U.U…**

De pronto un rayo de luz se desprendió del cuerpo de Mikan dando una tremenda explosión…dejando a Mikan en los brazos de Tsubasa…

Tsubasa: MIKAN…

Mikan: SAITO…

Tsubasa tenía una herida en la mejilla por el fuego…Tsubasa regreso a ver a Natsume quien estaba demasiado impresionado por la forma en la que Mikan quería proteger a Tsubasa…y por el rayo de luz que se desprendió de ella…

Tsubasa: OYE…-Natsume regreso a ver a Tsubasa…-LO SIENTO…-dijo Natsume retirándose con una cara de decepción…

_(¿Ella…de verdad lo ama? ¿Por qué hice eso…? ¿Estaba herida? Soy un idiota…-pensó-)…_De pronto sintió como alguien lo jalo del brazo haciendo que regresara a ver…

Tsubasa: OYE…CREO Q TU LA COMPRENDES MEJOR QUE YO…-dijo Tsubasa serio…

Natsume: ¿NO ERES TU EL QUE LA COMPRENDES MEJOR?...ERES SU NOVIO.

Tsubasa: ¿EH?...YO NO SOY SU NOVIO…RECIEN LA ACABO DE CONOCER…CREO QUE LO MALENTENDISTE…-le dijo Tsubasa mirando a Mikan, quien estaba en sus brazos…

Natsume: ¿NO ERES SU NOVIO?...ENTONCES… ¿Por qué?...

Tsubasa: ESOS GRITOS NO ERAN PARA MI ^^…ERAN PARA SU VERDADERO NOVIO…

Natsume: ¿Qué?...

_Flashback_

_Mikan: NATSUME …_

_Natsume: 7.7…._

_Mikan: …_

_Natsume: 7.7…._

_Mikan: …_

_Natsume: 7.7…VAMOS AL CUARTO 7_7…_

_Mikan: GRACIAS NATSUME …_

_Natsume: PERO TU DUERMES DE TU LADO 7.7…NO TE VAYAS A ILUSIONAR….-dijo con una risa maliciosa al final 7.7…_

_Mikan: YA QUISIERAS 7.7…__**YO YA TENGO NOVIO U.U…**_

_Fin de flashback…_

Natsume se quedo mirando por un rato el rostro de Mikan quien tenía un gesto de sufrimiento…_ (No te preste mucha atención en ese momento…-pensó Natsume)_

Tsubasa: ASI Q….-dijo Tsubasa sacándolo de sus pensamientos…-¿TE LA LLEVAS O QUIERES Q LA LLEVE A MI CUARTO? ^^…TE LO PROMETO, SI ES ASI NO HAY-Pero no pudo terminar su frase ya que Natsume la arrancho a Mikan de sus brazos XD…-HMP!...ME LA LLEVO…-dijo en un susurro…-OHHHHH…7.7…ESTA BIEN ^^…DESPUES ME CUENTAS COMO ESTA ^^…-Natsume lo quedo viendo de reojo antes de que se vaya y le hizo una pregunta…-OYE 7.7…-dijo Natsume- DIME ^^…- le dijo Tsubasa amablemente…- SI TU NO ERES SU NOVIO…ENTONCES…¿Por qué TE BESO? 7_7…-pregunto Natsume con una mirada "desinteresada" XD…-PUES…NO LO SE… ¿Por qué NO LE PREGUNTAS A ELLA? ^^…-dijo Tsubasa despidiéndose…XD…

Después Natsume camino hacia los dormitorios…llegando al cuarto de los dos…_ (¿Por qué lo beso?…mejor dicho…¿Por qué me preocupe de la tonta esta 7.7…?– pensó Natsume…) _…Cuando llego a la habitación la acostó en la cama y de lo cansado que estaba el pobre U.U…se fue a bañar…-¿TAMBIEN…QUE FUERON ESAS LLAMAS QUE SALIERON DE MI CUERPO?- se pregunto a si mismo mientras se bañaba…quedo viendo a sus manos y vio que estaban un poco lastimadas…Cuando salió del baño con unos jeans medios rotos y una camiseta azul a botones… (Los cuales no tenía tan bien abotonados q digamos 7.7…) estaba todo confundido…Cuando vio a Mikan… ¡Se acordó de que Mikan estaba lastimada, también! 7.7…Natsume se acerco mirando la gravedad de sus quemaduras y heridas…Cogió un alcohol y un algodón 7.7…Y comenzó a frotarlo en las heridas con sangre… (Los desinfectaba ^^)…cogió las quemaduras de sus brazos los quedo viendo un rato…** (¡Que divertido U.U!) **…después puso sus quemaduras en agua fría hasta que la bella durmiente despertó hermosamente 7.7…

Mikan: ¡AAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUUUUUU! …O.o…- grito a los cuatro vientos XD…-¿Q-Q-Q-Q-Q…ME PASO? O.o… ¡AUUU!...MI CABEZA .…DUELE…- dijo cogiéndose la cabeza con las manos XD…

Natsume: 7_7…SERAS UNA TONTA…-Mikan quedo viéndolo sorprendida….-O.o….- durante unos segundos 7.7… (Grillitos XD)…-¡MIIIIIIIMOOOOOO!...O.o…- dijo toda alterada XD…-TU…YO…EL… ¿Qué HICE? O.o…-Natsume se levanto de su puesto y se dirigió a ver la TV XD…- ¡OYE! 7.7… ¿Q ME PASO?...- pregunto Mikan enojada a lo q Natsume no le hizo caso XD…Mikan se acerco a donde él estaba sentado…-¡O-YE!...OYE…OYE…OYE…-dijo tocando su hombro con su dedo índice XD…-OOOYE…TUUUUU…MIMO…OIE…7_7…¡OOOOOOYYEEEEEE!- grito en el oído de Natsume XD…

Natsume: TSS… ¿Q QUIERES, FEA? 7.7…DEJA DE GRITARME EN EL OIDO, RUIDOSA.

Mikan: 7.7… ¿YO Q CULPA TENGO DE Q NO ME RESPONDAS? 7.7…

Natsume: 7_7….

Mikan: ^^…LO DIRE DE NUEVO…DIME…MIMO… ¿Q FUE LO Q ME PASO?...

Natsume: 7.7…NO ME MOLESTES.-le dijo para alzar el volumen de la TV XD…

Mikan: JEJEJEJEJE… ¡DEFINITIVAMENTE NO SE PUEDE RAZONAR CONTIGO! O.o…MIMO IDIOTA 7.7…

Natsume: ANDATE Y NO HAGAS RUIDO 7_7…

Mikan: O.o… ¿ME ESTAS PIDIENDO QUE ME VAYA?

Natsume: SI, Y NO OLVIDES CERRAR LA PUERTA CON SEGURO 7.7…

Mikan: O.o…

Natsume: 7_7…MUEVETE…

Mikan: NO QUIERO…-susurro…

Natsume: ¿HMP?

Mikan: QUE NO QUIE-RO…

Natsume: ¿Qué? 7.7…

Mikan: Q NO QUIERO 7.7…

Natsume: ¿TE QUEDASTE MUDA? 7.7…

Mikan: ¡Q NO QUIERO! O.o…

Natsume: ¿QUIERES Q TE QUEME? 7.7…

Mikan: ¿EH? O.o…

Natsume: APRENDI UN TRUCO NUEVO 7.7…

Mikan: JEJEJEJE…NO TE CREO…

Natsume 7.7…ANDATE DEL CUARTO…

Mikan: NO QUIERO.- al decir esto Mikan vio como su cabello comenzó a quemar O.o…-AAAHHH…MI CABELLO…

Natsume: TE LO DIJE 7.7…

Mikan: WAAAAAA-fue corriendo como loca al baño XD…Después de un buen rato 7.7…

-TUUUU…*_*… ¿Por qué ME QUEMAS EL CABELLO? …UN MOMENTO…O.o… ¿SE PUEDE HACER ESO? O.o…

-7.7…AHORA SI TE VAS 7.7…-dijo Natsume señalando a la puerta XD…

-NO QUIERO 7.7…NO LE TENGO TANTO MIEDO AL FUEGO 7.7…

-SI NO TE VAS TU 7.7…-dijo levantándose- ME VOY.

-¿EH?...COMO QUIERAS 7.7…

Natsume cogió su chompa de cuero y se dirigió a la puerta y la cerro con MUCHA fuerza…

Mikan: ¿Q LE PASA A ESTE? 7.7… ¿ESTA ENOJADO?... ¿EH?...-dijo Mikan mientras desvió su mirada a un envase lleno de agua que estaba al lado de la cama…-Y ESTO…-dijo cogiéndolo y a su vez vio un envase de alcohol y dos algodones…-¿Q ES ESTO?- después sintió como le rozaron las sabanas de la cama al intentar coger el algodón, por lo que sintió dolor…-¿EH?...¿ESTABA HERIDA?...¿Q ME PASO…?- dijo Mikan confundida…**(Si supiera U.U) **…-ESE MIMO ME ESTABA ESCONDIENDO ALGO 7.7…UUUUFFFFF…YA Q IMPORTA U.U…TOTAL YA PASO U.U…WAAAAA…-dio un bostezo- TENGO SUEÑO U.U…VOY A DORMIR-dijo mientras se acostaba en la cama y apagaba la TV…

**Mientras con nuestro Natsume XD en el bosque…**

Natsume: NO LA SOPORTO 7.7…ES UNA IDIOTA AL EXTREMO…_ (¿Por qué me estoy interesando en ella…? Ella tiene algo especial pero… ¿Qué es?...No...No puedo estar pensando en eso…yo ya tengo a alguien a quien cuidar…Esa tonta no la reemplazará-pensó serio)_

_Flashback…_

_En un lugar donde la lluvia pegaba sumamente fuerte estaba un niño desmayado…-¿Q ME PASO?...-se pregunto el niño…Cuando regreso a ver, vio a una niña acercarse a él y le tendió su pequeña manito…-VAMOS…- le dijo con una sonrisa…-¿Quién ERES?- le dijo mientras la miraba curioso…-PRONTO LO SABRAS, NATSUME…-dijo asiendo acento en Natsume…Natsume se levanto y siguió a la niña…(¿Por qué tengo el presentimiento de q olvide algo importante?)…_

_Fin de Flashback…_

Natsume recordó lo ocurrido y se quedo dormido en un árbol de cerezo pensando en la pequeña niña misteriosa que le tendió la mano y en lo q había olvidado…

**FIN DE CAP U.U…**

**BUENOPS ESPERO Q LES HAYA GUSTADO U.U…ULTIMAMENTE ME DEMORO MUCHO EN HACER ESTOS CAPS O.o…BUENOPS SE QUE VALDRA LA PENA ^^…GRACIAS POR LEER MI HISTORIA…ESPERO Q NO LES ABURRA U.U…DESPUES VENGO CON OTRO CAP ^^…HASTA ESE ENTONCES… ¡SAYONARA…Y DEJEN SUS HERMOSOS REVIEWS ^^!**


	8. Compañera de cuarto

**HOOOOLAAAAAA =D…..TIEMPOS SIN VERLOS U.U…TAMBIEN QUIERO DESEARLES A TODOS SUS PRESENTES U.U… ¡FELIZ DIA DE BRUJAS ^^!...GRACIAS A ESE FESTEJO ME DEJARON SIN CLASES ¡5 DIAS *_*!...¡POR FIN DIOS ESCUCHO MIS PLEGARIAS *_*!...(NO PENSARAN MAL DE MI PERSONA 7.7…)…JEJEJEJE ^^…EN FIN U.U…CREO QUE TODOS ESTAN EMOCIONADOS POR VER QUE PUSE UN ESTE CAP NUEVO ^^…ESPERO NO DECEPCIONARLOS PERO ESTE CAP ES UN POQUITO TRISTE …7.7…TT_TT….ASI QUE…PUEDA QUE LLOREN U.U…(NO LO GARANTIZO XD)…PERO PARA DARLES UNA IDEA VOY A COMENZAR A ESCRIBIR LA HISTORIA CON UNA CANCION DEL TITANIC DE CELINE DION …(ESA HISTORIA SI SACA MAS QUE LAGRIMAS TT_TT…)…EN FIN 7.7…LES TENGO QUE DECIR QUE GAKUEN ALICE NO ME PERTENECE TT_TT…¡YA SABEN QUE ES LO QUE LE HARIA A NATSUME SI ME PERTENECIERA *_*!...(cof) (cof) 7.7…PUES SIN MAS DISTRAERLOS EN ESTA REDACCION XD…AQUÍ TA' MI NUEVO CAP (CON CANCION DEL TITANIC INCLUIDA ;)….PSDT: AL PRINCIPIO ES FELIZ U.U…DESPUES ES TRISTE U.U…**

**COMPAÑERA DE CUARTO…**

**CAP ANTERIOR:**

_Flashback…_

_En un lugar donde la lluvia pegaba sumamente fuerte estaba un niño desmayado…-¿Q ME PASO?...-se pregunto el niño…Cuando regreso a ver, vio a una niña acercarse a él y le tendió su pequeña manito…-VAMOS…- le dijo con una sonrisa…-¿Quién ERES?- le dijo mientras la miraba curioso…-PRONTO LO SABRAS, NATSUME…-dijo asiendo acento en Natsume…Natsume se levanto y siguió a la niña…(¿Por qué tengo el presentimiento de q olvide algo importante?)…_

_Fin de Flashback…_

_Natsume recordó lo ocurrido y se quedo dormido en un árbol de cerezo pensando en la pequeña niña misteriosa que le tendió la mano y en lo q había olvidado…_

**POV NORMAL:**

En esa noche el tiempo paso demasiado rápido convirtiéndose la noche en un día hermoso que a cualquiera le hubiera encantado…menos a una persona 7.7…En la rama de un árbol yacía el perfil de un chico pelinegro, el pobre chico trataba de acomodarse lo más que podía en la pequeña rama del árbol XD…Sin embargo dio una vuelta para acomodarse mejor y seguir durmiendo (Su MAS grave error), al dar la vuelta perdió el control del peso de su cuerpo cayendo sin remedio al suelo U.U…El chico se despertó malhumorado mientras veía el árbol de donde había caído 7.7…Se quedo un rato en el suelo recordando los sucesos del día anterior U.U…tratando de olvidar todo el SANTO día incluyendo a la chica pero, sus plegarias no fueron escuchadas U.U…y se levanto del suelo pensando que había perdido su tiempo 7.7...Cuando se levanto se percato de que su mano dolía mas de lo normal…¡EL GUAMBRA HABIA CAIDO MAL Y SE LASTIMO HORRIBLEMENTE LA MANO O.o!...tenía una vena saltada o.O…-TSSS….-hizo el chico tratando de vendar su muñeca…cuando termino de vendarla miro su ropa y vio como su jean estaba completamente sucio y su camiseta un poco rasgada 7.7…**(¿Qué DEMONIOS ESTUVO HACIENDO TODA LA NOCHE?) **De pronto escucho la voz de alguien que lo llamaba…

Desconocido: ¡NATSUME!...

Natsume: ¿DIOS ESCUCHO MIS PLEGARIAS? 7.7…-dijo el pobre tratando de hacerse ilusiones XD…

Desconocido: ¿DE QUE HABLAS? O.o…-dijo el desconocido confundido XD…

Natsume: ALGUN DIA LO ENTENDERAS 7.7…-dijo actuando indiferente 7.7…

Desconocido: BUENO… ¿OYE, DONDE ESTUVISTE TODA LA NOCHE? ¿CON LOS GATOS? **(¡Tus parientes Natsume XD!)-**Se escucho un golpe súper fuerte en la pobre cabecita del chico…

Desconocido: ¡OYE!... ¡YO SOLO TE PREGUNTE ALGO!...

Natsume: ES QUE ESA PREGUNTA ME PARECIO MEDIA SOSPECHOSA 7.7…** (No me miren a mi 7.7…yo soy la que escribe 7.7…)**

Desconocido: JEJEJEJE… ¿OTRA VEZ IMAGINANDOTE COSAS?...SE ME HACE QUE ESTAS DELIRANDO MUCHO ESTOS DIAS XD…

Natsume: 7.7…ES QUE ESA VEZ SI FUE CIERTO 7.7…SI APARECIO UN MAPACHE CON COLA TRICOLOR 7.7…

Desconocido: JEJEJEJEJE…SI…SI…CLARO…CLARO XD…** (Pobre Natsume no le creen U.U…)-**OYE… ¿NO TE PARECE CURIOSO?-dijo mientras los dos comenzaron a caminar…

Natsume: ¿Qué? 7.7…

Desconocido: QUE APENAS NOS CONOCEMOS Y NOS LLEVAMOS DE MARAVILLA ^^…

Natsume: ESO SERA PARA TI 7.7…TU ERES EL RARO, SIEMPRE 7.7…

Desconocido: JEJEJEJE…NATSUME…LO TOMARE COMO UN CUMPLIDO ^^…-dijo con una sonrisa… ¿Fingida?...

Natsume: HAZ LO QUE QUIERAS 7.7…

Desconocido: OYE…LLAMAME POR MI NOMBRE ^^…

Natsume: ¿PARA QUE?...NO ENTIENDO PARA QUE SIRVE ESO DE LLAMARSE POR SUS NOMBRES Y SUS APELLIDOS 7.7…TODOS SON DEMASIADO EXTRAÑOS…

Desconocido: JEJEJEJE…SOLO HAZLO NATSUME.

Natsume: 7.7… ¿PARA QUE?

Desconocido: PORQUE SI HACES ESO, PARECE QUE YA SOMOS AMIGOS ^^…** (¿Parece? O.o)**

Natsume: HOLA…RUKA.

Ruka: ¿YA VES? ^^… ¡AH!...CIERTO…NATSUME…JEJEJEJE…-le quedo mirando con una sonrisa maliciosa o.O…

Natsume: ¿Qué TE PASA? 7.7…

Ruka: AYER IMAI ME DIJO QUE ESTABAS CON LA NUEVA… ¿ES CIERTO?...

Natsume: ¿Quién ES LA NUEVA?

Ruka: LA QUE ESE DIA ESTABA AL LADO TUYO ^^…

Natsume: ¡AH! 7.7… ¿LA LELA ESA?

Ruka: ¡OYE! 7.7…NO LE LLAMES ASI…A MI ME PARECIO UNA BUENA PERSONA ^^…

Natsume: ¿HMP?-dijo Natsume echándole una mirada penetrante XD…

Ruka: O-OYE… ¿Por qué ME MIRAS ASI? O.o…

Natsume: NADA IMPORTANTE 7.7…-dijo desviando su mirada...

Ruka: 7.7…._ (Cortó la conversación-pensó-)…_Ruka se dio cuenta de su silencio sospechoso y decidió romper el silencio…-¿Qué ES LO QUE HACIAS TIRADO EN EL SUELO?-dijo con una mirada distraída…

Natsume: TRATANDO DE NO CAERME DE UN ARBOL 7.7…

Ruka: ¿EH? O.o…NATSUME NO ME DIGAS QUE… ¡¿PASASTE LA NOCHE EN UN ARBOL?...

Natsume: HMP 7.7…

Ruka: 7.7… ¿Por qué TIENES VENDADA LA MANO?

Natsume: ULTIMAMENTE TE ESTAS PARECIENDO DEMASIADO A MI PADRE 7.7…

Ruka: SOLO ME PREOCUPO POR TI U.U…NO ME CULPES 7.7…

Natsume: BUENO, CREO QUE ME VOY A CAMBIAR… 7.7…-dijo mientras lograron salir del bosque **(¡Por fin! O.o) **

Ruka: ¡OYE NATSUME!-dijo mientras veía como corría al lado opuesto de él haciendo un ademan de despedida XD…Dejando a un Ruka completamente atónito o.O…-¿Qué ES LO QUE LE PASA ULTIMAMENTE…? NO LO COMPRENDO 7.7…- dijo el pobre Ruka confuso XD…** (Tranquilo Ruka-pyon ^^…nadie entiende a ese tipo 7.7…ni Mikan lo entiende XD)**

Mientras Natsume corría con la mano sin responderle o.O…pensaba en cómo se habían conocido con su querido amigo U.U…

_**Flashback…**_

_Natsume se sentó al lado de un chico de ojos color cielo…_

_Chico: ¡HOLA…GUSTO EN CONOCERTE! ^^…_

_Natsume: HMP…7.7…-dijo el chico totalmente distraído 7.7…__** (Creo que eso fue un HOLA =D)**_

_Chico: OYE… ¿DE DONDE VIENES?_

_Natsume: QUE TE IMPORTA 7.7…_

_Chico: JEJEJEJE…ERES MUY CALLADO, ¿NO?-dijo sonriéndole de forma amistosa…__** (Ese es mi Ruka-pyon *_*)**_

_Natsume: HMP! 7.7…TU NO ME CONOCES 7.7…-dijo el egocéntrico 7.7…__** (Este necesita de urgencia los regaños de Mikan o.O)**_

_Chico: PERO QUIERO CONOCERTE ^^… ¿ERES MI COMPAÑERO, NO?...__** (Eso se escucho raro o.O…pero igual ^^… ¡DALE RUKA-PYON *_*!)**_

_Natsume: 7.7…VENGO DE JAPON 7.7…_

_Chico: JEJEJEJE…YO VENGO DE PARIS ^^…__** (Ohhhhhh o.O…)**_

_Natsume: ERES UN NIÑO DE MAMA 7.7…_

_Chico: EEHH… ¿Por qué?...__** (Pensé que no se hacía notar aquí TT_TT-pensó el niño desesperado-)**_

_Natsume: SE TE NOTA EN LA FORMA DE HABLAR 7.7…SE NOTA QUE HAS ESTADO UNIDO A TU MADRE SIEMPRE…-dijo bajando su rostro…_

_Chico: ¿Qué TU NO?..._

_Natsume: 7.7…NO, NUNCA ESTUVE TAN CERCA DE MI MADRE…_

_Chico: ¿Por qué?..._

_Natsume: ES UNA LARGA HISTORIA 7.7…_

_Chico: OHHHHH….COMPLICADO, ¿EH?..._

_Natsume: HMP…_

_**Fin de flashback…**_

-No puedo creer que me lleve con ese niño 7.7…-pensó algo… ¿molesto?...-Mientras Natsume caminaba a la habitación escucho un grito acompañado de algo grandote o.O…que se escucho que se cayó…Natsume camino más rápido a la habitación para ver que era…

En el suelo estaba Mikan con la televisión de blanco y negro encima de ella XD…

Mikan: WAAAAAAA…MALDITA TV… ¡POR ESO DICEN QUE LA TELEVISION ES MALA! 7.7…AHORA YA SE PORQUE TT_TT…-Natsume al verla la ignoro…y camino hacia el baño…-OYE… ¿NO ME VAS A AYUDAR? TT_TT…-dijo la chica llorando de desesperación…con una cara de cachorrito TT_TT- NO AYUDO A EXTRAÑOS 7.7…-dijo Natsume con su típica cara de póker dejando a una Mikan atónita en el suelo XD…

Cuando Natsume salió tenía una camiseta de manga corta celeste pegada al cuerpo dejando ver sus músculos, tenía un pantalón pescador de color café oscuro y unos converse de color negro…Cuando el chico regreso a ver al lugar donde Mikan estaba tirada en el suelo, se sorprendió un poco porque vio que ella ya no estaba…Comenzó a mirar a todas partes "disimuladamente"…pero no logro hallar nada…hasta que escucho una voz conocida…

Tsubasa: ¿ESTAS BIEN, PEQUE?

Mikan: TSU…BA…SA…SEN…PAI…-dijo entre sollozos…-¡EL MALO GATITO NO ME AYUDO TT_TT…!... ¡Y SE LO PEDI AMABLEMENTE!...-dijo mientras ponía su carita en el pecho de Tsubasa XD…

Tsubasa: OHHHHHHH…POBE PEQUE…-dijo mirándola de pies a cabeza 7.7…- OYE…PEQUE…

Mikan: ¿SI?...

Tsubasa: ¿Por qué SIGUES EN PILLAMA? O.o…-dijo viéndola con un short cortito y una camiseta pegada al cuerpo donde decía: ¡QUIERO DORMIR! XD….-Mikan se sonrojo y corrió al cuarto donde estaba Natsume "disimuladamente" pegado a la puerta…pero él se percato de que ella venia e intento quitarse pero…fue muy tarde U.U…porque Mikan ya había aventado la puerta incluyendo a la personita de atrás XD…

Natsume: TSS…_ (Esto me pasa por espiar a la tonta 7.7…-pensó-)_

Mikan estaba desesperada con una cara de Un-chico-me-vio-en-prendas-menores-¡que-vergüenza!- _….Por su desesperación en cambiarse no se dio cuenta de que en la puerta había una cierta personita que la quedaba mirando embobado o.O…** (Ustedes me trauman… ¡Hablo enserio!) **Mikan empezó a quitarse la blusa y el short quedando en ropa interior…Natsume vio la figurita bien formada de Mikan…o.O…** (¡Mikan tas' ciega! o te haces…O.o) **Entonces Mikan cogió una falda blanca y una blusa igualmente pegada al cuerpo dejando ver su hermosa cintura…Se puso unos zapatos blancos en forma de sandalia con unas piedras bambalina en todas las partes del zapato…Se peino su cabello ¡Desarreglado!...en forma de cola de caballo…Se veía muy hermosa…fue al espejo y se dedico una sonrisa muy sincera y algo sonrojada por lo ocurrido ^^…Cuando dio la vuelta para ir a la puerta se topo con una personita…

Natsume: 7.7….

Mikan: ¿EH?... ¿QUE HACES…AHÍ…?...-Mikan cambio su rostro sonriente por uno sorprendido después confundido y al final…o.O….-M-M-M-M-M-MIMO….TU…. ¡¿QUE ES LO QUE EXACTAMENTE ESTABAS HACIENDO?- dijo mientras su bomba interna explotó…O.o…

Natsume: ¿Q CREES 7.7…?...ME IBA A IR…

Mikan: N-N-N-O ME REFIERO A E-E-ESO…^^-dijo con una sonrisa fingida mientras lentamente aparecía la venita de la sien o.O…** (¿Qué tipo de expresión es esa? O.o)**

Natsume: ¿Qué QUIERES QUE TE DIGA,…MANZANITAS? 7.7…-**(Supongo que con eso lo dijo todo 7.7…)-**Mikan al oírlo decir eso…se enfureció…se entristeció…se sonrojo y comenzó a llorar 7.7….-WAAAAAAAAA… ¡LO UNICO QUE ME FALTABA! TT_TT…ESTE MIMO PERVERTIDO ME VIO "OTRA VEZ" 7.7…LA ROPA INTERIOR TT_TT… ¡NO PUEDO CREERLO _!...-grito a los cuatro vientos donde todo el mundo lo escuchó 7.7…incluso Tsubasa U.U…

Tsubasa: ¿QUEEEEEEEE? O.o….-dijo mientras abría bruscamente la puerta XD…

Mikan: TT_TT… ¡TSUBASA-SENPAI!...-dijo mientras iba como corderito a su dueño XD…

Tsubasa: N-N-NATSUME… ¿Qué LE HICISTE? O.o…

Natsume: NADA 7.7…-dijo mientras le crecían orejitas y cola de gato XD…

Tsubasa: 7.7… ¿MIKAN…TAS' BIEN?...

Mikan: POSTOCOLO…POSTOCOLO…-dijo mientras señalaba a Natsume XD…

Tsubasa: ¿Qué?...O.o…

Mikan: POSTOCOLO MIROCO MIPE …-dijo Mikan totalmente desesperada o.O…

Natsume: SE LE SALIO UN TORNILLO 7.7…

Mikan: TUPE MIREPE MIPE PANTIE…TT_TT…SEPE IPIDIPIOPOTAPA …-dijo señalándolo mientras había un charco en el suelo de sus lagrimas…

Natsume: VEN TE ARREGLO 7.7…-dijo mientras se acercaba a Mikan con… ¿El control remoto? O.o…

Mikan: ¡POSTOCOLO!...-dijo tratando de zafarse de Natsume XD…-De pronto sonó un 7.7……7.7…

Natsume: ¿YA ESTAS EN TUS CABALES? 7.7…

Mikan: DO…DOLIO…-dijo entre sollozos sobándose su pequeña cabecita…

Tsubasa: MI…MIKAN…-dijo Tsubasa viendo como salían inocentes lágrimas de los ojos de Mikan…-¡VEN, VAMOS A SANARTE ESAS HERIDAS! ^^…-dijo mientras cargaba a Mikan en sus brazos y llevándola a Nosedonde 7.7…Natsume se limitó a observarlos pues ya sabía lo que pasaría si es que los seguía 7.7…Natsume resignado se acostó en la cama que tanto extrañaba XD…y comenzó a pensar…

_**Flashback…**_

_Niña: ¡VEN!...JEJEJEJE…-dijo mientras corría hacia la salida del patio…_

_Natsume: HMP 7.7…ODIO CORRER…-dijo mientras trataba de apresurar el paso…_

_Niña: NO SEAS AMARGADO ^^…EL DIA ESTA HERMOSO…MIRA-dijo mientras señalaba a un río de flores de distintos colores que se extendían hacia el más allá o.O…Las flores formaban el arcoíris y lo que más resaltaba en ellas era la hermosa chica que corría por todas ellas cayendo, riendo, oliendo, suspirando, caminando ^^…Natsume al verla sonrió y se acerco hacia ella empujándola a un lecho de rosas violetas…_

_Niña: OYE…JEJEJEJE…-dijo mientras empujaba a Natsume a las rosas rojas…los dos estaban acostados en los dos extremos, ella en los violetas y él en las rojas…De pronto ella le sonrió de una hermosa manera haciendo que Natsume se animara a cogerle de la mano…_

_Niña: ¿NATSUME…?... ¿QUE PASA?...-dijo la niña confundida…de una inocente manera…_

_Natsume: NO ES NADA…SOLO PIENSO QUE QUIERO ESTAR CONTIGO PARA SIEMPRE DE ESTA MANERA…SIN SOLTARNOS DE LA MANO…YO COGIENDO LA TUYA Y TU COGIENDO LA MIA…-la niña se sonrojo ante lo que Natsume dijo y solo sonrió y dijo…_

_Niña: NATSUME…SABES…YO—_

_**Fin de Flashback…**_

Natsume despertó de su sueño por el timbre del celular 7.7…

**Conversación del celular:**

Natsume: HALO.

Señor: ¿YA ENCONTRASTE AL CONEJO…?

Natsume: NO, PERO SE DE DONDE VINO…

Señor: ¿DE DONDE?

Natsume: FUKUSHIMA, EN JAPON.

Señor: PARA LA PROXIMA SEMANA TIENES QUE TENER MAS INFORMACION, GATO NEGRO…O TU PERSONITA PAGARA LAS CONSECUENCIAS DE TUS ACTOS…

Natsume: YA LO SE.

Señor: ADIOS.-dijo colgando el teléfono 7.7…** (Que buen humor que tiene el tipo 7.7…)**

**Fin de conversación del celular =D…**

Natsume: ¡DEMONIOS!...EL MALDITO CONEJO… ¿Dónde DEMONIOS ESTA?...-dijo Natsume levantándose de la cama…-TENGO QUE BUSCAR INFORMACION…PRONTO…O ELLA…-dijo pero se corto la oración caminando rápido hacia la puerta y cerrándola…

**Mientras con Mikan...**

Me pregunto si Saito estará bien…Ya han pasado como 4 días…Lo extraño…Saito…-pensó mientras caminaba con Tsubasa-senpai…Hasta que él le hizo una pregunta que la saco de sus pensamientos…-¿Cómo ES TU NOVIO?...-dijo Tsubasa sonriéndole…-¿EH?... ¿COMO SABES QUE TENGO NOVIO? O.o…-pregunto Mikan inocentemente U.U…Después de eso Tsubasa le contó todo el rollo que había pasado cuando ella liberó el rayo de luz, las reacciones que tuvo, LO QUE LE HIZO A TSUBASA 7.7…, y quien la curo de las heridas 7.7…

Mikan: ¡¿QUUUUUEEEEEEEEEE? O.o…-dijo Mikan MUY sorprendida 7.7…** (Otra vez me quiere dejar sorda 7.7…)**

Tsubasa: JEJEJEJE…SI…ESO PASO…-dijo Tsubasa sonriendo ante su expresión o.O…-¿Y-Y-Y-YO TE BESE? O.o…-dijo Mikan aun en Shock…-SIP…-dijo Tsubasa algo distraído…-O.o….. ¡¿QUUUUUUEEEEEEEEEE? O.o….-dijo Mikan gritando o.O…-TRA…TRANQUILA…MIKAN…FUE UN MOMENTO TRAUMATICO…YA ES COSA DEL PASADO…-dijo mientras Mikan estaba en posición fetal moviéndose de un lado a otro diciendo- TRAICIONE A SAITO, TRAICIONE A SAITO, TRAICIONE A SAITO, TRAICIONE A SAITO, TRAICIONE A SAITO, TRAICIONE A SAITO, TRAICIONE A SAITO, TRAICIONE A SAITO, TRAICIONE A SAITO, TRAICIONE A SAITO…O_O… ¡COMO QUE NO IMPORTA! TT_TT…NO SABES CUANTO LO AMO TT_TT… ¡YO JAMAS LO TRAICIONARIA CON ALGUIEN MAS!...-dijo gritando como loca 7.7…** (Se me hace que lo que Mikan tiene es una obsesión 7.7…)…**.-TRANQUILA MIKAN…ESO NO FUE TU CULPA…FUE EL TRAGO…-dijo Tsubasa 7.7…** (Este ya le dijo todo a la pobre 7.7…)-¿**T-T-T-RAGO?...O.o…-dijo Mikan tartamudeando sin poder creerlo…-SI…ESTABAS MEDIA BORRACHITA ESE DIA…-dijo mientras miraba a otra parte 7.7…** (¡Este imprudente o.O!) **– ¿B-B-B-B-ORRACHA? TT_TT…YO NO HE TOMADO EN TODA MI VIDA…-dijo Mikan totalmente desesperada…-¿ENSERIO? O_O…-dijo Tsubasa sorprendido…-SIP TT_TT…-

Tsubasa: ¿ENTONCES PORQUE PARECIAS TOMADA…?

Mikan: ¿EH?...NO ME ACUERDO QUE FUE LO QUE PASO…ANTES DE QUE…

_**Flashback…**_

_Mikan: NATSUME…- dijo en un sollozo…_

_Natsume: DIME… ¿Por qué LLORAS?...- le pregunto en un tono muy sincero…_

_Mikan: YO…- dijo mientras soltaba otra lagrima…- NO LO ENTIENDO…ME SIENTO MUY TRISTE SIN SABER PORQUE…NO LO ENTIENDO…TENGO MIEDO…- dijo cerrando sus ojos al sentir un tremendo calor dentro de su cuerpo…- YO…- dijo pero antes de continuar la frase…se desmayó en los brazos de Natsume o.O…_

_Natsume: ¿MIKAN?- dijo… ¿Natsume? O.o…-_

_**Fin de Flashback U.U…**_

Mikan: 7.7…MIMO…

Tsubasa: ¿EH?... ¿HABLAS DE NATSUME?...SABES…YO PENSE QUE EL ERA TU NOVIO PORQUE EL FUE EL QUE TE CARGO A TU CUARTO Y CREO QUE CURO TUS HERIDAS…SE NOTA QUE TE APRECIA…^^-dijo Tsubasa con una sonrisa.

Mikan: ¿EH?... ¿NATSUME?...-dijo y por alguna razón su corazón comenzó a latir más fuerte de lo normal…_ (¿Qué me pasa?... ¿Natsume…?...El algodón y el agua… ¿El…lo hizo…?-pensó Mikan confusa y sonrojada ;)_

Tsubasa: ¿MIKAN…?... ¿TE PASA ALGO?-pregunto Tsubasa curioso **(Si supiera U.U)**

Mikan: ¿EH…?...NO…NO ME PASA NADA ^^…-dijo fingiendo una sonrisa…-CREO QUE ME VOY A DESCANZAR ESTA MUY TARDE…^^…

Tsubasa: ESTA BIEN ^^…SUEÑA CON LOS ANGELITOS ^^-dijo posándole un beso en la frente…-JEJEJEJE…GRACIAS TSUBASA-SENPAI…TU TAMBIEN ^^…

Después de eso Mikan se dirigió al cuarto aun confundida y pensativa…(_-Si él me cuidó y me ayudó…Yo… ¿Qué fue lo que hice por él?...Lo trate muy mal…Tengo que agradecerle…pero si no fue él…quedaría como una tonta… ¿Por qué pienso en si quedare como tonta o no?... ¡Rayos!...A ver… ¿Qué te está pasando Sakura Mikan?...Pero en verdad lo trate muy mal…No debí gritarle así…Soy una tonta…¡YA ESTA DECIDIDO…ME DISCULPARE…IGUAL LO TRATE MAL DESDE EL PRINCIPIO U.U…SE MERECE UNA DISCULPA Y UNA SEGUNDA OPORTUNIDAD! ^^…SI… ¡ESO HARE!...JEJEJEJE…-pensó la chica decidida ^^-)_

Cuando Mikan llego al cuarto no vio a Natsume…no estaba en la habitación U.U…

Mikan: ¡DIABLOS!-dijo en un suspiro…-JUSTO CUANDO ME QUIERO DISCULPAR CON EL…EL SEÑOR NO APARECE…-De pronto Mikan sintió como se abrió la puerta y regreso a ver con una sonrisa… Era Ruka 7.7…

Mikan: R-R-RUKA ^^….-dijo fingiendo sonrisa 7.7…-¿QUE HACES TAN TARDE POR AQUI?...

Ruka: S-S-S-AKURA…-dijo con un leve sonrojo…-BUSCABA A NATSUME… ¿ESTA AQUÍ?...

Mikan: NO, NO VIENE U.U…-dijo con un tono de decepción que le causo curiosidad a Ruka ;)…

Ruka: T-T-TU COMPARTES CUARTO CON NATSUME, ¿CIERTO?- pregunto Ruka sonriendo-sonrojado ^^…

Mikan: SIP ^^…AUNQUE A VECES ME SACA DE MIS CASILLAS Y NUNCA ME DEJA EN PAZ 7.7…ME HE DADO CUENTA QUE…-dijo mientras cambiaba su cara enojada a una hermosa sonrisa…-ES UNA BUENA PERSONA…SIEMPRE SE PREOCUPA POR LOS PROBLEMAS DE LOS DEMAS Y CUANDO QUIERE SER AMABLE LO PUEDE SER…NATSUME…EL…-se detuvo mientras recordaba todos los momentos que paso con él…_(¿Por qué?...Siento que mi corazón late al 1000000% o.O…¿Qué me pasa?-pensó sonrojada…) _–NATSUME…-_(Quiero…quiero verlo…pero…¿Qué estoy pensando?...Saito es mi novio…es la persona a la que más amo…Saito…el…-pensó Mikan…)_…Mikan se levanto de la cama (Donde estaba sentada al lado de Ruka…) ¡NATSUME ES UN COMPAÑERO A QUIEN ESTIMO MUCHO, SOOOOOOOLO ESOOOOO! O.o…-grito Mikan a los cuatro vientos XD…dejando al pobre Ruka sorprendido XD…

Ruka: YA VEO ^^…-le dijo sonriéndole…-HAN SIDO POCOS DIAS EN REALIDAD Y LA VERDAD ES QUE HE VISTO MUCHAS CUALIDADES EN EL…ALGUNAS PERSONAS LE TIENEN MIEDO…PERO SI EL NO ENSEÑARA LA CARETA QUE TIENE PUESTA, ESTOY SEGURO DE QUE LAS PERSONAS ESTARIAN CERCA DE EL…^^…-termino el hermoso Ruka-pyon con una sonrisa ^^.-Mikan se sorprendió ante su respuesta y sonrió diciendo…

Mikan: YO PIENSO LO MISMO QUE TU ^^…NATSUME ES UNA BUENA PERSONA ^^…_ (¡Definitivamente tengo que disculparme y hacer las paces con el ^^!-pensó-)_

Ruka: JEJEJEJE…BUENO SAKURA…ME TENGO QUE IR ^^…LE MANDAS SALUDOS A NATSUME DE MI PARTE ^^…

Mikan: ¡CLARO RUKA-PYON! ^^…

Ruka: ¿A-A-A QUE VIENE ESE APODO?

Mikan: JEJEJEJE… ¡ES PORQUE SOMOS AMIGOS ^^!... ¿SI PUEDO?...-dijo poniendo ojos de cachorrita…lo que hizo que Ruka se sonrojara ;)…

Ruka: C-C-C-LARO…-dijo tartamudeando caminando hacia la puerta-¡N-N-NOS VEMOS MAÑANA!- dijo para cerrar la puerta un poquito duro ^^…

Mikan: JEJEJEJE… ¡YA HICE MAS AMIGOS! ^^…-dijo muy sonriente…Después de eso se puso a ver televisión en blanco y negro hasta que Natsume llegara…

**En el lado de Natsume O_O…**

-Demonios…me encontraron…-pensó mientras corría de unas sombras que se movían demasiado rápido…tanto que pasaban al frente de él y le cortaban con unos pequeños cuchillos que tenían…Eran bastantes…pero Natsume utilizó su nuevo truco para librarse de ellos…utilizando la mano izquierda porque por alguna razón la derecha no respondía…Cuando se pudo librar de todos ellos corrió por el bosque llegando poco a poco hacia la habitación…Sin embargo, por las cortadas que tenia estaba sangrando y su mano derecha no respondía aunque él estaba más concentrado en otra cosa que había descubierto…

**En el lado de Mikan…**

A Mikan ya le estaba entrando un poco el sueño…_-¿A qué horas se le ocurrirá venir a Natsume?- _pensó mientras bostezaba…Cuando en eso escucho como alguien abrió la puerta bruscamente…

Mikan: ¡AH!... ¡NATSU-^^!...ME…-dijo primero feliz después sorprendida y asustada…-¿Qué TE PASO?... ¿ESTAS SANGRANDO…?...Natsume la ignoro y se dirigió hacia al baño…-NATSUME… ¿A dónde FUISTE?...-Natsume se saco la camiseta que tenia dejando ver varias cortadas…-¡NAT…SU…ME!...SON…MUCHAS… ¡¿ADONDE DEMONIOS FUISTE?...-pregunto Mikan asustada…Natsume la regreso a ver con una mirada penetrante y demasiado fría a lo que Mikan se sorprendió y se asusto…_ (No es el mismo de siempre-pensó-)_….-NATSUME… ¿Qué TE PASA?...-preguntó Mikan tratando de acercarse a él…-TU…- dijo mientras la miraba con una mirada gélida como el hielo…-NO ME DAS ORDENES NI TIENES DERECHO DE SABER EN DONDE ESTUVE Y A DONDE FUI…TU…-dijo mientras bajaba el rostro…-NO ERES NADA PARA MI…NI SIQUIERA TE CONSIDERO COMO MI COMPAÑERA DE CUARTO…VOY…A PEDIR QUE ME CAMBIEN DE CUARTO PORQUE…YO…NO QUIERO ESTAR CERCA DE TI.-en la última parte levanto el rostro con una mirada muy decidida a lo que Mikan le impacto bastante...y bajo la cabeza para que no viera su rostro…-SI ES ASI…TIENES EL DERECHO DE IRTE…-dijo mientras Natsume se levantaba a coger todas sus cosas…cuando termino de hacerlas Mikan le dijo algo antes de que se fuera…-LO SIENTO POR HABER SIDO UNA MOLESTIA PARA TI…ESTA VEZ…SI VOY A OLVIDAR QUE EXISTES Y TU…OLVIDA QUE YO EXISTO…-le dijo con una voz entrecortada…Al decir esto Natsume cerró la puerta…Cuando Natsume cerró la puerta, los ojos de Mikan se comenzaron a llenar de muchas lagrimas que no paraban…_(¿Qué fue lo que le hice al estúpido ese? ¿Por qué me miraba así?...Me odia…Dijo que ni siquiera me consideraba su compañera de cuarto…Siempre me odio…siempre…Es natural…yo le grite…pero…¿En verdad me odia tanto?...Natsume…¿Por qué estoy llorando por él…alguien que acabo de conocer…¿Quién eres…Hyuuga Natsume…?...¿Por qué me siento así…?-pensaba Mikan mientras lloraba sin hacer ruido en la oscura habitación…)_ Hasta que detuvo su extremo llanto silencioso por el sonido de su celular…con un tono DEMASIADO conocido…

**Conversación…**

Mikan: HA-LO.

¿?: MIKAN… ¿ESTAS LLORANDO…?

Mikan: ¿EH…?... ¿QUIEN ES…?

¿?: MIKAN… ¿NO ME RECUERDAS?

Mikan: NO… ¿Quién ES…?

¿?: PUES, SOY LA PERSONA QUE DARIA SU VIDA POR TI, SOY LA PERSONA QUE SUEÑA CONTIGO CADA NOCHE, SOY LA PERSONA QUE TE AMARA HASTA SIEMPRE, SOY LA PERSONA QUE NUNCA TE OLVIDA, SOY LA PERSONA QUE QUERIA ESCUCHAR TU VOZ PORQUE TE EXTRAÑA…"MIKAN…TE AMO…"-Cuando Mikan escucho las últimas palabras le comenzaron a caer lagrimas de los ojos…

Mikan: SAITO…

Saito: MIKAN…

**FIN DE CAP…**

**¿LES GUSTO?... ¿DEMASIADO TRISTE?...¿DEMASIADO CURSI?...TODO LO QUE QUIERAN DECIRME ME LO PUEDEN DECIR EN LOS REVIEWS ^^…JEJEJEJE…GRACIAS POR LEER O_O…EN LA ULTIMA PARTE ME PUSE DEMASIADO TRISTE U.U…PERO YA LES DIGO U.U…AUN FALTA LA PARTE BUENA ^^…JEJEJEJE…YA VERAN ;)…POR FIS COMENTEN…SINO MI HISTORIA QUEDA UN POCO SOLITA ;)…GRACIAS A TODAS LAS PERSONAS QUE COMENTAN Y LEEN MI HISTORIA U.U…¡ARIGATOU GOSAIMASU U.U…! (creo que así se escribe XD)…JEJEJEJE…ME ENTRO SUEÑO _…ES MUY TARDE…YA ME VICIE DE ESTO YO TAMBIEN XD…JEJEJEJE…BUENOPS ME VOY AMIGOS ^^…¡HASTA LA PROXIMA!...**


	9. Mi alice

**HOOOOOLAAAAAAA…=D….A LOS TIEMPOS QUE VUELVO POR AQUÍ ;)….¡NO SERA LA ULTIMA VEZ U.U…!...^^…ESTE CAP U.U…NO SE COMO LO VEAN O.o…RECIEN LO VOY A ESCRIBIR (ES COMO UNA IMPROVISACION ^^)…..MIENTRAS ESCRIBO ME VIENEN LAS IDEAS *_*…(ESPERO QUE NO SE NOTE MUCHO TT_TT)…EN FIN U.U…ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE U.U…LO VOY A HACER CON MUCHO CARIÑO Y AMOR (ESO SE ESCUCHO RARO O_O)…ASI QUE LEANLO CON AMOR TAMBIEN TT_TT…(7_7…AHÍ ESTA LA SENTIMENTAL ESTA 7.7…) 7_7…¡DEJAME SON MIS SENTIMIENTOS PARA LOS QUE LEEN MIS HISTORIAS =P…! (SIN COMENTARIOS…LINEA FUERA DE SERVICIO XD) 7_7…¿ULTIMAMENTE ESTAS MEDIO CHIDO NO? PARENTESIS XD…ALGUN DIA TE PRESTARE DINERO…ALGUN DIA XD….BUENOPS ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE ^^…AQUÍ VA…Y ¡CORRELE!**

**MI ALICE…**

**CAP ANTERIOR…**

_Mikan: NO… ¿Quién ES…?_

_¿?: PUES, SOY LA PERSONA QUE DARIA SU VIDA POR TI, SOY LA PERSONA QUE SUEÑA CONTIGO CADA NOCHE, SOY LA PERSONA QUE TE AMARA HASTA SIEMPRE, SOY LA PERSONA QUE NUNCA TE OLVIDA, SOY LA PERSONA QUE QUERIA ESCUCHAR TU VOZ PORQUE TE EXTRAÑA…"MIKAN…TE AMO…"-Cuando Mikan escucho las últimas palabras le comenzaron a caer lagrimas de los ojos…_

_Mikan: SAITO…_

_Saito: MIKAN…_

Mikan: ¿SAITO? ^^…

Saito MIKAN 7.7…

Mikan: SAITO O_O…

Saito: MI-KAN 7_7…** (¡GABY! ^^)**

Mikan: S-S-S-AITO… ¿Por qué ME LLAMAS A ESTAS HORAS? –dijo la niña tartamudeando.

Saito: ¿AHORA NO PUEDO LLAMAR A **MI** NOVIA A SU CELULAR? U.U…COMO CAMBIAN ESTOS TIEMPOS U.U…-dijo poniendo entusiasmo en "mi" 7_7…si supiera el pobre U.U…

Mikan: N-N-N-O NO ES ESO ^^…-dijo tratando de hacer una voz fingida pero se le escuchaba la voz entrecortada…

Saito: MIKAN… ¿TAS' LLORANDO?...** (Noooooo O_O...solo que su voz esta entrecortada porque se resfrió mientras corría como loca por el bosque 7_7…)**

Mikan: N-N-O COMO CREES SAITO…^^…-dijo tratando de ocultar la tristeza inmensa en su voz…-S-S-SOLO ESTOY RESFRIADA ^^…_ (No puedo decirle lo que me paso con Natsume-pensó triste) _

Saito: MIKAN…SABES QUE SIEMPRE TENDRAS MI HOMBRO PARA LLORAR CUANDO QUIERAS U.U…YO SIEMPRE TE APOYARE MI RAPULCEL ^^…-dijo con un tono muy amable al final lo que hizo que Mikan le comenzaran a caer más lagrimas de sus hermosos ojos miel…

_(Lo extraño tanto…Saito...si él estuviera aquí…me ayudaría a olvidar mis penas…Saito…te extraño- pensó la dulce rapuncel…)_-S-S-SAITO…-dijo Mikan en un sollozo…-¿Qué PASA MI QUERIDA RAPUNCEL?...-dijo todo entusiasmado.-¿C-C-CUANDO VIENES?- pregunto curiosa la chica…-¡AHHHHHHH!- Saito grito a los cuatro vientos haciendo que Mikan casi se quedara sorda 7.7…-¿Q-Q-QUE PASA...?-dijo Mikan mientras se sobaba sus oídos XD…-¡ES QUE PARA ESO TE LLAMABA ^^! **(¿No dijiste todo entusiasmado sobre lo que querías oír su voz porque la extrañabas? 7_7… ¿Quién te entiende? 7.7…)**

Mikan: ¿EH? O.O… ¿Qué PASA?...-dijo toda curiosa.

Saito: ¡BUENAS NOTICIAS! ^^… ¡ME DESCONTARON 2 MESES PARA QUEDARME AQUÍ! ^^… ¡ASI QUE VUELVA CUANDO SE ACABE ESTE MES ^^!...** (Esto se parece a un trabajo O.o)**

Mikan: ¿EN VERDAD? O.o…-dijo Mikan aun sin poder creerlo…

Saito: SI, MI RAPUNCEL…PRONTO ESTARE JUNTO A TI ^^…-cuando Saito termino de decir las últimas palabras se escucho un sollozo de Mikan…-¿Qué PASA MI RAPUNCEL..? ¿NO TE GUSTO O.o?...-dijo un poco decepcionado U.U…

Mikan: N-N-NOOOO…ES QUE ME A-A-LEGRA DE QUE VEN…VENGAS PRONTO…NO SABES CUANTO TE EXTRAÑABA…-dijo la inocente Mikan…

Saito: MIKAN…YO TAMBIEN TE EXTRAÑO MUCHO… ¡PERO NO TE PONGAS A LLORAR! *_*…SINO ME VAS A HACER VOLVER ESTE MISMO DIA PARA ABRAZARTE 7.7…CREEME NO QUIERES QUE LO HAGA *_*…

Mikan: S-S-SI…SEÑOR O.o…-dijo Mikan secándose las lagrimas ^^.

Saito: BUENO ^^… ¡YA MISMO SE ME ACABA EL SALDO! O.o…TE VEO EN 1 MES MI RAPUNCEL ^^…

Mikan: SAITO…-dijo Mikan en un susurro…

Saito: DIME.

Mikan: TE AMO…-dijo Mikan cerrando sus ojos con mucha dulzura…

Saito: YO TAMBIEN…MIKAN…TE AMO…-dijo Saito con un tono muy dulce…-BUENO ^^…TE VEO EN 1 MES ^^…Y TE PROMETO QUE SIEMPRE TE PROTEGERE DE LO QUE VENGA…MI RAPUNCEL…NO IMPORTA SI ALGUN DIA ME LLEGAS A ODIAR POR ESO-dijo al final con un tono un poco oscuro o.O…

Mikan: Y-Y-O NUNCA TE ODIARIA…-dijo en un tono muy sorprendido por lo dicho por su amado.

Saito: SI…LO SE ^^…_ (Va a ser mucho peor…-pensó triste-)…_BUENO MI RAPUNCEL…TE VEO LUEGO…CUIDATE ^^…

Mikan: LO MISMO VA PARA TI MI ROMEO ^^…-dijo para colgar el teléfono…

**(En el lado de Saito)**

Saito: MIKAN…PERDONAME…-dijo en tono muy triste...De pronto sintió como alguien se acercaba a donde él estaba…era una chica de cabello castaño con unos preciosos ojos esmeralda…vestía una falda que le llegaba un poco más arriba de la rodilla y una blusa de mangas largas con una corbata y unos tacos negros…Su cabello sedoso le llegaba hasta la cintura y en el tope de su cabeza estaba una diadema de color rosa con unos brillos MUY especiales…

Chica: ¿NOS VAMOS, SAITO?

Saito: CLARO.-dijo en un tono muy frio.

Chica: ¿CON QUIEN HABLABAS?... ¿ERA LA CHICA INFANTIL Y SIN CARÁCTER?

Saito: ¡NO HABLES ASI DE ELLA! TU NO LA CONOCES…-dijo en un susurro…

Chica: JAJAJAJAJA… ¡NO ME HAGAS REIR!...TU… ¿ESTAS ENAMORADO DE ESA NIÑA?...

Saito: PARA MI DESGRACIA…SI…-dijo un poco cabizbajo... ¿Por qué?

Chica: PERO SABES LO QUE TIENES QUE HACER… ¿CIERTO?...-dijo cambiando a un tono serio

Saito: NO TIENES PORQUE RECORDARMELO…SARA…

Sara: MAS TE VALE… ¡IGUAL TE TIENES QUE LLEVAR BIEN CON TU COMPAÑERA!-dijo mientras la mojigata se le montaba en el brazo 7_7…

Saito: 7_7…_ (Como odio su actitud 7.7…-pensó el pobre-)_

Sara: ^^…Mientras ella se le agarraba el brazo el desvió su rostro para ver las hermosas estrellas de la noche…recordando aquel día…del que nunca se había podido olvidar…

_**Flashback…**_

_En una noche cubierta de estrellas había un niño solitario en el borde de un extenso rio…en donde la luna se reflejaba con cierta soledad…En esa noche fría…el niño estaba sentado mirando cómo se reflejaba su rostro en el agua cuando escucho la voz de una persona…_

_Persona: YA MISMO ES , PONTE EN TU POSICION…RECUERDA LO QUE TE DIJE._

_Niño: SI, SEÑOR…-dijo el niño. De pronto se escucho una grande explosión en una cabaña cerca del lago…Unos señores cerca de la zona rescataron a todas las personas que estaban dentro…incluyendo a una niña que estaba muy herida…El niño se aproximo a la niña con cierto desinterés…Miro que su rostro tenía una lagrima cristalina que le recorría lentamente…De pronto le inyectaron algo para que no le doliera lo que le iban a hacer (tipo anestesia) …Cuando la curaron de todo lo que tenía la dejaron en el bosque…con el niño…Habían pasado unas cuantas horas y ella no despertaba…_

_(¿A qué horas despertara? Me estoy aburriendo-pensó el niño-) El niño saco unos papeles que tenía en su bolcillo y comenzó a leer muy desinteresado cuando lo termino de leer…quedo viendo al hermoso rostro de la niña…_

_Niño: TÚ ERES SAKURA MIKAN. LA NIÑA CON UN ALICE, ¿EH?...QUE DESPERDICIO.-dijo con cara desinteresada…-Y PENSAR QUE TENGO QUE CONVIVIR CONTIGO…-dijo un poco molesto…-PUES LA VIDA DE UN ALICE ES DURA…AUNQUE AUN NO LA ENTIENDAS…-dijo con un tono un poco triste pero sin expresión alguna…-QUE MAS DA…AL FINAL TERMINARAS ODIANDOME COMO TODOS LOS DEMAS…MI MADRE…MI PADRE...ASI QUE NO VALES LA PENA.-dijo el niño distraído…mientras veía el hermoso rostro de Mikan…- CREEME…ME ODIARAS…SOBRETODO POR LO QUE TE HARE…-dijo con tono desinteresado.-PERO LO TENGO QUE HACER, NO HAY OPCION- se dijo a sí mismo…Después de eso paso un poco más de tiempo cuando ella despertó…_

_Mikan: ¿Quién ERES TU…?- le pregunto al niño…_

_Niño: AUN NO LO PUEDES SABER…SOLO RECUERDALO…-le dijo con un tono frio mientras la miraba con cierta frialdad en sus ojos lo que impacto mucho a la chica…_

_Mikan: ESOS OJOS…-se dijo a si misma…-¿TU…ERES…EL?...- le pregunto con sus ojos en trance…_

_Niño: SI, SOY EL…EL QUE PASO SIEMPRE A TU LADO…SAITO…ESE ES MI NOMBRE…-dijo mirándola a los ojos del hermoso rostro de Mikan del cual salieron lagrimas…De pronto Mikan lo abrazo… (¿Por qué siento este calor en mi pecho?- pensó en niño con cara inexpresiva)_

_Mikan: SAITO…-dijo mientras le caían lágrimas de sus hermosos ojos chocolate._

_**Fin de Flashback…**_

Saito quedo mirando a la luna un buen rato mientras pensaba…_ (De verdad me odiaras…) _

**(Mientras con Mikan)**

**POV MIKAN**

Cuando termine de hablar con Saito…me acosté pensando en lo afortunada que soy al tenerlo a él…En verdad lo amo demasiado…

Me quede profundamente dormida…Hoy había sido un día muy pesado…Sobre todo por Natsume…Aunque sé que después de esta noche…No me acordare de su nombre ni rostro…En verdad quería que fuera mi amigo…pero el siempre me odió…no puedo hacer nada…el me lo pidió…Aunque…voy a tratar de empezar de nuevo con el…siento que es lo que debo hacer…

Cuando pasaron las horas y la noche solitaria se hizo en un hermoso día soleado…

-¿YA AMANECIO?...-me pregunte-¿Qué DIA ES HOY…?... ¿EH?... ¡AH!...CIERTO…LUNES…^^… ¿EH?... ¿LUNES?...O_O…-de pronto toda la información me comenzó a rondar por la cabeza O_O…-WAAAAAAAAA…. ¡HOY TOCA CLASES! O.o…DEMONIOS… ¿Cómo ME PUDE QUEDAR DORMIDA?...MALDITO DESPERTADOR 7_7…WAAAAAA…ME TENGO QUE BAÑAR TT_TT…-dije mientras me miraba al espejo… ¡Estaba horrible o.O!...Parecía alma en pena TT_TT...Mientras me estaba bañando me acorde de lo que mi amado Saito me dijo ^^… ¡Vendrá en 1 mes ^^!...jejeje…tengo que recibirlo con mucha alegría ^^...Me acabe de bañar y me comencé a poner la ropa….-¡AAAAAAAYYYY….QUE BONITO QUE ES BAÑARSE! : 3…-dije mientras me miraba al espejo…** (¿No se te olvida algo 7_7?)…**-¿EH?...WAAAAAA…SON LAS 7:30…O.o…- dije mientras corría toda velocidad hacia el salón de clases- **(Espero que no llegue tarde TT_TT-pense mientras sufría TT_TT) **

**FIN DE POV U.U…**

En el salón de clases 7.7…

Kirari: ¿Qué SERA DE MIKAN U.U…?...NO LA HE VISTO EN BUEN TIEMPO U.U…De pronto vino un niño con lentes y cabello castaño…-JEJEJEJE…NO CREO QUE VUELVA A LLEGAR TARDE ^^- dijo con una sonrisa.-ESO ESPERO 7.7…OYE… ¿TU NO TE LE HAS PRESENTADO?...-dijo mirándolo de reojo- JEJEJEJE…ESQUE ESE DIA NO PUDE PORQUE ESTABA MEDIO OCUPADO -^^-

Kirari: U_U…SEA LO QUE SEA INCHOU TE LE TIENES QUE PRESENTAR…

Inchou: JEJEJEJE ^^…CLARO…ME DIJERON QUE ERA UNA CHICA MUY AMISTOSA Y BONITA… ¿SABES TAMBIEN ME DIJERON QUE SE HIZO AMIGA DE IBARAGUI NOBARA? O_O…

Kirari: JEJEJEJE ^^…SI ES UNA CHICA MUY LINDA…¿SABES SU COMPAÑERO ES HYUUGA NATSUME? ^^…

Inchou: ¿EH?...O_O… ¿Quién ES?...

Kirari: ¡AY! CIERTO…^^…NO ESTABAS ESE DIA…JEJEJEJE…ME OLVIDE =P…

Inchou: 7_7…KIRARI…NO TE ENTIENDO U_U…

Kirari: 7_7… ¿Y A MI QUE? XD…JEJEJEJE…

Inchou: 7_7…Y AL FINAL ¿Quién ES HYUUGA NATSUME? ^^…_ (No vale pelear con ella U_U-pensó el pobre XD)_

Kirari: ES EL NUEVO ^^…-dijo mientras apuntaba a Natsume quien recién llegaba… **(Que disimilada 7.7… ¡Es de mala educación señalar a la gente! O.o)…**Natsume la regreso a ver con desinterés…

Natsume: HMP…

Mientras Natsume pasaba todos le quedaron mirando o.O…-SABES DICEN QUE EL HA MATADO HA MUCHA GENTE…- dijo un murmullo- ¿Qué? ENCERIO- dijo otro murmullo- SI, NO TE ACERCARAS MUCHO A EL QUE HAY RUMORES PEORES QUE ESOS…-dijo, los murmullos se callaron cuando Natsume los regreso a ver con desinterés.

Natsume: 7_7…-se fue a sentar al puesto que le correspondía…Ruka se le quedo mirando con preocupación…

Cuando en el extremo silencio de la clase…

-¡LLEGUE! O.o…-dijo una chica con cara de desesperada y una gotita anime cayó en la frente de todo mundo excepto de Natsume que no la regreso a ver XD…

Mikan: ¡BUENOS DIAS A TODO MUNDO ^^…SOBREVIVI ESTA SEMANA ^^…!

Kirari: MI…MIKAN ^^…TU SIEMPRE LLEGAS EN EL MOMENTO INDICADO 7_7…

Mikan: ¿EH?- pregunto sorprendida…-¿NO LLEGUE TEMPRANO A CLASE? O.o…- dijo mientras se sentaba al lado de Nobarita: 3…

Nobara: BUENOS DIAS MIKAN ^^… _(¡Qué linda que se ve!- pensó Nobarita ilusionada)_

Mikan: NOBARITA…-dijo mientras le brillaban los ojos de emoción *_*…

Nobara: ¿MI…MIKAN…QUE PASA?... _(Actúa normal…Actúa normal…-pensó Nobarita)_

Mikan: ¡TE EXTRAÑE UN MONTON!- dijo mientras la abrazaba con mucha amistad ^^…

Nobara: Y-Y-YO TAMBIEN…-dijo Nobara algo apenada _(¿Es lo que le debo decir cierto?...pero, yo también la extrañe ^^…Es mas la espié 7.7…Es una buena persona *_*…Mikan- pensó Nobara ilusionada…)_

Ruka las quedo mirando sonriente acordándose de lo que Mikan le dijo…y se sonrojo o.O…** (Ruka-pyon 7_7…traes algo raro…) **pero, desvió la mirada y quedo viendo a Natsume que tenía la cara muy seria o.O…Lo quedo viendo preocupado…y decidió preguntarle…

Ruka: NATSUME… ¿PASA ALGO?...-pregunto preocupado…

Natsume: NO ES NADA 7.7…ME ABURRI…-dijo mientras se paraba para salir de clases…

Ruka: NA…NATSUME…-dijo mientras trataba de seguirlo…

Natsume: QUEDATE AQUÍ…RUKA…NECESITO ESTAR SOLO…-dijo, todo el mundo le quedaba mirando raro o.O…hasta que cerró la puerta dejo de haber ese extremo silencio o.O…Sin embargo Mikan no lo regreso a ver…tenía la cara seria…Hotaru se dio cuenta y la quedo mirando con cara de Aquí-pasa-algo-raro-y-lo-voy-a-descubrir-7.7.-

Cuando terminaron las clases Mikan se quedo un poco pensativa… _(A ver…los deberes para mañana son…Mate, Geome, ahhhhh…toca estudiar Ciencias…Nooooooo…TT_TT… ¿Ahora quien me podrá ayudar?...No me respondan 7.7…-pensó Mikan XD)_

Nobara: MIKAN NO TE VOY A PODER ACOMPAÑAR HOY TT_TT…-dijo con un tono triste…-TENGO UNOS ASUNTOS QUE ATENDER U.U…-dijo totalmente segura…

Mikan: TT_TT… ¡ENCERIO!...NOOOOO…U.U…LO ENTIENDO…PUEDES IR EN PAZ-dijo haciendo con la mano un Puedes-irte-tratare-de-sobrevivir-hasta-mañana-XD…

Nobara: HASTA MAÑANA, MIKAN ^^…_ (Te extrañare mucho U.U-pensó en su profundo interior)_

Mikan: HASTA MAÑANA, NOBARITA ^^…De pronto se le acerco Inchou…

Inchou: HOLA MIKAN ^^…

Mikan: HOLA ^^…O_O… ¿Quién ERES?...

Inchou: JEJEJEJE…** (Todo el mundo pregunta eso a un desconocido Inchou U.U) **…SOY EL DELEGADO DE ESTA CLASE PERO, ME PUEDES DECIR INCHOU ^^…EL DIA EN EL QUE VINISTE NO TE PUDE ATENDER PORQUE TUVE OTROS ASUNTOS U_U…LO SIENTO ^^…-dijo Inchou apenado- CLARO 7.7…ACOSTUMBRATE A QUE ESTE TIPO DE FALLE 7.7..-dijo una voz MUY conocida XD…

Inchou: ¿Qué OSAS DECIR KIRARI? O.o…

Kirari: YO SOLO DIGO LA VERDADD 7.7…

Inchou: 7_7…BUENO…COMO TE IBA DICIENDO…

Kirari: YA VEZ…A VECES NI SIQUIERA TE PONE ATENCION U.U…

Inchou: KI-RA-RI… ¿ME DEJAS HABLAR CON NUESTRA NUEVA COMPAÑERA? *_*…

Kirari: FIJATE QUE NO ME DAN GANAS 7.7…

Mikan: JEJEJEJEJE…NO IMPORTA ^^…GUSTO EN CONOCERTE INCHOU ^^…

Inchou: MIKAN SI ES UNA BUENA PERSONA ^^…NO COMO OTRAS 7.7…-cuando dijo esto Kirari lo miro con cara de ¡¿Te-refieres-a-mi?-

Kirari: 7.7…CON QUE ASI ES COMO ME TRATAS DESPUES DE TODO LO QUE HE HECHO POR TI, ¿NO?...

Inchou: ¿Qué ES LO QUE HAS HECHO POR MI? 7.7…

Kirari: BUENO U.U…ESA VEZ…EN LA QUE TE AYUDE PARA QUE NO TE QUITARAN LA ROPA LOS DEL BULLYING 7.7…** (Eso dio miedo o.O) **ESA VEZ…EN LA QUE TE SOPLE UNA RESPUESTA DEL EXAMEN 7.7…** (Oye…no manches mi reputación de buen alumno 7.7…) **ESA VEZ…QUE TE AYUDE A QUE NO TE CAIGAS AL RIO 7.7…** (Había una piedra muy grande en el camino 7.7…)…**Y así los tortolos comenzaron a caminar mientras Kirari le seguía diciendo cuantas veces se "molesto" en salvarle 7.7…dejando a una descolada Mikan atrás XD…

Mikan: BUENO U.U…CREO QUE ME VOY A TENER QUE IR SOLA A MI CUARTO U.U…NI MODO…-dijo Mikan deprimida…cuando en eso apareció un chico con el uniforme del colegio…tenía el cabello oscuro y unos preciosos ojos turquesa…Su mirada era amable…Mikan se impresiono mucho…y el chico se aproximo a ella sonriéndole…Cuando estaba cerca de ella se arrodillo o.O…** (No es lo que piensan 7.7…) **y le dio un beso en su mano o.O…a lo que Mikan se sonrojo demasiado XD…pero por alguna razón se la veía más bonita 7.7…

Chico: HOLA ^^…GUSTO EN CONOCERTE NUEVA COMPAÑERA ^^…

Mikan sonrojada: H-H-HOLA…JEJEJEJEJE ^^… ¿ERES DE MI CURSO?...

Chico: SIP ^^…ME LLAMO ERIOL ^^…ME DIJERON QUE TE LLAMABAS MIKAN, ¿NO?

Mikan: SIP ^^…GUSTO EN CONOCERTE.

Eriol: CIERTO…TE ESTABA BUSCANDO…

Mikan: ¿EH?... ¿PARA QUE?

Eriol: ES QUE EL DIRECTOR TE LLAMA ^^…Y ME MANDO COMO MENSAJERO…ADEMAS…-dijo mientras se aproximaba a su oído para susurrarle algo…-VAMOS A SER COMPAÑEROS MUY PRONTO…- Eriol al decirle esto se fue caminando al lado contrario del corredor **(¡Que misterioso! O.o) **

Mikan: ¿EH?... ¿COMPAÑEROS?... ¿DIRECTOR?...-dijo mientras se dirigía a la oficina del director…pero antes de eso paso preguntando a todo mundo donde quedaba 7.7…y media hora hasta llegar a la oficina 7.7…

Mikan: WAAAAA…POR FIN LLEGUE *_*…AQUÍ ES…-dijo mirando una puerta grandotota o.O…Como Mikan es una niña educada toco la puerta antes de entrar U.U…

Mikan: ¿PUEDO PASAR?...

Voz: PASA.-dijo una voz media ronca…A lo que Mikan paso a una habitación súper oscura…** (No se podía ver nada o.O) **

Voz: CIERRA LA PUERTA- dijo la voz…Mikan cerró la puerta media asustada…porque se respiraba un aire muy bizarro…

Mikan: ¿PARA QUE ME LLAMABA?...-dijo Mikan muy decidida…

Voz: PRIMERO DEJAME PRESENTARME…SOY EL DIRECTOR DE LA SECCION MEDIA…COMO SABES ERES NUEVA EN NUESTRA ACADEMIA ASI QUE TENEMOS QUE HACERTE UNAS PRUEBAS PARA UBICARTE EN TU VERDADERO CUARTO Y LAS DEMAS COSAS…ASI QUE VAMOS A HACERTE UNA PEQUEÑA EVALUACION…ESTA EVALUACION NO ES ESCRITA…ES PRACTICA…-dijo mientras se sintió la presencia de alguien más atrás del director…- VAS A PRACTICAR CON EL…SI TE DISTE CUENTA DE SU PRESENCIA…

Mikan: PERO…YO NO SE CUAL ES MI ALICE…

Director: TIENES QUE DESCUBRIRLO EN MEDIO DE LA CONTIENDA.

Mikan: ¿EN ESTA OSCURIDAD?

Director: SI… ¿NO TIENES MAS PREGUNTAS?

Mikan: NO.

Director: ENTONCES SI LOS DOS ESTAN LISTOS…_ (Suerte que se karate- pensó Mikan aliviada)-_¡YA!...

Después de eso la sombra comenzó a moverse lentamente…Mikan lo sintió…ella decidió dar el primer paso…y le dio un golpe en el estomago, pero él lo esquivo y agarro la pierna de Mikan haciendo que cayera al suelo…-TSS-hizo Mikan…pero ella lo agarro de la mano y logro darle una vuelta en el aire tirándolo a él también al suelo… **(¡Que fuerte! O.o)…**Mikan logro levantarse y se escucho una voz en el fondo…-AHORA UTILICEN SUS ALICES- dijo la voz de otra presencia en la habitación…-¿Qué?-pensó Mikan-QUE VOY A HACER…-pensó en si misma…- De pronto de las manos del chico empezaron a aparecer unas enormes llamas…(No se podía ver su cara…) –Llamas…- pensó la chica…desesperada…Mikan se tornaba más nerviosa y desesperada mientras el chico se acercaba a ella…Fue tanto la desesperación de la chica que de su pecho comenzó a aparecer una grande luz que se fue extendiendo por toda la habitación…Haciendo que el enorme fuego que tenía el chico en sus manos se desvaneciera, dejando a todos los presentes impresionados…incluso al chico…A lo que el director sonrió maliciosamente…-PUEDES RETIRARTE- le dijo al chico…A quien no se le pudo ver la cara y se retiro de la habitación- ¿Qué PASO…QUIEN ES EL…?-se pregunto Mikan sorprendida…-¿ESTE ES MI ALICE…?- se volvió a preguntar…-UNA PARTE DE TU ALICE- dijo una voz que estaba al lado del director…

Mikan: ¿PARTE DE MI ALICE?...

Señor: SI…TU ALICE ES MUCHO MAS GRANDE…LO PUDE DETECTAR EN TU ATAQUE…-dijo mientras aparecía su rostro entre las sombras…era un señor con cabello claro y ojos medios morados…llevaba un traje negro y su expresión era vacía…

Mikan: ¿USTED…ES?-dijo Mikan sorprendida…

Señor: SOY TU MAESTRO PARA CONTROLAR TU ALICE…ME LLAMO NARUMI.

Mikan: ¿NARUMI-SENSEI?

Narumi: SI.

Después de eso quedo un silencio sepulcral en la habitación…

**FIN DE CAP U.U…**

**¿LES GUSTO?...¿ME QUIEREN?...¿NO ESTA GUERA NO SIRVE PARA ESTO?...TODO LO QUE ANHELEN DECIRME ME LO PUEDEN MANDAR POR CORREO U.U…JEJEJEJE…NO MENTIRA DEJEN REVIEWS TT_TT…ULTIMAMENTE SE SIENTE UN POCO DESOLADA MI HISTORIA TT_TT…ENCERIO O.o…(cof) (cof) 7.7…BUENOPS ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO U.U…GRACIAS POR LEER *_*…ALGUN DIA LEERE LO QUE ALGUNOS DE USTEDES PUBLICAN 7.7…JEJEJEJE…^^…ALGUN DIA *_*…7.7…COMO LES DECIA U.U…GRACIAS POR LEER ESTOY ETERNAMENTE AGRADECIDA U.U…ETERNAMENTE *_*…SI SE QUE A VECES SE ME PASA LA MANO CON MIS HERMOSOS CAP 7.7…Y MENSAJES 7.7…PERO U.U…QUE SE LE PUEDE HACER ME ENCANTA EXPRESARME *_*…¡Y NADIE ME CAMBIARA-A-A-A-A-A-A! *_*…JEJEJEJE…ME TRAUME CON LA CANCION DE THALIA 7.7…"A QUIEN LE IMPORTA" *_*…JEJEJEJE…ESCUCHENLA *_*…ES BUENA ONDA U.U…^^…VOY A CONTINUAR SUBIENDO U.U….ASI QUE LEAN *_*…SI QUIEREN U.U…^^… ¡ANIMOS A LAS PERSONAS QUE ESTEN TRISTES HOY! ^^…ESCUCHEN LA CANCION DE THALIA ^^…LOS ANIMARA *_*…BUENOPS ME DESPIDO POR HOY U.U… ¡SAYONARA Y ANIMO ^^! (Últimamente ando media española XD)**


	10. La maldita tachuela

**HOOOOLAAA =D….ESTA VEZ CREO QUE SI ESTOY PUBLICANDO UN CAP RÁPIDO XD…JEJEJEJE….BUENOPS U.U…EN ESTE CAP (IGUALMENTE IMPROVISADO POR SU PERSONA U.U…) NOSE QUE TAL LES PAREZCA O.o…YO TAMPOCO SÉ SI ME GUSTARÁ XD…JEJEJEJE…ESPERO QUE SI *_*…ULTIMAMENTE ANDO MEDIA INSPIRADA ASI QUE TALVEZ 7.7…OJALÁ SI APRUEBE EL EXAMEN XD…SE PREGUNTARAN… ¿Por qué NARUMI-SENSEI ESTABA MEDIO RARO O.o…? ¿Quién ERA EL SANTO CHICO DE LA OTRA VUELTA O.o? ¡QUE CREATIVA QUE ES ESTA CHICA AL PONER UN PERSONAJE DE SAKURA CAP CAPTOR 7.7!…(ENTRE OTRAS COSAS 7.7…)…BUENOPS U.U…ESPERO QUE MIENTRAS PASEN LOS CAPS SE PUEDAN ACLARAR SUS DUDAS 7.7…(INCLUYENDO LO DE MI IMAGINACIÓN XD)…BUENOPS ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE *_*….GAKUEN ALICE NO ME PERTENECE U.U…SI NO *_*…CAERÍA DINERO DEL CIELO 7.7…(MI ANHELADO SUEÑO XD)…BUENOPS SIN DISTRAERLOS U.U…AQUÍ TA' EL ESPERADO CAP U.U….¡CORRELE XD…!**

**¡LA MALDITA TACHUELA O.o…!**

**CAP ANTERIOR:**

_Mikan: ¿PARTE DE MI ALICE?..._

_Señor: SI…TU ALICE ES MUCHO MAS GRANDE…LO PUDE DETECTAR EN TU ATAQUE…-dijo mientras aparecía su rostro entre las sombras…era un señor con cabello claro y ojos medios morados…llevaba un traje negro y su expresión era vacía…_

_Mikan: ¿USTED…ES?-dijo Mikan sorprendida…_

_Señor: SOY TU MAESTRO PARA CONTROLAR TU ALICE…ME LLAMO NARUMI._

_Mikan: ¿NARUMI-SENSEI?_

_Narumi: SI._

_Después de eso quedo un silencio sepulcral en la habitación…_

(¿Quiénes son estas personas….? ¿Qué clase de alice tengo…? Esto está muy extraño…-pensó Mikan)…Pasaron unos cuantos minutos hasta que alguien rompió el incómodo silencio en la habitación…

Director: EL VA A SER TU MAESTRO DURANTE UN PERÍODO…COMO NO CONTROLAS MUY BIEN TU ALICE ME PARECIÓ UNA BUENA IDEA…TE DARÉ LOS RESULTADOS DE TU PRUEBA MAÑANA…PUEDES IRTE,TÚ TAMBIÉN NARUMI.-Cuando el director dijo esto los dos salieron de la oscura habitación…

**(Un momento con el director 7.7…)**

Cuando Mikan y Narumi-sensei salieron pasaron unos cuantos segundos y cerca del director apareció otra sombra o.O…La voz era femenina…pero en tremenda oscuridad no se veía su rostro…

Chica: ESA CHICA ES INTERESANTE…-dijo con un tono distraído…

Director: SI, LO SABÍA DESDE QUE EL SENSOR ALICE LA LOCALIZÓ…

Chica: ¿POR QUÉ?

Director: CUANDO EL SENSOR ALICE LA DETECTÓ COMENZO A SONAR DE UN MODO INUSUAL, IGUALMENTE LA LUZ DEL SENSOR…CON LA MAYORÍA DE ALICES LA LUZ ES VERDE…PERO, CON ELLA LA LUZ ERA TOTALMENTE ROJA…Y CON LA PRUEBA QUE ACABO DE PRESENCIAR…HE COMENZADO A SOSPECHAR EL ORIGEN DE SU ALICE…

Chica: NO ME DIGA QUE PUEDE TENER ESE ALICE…

Director: ESO CREO…SOLO UNA PERSONA EN LA HISTORIA DE LA ACADEMIA ALICE HA TENIDO ESE TIPO DE PODER…-dijo mientras tomaba su vaso lleno de licor…** (Semejante borracho 7.7…)**

Chica: ¿SE REFIERE A ESA PERSONA…?

Director: ESE MALDITO…PERO, ME INFORMARON QUE EN EL EXTERIOR, MURIÓ…

Chica: ¿EL ÚNICO POSEEDOR DEL ALICE TABÚ MURIÓ?

Director: SI…EN EL MOMENTO EN EL QUE ME INFORMARON DE SU MUERTE PENSÉ QUE HABÍA PERDIDO MIS POSIBILIDADES…PERO, AHORA TENGO UNA CIERTA ESPERANZA CON ESTA NIÑA…

Chica: ¿USTED CREE QUE ELLA PUEDA TENER EL LEGENDARIO ALICE…? ¿ESA NIÑA..?-dijo con cierto tono despectivo 7.7…

Director: TAL VEZ, ESA NIÑA…ME PUEDE SER MUY ÚTIL…POR ESO…VIGÍLALA…

Chica: HMP.-dijo en un puchero. _(Esa niñita no se merece mi atención 7.7…-pensó egocentrica la chica 7.7…)_

**(Con Mikan de nuevo =D)**

Mikan estaba caminando con su nuevo sensei por los corredores de la dirección… _(Jejejeje…tengo un nuevo sensei… ¡Qué emoción^^!...mmmm…me pregunto... ¿Qué alice tendrá?...-pensó emocionada la chiquita XD) _

Mikan: UNA PREGUNTA…NARUMI-SENSEI…-dijo con una hermosa sonrisa…

Narumi: ¿Qué PASA?-dijo en un tono frío U.U…

Mikan: USTED… ¿QUÉ CLASE DE ALICE TIENE? =D…

Narumi: TENGO MUCHOS ALICE…SI TE PUDISTE DAR CUENTA TENGO EL ALICE DE LEER EL PENSAMIENTO.

Mikan: ENCERIO O.o…** (7.7…Que observadora que eres Mikan)**

Narumi: SI.-dijo aun con una expreción sumamente vacía…

Mikan: ¿Qué ES LO QUE ME VA A ENSEÑAR? ^^

Narumi: CON MIS ALICES TE VOY A ENSEÑAR CUAL ES TU ALICE Y COMO CONTROLARLO.

Mikan: OHHHHH O.o…DÍGAME, NARUMI-SENSEI…

Narumi: DIME.

Mikan: ¿POR QUÉ NO SONRIE? **(Que directa o.O)**

Narumi: PORQUE NO TENGO INTENSIÓN DE HACERLO. _(Además ya no puedo…-pensó Narumi)_

Mikan: OHHHH… ¿QUÉ ES LO QUE LE HARÍA SONREIR? =D…-dijo con una cara muy tierna: 3…

Narumi: NADA.

(Quedó un profundo silencio o.O)

Mikan: MMMM…YA VEO…ES ALGO COMPLICADO…-dijo sonriendo…

Narumi: ¿MMM?

Mikan: YA VEO U.U…EL AMOR ES TAN TRISTE A VECES U.U…

Narumi: ¿QUÉ?

Mikan: USTED ESTA ENAMORADO DE ALGUIEN, ¿CIERTO?...POR ESO NO PUEDE ENCONTRAR A SU PERSONA ESPECIAL EN ESTE INSTANTE…POR ESO ESTA TRISTE.

Narumi: NO ESTOY ENAMORADO DE NADIE.-dijo con cara inexpresiva.

Mikan: ¿EH?...-dijo mientras se paraba enfrente de él con una cara de sorpresa o.O…

Narumi: ¿Qué TE PASA?-le dijo con tono desinteresado…7.7…

Mikan: SENSEI… ¿USTED NO TIENE A NADIE EN SU VIDA…O.o?

Narumi: NO.

Mikan le sonrió muy comprensiva…-SI NO TIENE A NADIE EN ESTE MOMENTO… ¿ME PERMITE SER SU AMIGA Y ALUMNA?- Narumi puso una cara un poco sorpresiva o.O…y se limitó a decir.-BUENO.-A lo dicho Mikan puso una de sus hermosas sonrisas colgantes…_ (Esta niña…-pensó Narumi mientras observaba su hermosa sonrisa que era capaz de iluminar toda la cuidad o.O…hasta a un corazón oscuro…)_

Mikan: NARUMI-SENSEI.-dijo mientras se paraba al frente de la división media (Ahí era donde tenía que quedarse U.U…)

Narumi: ¿Qué?

Mikan: JEJEJEJE…-sonrió mientras se acercaba con un papel 7.7…** (Ésta esta rara…o.O) **–TOME.-le dijo dándole un papel…-CUANDO QUIERA LLAMARME MARQUE ESTE NUMERO, YA SEA PARA PRACTICAR MI ALICE O PARA CONVERSAR ^^-dijo mientras se alejaba de Narumi.

-NOS VEMOS NARUMI-SENSEI ^^- dijo toda entusiasmada…Después comenzó a caminar en la dirección opuesta…

ESTA NIÑA…-dijo Narumi sensei…con una cara distraída…-…ES MUY EXTRAÑA.-dijo Mientras recordaba a una persona muy parecida…

_Flashback…_

_En la división media de la academia estaban dos chicos caminando por los alrededores. Era una chica y un chico…Parecía que se estaban divirtiendo…Parecían dos niños mas =D…Hasta que la chica se canzó y dejó de correr y se acostó en el césped…_

_Chica: WAAAA… ¡QUE CANSANCIO!... ¡CORRER SI QUE HACE BIEN AL CORAZÓN O.o!...-dijo poniendo su mano en su rostro para que no le dieran los rayos del sol._

_Chico: JEJEJEJE…SENPAI…ME DEBES UN JUGO… ¡TE GANÉ!...-dijo mientras le daba un golpecito en la cabeza con el dedo índice…_

_Chica: ¡NARU!...-dijo sobandose XD…._

_Narumi: NI QUE TE HUBIERA DADO TAN DURO 7.7…EXAGERADA…_

_Chica: 7.7…ES QUE TU SIEMPRE ME TRATAS BIEN ^^…-dijo mientras le devolvía el golpe con su dedo índice…_

_Narumi: FIJATE QUE NO ME DOLIÓ =P…-dijo mientras le sacaba la lengua 7.7…A lo que dijo Narumi la chica hizo un puchero…Lo que le hacía ver más bonita…-NO SE VALE 7.7…A MI SI ME DOLIÓ 7.7…_

_Narumi: ES PORQUE ERES UNA DELICADA XD…_

_Chica: Y TU UN MOLESTOSO 7.7…_

_Narumi: ES PORQUE TU SIEMPRE LLAMAS MI ATENCIÓN…-dijo acercandose coqueto a la chica o.O…_

_Chica: N-N-N-N-ARUMI… ¿QUÉ HACES? O.o…-dijo nerviosa a lo que el chico se acercó más hasta llegar a su rostro _

_Narumi: DEVOLVIENDOTE EL GOLPE…TON-TA…-dijo mientras le dio un pequeño golpe en su frente XD…_

_Chica: NARUMI *_*….7.7…_

_Narumi: ¿Qué TE PASA…? ¿NO ME VAS A GOLPEAR COMO LA ANTERIOR VEZ?_

_Chica: NOP U.U…_

_Narumi: ¿Cómo ASI?-dijo sentandose al lado de la chica…_

_Chica: JEJEJEJE… ¡NO TE LO VOY A DECIR =P!...-dijo mientras ponía una hermosa sonrisa colgante…A lo que el chico sonrió de una forma muy dulce…_

_Narumi: ANDA…DIME…-dijo dándole unos pujoncitos._

_Chica: JEJEJEJE…ESTA BIEN…ES QUE…SENSEI…-dijo cambiando su cara a una mucho más dulce…-ME DIJO QUE EN VEZ DE ESTAR PEGANDO A LA GENTE DEBO DAR MÁS SONRISAS ^^…-dijo sonriendole de una manera mucho más bonita que la vez anterior y un poco sonrojada…_

_Narumi: SENSEI… ¿EH?...-dijo mientras se paraba… (Ese tipo… ¿Por qué la hace sonreir de esa manera…?- pensó molesto XD)_

_Chica: ¿EH…? ¿YA TE VAS?-dijo parándose ella también._

_Narumi: NO SOPORTO ESTAR AL LADO DE UNA CHICA SONRIENTE =P…-dijo mientras se iba XD…_

_Chica: 7.7…NO ME IMPORTA LO QUE PIENSES DE MI U.U…PORQUE SENSEI ME DIJO QUE MI SONRISA ERA HERMOSA U.U…-a lo dicho Narumi paró totalmente tensado o.O…_

_Narumi: PUES SI TANTO TE GUSTA ESE TAL SENSEI… ¿POR QUÉ NO TE VAS CON ÉL…? ^^…-dijo mientras le salía una venita en la sien XD…_

_Chica: ¿S-S-S-SENSEI…?-dijo un poco tartamuda…_

_Narumi: ¿Qué?... ¿NO ME DIGAS QUE TE ARREPENTISTE?...-dijo mientras se daba la vuelta hacia ella…_

_Chica: N-N-NO, NO ES ESO…-dijo totalmente roja…-ES QUE…-dijo levantando su rostro viendo a Narumi totalmente sonrojada y decidida…-VOY A ESPERAR EL MOMENTO- dijo con una sonrisa totalmente hermosa y sonrojada a la vez…A lo que Narumi se asombró y comenzó a pensar… (Él es el único que te puede sacar una sonrisa asi… ¿No…?...Yuka-senpai…-pensó un poco triste…)_

_**Fin de flashback…**_

Mientras Narumi recordaba su vida…quedó viendo a un árbol de cerezo…Era hermoso…A lo que Narumi se entristeció un poco…

Narumi: HMP… ¿ENAMORADO…?-dijo mientras se retiraba…

**(Con Mikan =D)**

-JEJEJEJE… ¡TENGO UN NUEVO SENSEI! ^^…JEJEJE…ME PREGUNTO A QUE HABITACIÓN ME DARÁN Y QUE SERVICIOS TENDRE ^^…-dijo la chica entusiasmada hasta que se acordó 7.7…de lo que pasó 7.7…-WAAAAAA….ME OLVIDABA O.o…-dijo mientras corría a Nosedonde 7.7…- ME OLVIDÉ LAS LLAVES DE LA HABITACIÓN O.o…¡EN MI PUESTO!...-dijo mientras corría al salón de clases 7.7…todo estaba oscuro y apagado o.O…daba miedo…-WAAA…ESTA OSUCURO…-dijo Mikan con un poco de miedo…Hasta que llegó al salón de clases, se impresionó a lo que vio…Era la figura de un chico que estaba sentado en el borde de la ventana…tenía una mirada sumamente triste y confundida…sus ojos mostraban un poco de desesperación y era lo que más resaltaban…sus ojos parecían diamantes en bruto…Eran hermosos en tremenda oscuridad….

(Natsume…-pensó Mikan asombrada…-¿AHORA COMO VOY A COGER LAS LLAVES O.o?- pensó Mikan dando un grito sordo demasiado desesperado o.O…claro 7.7…en su interior 7.7…-DEMONIOS…NATSUME…NO TE PUEDO HABLAR…DESDE ESE DÍA…-pensó Mikan con su rostro cabizbajo…-TENDRÉ QUE ESCONDERME Y ARRASTRARME POR EL SUELO U.U…PARA QUE NO ME VEA…-pensó mientras se incaba en el suelo y comenzó a gatear XD…-YA MISMO LLEGO…YA MISMO LLEGO _…-pensaba mientras se arrastraba por el suelo tratando de no hacer mucho ruido hasta que sin querer piso un globo que salio de nosedonde 7.7…cuando lo pisó se reventó haciendo un tremendo sonido o.O…que te podría hacer caer del susto de la silla donde estás sentad en este mismo instante o.O….(cof) (cof) 7.7…Obvio que Natsume se dio cuenta y regresó a ver pero, no vio a Mikan porque ella seguía incada al estilo bebé XD…-QUE NO ME VEA…QUE NO ME VEA…QUE NO ME VEA…-pensaba Mikan con desesperación quedandose totalmente congelada en donde estaba (Encima del globo aplastado7.7…)- ¿Quién ESTÁ AHÍ?- dijo Natsume con cierto desinterés…-SI NO SALES DE DONDE ESTAS TE QUEMARÉ…-dijo Natsume un poco amenazante mientras sus ojos se hacían más agresivos y tornaban una mirada totalmente vacía…Daba un poco de miedo o.O…-NATSUME…-pensaba Mikan…Natsume se bajó de donde estaba y comenzó a caminar alrededor de la clase…-DEMONIOS.-pensó Mikan…-AHORA…¿QUÉ VOY A HACER…? O.o…SI ME ENCUENTRA…NO SÉ QUE ES LO QUE HARÍA…NATSUME…-pensó cabizbaja…-¡AH!...YA SÉ O.o…-pensó Mikan mientras veía a la sombra de Natsume acercarse…Mikan iba al lado contrario de la sombra como cuando uno ve que el va por un lado y ella por el otro XD…Y así paso un buen tiempo hasta que Natsume se canzó de buscar y Mikan se canzó de estar gateando de un lado para el otro XD…La pobre tenía las rodillas lastimadas de tanto gatear o.O…Natsume volvió a su puesto diciendo…-HMP…DEBIÓ DE SER MI IMAGINACIÓN…-dijo con la expresión distraída…-SI…FUE SOLO TU IMAGINACIÓN O.o…-pensó Mikan aliviada…

Mikan comenzó a gatear hacia su puesto…otra vez 7.7…pero, esta vez fijandose de que no haya nada en su camino que pueda hacer ruido XD…Sin embargo Mikan estaba al lado contrario del santo puesto y cerca del camino para llegar a su puesto estaba la ventana donde Natsume estaba sentado mirando al horizonte…-RAYOS…-pensó Mikan…-BUENO…ESTÁ VIENDO A LA VENTANA…NO CREO QUE ME NOTE…- pensó mientras comenzó a gatear con sumo cuidado…hasta llegar a la ventana donde estaba Natsume sentado…-BUENO…AQUÍ VAMOS…-pensó antes de gatear a toda velocidad pasando casi al lado de Natsume…-¡LLEGUE! =D…-pensó Mikan mientras cogió las llaves que estaban debajo de su puesto U.U…** (Que bonita llave que ha tenido Mikan 7.7…)**…-AHORA…-pensó mientras veía a la salida…-VAMOS MIKAN…TU PUEDES…-se animaba a si misma XD…Mikan comenzó a gatear pero sin querer gateo encima de una tachuela que estaba por el camino o.O…-¡¿Quién DEMONIOS DEJÓ LA MALDITA TACHUELA EN EL SUELO?-grito Mikan en su mente 7.7…-DUELE…MUCHO…-pensó mientras trataba de quitarse la tachuela…esta se había impregnado mucho en su piel…cuando se la logró sacar salió sangre…y Mikan llegó a la conclusión U.U…-Ya no sirve esta rodilla para gatear U.U…-se dijo a si misma XD…comenzó a gatear con la rodilla izquierda (la que no se había lastimado) hasta la salida…pero la chica no contó con que la salida se veía claramente desde la ventana y no habían puestos en ese lugar U.U…así que Natsume la vio gateando XD…cuando Mikan llegó a la salida intentó pararse pero la rodilla lastimada rozo la puerta haciendo que Mikan sintiera un dolor incontrolable…

-AAAAAAAHHHHHHAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHA…-grito Mikan…en su mente 7.7…** (¡Qué control que ha tenido o.O!) **…Mikan volvió a incarse…tenía lágrimas en los ojos…-DEMO…NIOS…-dijo Mikan en su mente…Mikan estaba de espaldas…decidió darse la vuelta XD… (Su peor error XD) Cuando se dio la vuelta vio como Natsume la quedaba mirando…-NOOOOOOOO- grito Mikan en su interior…-DEMONIOOOOS ME VIOOOO TODO ESTE TIEMPOOOO TT_TT… ¿Qué HAGO…?...-se preguntó Mikan mientras caían lágrimas de su hermoso rostro, que con la luna llena que se reflejaba por la ventana hacía que el rostro de Mikan se viera extremadamente hermoso parecía que tenía una belleza sobrenatural…

Natsume: ¿Qué HACES…AQUÍ?-dijo Natsume volteando a otro lado…

Mikan: E-E-ES QUE SE ME OLVIDARON LAS LLAVES DE MI CUARTO ^^…-dijo mientras tartamudeaba…_ (Demonios…tartamudie…-pensó) _

Natsume: ¿PORQUE NO LAS COGISTE…COMO UNA PERSONA NORMAL?-dijo dudando en lo que iba a decir….

Mikan: ES QUE TE VI TAN CONCENTRADO EN LA VENTANA QUE NO QUISE INTERRUMPIRTE…-dijo Mikan ocultando su verdadera razón…

Natsume: ¿Por qué…ESTAS LLORANDO…?- le preguntó haciendo pausas en su pregunta… ¿Estaba dudando? O.o…

Mikan: ¿E-E-H…?...N-N-O ES NADA…SOLO ME LASTIME CON UNA TACHUELA…JEJEJEJE…QUE TONTA QUE SOY -^^-…-dijo un poco avergonzada…

Natsume: DE…DEJAME VER…-le dijo…estaba muy raro o.O…

Mikan: ¿EH…?...NO…NO TE QUIERO MOLESTAR…TU…-dijo pero, antes de que pudiera decir algo vio como Natsume se acercó a su rodilla…-NA…. ¿NATSUME…?...-dijo sonrojada…-E-E-ESTOY BIEN…- dijo tratando de levantarse…pero cuando se levantó sintió un gran dolor en la rodilla…que comenzó a sangrar mas…Mikan sintió un dolor inmenso…del que no pudo evitar…llorar…Mikan comenzó a llorar silenciosamente solo se veían sus lágrimas caer más y más…Era preocupante o.O…

_(Demonios…estoy llorando…soy…débil…me esta viendo llorar…soy una tonta…y una débil…-pensó Mikan…)…_Natsume la quedó viendo un poco sorprendido…la forma en la que ella lloraba…era como si estuviera llorando por todas las penas de su vida o.O…

Natsume: DÉJAME CURARTE…-dijo Natsume incándose hacia ella…

Mikan: NO…DEBES HACERLO…-dijo Mikan mientras se daba la vuelta con la cara cabizbaja…-TU…YA NO ERES MI COMPAÑERO…-dijo Mikan soltando otra lágrima…-ADEMÁS…TIENES NOVIA…¿NO?...NO ES A MI A QUIEN DEBES PROTEGER…ES A ELLA…-dijo Mikan mientras más lágrimas caían de sus ojos…_(No quiero llorar…por él,…Saito…es la única persona a la cual pertencezco…no a él…¿porque…estoy llorando…si la herida ya no duele…?-pensó Mikan inocentemente…)_

Natsume: NO SEAS TONTA…ESTO NO TIENE NADA QUE VER CON…MI NOVIA…-dijo mientras se aproximaba hacia Mikan quien estaba llorando desenfrenadamente…-¿TANTO TE DUELE?-dijo Natsume con cara sorprendida…-¡QUE TE IMPORTA…!-dijo Mikan mientras más lágrimas caían de su rostro…Parecía una niña chiquita XD…

Natsume: 7.7…PARECES NIÑA CHIQUITA…VEN TE CURO…-dijo mientras ponía sus labios en la herida con sangre…

Mikan: N-N-N-N-ATSUME… ¿QU-U-U-UÉ HACES…?-dijo mientras trataba de quitar la rodilla de sus labios…Cuando en eso Natsume cogió con fuerza la pierna de ella para que se quedara quieta XD…Y siguió con su trabajo…Mikan lo quedó viendo con una cara de pocos amigos XD…Hasta que Natsume termino de absorver la sangre y el pedazo de tachuela que quedaba o.O…

Cuando Mikan vio a su herida vio que ya no tenía nada…

Mikan: ¿EHHHH…? YA NO HAY HERIDA O.o…NI CICATRIZ O.o…Natsume se levantó de su puesto y caminó hacia la puerta…-LA PROXIMA VEZ, NO TE CAIGAS ENCIMA DE UNA TACHUELA…FE-A =P- le dijo sacándole la lengua 7.7…

Mikan: NAT-SU-ME *_*…SERAS UN…-pero no alcanzó a terminar la palabra ya que Natsume cerró la puerta de la clase tras de él…-7.7…MALDITO MIMO…-dijo Mikan quien se levantó para coger su llave y seguir su camino hacia su cuarto XD…

Cuando Mikan llegó a su cuarto y abrió la puerta, vio como en la cama había unas hermosas flores de tulipan…

Mikan: WAAAA… ¡QUÉ BONITAS FLORES *_*!...-dijo mientras las olía y veía la nota en ellas…

Mikan: ESTAS HERMOSAS ROSAS NO SE COMPARAN A TU BELLEZA…PARA: SAKURA MIKAN…DE: ANÓNIMO…-dijo Mikan con la cara sonrojada…-¿QUÉ ES…ESTO…?-dijo mientras veía la nota sonrojada…- ¿Q-Q-Q-UE…HAGO CON ESTÁS FLORES? Y LO MÁS IMPORTANTE O.o… ¿Quién ES LA PERSONA QUE ME LAS DIO?...Y-Y-YO TENGO QUE DECIRLE QUE YA TENGO NOVIO U.U…SI, TENGO QUE HACER LO CORRECTO U.U…PERO… ¿Quién ES…?-dijo mientras ponía las flores en un vasito medio roto XD…

-MMMMM…HOY ME PASARON MUCHAS COSAS RARAS 7.7…PERO… ¡SAITO VENDRÁ EN 1 MES! ^^…ASI QUE NO ME TENGO QUE PREOCUPAR DE NADA Y TENGO QUE RECIBIRLO CON UNA SONRISA…-dijo mientras se ponía la pillama…Que era una hermosa bata media transparente que dejaba ver un poco su ropa interior ;)- SAITO…VENDRA…-dijo mientras se colocaba las sábanas para dormir…- ÉL VENDRA…Y TODOS ESTOS SENTIMIENTOS SE ACLARARÁN =D…PORQUE SÉ QUE YO LO AMO SOLO A ÉL…POR ESO CUANDO ÉL VENGA…VOY A DEJAR DE TENER ESTOS EXTRAÑOS SENTIMIENTOS…SIP ^.^…-dijo tratando de convenserse 7.7…

-SAITO…-pensó la coqueta antes de dormir ;)…

**(En el otro lado…)**

En el mismo lugar medio oscuro estaba el mismo señor pero, con otro chip…

Señor: ESPIA 446.-dijo mientras fijaba la mirada hacia la persona que venía…

Espía: DÍGAME, SEÑOR.

Señor: ¿DESCUBRISTE EL VERDADERO ALICE DEL CONEJO?

Espía: SI, SEÑOR.

Señor: ¿Cuál ES...?

Espía: EL ALICE LEGENDARIO…EL ALICE TABÚ…

Señor: JAJAJAJAJAJA…YA LO SABÍA U.U…** (¿Entonces para que preguntas? 7.7…)**…ESPÍA 446…HA LLEGADO EL MOMENTO DE TOMAR ACCIONES…EN 1 MES RAPTAREMOS AL CONEJO DE LA ACADEMIA…Y LO TRAEREMOS PARA QUE NOS SIRVA EN TODAS LAS MISIONES DE AQUÍ. ¿ENTENDISTE, ESPÍA 446?

Espía: SI, SEÑOR.

Señor: PUEDES RETIRARTE ESPÍA 446.-A lo que dijo el señor 7.7…"el espía"…se fue de la habitación…._ (De verdad me vas a odiar…-pensó el "espía")_

**FIN DE CAP U.U…**

**¿LES GUSTO?... ¿LES ABURRIÓ?…U.U…BUENOPS PUEDEN DECÍRMELO SI PUEDEN DEJARME SUS REVIEWS U.U…JEJEJEJE ^.^…ESTO SE PONE MÁS INTERESANTE *_*…¿CIERTO? 7.7…JEJEJEJE =D…ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO…ESTA FUE OTRA IMPROVISACIÓN QUE ME LLEGÓ DESDE EL MÁS ALLÁ O.o…Y TOMANDO OTRO JUGUITO DE LIMONADA *_*…JEJEJEJE ^.^…GRACIAS POR LEER U.U…YO TAMBIÉN LOS QUIERO 7.7…JEJEJEJE U.U…BUENOPS PRONTO ESTARÉ PONIENDO OTRO *_*…HASTA ENTONCES 7.7…¡SAYONARA! *_*…XD…JEJEJEJE…YA PUES LOS DEJO 7.7…. (Gracias por leer TT_TT)**


	11. La misión del gatito

**HOOOOLAAAAA =D….ESTA VEZ SI LO PUBLICO PRONTO ^.^….JEJEJEJEJE…GRACIAS A LOS QUE LEYERON O ESTÁN LEYENDO =)…HOY ME SIENTO INSPIRADA ASÍ QUE CREO QUE VALE LA PENA PONER UNO MÁS…¿CIERTO?...JEJEJEJEJE…NO SE PORQUE PERO ME QUEDÉ PENSANDO EN QUE PASARÍA DESPUÉS Y ME TRAUMÉ POR SABER LA RESPUESTA O.o….(yo y mis traumas XD)…JEJEJE…BUENOPS ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE ^^…LO HICE CON GANAS Y MUUUCHO ESFUERZO O.o….**

**LA MISIÓN DEL GATITO…**

**CAP ANTERIOR:**

_Espía: EL ALICE LEGENDARIO…EL ALICE TABÚ…_

_Señor: JAJAJAJAJAJA…YA LO SABÍA U.U…__ (¿Entonces para que preguntas? 7.7…)__…ESPÍA 446…HA LLEGADO EL MOMENTO DE TOMAR ACCIONES…EN 1 MES RAPTAREMOS AL CONEJO DE LA ACADEMIA…Y LO TRAEREMOS PARA QUE NOS SIRVA EN TODAS LAS MISIONES DE AQUÍ. ¿ENTENDISTE, ESPÍA 446?_

_Espía: SI, SEÑOR._

_Señor: PUEDES RETIRARTE ESPÍA 446.-A lo que dijo el señor 7.7…"el espía"…se fue de la habitación….__ (De verdad me vas a odiar…-pensó el "espía")_

ASÍ PASARON LAS HORAS Y LOS DÍAS O.o…** (Que rápido que pasa el tiempo TT_TT…incluyendo las vacaciones TT_TT…) **MIKAN SEGUÍA ENBOBADA EN LA IDEA DE QUE SAITO IBA A VENIR EN 1 MES U.U…NATSUME SE PORTABA MEDIO RARO O.o…HOTARU SEGUÍA INVESTIGANDO O.o…Y LLEGÓ A UNA CONCLUSIÓN…Y ASÍ TODOS ESTABAN…PASÓ MUY RÁPIDO EL TIEMPO Y AHORA SOLO FALTABA UNA SEMANA PARA QUE SAITO VINIERA O.o…Y MIKAN ESTABA FELIZ CADA DÍA QUE PASABA…** (Si supiera la pobre U.U…) **

En el salón de clases U.U…

Mikan tarareaba la canción de Selena Gomez-A year without rain 7.7…Nobarita la veía encantada *_*…Hotaru taba' comiendo cerebro de cangrejo o.O **(¡Nunca comeré algo así o.O!) **Natsume estaba concentrado en sus pensamientos U.U…Ruka-pyon miraba a Mikan sonrojado -^^-….Kirari e Inchou estaban pelando 7.7…como siempre los dos tortolos…hasta que hubo silencio en la clase cuando vieron que Misaki-sensei entró a la clase…

Misaki: HOLA ALUMNOS DE LA CLASE DE 2ª

Kirari: QUE LÓGICO 7.7…

Misaki: 7.7…BUENOPS VENGO A DECIRLES QUE TIENEN UN NUEVO COMPAÑERO…BUENOPS NO TAN NUEVO 7.7…EL ESTABA EN LA CLASE 2B PERO LO CAMBIARON A ESTA CLASE ^^…-Cuando en eso pasó un chico con el cabello obscuro y los ojos turquesa…tenía una expresión muy amable y cuando llegó a la clase miró directamente a una personita XD…todas las chicas estaban enbobadas con él 7.7…excepto Kirari, Nobara, Mikan y Hotaru XD…

Misaki: BUENOPS EL ES ERIOL HIRAGUISAWA…COMO YA LO CONOCEN 7.7…-dijo mirando a las chicas con un cartel de "Eriol-sama te amamos *_*…." **(Estos guambras dan miedo o.O) **– (cof) (cof) 7.7…COMO LES DECÍA ANTES, ERIOL VA A SER SU NUEVO COMPAÑERITO ^^…

Kirari: AÑIÑADO 7.7…

Misaki: 7.7…COMO LES DECÍA…EL VA A NECESITAR UN COMPAÑERO TAMBIÉN…VEAMOS…QUIEN ESTA LIBRE…-quedó viendo a todo mundo pero, vio que todos ya tenían compañero o.O…pero, se acordó de Mikan U.U…la que le había dicho que ya no era compañera de Natsume U.U…La vio ahí sentadita como niña buena XD…_ (Oh…pobrecita…Jejejejeje…-pensó… ¿Malicioso? O.o)_

Misaki: BUENOPS POR LO QUE VEO…SU COMPAÑERA ES…-dijo mientras tocaba los tambores una de las chicas con corazones en los ojos XD…-¡SAKURA MIKAN!-dijo el güero con estusiasmo 7.7…-¡¿Qué DEMONIOS? O.o…-dijeron todas en coro XD…-¿PORQUE ELLA Y NO YO? **(¿Quieren que les responda? 7.7…) **-dijeron todas excepto las chicas anteriores XD…–JEJEJEJE…BUENO…PORQUE SU MAESTRO LO DECIDE U.U…-dijo Misaki todo serio U.U…

Kirari: TIRADO A LA ANTIGUA 7.7…

Misaki: OYE…KIRARI…-dijo mientras le aparecía la venita en la sien XD…-¿ME ESTAS INSULTANTO O ES MI IMAGINACIÓN?

Kirari: YO NO SÉ PROFESOR-HAY UN RUMOR DE QUE USTED ES LOCO O.o…YO NO SÉ QUE CREER QUERIDO PROFESOR U.U…-ESTOY EN UNA CONTIENDA CON MI LADO BUENO Y MI LADO MALO-

Misaki: ¿TIENES LADO BUENO…? O.o…

Kirari: ¿Qué DIJO QUERIDO PROFESOR-? *_*….

Misaki: BUENOPS 7.7…YA LES DIJE LO QUE DEBÍA DECIRLES 7.7… ¡ME LARGO!...

Kirari: 7_7…COMO SI PUDIERA SALVARSE 7.7…

Cuando el profesor logró safarse de la mirada escalofriante de kirari XD…Eriol caminó hacia Mikan con una sonrisa que mataría a más de una chica U.U…excepto a las anteriores chicas que mencioné…7.7…claro…

Eriol: MIKAN…JEJEJEJE…SOY TU COMPAÑERO ^^…-dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja…

Mikan: JEJEJEJE…SIP…ME DA MUCHO GUSTO, ME ESTABA SINTIENDO UN POCO SOLITA ULTIMAMENTE…U.U…-Eriol se sentó al lado de Mikan…los dos seguieron conversando de lo que había pasado en sus últimos días…estaban tan concentrados en su conversación que no se dieron cuenta que alrededor del aura amistosa que tenían, se estaba formando una aura media oscurita o.O…de las chicas con corazones, de Natsume y un poquito de Ruka-pyon ;)…

Mikan: SIP…AUNQUE NO LO CREAS ME CAMBIARON A UNA NUEVA HABITACIÓN O.o…A LOS DE 3 ESTRELLAS O.o…NO SE COMO PUDE LLEGAR TAN LEJOS U.U…_ (Además aun no sé quien me dio esas rosas-pensó Mikan)_

Eriol: JEJEJEJE…HAS DE TENER UN ALICE TENAZ…ESTOY SEGURO ^^…-le dijo viéndola muy amablemente a lo que Mikan se sonrojo un poco…-¿TIENES NOVIO?-le preguntó Eriol…dejando a los presentes que escuchaban la conversación con los pelos de punta XD…

Mikan: JEJEJEJE…SIP…-dijo Mikan con entusiasmo al acordarse de su amado Romeo XD…

Eriol: MMMM…YA VEO…Y… ¿Quién ES?...-preguntó… ¿Interesado? O.o

Mikan: JEJEJEJE…NO CREO QUE LO CONOZCAS…SOLO PASÓ UN DÍA AQUÍ…DESDE QUE LLEGUE…-dijo Mikan un poco triste…

Eriol: MMMMMM….DIME SU NOMBRE…

Mikan: SAITO…-dijo con un tono de suspiro…se la notaba muy enamorada XD…Por lo que Natsume la miraba "disimiladamente" interesado...

Eriol: ¿EH…? ¿SAITO…?-dijo un poco sorprendido…

Mikan: SIP… ¿Por qué PREGUNTAS?

Eriol: ES QUE ÉL ES UN BUEN AMIGO MÍO ^^…

Mikan: ¡¿EN SERIO? O.o…-dijo Mikan toda sorprendida… _(Claro…mi Saito tenía que ser amigo de una persona tan amable como Eriol U.U…-pensó)_

Eriol: EL ES UNA BUENA PERSONA…-dijo viendo a Mikan mientras pensaba en los encantos de su Romeo…-DEBES QUERERLO MUCHO…-dijo, Mikan se sorprendió y en sus labios se formó una hermosa sonrisa…A lo que Eriol se sorprendió un poco…igualmente los presentes o.O….(Un poquito Natsume ;)….

Mikan: SIP, LO QUIERO DEMASIADO…-dijo mientras desviaba la mirada…y todos los presentes quedaron asombrados con la sonrisa que acabó de mostrar… (Ya saben como son sus hermosas sonrisas ;)…Eriol se le quedó viendo un poco interesado por lo que pregunto…-¿Por qué LO QUIERES DEMASIADO…?- A lo que Mikan regresó a ver un poco sorprendia por la pregunta y después sonrió muy dulcemente…-LO AMO PORQUE ÉL ME AYUDÓ CUANDO MÁS LO NECESITABA…CUANDO MURIÓ MI PADRE…CUANDO ME CAÍ…CUANDO LLORÉ…EL SIEMPRE ESTUVO AHÍ PARA MI Y YO TAMBIÉN LO APOYÉ UN POCO PERO, HASTA LA FECHA NO SÉ COMO PUDE TENER TANTA SUERTE CON ÉL…EL OTRO DÍA ESCUCHE EN LA RADIO A UNA CHICA QUE LLORABA PORQUE SU NOVIO LA HABÍA ENGAÑADO DURANTE 6 AÑOS…NO ME PUEDO IMAGINAR EN ESA SITUACIÓN…-dijo Mikan mientras agachaba un poco el rostro imaginandose en ese momento tan triste…-PERO…SÉ QUE EL NUNCA ME HARÍA ESO…-dijo con mucha seguridad…-YO TAMPOCO LE HARÍA LO MISMO…-dijo al terminar con otra hermosa sonrisa o.O…

Eriol: OH…DIME… ¿QUÉ CUALIDADES TIENE? NO CREO QUE TE HAYAS ENAMORADO DE ÉL SOLO POR ESO…-dijo Eriol mucho más interesado o.O…

Mikan: JEJEJEJE…BUENO EL ES AMABLE, MÁS O MENOS PACIENTE O.o, ES GENEROSO, ES ROMÁNTICO…, ES FIEL, ES CARIÑOSO, ES CHISTOSO, ES SARCÁSTICO ALGUNAS VECES 7.7…, ES UN NORIO O.o…PERO ME ENCANTA *_* (cof) (cof) 7.7…, ES COMPRENSIVO, ES HONESTO Y LO MÁS IMPORTANTE U.U…

Todos: ¿LO MÁS IMPORTANTE? O.o…

Mikan: SIP U.U… (¿Desde cuando están varias personas esuchandome? O.o) BUENOP U.U…LO MÁS IMPORTANTE DE MI ROMEO ES QUE….

Todos: ES QUE…

Mikan: ¡ME AYUDA A HACER LOS DEBERES ^^!...-Cuando dijo esto todos se cayeron para atrás estilo anime XD…

Kirari: ¿Qué CLASE DE PERSONA VE ESO COMO UNA CUALIDAD? O.o…

Mikan: JEJEJEJEJE ^^…ES QUE DE VERDAD ME HA AYUDADO MUCHO U.U…GRACIAS A ÉL PASÉ DE AÑO TT_TT…

Todos: O.o….7.7…BUENOOOO…

Eriol: JEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJE….-se comenzó a reir en un rinconcito…-¿EH?... ¿ERIOL?... ¿QUÉ TE PASA? O.o…-dijo Mikan con un tono medio procupado ^^…

Eriol: N-N-NO, NO ES N-N-N-ADA…-dijo entre carcajadas…

Mikan: ¿EH?... ¿Te estás riendo? O.o…

Eriol: JEJEJEJE XD…NO…C-C-COMO CREES…

Mikan: UMMMM 7.7…-dijo mientras se aproximó a su rostro que Eriol lo tenía tapado con su mano XD….-SI…CLARO…-dijo mientras volvía atender a clases igualmente todo el mundo que los veía….

Y así paso la tarde mientras Eriol se seguía riendo o.O…Era preocupante o.O…Y se acabaron las clases U.U…

**(Vamos con el pobre Natsume XD)**

¿Quien demonios era ese tonto?...Eriol 7.7…No me cae…-pensó Natsume en su interior U.U…-DEMONIOS…ME TENGO QUE CONTROLAR 7.7…-dijo mientras se iba a acostar en la rama de un árbol…-SOLO TENGO QUE OLVIDARME DE TODO Y DE ELLA…SOBRETODO DE ELLA…NO PUEDO…ESTAR CERCA DE ELLA…-dijo mientras se acordaba en lo que descubrió, el pequeño gatito…

_**Flashback…**_

_Mientras iba corriendo enfadado por no saber quien era el santo conejo…Llegué a la guarida de Máscara…quien me había llamado…_

_Máscara: AQUÍ ESTAS…NATSUME…NECESITAMOS INFORMACIÓN DEL CONEJO PRONTO…COMO TE HABRÁS DADO CUENTA POR LA LLAMADA QUE TE LLEGO DEL CELULAR, AMENAZÁNDOTE._

_Natsume: HMP…NO IMPORTA…SOLO ES PARA INTIMIDARME._

_Máscara: NO TE CONFÍES NATSUME…QUE ESTA VEZ SI NECESITAMOS INFORMACIÓN URGENTE DEL CONEJO…OTRAS ORGANIZACIONES TIENEN MÁS INFORMACIÓN DEL CONEJO QUE NOSOTROS…LA ACADEMIA NOS TIENE MUY PRESIONADOS…PERO, DE HOY NO PASA…NATSUME…TIENES QUE ENCONTRAR INFORMACIÓN DEL CONEJO-dijo todo serio…_

_Natsume: LO SÉ, NO TIENES QUE RECORDARMELO.-dijo más serio._

_Máscara: BUENO, ESTO ES LO QUE VAS A HACER…TIENES QUE IR A ESTE EDIFICIO.-dijo mientras sacaba un mapa y señalaba a un edificio que era verde y de 7 pisos…-TIENES QUE ENTRAR SIN QUE NADIE TE VEA POR ESTA ENTRADA-dijo señalando a la entrada de atrás 7.7…-DESPUÉS VAS POR LOS CORREDORES SIN QUE NADIE TE VEA…SI ALGUIEN TE VE DÉJALO INCONSCIENTE…DESPUÉS TIENES QUE LLEGAR AL 6 PISO…RECUERDA…SOLO AL 6 PISO…NI SE TE OCURRA SUBIR AL 7 PISO …TIENES QUE ENTRAR AL 6 PISO Y DESPUÉS ENTRE LAS MÁQUINAS BUSCAS UN CHIP DE COLOR ROSADO, ES EL CHIP DEL CONEJO, CONTIENE TODA SU VIDA, SU ALICE…EN CONCLUSIÓN TODA LA INFORMACIÓN ACERCA DEL TEMA…LO GUARDAS Y BAJAS DE LA MISMA MANERA LOS PISOS SIN QUE NADIE TE VEA Y SALES POR LA MISMA PUERTA…EN EL BOSQUE HAY MUCHOS GUARDIANES…TIENES QUE ATRAVESAR ESE BOSQUE Y NO DEJAR QUE ELLOS TE MATEN O LA MISIÓN FALLARÍA Y MATARÍAN AL CONEJO LOS DE LAS OTRAS ORGANIZACIONES AL TENER TANTA INFORMACIÓN SOBRE EL CONEJO…RECUERDA QUE EL CONEJO ES UN ARMA __**NUEVA**__ ESCENCIAL PARA LA ACADEMIA…SI NO LOGRAS CONSEGUIR EL CHIP…MATARÍAN A LA PERSONA QUE ESTÁ ENCERRADA Y LA QUE TANTO QUIERES CUIDAR…-A lo que la Máscara dijo la expresión de Natsume cambió a una más seria y muy bizarra- DESPUÉS DE QUE LOGRES ATRAVESAR EL BOSQUE TIENES QUE LLEGAR A UNA CABAÑA DONDE HAY SOLO UNA COMPUTADORA…¡NO REGRESES A VER A NINGUNA DE LAS PERSONAS QUE ESTÁN EN LA HABITACIÓN, SOLO CAMINA HACIA LA COMPUTADORA…!...CUANDO LLEGUES HACIA LA COMPUTADORA INSERTA EL CHIP EN ÉSTA Y REVISA TODA LA INFORMACIÓN DEL CONEJO…CUANDO TERMINES…DEJA EL CHIP EN DONDE ESTÁ Y SAL DE LA CABAÑA Y DESPUÉS DE ESO..RECIBIRÁS UNA LLAMADA…DÍLE TODO LO QUE SEPAS Y CON SUERTE ALIMENTEN BIEN DURANTE UN TIEMPO A LA PERSONA QUE MÁS QUIERES…ESA ES LA MISIÓN… ¿PREGUNTAS?_

_Natsume: NO._

_Máscara: ENTONCES TOMA TU MÁSCARA-le dijo dándole una máscara de gatito ;)…-GATITO…_

_Natsume: NO MOLESTES…-le dijo mientras se colocaba la máscara…-_

_Máscara: PUEDES IRTE.-Le dijo el de la máscara. Cuando la máscara le dio la orden Natsume salió corriendo con la cara muy seria… (Maldito conejo…-penso)…Natsume revisó el mapa que le dio Máscara y comenzó a buscarlo por la zona…_

_-EL EDIFICIO ESTA AL NORTE DEL RÍO…-dijo mientras vio enfrente de él un río enorme y sumamente hermoso…pero, no era momento de fijarse en eso…_

_- AQUÍ ESTA.-dijo viendo a un edificio enorme…Natsume corrió a la entrada de atrás…escondiendose en cada rincón para fijarse si había la presencia de algún alma…Despues logró entrar al 1 piso…Se escondió en un barandal…Ya que habían muchos guardias por la zona…-DEMONIOS- pensó mientras contaba a los guardias…eras 16 o.O…Natsume decidió ir por cada barandal que rodeaba la zona del 1 piso…_

_Esos barandales eran demasiado peligrosos porque si resbalavas caías al precipicio que había hacia los lados…pero, Natsume no tenía tiempo en pensar…Empezó con el primer barandal…comenzó a poner un pie en cada espacio que quedaba entre cada barandal…así de uno en uno hasta llegar hacia un rincón que llevaba al ascensor…_

_Era un rincón sumamente angosto…pero, como Natsume era delgado logró pasar…Pasando el rincón, Natsume llegó a una compuerta que llevaba a los cables del ascensor…abrió la puerta y vio solo los cables que transportaban de un lado a otro el ascensor…_

_Natsume se cogió de uno de los cables y comenzó a escalar o.O… (Para eso se necesitaba demasiada fuerza en los brazos o.O)…Si Natsume se soltaba de los cables iba directo al 1 piso 7.7…y al ascensor que subía o.O (Lo trituraría o.O)…_

_Natsume comenzó a escalar más rápido pasando el 3 piso, el 4 piso…, el 5 piso…El ascensor se detuvo en el 5 piso (Para su suerte U.U)…_

_Natsume aprovecho esto para escalar mucho más rapido… (Los cables eran cortantes y sus manos estaban sangrando o.O)…Justo cuando llego al 6 piso jaló rapido la compuerta que lo llevaba al rincón del 6 piso…justo cuando se safó del cable y se arrimó con todas sus fuerzas al rincón pasó el ascensor a toda velocidad o.O…El ascensor iba al 7 piso U.U…_

_Natsume comenzó a caminar por el rincón hasta llegar a los mismos barandales pero, estos barandales eran mucho más pequeños y angostos que los anteriores __**(Esto se parece al juego de niveles o.O) **_

_Natsume comenzó a caminar con más precausión entre los barandales (Los barandales eran tapados por un muro que no dejaba ver la figura de Natsume) Sin embargo, estos barandales se acababan a mitad del camino 7.7…_

_La única salida que quedaba para entrar a los corredores del 6 piso eran los espacios de los muros…pero, si Natsume entraba por el espacio de los muros sería visto por los guardias 7.7…_

_Ni modo U.U…Natsume entró por el espació de los muros y fue visto por los 16 guardias…quienes intentaron atacarlo pero, Natsume utilizó sus llamas y los dejó inconsientes a todos __**(¿Por qué no hiciste eso desde el principio? 7.7…)**_

_Entonces Natsume comenzó a correr por los corredores derribando a todos los guardias que aparecían…Hasta llegar a una puerta donde decía "chips" __**(Que lógico 7.7…)**_

_Natsume entró y comenzó a buscar el chip en un mar de computadoras o.O…Habían azules, rojos, medios rojos, verdes, de todo color y sabor =D…y hasta que por fin encontró el santo chip rosado o.O…_

_El único color de su especie U.U…pobrecito…Después de eso Natsume salió volado de esa habitación (donde no habían guardias)…siguió el mismo camino hacia los corredores del 6 piso…_

_Cuando llegó a los barandales que llegaban a medio camino, pasó otra vez el espacio del muro y comenzó a ir de barandal en barandal…En uno de estos barandales sin querer…se cortó pero, no hizo ninguna expresión…estaba más concentrado en terminar la misión…Y así llegó a la compuerta del 6 piso y la abrió de nuevo…y comenzó a escalar hacia abajo…pero, había un problema…el ascensor iba hacia arriba 7.7…_

_Natsume se sujetó de uno de los cables de los extremos y comenzo a bajar con sumo cuidado sujetándose de los cables de los extremos y la pared…Cuando Natsume y el ascensor se toparon, Natsume se hizo más para atrás para dejar pasar al ascensor…pero, cuando éste pasó le fue rasgando la camiseta y dejando cortes en su vientre y estómago (O_O)….pero, a Natsume no le importó…siguió bajando hasta llegar a la compuerta del 1 piso…_

_Llegó al primer priso y abrió la compuerta…volvió a los barandales que eran mucho más grandes y espaciosos…Los comenzó a pasar de uno en uno pero, para su mala suerte un guardia estaba apoyado en uno de los espacios de los muros (Estaba mirando hacia el horizonte 7.7…)…_

_Así que lo vio y avisó a todo mundo del 1 piso, éstos intentaron atacarlo pero, Natsume se defendía con sus llamas dejando a todos inconscientes y bien quemaditos ;)…pero, uno de estos estúpidos guardias tenía una lanza…la cual raspo el vientre de Natsume haciendo una herida profunda…_

_-TSS-hizo Natsume del dolor…(Esta vez si era mas grave o.O) Natsume logró desaserse de los guardias incluyendo al de la lanza 7.7…Salió, por lo que faltaba, del corredor…(No pudo seguir en los barandales U.U) ….Derribando a más guardias…Hasta que logró llegar a la entrada trasera…salió mirando de que no hubiera nadie esperándolo y salió a toda velocidad por el bosque…Mientras corría se topo con muchos guardianes…Éstos no solo tenían lanzas sino también pistolas…pero, Natsume las lograba esquivar __**(Experto en el asunto 7.7…) **__…_

_Después de eso, encontró la cabaña era muy pequeñita…tanto que Natsume tuvo que agacharse para entrar…Natsume vio una habitación muy oscura donde solo alumbraba la luz de la computadora…Natsume cogió el chip rosado que tenía en el bolcillo y lo insertó a la computadora…comenzó a revizar la información del conejo (Era algo asi)_

_SAKURA MIKAN (CONEJO) __**EN BÚSQUEDA**_

_(LA FOTO)_

_NIÑA NACIDA EN JAPÓN, _

_13 AÑOS DE EDAD, _

_PADRE MUERTO, _

_MADRE VIVA (EN BÚSQUEDA),_

_ALICE: (SE SOSPECHA…DEL TABÚ) __**ALICE PELIGROSO**_

_HISTORIA:_

_NIÑA QUE VIVIÓ EN UNA CIUDAD DE JAPÓN, PADRES ALICES, FAMILIA DE CLASE MEDIA, PADRES DE EXTREMO CUIDADO, NIÑA DISTRAÍDA, ACCIDENTE SORPRESIVO EN UNA CABAÑA DESOLADA POR ESTO PÉRDIDA DE MUCHA SANGRE, PERDIDA DE MEMORIA INSTANTÁNEA, TERMINÓ LA EDUCACIÓN DE PRIMARIA, TRANSLADADA A LA ACADEMIA ALICE, BUSCADA POR ORGANIZACIONES ENEMIGAS._

_INFORME:_

_NIÑA PELIGROSA, ALICE PELIGROSO, MADRE: EN BÚSQUEDA, HERENCIA DE ALICE._

_**(TODO ESTO ES INFORMACIÓN CONFIDENCIAL) **_

_Natsume terminó de leer el informe, tenía una expresión sumamente sorprendida pero, lo disimiló…dejó el chip en la computadora y salió corriendo…Lo que no contaba era que en el bosque, habían mas guardianes esperándolo…_

_-DEMONIOS…ME ENCONTRARON…-pensó mientras trataba de defenderse con las llamas pero, estos guardianes eran sumamente rápidos y llevaban consigo unos cuchillos que raspaban sin parar por la piel de Natsume…_

_-TSS-hizo Natsume…pero, se pudo librar de ellos cubriendose con una ráfaga de fuego…Todos los guardianes se detuvieron y Natsume siguió su camino hacia las habitaciones…Mientras caminaba recibió una llamada del celular…_

_**Conversación del celular…**_

_Natsume: DIGA._

_Señor: ¿QUÉ ALICE TIENE EL CONEJO?_

_Natsume: DEL TABÚ._

_Señor: ¿Dónde ESTÁ?_

_Natsume: EN LA ACADEMIA ALICE._

_Señor: BIEN HECHO. ¿TU CONOCES AL CONEJO?-Natsume se sorprendió ante la pregunta…pero, no tenía más opción que responder con la verdad._

_Natsume: SI._

_Señor: NO LE DIGAS NADA DE LO QUE SABES AL CONEJO…SINO, LA CAPTURAREMOS- cuando el señor dijo eso Natsume tensó todo su cuerpo…-Y APARTE ESO MATAREMOS A TU PERSONITA…ADIOS…-terminó colgando el telefóno dejando a un demasiado serio Natsume tras la llamada…_

_(DEMONIOS…-pensó Natsume llegando hacia la habitación…donde estaba Mikan…)_

_**Fin de flashback…**_

Maldito conejo…-pensó Natsume mientras se acordaba de Mikan…-MIKAN…-dijo todo preocupado antes de quedarse dormido en la rama del árbol de cerezo…

**FIN DE CAP U.U…**

**WAAAAAA….7.7…ESTA VEZ SI NO LES VOY A DECIR MUCHO XD…TENGO MUCHO SUEÑO =_=…JEJEJEJE ^^…ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO EL CAP =_=…ESTA VEZ SI ME ESFORCÉ TT_TT…OJALÁ LES GUSTE ;)…JEJEJEJE…DEJEN REVIEWS…SON MI ÁNIMO, MI LUZ, MI CONSUELO ;)….GRACIAS POR LEER =_=…ME VOY A DORMIR XD…JEJEJEJE… ¡SAYONARA…=_=! (YA ME GUSTÓ LA CARITA =_=)**


	12. Una tarde con amigos

HOOOLAAA =D…ESTA VEZ SI LO PUBLICO TARDE 7.7… (YA QUE 7.7…)…U.U…QUE LES DIRÉ QUERIDISIMOS AMIGOS 7.7… (HOY ESTOY MEDIA RARA XD…O.o…¡EN VERDAD ALGO ME PASA Y NO SÉ QUE DEMONIOS ES! _…) 7.7…BUENOPS 7.7… ¿PARA QUE LES ESCRIBÍA O.o…? AHHHHHH…CIERTO 7.7… **(ESTA DESPISTADA 7.7…)** 7_7…MALDITO PARENTESIS *_*…YA ¡ME HARTASTE! U.U… ¡TE ME LARGAS *_*! **(NO QUIERO 7.7…**) *_*…. **(7.7…)**…*_*… **(7.7…TONTA…YA NO ME ENGAÑAS…)** ¿EH…? O.o…DE QUE HABLAS PARÉNTESIS O.O… **(HOY ESTAS MUCHO MÁS RARA DE LO QUE PENSÉ 7.7…YA NO ME DAN MIEDO TUS CARAS U.U…) **O_O…. ¡¿QUUUUEEEEE…? ¡QUE DEMONIOS…! **(7.7…)** 7_7…MALDITO PARENTESIS 7.7…YA ME CORTASTE MI INSPIRACIÓN ASESINA 7.7…TT_TT… ¿Y AHORA COMO VOY A TORTURAR A A-CHAN? TT_TT…LA VIDA NO ES JUSTA TT_TT…EN VERDAD U.U…TODOS ME QUIEREN DEMASIADO 7.7…POR ESO YO "TAMBIÉN LOS QUIERO" XD… **(7_7…ESTA TONTA SARCÁSTICA…)** ¡SI! ¡Y A MUCHA HONRA U.U…! **(7_7…)** 7_7…LO ÚNICO QUE SALE DE LA BOCA DE ÉSTE 7.7…SON INSULTOS 7.7…OYE… ¿ULTIMAMENTE NO TE HAS ESTADO LLEVANDO CON MALAS INFLUENCIAS…COMO NATSUME 7.7…? **(LÍNEA FUERA DE SERVICIO U.U…MARQUE SU TONO DESPUÉS DE PIIII….) **7_7…OTRO QUE SE ME ESCAPA TT_TT…ULTIMAMENTE ESTOY PERDIENDO MI TOQUE 7.7… ¡RAYOS! ESO ME PASA POR COMER MUCHO PESCADO 7.7…NO ALIMENTA MIS NEURONAS U.U…JEJEJEJEJE…^^… (DESPUÉS ME VENGARE…*_*…PARÉNTESIS…) (Cof) (Cof) U.U…Y SIGUIENDO CON MI INFORME DEL "PORQUE-DEMONIOS-NO-PUSE-UN-SANTO-CAPÍTULO-7.7…"…HE ESTADO MUY OCUPADA U.U…CON LO QUE TODO NIÑO, ADOLESCENTE Y ADULTO ODIA 7.7… ¡SEÑORAS Y SEÑORES 7.7…LOS MALDITOS DEBERES TT_TT!...EN VERDAD 7.7…NI MEDIO EMPIEZO EL AÑO ESCOLAR Y YA EXTRAÑO LAS VACACIONES O.o…JEJEJEJEJE… (Cof) (Cof) U.U…ANTES DE EMPEZAR EL CAP QUIERO AGRADECER A **ariana0203**TT_TT…AMIGA DE VERDAD ME ANIMASTE TT_TT…POR TI SUBO ESTE CAP ;D…JEJEJEJEJEJE…EN VERDAD GRACIAS POR COMENTAR TODOS LOS CAPS O.o…EN CADA COMENTARIO QUE PUSISTE ME HACIAS FELIZ *_*…SI QUIERES PREGÚNTALE A MI POBRE GATO IMAGINARIO QUE SALIÓ VOLANDO DE LA VENTANA 7.7…HOY FUE SU FUNERAL TT_TT…LO SIENTO HERMOSO GATITO TT_TT…(cof) (cof) 7.7…EN VERDAD GRACIAS U.U…CREO QUE ESTA VEZ SI ME PASÉ CON LA INTRODUCCIÓN O.o…MIL DISCULPAS U.U…SIN MÁS ENTRETENERLOS LES ESCRIBO ESTE CAP ^^…ESTE LE DEDICO A **ariana0203**** (DE VERDAD GRACIAS TT_TT…FUISTE MI LUZ EN LO OSCURITO TT_TT…ESO SONÓ RARO O.o…BUENOPS 7.7…YA QUE…) (cof) (cof) ¡CORRELE O.o…!**

**UNA TARDE CON AMIGOS : 3**

**CAP ANTERIOR…**

_Maldito conejo…-pensó Natsume mientras se acordaba de Mikan…-MIKAN…-dijo todo preocupado antes de quedarse dormido en la rama del árbol de cerezo…_

Mientras el bello durmiente dormía 7.7…Hotaru estaba investigando 7.7…Ustedes saben a qué me refiero XD…y la "siempre expresiva Hotaru" paso por ahí…

Hotaru: ESTO…TIENE QUE VER CON HYUUGA… ¿EH?...MISIONES… ¿EH?...ABURRIDO 7.7…-de pronto escuchó el movimiento de alguien en la rama de cerezo…Hotaru sacó su arma ultra Baka y apuntó hacia el árbol…-¿QUIÉN DEMONIOS ESTA AHÍ…?-dijo Hotaru con su tono MUY sereno U.U…Solo se escuchaban los grillitos…o.O…que silencio…¡Por Dios…!

Hotaru: MMMM… ¿NO RESPONDES, EH?...-dijo mientras miraba amenazante a la sombra que dormía U.U…-BUENO 7.7…NO TENGO INTERÉS EN SABER QUIEN ES…-dijo mientras volvía a su pequeña máquina que contenía información DEMASIADO secreta o.O…De pronto se escuchó un ruido en la rama…Por el peso de la "persona" que estaba en el árbol se iba a romper la rama o.O…** (Que gordo 7.7…)…**Hotaru regresó a ver arriba y vio como la rama iba a caer encima de ella o.O…pero con los súper rápidos reflejos que Hotaru-sama tiene *_*…cogió su arma Baka y apuntó a la rama haciéndola volar muy lejos o.O…Buenops unos 10 centímetros más allá 7.7…del árbol claro 7.7…Cuando la rama aterrizó, la persona que estaba en la rama se levantó molesto por el golpe **(¿Quién no 7.7…?) **

Persona: TSSS…-dijo mientras regresaba a ver con rabia a la persona que lo había derribado 7.7…

Hotaru: 7.7…

Persona: =_=….

Hotaru: *_*…

Persona: 7.7…

Hotaru sacó una cámara de su maleta que salió de Nosedonde o.O…y comenzó a tomar fotos a nuestro afortunado Natsume 7.7…Se veían flashes por todas partes en el cuerpo de Natsume o.O…**(¿Qué demonios está tomando del cuerpo de Natsume, Hotaru-sama O.o?) **Entonces Natsume impresionado "disimuladamente" regresó a ver a su ropa 7.7…tenía rasgado el saco dejando ver sus músculos y su cabello estaba más desordenado de lo común (Lo hacía ver más atractivo que de lo usual o.O), tenía su pantalón un poco sucio y rasgado (Más era el saco o.O…en verdad se le veía todo o.O)…Entonces en acción de ¡Maldita-sea-no-me-tomes-fotos! Tomó unas hojas grandototas que estaban por ahí 7.7...y se puso las hojas delante de todo el cuerpo (Para que ya no le tomara más fotos 7.7…)…El guambra encuerado iba a tratar de escapar por los arbustos pero, antes de eso quería asegurarse de que Hotaru no tuviera las fotos, así que mando una de sus llamas a la cámara…Hotaru soltó la cámara y Natsume corrió a toda velocidad a los arbustos…Hotaru recogió la cámara y sonrió maliciosa…o.O…

Hotaru: ES UNA CÁMARA CONTRA FUEGO…TENDRÉ DEMASIADO DINERO POR ESTAS FOTOS…MMM… ¿CON QUÉ EL ALICE DEL FUEGO…?...LO TENDRÉ EN CUENTA…HYUUGA…-dijo mientras se alejaba feliz con la cámara que contenía las fotos o.O…** (Pobre gatito U.U…) **

Mientras Natsume seguía corriendo a la habitación de Ruka (Donde se hospedaba 7.7…) para cambiarse de ropa 7.7…Escuchó el sonido de cuando alguien cae a el agua…por lo que regresó a ver un instante…

Mikan estaba empapada de pies a cabeza en una piscina para niños chiquitos XD…y claro 7.7…estaba llorando 7.7…

Mikan: TSUBASAAAAAA-SENPAI TT_TT…ESO NO SE VALEEEE TT_TT…

Tsubasa: M-M-MIKAN…NO ES CULPA…LE ATINÉ…

Mikan: WAAAAAA…OTRA VEZ ME VA A DAR FIEBRE TT_TT…-dijo la chica entre sollozos…Cuando vio una mano que le prestaba su ayuda…Era Eriol que la miraba con una mirada DEMASIADO amable 7.7…Mikan se rio apenada y aceptó su ayuda…

Mikan: JEJEJEJEJE…GRACIAS ERI…-pero no pudo terminar la frase porque en la piscina para niños había una bolita de juego la cual Mikan pisó haciendo que se resbalara y cayera encima de Eriol 7.7…Quien también se mojo en la piscina 7.7…Mikan estaba encima de Eriol o.O…

- o.O….MIKAN…ERIOL….-dijeron todos en coro al verlos en la situación tan comprometedora o.O…

Mikan se le quedó viendo embobada con una cara de ¿Qué-demonios-me-pasó-o.O?...7.7…Ustedes saben lo rápida que es Mikan para reaccionar 7.7…

Eriol se le quedó viendo un poco impresionado pero, al ver la expresión confundida de Mikan sonrió e intentó empujar un poquito a Mikan para que se levantara…

Eriol: MIKAN…ANDA…REACCIONA…-dijo mientras la movía suavemente…

Mikan: o.O… ¡¿WHAT?...DIGO… ¡¿QUÉ…?...-dijo mientras se levantó de él sonrojada de pies a cabeza o.O…Parecía un tomate recién cosechado o.O…

Mikan: E-E-E-E-E-E-E-E-ER-R-R-R-R-RIOL…-dijo la pequeña tartamuda U.U….-P-P-P-P-PERDON….-dijo Mikan con la cara demasiado sonrojada o.O…salía humito o.O…

Eriol: JEJEJEJE…NO IMPORTA MIKAN…ME GUSTA MOJARME…-dijo viendo con cara sonriente a su ropa 7.7…El guambra estaba en la piscina todo mojadito 7.7…

-¡QUE LINDO! *_*…-dijeron las chicas que pasaban por ahí mientras se acercaban a toda velocidad a Eriol a quien se le veían todos los músculos que tenía **(¡Todos! o.O) **porque llevaba una camiseta color blanca 7.7…-ERIOL-SAMA *_*…-dijeron todas con un tono DEMASIADO raro o.O **(Por ustedes es que quiero faltar a clases o.O) **

Justo cuando las chicas DEMASIADO raras iban a acercarse a "Eriol-sama"…Eriol se levantó de su puesto y levantó a Mikan ignorando a todas las demás chicas con corazoncitos o.O…

Eriol: VEN…MIKAN…LEVÁNTATE…-le dijo mientras le extendía la mano con una sonrisa ^^…Cuando Eriol dijo eso se creó un aura DEMASIADO asesina alrededor de Mikan o.O…

Mikan: JEJEJEJEJE…GRACIAS ERIOL…-dijo mientras se levantaba con una sonrisa…Ella también había ignorado a las demás chicas 7.7…Cuando Mikan se levantó se le podía ver todo el SANTO cuerpo o.O…Ella también tenía una blusa blanca U.U…Por lo que todos los chicos la regresaron a ver o.O…Mikan ya estaba en su etapa de desarrollo U.U…** (¡Cuánto ha crecido TT_TT!) **

-o.O…MIKAN…-dijeron los hombres embobados de la esquina 7.7…** (Ustedes saben a qué me refiero 7.7…)**

Mikan: ¿EH…?-dijo mientras regresaba a ver toda empapada a los hombres que la miraban o.O…Eran el centro de atención U.U…-¿QUÉ PASA ^^…?-dijo haciendo una de sus hermosas sonrisas, lo que hizo que más de un hombre suspirara…-¿EH…? O.o… ¿PORQUE HAY…TANTA…POBLACIÓN O_O…?-dijo mirando alrededor de Eriol, quien tenía a DEMASIADAS chicas con corazoncitos en los ojos y vio a su lado donde había chicos que la miraban con cara de haber visto caer a un ángel del cielo U.U…

Mikan: YO QUE SEPA ESTÁBAMOS…-dijo mientras se tornaba pensativa U.U…- ERIOL, TSUBASA, NOBARITA, INCHOU, KIRARI, Y HOTARU **(QUIEN YA SE FUE PORQUE SE ABURRIÓ TT_TT)…**ESTABAMOS JUGANDO A TIRARLE LA MANZANA AL BLANCO U.U…ESO QUIERE DECIR QUE ERAMOS…6…NO…10…NO O.o…5…NO U.U…PIENSA MIKAN PIENSA…SIP ^^…-dijo dando un salto de victoria XD…- ERAMOS 7 PERSONAS CONTANDO CONMIGO ^^…¿CIERTO O.o…?...

A todos les cayó una gotita anime XD…

Tsubasa: JEJEJEJEJE…SI MIKAN…ALGO ASI…

Mikan: ¡YAI! ¡LE ATINÉ ^^…!-dijo mientras daba una sonrisa DEMASIADO emocionada o.O…-¿EH…?...DON' TAS TSUBASA-SENPAI O.o…-dijo mientras miraba a todas partes…TSUBASA-SENPAI, KIRARI, NOBARITA… ¿INCHOU…?-dijo mientras hacía cara de borreguito U.U…-¡¿DON' TAN TODOS TT_TT?...-gritó desesperada a los cuatro vientos 7.7…Por lo que la mayoría de la población presente se retiró sobándose los oídos XD…

**(Mientras en la esquina de los indecentes 7.7…)**

Un chico: ES UN POCO GRITONA…PERO, ES LINDA…*_*…-dijo mientras ponía una cara rara o.O…

Otro chico: SI,…ME PREGUNTO SI TENDRÁ NOVIO…LA NUEVA…*_*…LE VOY A PEDIR QUE SEA MI NOVIA…DEFINITIVAMENTE ESA PRECIOSURA SERÁ MIA *_*…** (Ustedes me trauman O.o)**

Mientras los chicos psicópatas se imaginaban en situaciones de matrimonio con su preciada Mikan 7.7…Natsume los miraba con cara de pocos amigos XD…Por lo que se les acercó, AUN CON SU ROPA RASGADA XD…

Natsume: OIGAN…USTEDES…-dijo mientras se acercaba con unas llamas que salían desde el fondo de su corazón O.O…** (No saben lo profundo que es o.O…)- **Los niños ilusionados regresaron a ver con cara de "¡No-me-molestes-en-este-momento-me-la-imagino-en-bragas-*_*!"…** (Por eso es que no avanza la población 7.7…) **

Natsume: USTEDES…-dijo mientras escuchó lo último **(Oh…oh…se enojó el gatito o.O)…**-¡MÉTANSE CON ALGUIEN DE SU PROPIEDAD…!-dijo mientras les quemó completamente el pelo o.O…

Un chico: OYE…MI… ¡¿MI PELO…?...¿DONDE ESTA? O_O…-dijo mientras se le bajaba la sangre a los pies XD…

Otro chico: M-M-M-M-MI HERMOSO CABELLO O.o…JUSTO QUE ME HICE LA PERMANENTE TT_TT…** (Eso se escuchó DEMASIADO raro amigo o.O)**

Los dos chicos regresaron a ver a la causa de sus desgracias, que no tenía una cara demasiado agradable que digamos 7.7…

-H-H-H-H-H-HYUUGA O.o…-dijeron los dos en coro o.O…

-NO VUELVAN A IMAGINÁRSELA EN ESAS PINTAS…O SI NO…-dijo mientras sacaba fuego de sus manos o.O…-AHORA NO SERÁ SOLO EL PELO…-dijo en tono demasiado amenazante o.O…

-S-S-S-S-SI…NATSUME-SAMA O.o…-dijeron mientras, los indecentes, corrían por sus vidas XD…Cuando Natsume vio que se fueron volvió a controlarse U.U… _(¿Qué demonios me pasa hoy…?-pensó mientras se sobaba la cabeza…-El golpe debió ser demasiado duro…Maldita Imai …-pensó mientras recordaba el momento en el que se sintió como Superman por primera vez XD…)_

Y así 7.7… Natsume seguía pensando mientras se perdía otra vez en el bosque…esta vez sin rumbo fijo 7.7…

**(Mientras con nuestra querida Mikan U.U…)**

**MIKAN POV U.U… (Hace tiempo que no pongo esto =D)**

Cuando los chicos extraños dejaron de preguntarme mi número de celular y como me llamaba o.O…** (Sin comentarios o.O)…**pude volver con los demás chicos…

Mikan: WAAAA…ESTOY TODA EMPAPADA ^^…-dije muy apenada…

Eriol: JEJEJEJEJE…YO TAMBIÉN…ESTAMOS IGUALES…-dijo mientras me sonreía amablemente…Eriol me parece un chico muy comprensivo y amigable…Tenía que ser amigo de mi Saito ^^…jejejejeje…

Tsubasa: PERO…LOS DOS TIENEN QUE CAMBIARSE RÁPIDO O PESCARÁN UN RESFRIADO ^^…-dijo en tono de padre preocupado…

Mikan: ¡COMO ORDENE CAPITÁN!-dije mientras me ponía como militar XD…

Tsubasa-senpai siempre se ha preocupado por mi ^^…Algún día le devolveré los favores que me ha hecho…

Kirari: UUUFFFFFF…AHORA MIKAN ESTA TODA UNA ADOLESCENTE U.U…TE TENGO QUE DAR ALGUNOS CONSEJOS CON LOS HOMBRES ;D…TU SABES A QUE ME REFIERO…-dijo Kirari con un tono que no había escuchado en otra persona o.O…

Mikan: ¿EH…O.o?..¿QUÉ COSA…?-pregunté toda confundida U.U…

Inchou: JEJEJEJEJE…MIKAN NO LE HAGAS CASO A ESTA MALA INFLUENCIA 7.7… ¡SE PUEDEN IMAGINAR EN TODA SU VIDA A TENIDO 100 NOVIOS 7.7!…ESTA NIÑA ES INCREÍBLE 7.7…

Kirari: CORRECCIÓN 99 ^^…AÚN ESTOY BUSCANDO AL NÚMERO 100…-dijo Kirari toda emocionada…Qué bonita que es…

Inchou: 7.7…ME PREGUNTO QUIEN SERÁ EL DESAFORTUNADO 7.7…U.U…LO COMPADEZCO AL POBRE…-dijo.

Kirari: ¿DIJISTE ALGO RUBIO DESNUTRIDO? *_*

Inchou: MIREN QUIEN HABLA, LA PELIRROJA DE TINTE BARATO 7.7…

Kirari: 7_7…FUE UN DÍA MUY CONFUSO O.o…

Inchou: SI…SI…COMO DIGA LA "SEÑORITA" U.U…-dijo haciendo acento en Señorita...

Mientras Inchou y Kirari se separaban del grupo 7.7…o… ¿El grupo se separaba de ellos mientras me jalaban? No entendía que demonios estaba pasando _… **(Es un misterio 7.7…) **

Mikan: JEJEJEJEJE… ¡YA ESTÁ BIEN! O.o…DEJEN DE ARRASTRARME 7.7…-dije toda molesta U.U…puede que me maten, burlen, latigueen pero menos que me arrastren U.U…Se arruina mi hermoso uniforme *_*…** (7.7…No la conozco 7.7…) **

Tsubasa: JEJEJEJE…MIKAN…-dijo un poco distraído…

Mikan: ¿QUÉ PASA TSUBASA-SENPAI? =D…

Tsubasa: HMP…-dio un suspiro al aire o.O… ¿Qué le pasa a mi senpai favorito? O.o…

Mikan: ¿Q-QUÉ PASA TSUBASA-SENPAI O.o…? ¿TIENES FIEBRE? NO… ¿TE COGIERON LOS EXTRATERRESTRES O.o…? MI MAMI SIEMPRE ME DECÍA… ¡NUNCA VAYAS CON LOS EXTRATERRESTRES U.U…NO SON BUENA INFLUENCIA! **(O_O…Claro 7.7…yo siempre me encuentro uno que otro extraterrestre U.U…) **¿TSUBASA-SENPAI…? DIME ALGO…LO QUE SEA…DIME ALGO, QUE ME TIENES DE LOS NERVIOS O.o…-dije toda desesperada…

Tsubasa: HMP… ¡AH!...-dio un grito al cielo o.O…

Mikan: ¿Q-Q-UE…?

Tsubasa: CIERTO O.o…LOS HELADOS…

Mikan: ¿EH…?

Nobara: ¿HELADO…*_*?-dijo Nobarita toda ilusionada **(¿Desde cuándo tas' aquí Nobarita…o.O?)**

Mikan: ¿HELADO O.o…? ¿ESO TE DIERON LOS EXTRATERRESTRES =D?

Tsubasa: ¿EH…O.o…? ¿QUÉ HABLAS MIKAN…O.o…TIENES FIEBRE…?

Mikan: NOOOOOO 7.7…NO ME ESTÁS ESCUCHANDO TSUBASA-SENPAI 7.7…-dije mientras hacía pucheros…Me enoja cuando no me escuchan 7.7…

Tsubasa: JEJEJEJEJE…PERDÓN MI CHIQUITITA ^^…-me dijo mientras me cargaba en sus brazos…-¿QUIERES IR A LOS HELADOS…?-me dijo todo emocionado o.O… ¿Qué le pasa a mi senpai…?

Mikan: C-C-CLARO… ¿SEGURO QUE NO ESTÁS RARO…?-dije un poco insegura…

Tsubasa: ¿EH…? ¿POR QUÉ ESTARÍA RARO…=D?-dijo mientras los ojos le brillaban con un resplandor especial 7.7….sospechoso…

Mikan: 7.7…NO SE…IMAGINACIONES MÍAS…-dije un poco insegura…

Tsubasa: BUENOPS SI NO TIENES MÁS QUE DECIR =D…VAMOS…AL INFINITO Y MÁS ALLÁ =D…** (Que emocionado que esta el tipo 7.7…) **

Mikan: ¿EH…? TSUBASA-SENPAI O.o…NO LLEVO MALETA O.o…TENGO QUE EMPACAR PARA IRNOS U.U…

Tsubasa: JEJEJEJEJE…VAMOS…MIKAN…^^…-dijo mientras caminaba con la sonrisa de oreja a oreja 7.7…sospechoso 7.7…aquí algo anda mal…

**FIN DE POV U.U…**

Cuando Tsubasa ya encontró su hermoso avión que tenía un especial color celeste con una estrella grandota de color azul en el medio o.O…** (Que lógico 7.7…) **….Tsubasa lo reparó un poco 7.7…y ajustó los controles y subió a Mikan a la hermosa nave 7.7…Pero, con excepción del tipo que parecía medio tomado 7.7…Mikan que AUN seguía en sus cabales, ya que se acordó de algo cuando se puso el cinturón 7.7…

Mikan: JEJEJEJEJE…TSUBASA-SENPAI ESTA RARO PERO, ES MUY DIVERTIDO ^^…WIIII…JEJEJEJE…HELADO *_*… ¡ALLÁ VOY!...JEJEJEJE…ME GUSTARÍA QUE HOTARU TAMBIÉN VINIERA…PERO, ME DIJO QUE ESTABA MUY OCUPADA 7.7…HABLANDO DE HOTARU O.o…DON' TA NOBARITA O.o… (Los grillitos XD…)…-Cuando Mikan se acordó de la desafortunada U.U…regresó a ver por la ventana viendo un trágico panorama de su amiga U.U…

Nobara: ¡MIKAN O.o!-se escuchaba su voz desde lejos U.U…Ya la dejaba el avión que llevaba al infinito y más allá o.O…-MIKAN TT_TT…FALTO YO…-dijo toda desesperada U.U…

Mikan: NOBARITA TT_TT… ¡TSUBASA-SENPAI 7.7…! DEJA QUE NOBARITA SE SUBA U.U…NO VES QUE LA POBRECITA AUN SIGUE AFUERA TT_TT…

Tsubasa: JEJEJEJEJE…PASA NOBARA ^^…-dijo mientras abrían las compuertas del avión XD…

Nobarita: WAAAAA…MIKAN TT_TT…PENSÉ QUE SE IRÍAN SIN MI TT_TT…-dijo la pobre inocente U.U…

Mikan: NOBARITA TT_TT…ES QUE…ALGO LE PASA A TSUBASA-SENPAI 7.7…-le dijo mientras apuntaba al chico sentado con una sonrisa media… ¿rara o.O...?...sospechoso 7.7…

Nobara: ¿EH…? ¿TSUBASA…O.o?-dijo mientras se aproximaba a verlo o.O…-SIGUE IGUAL ^^…NO HAY DE QUE PREOCUPARSE =D…-dijo toda confiada U.U…

Tsubasa: BUENOPS U.U…DESPEGUE AVIÓN QUE YA ME ABURRO U.U…VAMOS…AL INFINITO Y MÁS ALLÁ, ES DECIR U.U…, A LA HELADERÍA U.U…DONDE NOBARITA Y PEQUE VAN A COMER HELADITO DE PAILA =D….-dicho esto el avión despegó XD…y aterrizó o.O…que rápido o.O…cuando bajaron vieron un lugar donde se notaba que pronto iba a anochecer…se veía la puesta de sol…el cielo de color naranja…y un poco de la luna llena que ya mismo haría su hermosa aparición ;D…

Tsubasa: JEJEJEJEJE…EL CIELO ESTÁ DE COLOR MIKAN- ¿CIERTO, MIKAN =D?...WIIIIII-QUE LINDA QUE ES LA VIDA :3-decía mientras corría…¿Por los aires…o.O?

Nobara: o.O…RETIRO LO DICHO.

Mikan también quería volar como Tsubasa pero, no podía U.U…no tenía el combustible necesario para el acto U.U…

Mikan: WAAAAAAAA TT_TT… ¡YO TAMBIÉN QUIERO SER LA MUJER MARAVILLA! 7.7…NO ES JUSTO TT_TT…-dijo mientras hacía pucheros en el suelo 7.7…

Digamos que considerando la situación la única persona razonal del grupo era Nobarita ^^…** (¡No estoy exagerando XD!)**

Nobara: JEJEJEJEJE…-dijo un poco nerviosa… _(Todos están dando su mejor esfuerzo para divertirse…Yo…yo también…quiero estar al lado de Mikan…Mikan ^^….-_pensó mientras miraba a su amiga que estaba diciendo cosas incoherentes o.O…)

Cuando Tsubasa dejó de volar por los cielos y Mikan dejó de hablar en el idioma de "Postocolo" XD…todos fueron en busca del SANTO helado ^^…En el país de las maravillas…es decir…GAKUEN ALICE XD…** (Que pensaron 7.7…) **

Mikan: ¿YA ESTA CERCA, TSUBASA-SENPAI O.o…?-dijo mientras le rugía la pancita…ansiosa por encontrar al helado de sus sueños U.U…

Tsubasa: TRANQUILA, MIKAN…YA MISMO…-dijo todo ilusionado…7.7…sospechoso…

Cuando los tres perdidos se cansaron 7.7…pararon un rato…pero, Nobarita mientras miraba al horizonte…vio una tienda o.O…

Nobara: MIKAN, TSUBASA…MIREN =D…-dijo toda emocionada…

Mikan y Tsubasa regresaron a ver y vieron una tienda de color rosado con unos decorados hermosos…tenían piedras alrededor que brillaban con una cierta intensidad…especial *_*…y en el letrero decía: "VÍVERES PIEDRITAS…DONDE NO SE ABURRIRÁ…" **(Sospechoso 7.7…)**

Tsubasa sonrió de una forma satisfactoria y caminó hacia la tienda o.O…

Mikan: ¿EH…? ¿TSUBASA-SENPAI…O.o…?

Nobara: VAMOS, MIKAN ^^…-dijo mientras caminaba atrás de Tsubasa…

Mikan: o.O… ¿SERÁ MI IMAGINACIÓN…?

Los tres perdidos comenzaron a caminar hacia la hermosa tienda…donde había de todo o.O…collares, aretes, maquillaje, televisiones, golosinas, bebidas y lo más importante… ¡GOMITAS =D!...y claro 7.7…El helado celestial XD…

Tsubasa entró y sonrió al ver el decorado de la tienda…o.O…

Tsubasa: ¡AQUÍ TA' EL VENDEDOR DE LAS 6:00 Y VENGO PARA VENDERLE CAMARONES CON CHULPI XD!-gritó a los cuatro vientos XD…

De pronto de lo más profundo de la tiendo apareció una chica con un vestido lila que le llegaba hasta la rodilla el vestido era estilo bailarina y en su cinturita tenía un lazo celeste…que brillaba…tenía piedras de color celeste también =D…Su pelo era pelirrojo y suelto…sus ojos eran de un color escarlata…que tenían un brillo de emoción incondicional…

Chica: ¡VENDEDOR! ¡NO SE VAYA TT_TT…MUERO DE HAMBRE!-cuando la chica salió de sus ilusiones con el camarón con chulpi XD…fijó su mirada a las personas que la miraban XD…

Mikan: =D...

Nobara: o.O…

Tsubasa: ^^…

Chica: ¿EH…? O.o… ¿VENDEN CAMARÓN CON CHULPI? O.o…USTEDES TRES…O.o…

Tsubasa: JEJEJEJEJE…SIEMPRE TE ENGAÑO CON ESA XD…-comenzó a reír a carcajeadas 7.7…sospechoso…

Chica: ¿EH…? O.o…-dijo la chica mientras se aproximaba a Tsubasa y lo miraba fijamente 7.7…

Chica: TU…ERES… ¡TSUBASA O.o…!

Tsubasa: SIP ^^…

Chica: WAAAAAA O.o…A LOS AÑOS QUE VIENES POR AQUÍ =D…NO TE RECONOCÍ ^^…-dijo con un tono… ¿Alegre o.O…?

Tsubasa: JEJEJEJEJE…ES QUE TENÍA COSAS QUE HACER…POR ESO NO PUDE VENIR…PERO, ¿NO ESTÁS ENOJADA POR LO DEL CULPI…CIERTO…?

Chica: JEJEJEJEJE…CLARO…COMO ESTARÍA ENOJADA CON LA PERSONA QUE AL DECIR ESO ME HIZO BRINCAR DE MI CAMA Y POR ESO SE DESCOCIÓ LA BLUSA QUE ESTABA HACIENDO CON MUCHO AMOR…Y SI FUERA POCO, POR ESO, CASÍ ME MATO EN LAS ESCALERAS CON EL HILO QUE AUN LLEVABA EN MIS PIERNAS…INCLUYENDO A LA AGUJA 7.7…QUE ME PINCHE EN LAS PIERNAS MILES DE VECES MIENTRAS BAJABA A TODA VELOCIDAD… ¿SABES?...SON COMO 20 GRADAS ^^…INCLUYENDO LOS ALFILERES QUE TENÍA EN LAS MANOS ^^…-dijo mientras mostraba muchas cortadas en las manos o.O…- ¿QUIÉN ESTARÍA ENOJADO POR ALGO ASI…NO, TSUBASA…?-dijo mientras cambiaba su tono a uno…¿asesino o.O…?

Tsubasa: JEJEJEJEJE…RECUERDA QUE SOY TU QUERIDISIMO AMIGO DE INFANCIA _…SOLO PIDO UN POQUITO DE PIEDAD…TT_TT…

Chica: ¿DE QUE DEMONIOS HABLAS…? DESCONOCIDO *_*…-dijo mientras se aproximaba a Tsubasa con las agujas en sus manos o.O…

Tsubasa: JEJEJEJE…COMO TE DECÍA O.o…VENGO CON UNAS AMIGAS…-dijo mientras señalaba tembloroso a Mikan y Nobara quienes estaban en shock o.O…procesando información 7.7…

Chica: ¿EH…? ¿SON TUS AMIGAS…7.7…? ERES MALA INFLUENCIA PARA LOS PEQUEÑOS, TSUBASA 7.7…-dijo mientras guardaba las agujas U.U…_ (Ufffff me salvé TT_TT-pensó Tsubasa aliviado XD)_

Chica: JEJEJEJE…NO TE PREOCUPES TSUBASA DESPUÉS HABLO CONTIGO A SOLAS 7.7…

Tsubasa: ¿E-E-EHHH…?-dio un suspiro de ¿terror…o.O?

Chica: JEJEJEJEJE…HOLA PEQUEÑITAS ^^… ¿QUÉ HACEN, CON ESTE PSICÓPATA 7.7, POR AQUÍ…?

Mikan: =D…

Nobara: O.o…

Tsubasa: COMO PUEDES VER SON MUJERES DE POCAS PALABRAS…ES MÁS CREO QUE YA SE QUIEREN IRSE =D… ¿CIERTO…? **(Como si te pudieras salvar de la tortura 7.7…)**

Mikan y Nobara seguían procesando información hasta que una de ellas salió del shock al ver las hermosas piedras que la Chica llevaba en el vestido…

Mikan: WAAAAAAAAA…QUÉ HERMOSAS PIEDRAS *_*…

Chica: JEJEJEJE…YO LAS HAGO ^^…SI QUIERES PUEDES COMPRAR UNA PEQUEÑA ^^…

Mikan: JEJEJEJEJE…SI ^^…-dijo toda entusiasmada…

Chica: ¿DIME PEQUE COMO TE LLAMAS =D?

Mikan: ME LLAMO SAKURA MIKAN Y ESTOY EN MI ETAPA DE DESARROLLO ;D…O ESO ES LO QUE ME DICEN O.o…

Chica: QUE CHICA MÁS LINDA ^^…-dijo mientras le daba vueltas a Mikan ^^…-MIKAN…JEJEJEJE…BONITO NOMBRE… ¿CÓMO ES QUE TE LLEVAS CON ÉSTE…7.7?-dijo señalando completito a Tsubasa XD…

Tsubasa: 7_7…Y DESPUÉS DICE QUE YO LA MOLESTO DEMASIADO…

Mikan: JEJEJEJEJEJE…ES MI SENPAI ^^…ME AYUDA EN LAS COSAS DIFÍCILES U.U…

Chica: MMMMM…MÁS TE VALE…TSUBASA 7.7…*_*…7.7…

Tsubasa: FUE POR UN MICROSEGUNDO PERO, CREO QUE VÍ SU MIRADA BIPOLAR 7.7…

Chica: JEJEJEJEJE…QUE MAL EDUCADA QUE SOY NO ME HE PRESENTADO U.U…YO SOY HARADA MISAKI ^^…PERO, ME PUEDES DECIR MISAKI-SENPAI ^^…

Mikan: ¡WAAAAA…YA TENGO OTRA SENPAI ^^! –dijo dando saltitos muy emocionada…

Misaki: JEJEJEJE…QUE BONITA QUE ES…Y TU OTRA AMIGA =D…-dijo viendo a Nobara que miraba a Mikan encantada ^^…pero, se puso tímida cuando Misaki se dirigió hacia ella…

Nobara: M-M-M-ME LLAMO…I-I-I-IBARAGI…N-N-N-OBARA…-dijo toda tímida…

Misaki: MUCHO GUSTO ^^…TU TAMBIÉN ERES BONITA…-dijo viendo sus hermosos ojos azules…de pronto se acordó de algo y fue corriendo a arriba a traerlo…Cuando volvió en un abrir y cerrar de ojos o.O…traía consigo una hermosa piedra color zafiro y se la puso a Nobarita…

Misaki: ESTA PIEDRA ES IGUAL DE HERMOSA COMO LO SON TUS OJOS ^^…-dijo mientras le sonreía…y le ponía la piedra, en forma de collar, en su cuello que resaltaba con sus hermosos ojos azules…

Nobara: ¿EH…?-se sonrojó un poco y miró la piedra que tenía un brillo hermoso… _(¿Mis ojos…así de hermosos?-pensó Nobara…) _

Mikan le quedó viendo a Nobara e hizo una de sus hermosas sonrisas y le dijo…-CLARO…NOBARITA…TUS OJOS SON MUCHO MÁS HERMOSOS…COLOR ZAFIRO ^^-…Su hermosa sonrisa hizo que Misaki se impresionara un poco, al ver esto, Misaki sonrió y al mismo tiempo fue a traer otra piedra…

**FIN DE CAP U.U…**

**¿LES GUSTO? TAL VEZ 7.7…NO SEEEE… ¿QUIEREN QUE REPITA? TT_TT…DIGANME TODO LO QUE QUIERAN 7.7…TOTAL YO SIEMPRE TENGO MENTE ABIERTA PARA CORREGIR MIS ERRORES ;D…PERO, COMENTEN O.o…A VECES ME DESESPERO TT_TT…¿ESTARÁ BIEN? ¿ESTARÁ MAL O.o…? U.U…JEJEJEJE…IGUALMENTE GRACIAS POR LEER =D…YA SABEN QUE SIEMPRE ESTARÉ HACIENDO VIDEOS Y CAPÍTULOS DE GAKUEN ALICE U.U…EN VERDAD ME ENCANTA ESTA SERIE U.U…JEJEJEJE…GRACIAS POR LEER :3…¡SAYONARA ^^…Y ÁNIMO PARA LAS PERSONAS QUE QUIERAN LLORAR HOY TT_TT…YO LOS ACOMPAÑO EN SU DOLOR ;D!…A DISTANCIA U.U…JEJEJEJE…ADIEUUUU =D…**


	13. Las ciencias naturales

HOOOOOLAAAAAA =D…..PERSONAS DEL MUNDO EXTERIOR XD….** (CONTROLA TUS HORMONAS 7.7…)** 7_7….COMO LES DECÍA ^^….HE ESTADO PASANDO POR TIEMPOS MUY DIFICILES EN LOS QUE SOLO QUIERO PATEAR A MI PERRO IMAGINARIO XD…EL GATO MURIÓ TT_TT….** (SEMEJANTE SENTIMENTAL 7.7…) **¡COF! ¡COF! 7.7….COMO LES DECÍA…ME HAN PASADO MUCHAS COSAS EN ESTA SEMANA U.U….ME CAÍ A UN RÍO CON TODO Y ROPA TT_TT…PORQUE A LA MALDITA ROCA SE LE OCURRIÓ PONERSE EN MI CAMINO MIENTRAS CAMINABA 7.7…** (TONTA, LELA, LUCEEEEEER 7.7…) **7.7…U.U….Y-Y-Y C-C-COMO LES DECÍA…UFFFFFFFF…..YA….POR LO QUE PASÓ CON LA HERMOSA ROCA Y EL HERMOSO RÍO ME DIO UN TREMENDO RESFRIADO O.O….ES HORRIBLE TT_TT….7.7… ¿POR QUÉ MIS DEFENSAS SERÁN TAN FUERTES?...SOLO DIOS LO SABE U.U….**(7_7….¿A QUIEN LE IMPORTA TU SARCASMO?) ***_*….7.7…U.U… ¡PUUUUUUF!...U.U… ¡COMO DECÍA….! HE ESTADO VAGANDO DE UN LADO A OTRO COMO ALMA EN PENA BUSCANDO CURA A MIS DESGRACIAS U.U…Y COMO LA MAYORÍA SABE 7.7…ESTAMOS INFESTADOS POR EL SARAMPIÓN O.O…COF…COF 7.7…ASÍ QUE EN MI HERMOSO COLEGIO SE LES OCURRIÓ PONERME UNA HERMOSA VACUNA 7.7…Y MI HERMOSA ENFERMERA…QUE LINDA QUE ERA 7.7…COGIÓ LA HERMOSA AGUJA Y CON "MUCHA DULZURA TT_TT" INSERTÓ TODA LA SANTA AGUJA EN MI HERMOSO HOMBRO TT_TT…EN CONCLUSIÓN U.U…POR UN MOMENTO ME QUEDÉ SIN BRAZO U.U…WAAAAAAA…¡FUE HORRIBLE TT_TT!...**(LLORONA 7.7…YO HE PERDIDO COSAS PEORES 7.7…) **7.7…U.U…CONTRÓLATE BELA…CONTRÓLATE U.U…¡YA PUES, MALDITA SEA! *_*… ¿QUÉ DEMONIOS TRAES CONMIGO HERMOSO PARÉNTESIS? 7.7… ¿QUIÉN TE INVITÓ A SABER MIS HERMOSAS DESGRACIAS? *_*… **(¡QUÉ QUIERES QUE HAGA 7.7…! ESTABA ABURRIDO 7.7...Y NO HABÍA TELE 7.7…NI PSP…NI INTERNET…NI TVCABLE O.O… ¡ERA UN INFIERNO O.O!) **7_7…SE NOTA QUE ODIAS A LA TECNOLOGÍA U.U…** (7_7…NO TENÍA NADA QUE HACER 7.7…SOLO ESTABA LA OPCIÓN DE VENIR A MOLESTAR XD…) **7_7…COMO LES DECÍA **(IGNORA GENTE 7.7…) **WAAAAAA _….7.7…*_*…YA ME REVELÉ *_*….VEEEEEEEN PARÉNTESIS…ÚLTIMAMENTE NO TE HE VISTO EN CALLEJÓN DE LA VIDA *_*…** (7.7…ESO NO EXISTE) **¿NO ME CREES? *_* **(MI MAMI ME DIJO QUE NO EXISTE U.U…) **¿SEÑORA PARÉNTESIS? O.o **(¿EH? O.O…RAYOS 7.7…YA ME REVELÉ 7.7…) **JAJAJAJAJAJAAAA XD….BUENO…BUENO PARÉNTESIS XD…7.7…ALGÚN DÍA MADURARÁS U.U…BUENOPS DESPUÉS TE DOY UNA CHARLA DE CÓMO PASAR EL PUENTE DE LA JUVENTUD XD…POR HOY VOY A SEGUIR CON EL CAP XD…** (¡¿Q-Q-UE INSINUASTE? *_*) **IMAGÍNALO 7.7, USA TU I-MA-GI-NA-CIÓN XD…** (7_7… ¡QUÉ PEREZA U.U…!) **7_7…QUE APLICADO 7.7…U.U...NI MODO ME TOCA HABLAR SERIAMENTE CON SEÑORA PARÉNTESIS U.U...NI-MODO-XD…** (7_7…NO CONSEGUIRÁS NADA DE MI *_*) **PRONTO LO SABREMOS *_*… (Cof) (Cof) COMO LES DECÍA 7.7…ME ESFORZARÉ MUCHO EN ESTE CAP ;D…POR USTEDES ^^...JEJEJEJE…LO SIENTO POR PONERLO TARDE U.U…MI BRAZO TA' EN RECUPERACIÓN TT_TT…Y EL RESFRIADO TA' POR AHÍ 7.7…JEJEJEJEJE…BUENOPS SIN MÁS DISTRAERLOS AQUÍ VA MI NUEVA CREACIÓN ^^…Y…¡CÓRRELE XD!

**LAS CIENCIAS NATURALES O.o**

**CAP ANTERIOR:**

_Misaki: ESTA PIEDRA ES IGUAL DE HERMOSA COMO LO SON TUS OJOS ^^…-dijo mientras le sonreía…y le ponía la piedra, en forma de collar, en su cuello que resaltaba con sus hermosos ojos azules…_

_Nobara: ¿EH…?-se sonrojó un poco y miró la piedra que tenía un brillo hermoso… __(¿Mis ojos…así de hermosos?-pensó Nobara…)_

_Mikan le quedó viendo a Nobara e hizo una de sus hermosas sonrisas y le dijo…-CLARO…NOBARITA…TUS OJOS SON MUCHO MÁS HERMOSOS…COLOR ZAFIRO ^^-…Su hermosa sonrisa hizo que Misaki se impresionara un poco, al ver esto, Misaki sonrió y al mismo tiempo fue a traer otra piedra…_

Mikan: ¿EH…? ¿A DÓNDE VA MISAKI-SENPAI?-dijo mientras la veía buscar algo entre los cajones del almacén.

Misaki: YA LO VERÁS MIKAN ^^…DONDE DEMONIOS ESTABA…-dijo mientras sacaba todo lo de los cajones para encontrar el deseado objeto O.O…Mikan y los demás veían como volaban las cosas del almacén por el cielo O.O…las blusas, los collares TT_TT, las ranas O.O…** (¿De dónde demonios salieron O.O?)**, los helados O.O…, los cojines, las telas O.O…en conclusión ¡Pobre almacén TT_TT!...todo quedó fuera de su lugar, rodando por el suelo O.O…y la tienda se veía como si fuera un hermoso basurero 7.7…

Misaki: LO ENCONTRÉ TT_TT…-dijo mientras lo sostenía como si fuera el último vaso de agua en el desierto XD…pero, lo que sostenía brillaba con cierta intensidad O.O...Mikan y los demás vieron a su alrededor cuando dejaron de ver como Misaki bailaba de un lugar a otro diciendo...-¡LE GANÉ AL SEÑOR DEL CHULPI ^^!- **(La gente siempre es racional U.U…) **

Mikan: ¿Q-Q-QUE…LE PASÓ AL LUGAR? O.O

Nobara: O.o…

Tsubasa: SOLO DIOS LO SABE MIKAN…SOLO DIOS LO SABE…O.o

Misaki: JAJAJAJAJAJA…PÍCATE SEÑOR DEL CHULPI…JAJAJAJAJAJA…TODA UNA RACIÓN DE CHULPI PARA UN AÑO AHÍ VOY ^^…-dijo mientras daba brincos hacia la puerta XD…** (Tranquilos…es una persona totalmente normal XD) **

Tsubasa: MI-SA-KI…*_*…-dijo mientras la cogía del listón del vestido o.O…-TU…NO TE NOS ESCAPAS, ESTA VEZ NO…-dijo mientras la veía con cara de ¡Ja-te-cogí-del-vestido-y-tu-no-:P!

Misaki: ¿QUÉ QUIERES AHORA, TSUBASA? 7_7…YA ME ARRUINASTE EL DÍA U.U…

Tsubasa: JEJEJEJEJE…YA SABES…YO SIEMPRE ^^…-dijo mientras seguía sosteniendo el listón o.O…

Misaki: 7_7…

Tsubasa: ^^…

Misaki: ¿TE FUMASTE DE LA BARATA HOY, TSUBASA? 7_7…

Tsubasa: ESO ES LO MISMO QUE TE IBA A PREGUNTAR HACE RATO ^^…-cuando Tsubasa dijo esto se creó una aura maligna o.O…

Mikan: OHHHHHHHHH O.o… ¿POR QUÉ TODO ESTÁ TAN OSCURO HOY O.o? ¿VA A LLOVER?

Nobara: JEJEJEJEJE…-dijo mientras daba una risa nerviosa o.O…

Tsubasa: M-M-MISAKI…

Misaki: ¿QUÉ QUIERES DESCONOCIDO CON CARA DE MONO? *_*

Tsubasa: ¿POR QUÉ TAN ENOJADA HOY? ^^…MIRA…-dijo mientras abrió la puerta 7.7…-HOY ES UNA TARDE HERMOSA ^^…NO VALE LA PENA ENOJARSE POR TONTERAS…^^...MIRA COMO LOS PAJARITOS VUELAN…-dijo mientras señalaba a dos tórtolas volando de un lado a otro…de pronto el día se nubló o.O…y un rayo le cayó a una tortolita TT_TT…-JEJEJEJEJE…-dijo mientras cerraba la puerta y retrocedía con nerviosismo…-¿VES…? EL DÍA TA' HERMOSO…** (U.U…Tú te lo buscaste senpai)**

Misaki: ¿HOY ESTÁS MUY CHISTOSITO, NO? DESCONOCIDO 7.7…

Tsubasa: M-M-MISAKI…-dijo mientras suplicaba piedad XD…de pronto del cielo nublado y oscurito o.O…salió un rayito de sol que iluminó a Tsubasa XD…

Tsubasa: LO HE VISTO O.o…MISAKI U.U…ME HAN ILUMINADO U.U…

Todos: ¿EH? O.O…

Tsubasa: MAÑANA TOCA CLASES DE PIANO Y ME ACORDÉ LAS NOTAS QUE DEBO TOCAR PARA EL EXAMEN DE MAÑANA ^^… ¡ALELUYA TT_TT!

Todos se cayeron para atrás estilo anime XD…

Mikan: PRUEBA…PRUEBA…PRUEBA…-dijo mientras daba vueltas en círculos o.O…

Nobara: M-MIKAN… ¿QUÉ PASA?...-dijo mientras le caía la gotita anime XD…-¿MIKAN?-dijo viéndola a los ojos…

Mikan: ¿PRUEBA? O.o... (Los grillitos U.U…)….O.o… ¡NOOOOOOOOOO! O.o….

Nobara: ¿M-MIKAN…?-dijo mientras se tapaba los oídos o.O…

Mikan: M-M-AÑANA…O.o…-dijo mientras se ponía pálida o.O…-T-T-TOMORROW O.o…-dijo mientras se ponía morada XD…-MILALA O.o…-dijo mientas se ponía multicolor o.O…** (¡Oh, el arcoíris o.O…!) **

Nobara: ¡MIKAN! O.o...R-RESPIRA O.o… ¡ME ESTÁS PREOCUPANDO TT_TT!

Misaki regresó a ver cuando dejó de intentar meter una tarántula a la boca de Tsubasa o.O

Misaki: ¿MIKAN? ¿QUÉ PASA?

Tsubasa: M-M-MIKAN TT_TT…-dijo mientras daba gracias a su adorada salvadora XD…

Misaki caminó hacia Mikan a la vez que arrastraba a Tsubasa con ella XD…-¿QUÉ PASÓ PEQUE?- dijo mientras miraba sus ojos en un shock profundo o.O…-MIKAN…-dijo mientras la movía de un lado a otro o.O…-¡MIKAN! ¡MIKAN! ¡MIKAN! ¡MIKAN! ¡MIKAN! ¡MIKAN! ¡MIKAN! ¡MIKAN! ¡MIKAN! ¡MIKAN! ¡MIKAN! ¡MIKAN! ¡MIKAN! ¡MIKAN! ¡MIKAN! ¡MIKAN! ¡MIKAN! ¡MIKAN! ¡MIKAN! ¡MIKAN!...-dijo mientras le daba cachetas de un lado a otro 7.7…** (¿Mikan es tan golpeable? O.o) **

Nobara: M-MISAKI-SENPAI TT_TT…NO LA MATE TT_TT…-dijo mientras trataba de detenerla XD…Cuando Tsubasa recuperó el conocimiento 7.7…se levantó y se arrodilló hacia Mikan y le susurró algo al oído…-SAITO ESTÁ AQUÍ…-cuando Tsubasa lo dijo Mikan reaccionó con una expresión SUPER-ULTRA-MEGA-EXTREME O.o de alegría o.O…En conclusión la niña tuvo el combustible más que suficiente para volar en los aires U.U…

Mikan: SAAAAAITOOOOOO ^^….MI ROMEOOOOOO ^^…-dijo mientras aterrizaba de un largo viaje por el cielo del amor U.U…

Misaki: ¿MIKAN O.o…? ¿YA REACCIONÓ O.o…?-dijo mientras regresaba a ver a Tsubasa 7.7…-¿QUÉ LE DIJISTE 7.7…?-le dijo mientras lo miraba con cara amenazante *_*….

Tsubasa: JEJEJEJEJE…7.7…COSAS DE LA VIDA U.U…

Misaki: 7.7…DESEMBUCHA TSUBASA 7.7…O SI NO *_*…

Tsubasa: LE DIJE QUE SAITO ESTABA AQUÍ, PORQUE NATSUME ME DIJO QUE MIKAN REACCIONABA DE CUALQUIER TRAUMA, HEMORRAGIA, HERIDA, ESTUPIDEZ CUANDO DECÍA SU NOMBRE TT_TT… ¡PIEDAD! TT_TT…

Misaki: BUENO 7.7…CONSIDERANDO LA SITUACIÓN U.U…LA PEQUE ESTÁ ENAMORADA DE ALGUIEN, ¿EH…?-dijo mientras todos la miraban directamente o.O…

Mikan: ¿EH…? ¿POR QUÉ ME MIRAN ASÍ? O.o…-dijo mientras regresaba a la Tierra XD…

Misaki: MI-KA-N-dijo mientras se acercaba a mirarla a los ojos muy atentamente 7.7…

Mikan: ¿M-M-MISAKI-SENPAI? O.o…ME ESTÁ TRAUMANDO…-dijo mientras se alejaba en forma de ultra protección o.O…

Misaki: SU NOMBRE *_*…SU EDAD 7.7...SU TRABAJO ^^…SU MEJOR HOBBY *_*…SU PERSONALIDAD 7.7… ¿QUIÉN ES =D? **(¡Acoso infantil o.O!)**

Mikan: ¿EH…? MMMMMMM….VEAMOS U.U…SAITO O ROMEO U.U…13 O ERA 14 O.o…AÚN NO LO SÉ TT_TT…ESTAR EN EL BOSQUE ^^…ES EL MEJOR HOMBRE QUE HE VISTO EN MI VIDA *_*… ¿APROVÉ EL EXAMEN =D?

Tsubasa: M-M-MISAKI…ES UNA NIÑA…NO LA PRESIONES…U.U…

Misaki: ¡SILENCIO! U.U…AHORA…MIKAN U.U…ALGÚN DÍA ME LO PRESENTAS *_*…

Mikan: CLARO…-dijo mientras hacía una de sus hermosas sonrisas pero…estaba un poco sonrojada…_ (Estoy segura que le hará bien a mi romeo conocer a más personas ^^…-pensó toda entusiasmada) _

Misaki: JEJEJEJEJE…ESTOY ANSIOSA POR CONOCERLO ^^…ADEMÁS DE ESO…-dijo mientras le ponía en su cuello de piel porcelana un hermoso collar de dos piezas y colores…la primera piedra que estaba en el centro era un color escarlata que brillaba con bastante intensidad y la otra piedra que le rodeaba era un color amarillo que brillaba como si fuera el mismo sol…eran dos piedras dentro de un collar…la escarlata era redonda y la amarilla eran los bordes…

Mikan: QUE…HERMOSO COLLAR *_*…-dijo mientras lo sostenía en sus manos…

Misaki: CUANDO VI TU SONRISA…ME ACORDÉ DE LA PIEDRA DE COLOR AMARILLO…NO SÉ PORQUE U.U…PERO, SOLO LA RECORDE U.U….ADEMÁS-dijo mientras le sonreía- ¡TIENES UNA SONRISA HERMOSA! O.o…

Mikan: ¿EH…?-dijo mientras se sonrojó un poco…

Misaki: SABES…HACE 6 AÑOS…MIENTRAS CAMINABA POR LA PLAYA…ME TROPECÉ CON UNA PIEDRA Y ME CAÍ 7.7…

Todos: OHHHHHHH O.o…

Misaki: TANTO ME HARTÓ LA MALDITA PIEDRA QUE LA COGÍ U.U…JUSTO LA IBA A TIRAR DE NUEVO POR DONDE VINO *_* PERO…ME SORPRENDÍ AL VER COMO BRILLABA EN MI MANO Y DECIDÍ EN VERLA BIEN U.U…PODÍA SER UNA PIEDRA PRECIOSA =D…

Todos: O.o…

Misaki: CUANDO LA ABRÍ ME SORPRENDÍ MUCHO MÁS U.U…ERAN DOS PIEDRAS DE COLOR ESCARLATA Y COLOR AMARILLO, ESTABAN FUERTEMENTE PEGADAS O.o…ENCERIO, ME TOMÓ DOS DÍAS ENTEROS TRATAR DE DESPEGARLAS U.U…LO LOGRÉ CON EL MACHETE ^^…

Todos: OHHHHHHH 7.7…

Misaki: SIEMPRE ME PREGUNTÉ DE DONDE PODRÍA HABER VENIDO ESTA PIEDRA MISTERIOSA U.U…PENSÉ QUE PODRÍA SER UN TESORO…ASÍ QUE LA GUARDÉ EN MI CAJÓN U.U…PERO, UN DÍA DESAPARECIÓ DE LA NADA TT_TT…LA BUSQUÉ POR TODAS PARTES Y NUNCA LA ENCONTRÉ TT_TT…PERO, CUANDO VI TU SONRISA, MIKAN, ME DÍ ANIMOS PARA BUSCARLA Y MIRA LA ENCONTRÉ ^^…-dijo mientras sostenía victoriosa a la piedra…

Mikan: JEJEJEJEJE… ¡QUÉ BUENO QUE HAYA PODIDO SER DE AYUDA! TT_TT…

Misaki: POR ESO…^^…TE LA PUEDES QUEDAR =D…

Mikan: ¿EH…? O.o…P-P-PERO SI ES TUYA O.o…

Misaki: LO ERA HASTA QUE ME AYUDASTE A ENCONTRARLA ^^…ADEMÁS 7.7…-dijo mirando al almacén…-SE ME VOLVERÍA A PERDER U.U…-dijo mientras daba un laaaaargo suspiro U.U…

Mikan: ¿ENCERIO ME LA PUEDO QUEDAR? =D…

Misaki: CLARO ;D…

Mikan: WIIIIIIII ^^….GRAAAAACIAS MISAKI-SENPAI ^^…-dijo mientras la abrasaba. _(Es impresionante…pero, me encariñé DEMASIADO rápido con Mikan o.O…Es una niña buena U.U…-pensó mientras la veía con dulzura…)_

Mikan: JEJEJEJEJE…-dijo mientras daba brinquitos en el aire y Nobarita la veía muy divertida ^^…En resumen casi todo el mundo se divertía viéndola mientras admiraba el collar =D…

Así Mikan siguió brincando **(¡Dios, qué energía o.O!)…**hasta que 7.7…

Mikan: ¡QUE BIEN! JEJEJEJEJE…LA VOY A ATESORAR, LA LLEVARÉ A MI CUARTO U.U…SI, ESO HARÉ U.U…Y DESPUÉS DE ESO MAÑANA YO…-dijo entusiasmada pero 7.7…-¿EH…? MAÑANA YO…o.O….WAAAAAAAA _….NO PUEDE SER O.o…

Todos: ¿QUÉ PASÓ? O.o…

Mikan: M-M-M-AÑANA…o.O…** (Otra vez el síndrome del m-m-mañana…7.7...)**

Misaki: ¡VAMOS, MIKAN! ¡CÁLMATE Y NO TE VUELVAS LOCA OTRA VEZ 7.7…!-dijo mientras la movía de un lado a otro XD…

Tsubasa: SAITO TE ESTÁ VIGILANDO, MIKAN *_*…

Mikan: ¡MAÑANA TENGO PRUEBA DE CIENCIAS NATURALES, PROFESOR! TT_TT…

Tsubasa: ¿EH-?...O.o… ¿CON JII-KUN?

Mikan: S-S-S-SI…ME DIJO QUE SI REPROBABA ESTE EXAMEN ME IBA A MATAR TT_TT…WAAAAAAA…ESTOY MUERTA _….-dijo mientras lloraba en el suelo desconsoladamente U.U…

Tsubasa: M-M-MIKAN…T-T-TRANQUILÍZATE ^^… ¡TE AYUDARÉ A ESTUDIAR U.U…!...IGUAL ES LA MATERIA QUE MÁS ME GUSTA ;D…

Mikan: TSUBASA-SENPAI TT_TT… ¿TE GUSTAN LAS CIENCIAS NATURALES? O.o…** (La Mikan de siempre U.U…lista para evadir temas XD)**

Tsubasa: JEJEJEJEJE…SI…

Misaki: BUENO 7.7…SI NO QUIEREN AMANECERSE ESTUDIANDO SERÁ MEJOR QUE ESTUDIEN DESDE AHORA 7.7…-dijo mientras apuntaba al cielo el cual estaba todo oscurito o.O…

Mikan y Tsubasa: ¡SI! U.U…

Tsubasa sacó de un armario varios libros o.O…

Mikan: ¿Q-Q-QUÉ ES ESO…? O.o…

Tsubasa: LIBROS DE CIENCIAS ^^…SUPONÍA QUE MISAKI TENDRÍA ALGUNOS U.U…

Mikan: V-V-V-AMOS A ESTUDIAR TODOS ESOS LIBROS O.o…-dijo mientras se le bajaba la presión o.O…

Tsubasa: SON LOS PRIMEROS ^^…JIIN-KUN ME DABA ANTES CIENCIAS U.U…QUE DUROS TIEMPOS TT_TT…SUS PRUEBAS SON DIFICILES U.U…ASÍ QUE ES MEJOR ESTUDIAR TODA LA MATERIA U.U…

Mikan: ¿E-E-E-EHHH…? O.o…-dijo mientras se ponía blanca o.O…

Tsubasa: VAMOS…MIKAN…NO TE DESMAYES ^^…TE AYUDARÉ ^^…

Mikan: S-S-S-SI… ¡SEA LO QUE SEA SACARÉ LA MEJOR NOTA =D!...VOY A ESTUDIAR MUY FUERTE U.U…SI, SEÑOR U.U…COMO MI MADRE SIEMPRE ME DIJO ^^…-sonrió tierna al recordar a su madre…_(Mi mami…como estará…le he intentado llamar pero, no contesta…supongo que debe estar ocupada con el trabajo ^^…por eso creo que mejor no la molesto…pero, la extraño…-pensó Mikan nostálgica…)_

Tsubasa: ¡VAMOS, MIKAN! ^^…-dijo mientras la despertaba de sus pensamientos…

Mikan: ¿EH…?... ¡AH! ¡SI! ^^… ¡VAMOS!-dijo mientras los dos corrían al mesón con todos los cuadernos o.O…bueno 7.7…la mitad…

Tsubasa: A VER…VEAMOS… ¿QUÉ ES LA CLOROFILA?

Mikan: ES EL SEÑOR CLORO QUE HACE LA FILA =D…

Tsubasa: NOP U.U…ES EL COLOR VERDE DE LAS HOJAS…

Mikan: TT_TT…WAAAAAA…ESTABA SEGURA DE QUE ESTARÍA BIEN TT_TT…

Tsubasa: BUENOP U.U…LA SIGUIENTE U.U… ¿CUÁLES SON LAS TEORÍAS DE LA VIDA?

Mikan: CREO QUE SI ME LA SÉ U.U…VEAMOS…

1.-VINIERON LAS LLUVIAS Y LOS RELÁMPAGOS CREANDO UN GUSANITO O.o…

2.-EL GUSANITO CREÓ MUUUUUUCHOS GUSANITOS Y LOS TRATABA MUY BIEN (ERA UN GUSANITO MUY BUENO ^^)

3.-DESPUÉS, LOS GUSANITOS SE JUNTARON Y CREARON MUCHOS ANIMALES O.o…COMO EL PERRO, EL GATO, ETC U.U…

4.-DESPUÉS DE ESO DE REUNIERON TODOS LOS ANIMALES Y CREARON AL HOMBRE Y DESPUÉS A LA MUJER ^^…Y ASÍ TODAS LAS COSAS SE CREARON O.o…POR ESO DICEN QUE EL GUSANITO ES UN ANIMAL MUY IMPORTANTE EN NUESTROS DÍAS U.U…Y TAMBIÉN DE AHÍ VIENE LA CANCIÓN DE ¡NO MATES AL GUSANITO! O.o…U.U…** (Siempre quise escribir eso en la prueba XD) **

Todos: o.O…MIKAN… ¿TU TE LE INVENTASTE, CIERTO? O.o…

Mikan: NOP U.U…ES LA VERDAD…MI MAMI ME LO CONTÓ ^^…

Todos: O.O…. ¡MI-KA-N-!

Misaki: …ESO…ESO…ME…ME…MATO XD….EL…GUSANITO…. ¡NO SABÍA ESO, MIKAN! XD…..JAJAJAJAJAJA…-dijo Misaki mientras se acostaba a seguir riendo en el suelo o.O…

Mikan: M-M-MISAKI-SENPAI O.o…NO ME TRAUME TT_TT…

Nobara: JEJEJEJEJE…-dijo mientras tenía una risa de nerviosismo U.U…

Tsubasa: ¿QUÉ ES LO QUE VOY A HACER CON ESTA MUJER? =_=….-dijo mientras veía un gusanito pasar por el mesón XD-

Mikan: U.U…. ¿TAN MAL ESTOY? TT_TT…

Tsubasa: M-M-M-MIKAN U.U…CREO…QUE…-dijo mientras veía desconsolado al cuaderno…

Mikan: ¿QUÉ SENPAI? O.o…

Tsubasa: VOY A TENER QUE ENSEÑARTE CIENCIAS NATURALES DESDE EL PRINCIPIO…ES DECIR U.U…-dijo mientras se levantaba de la silla…-¿QUÉ ES ESTO U.U…?-dijo mientras se señalaba a la cabeza XD…

Mikan: EL COCO ^^…

Todos: O.o…NO ME DIGAS QUE NO SABES QUE ES ESTO =_=…

Mikan: EL COCO 7.7…

Tsubasa: ¡DIOS MIO TT_TT! ¿DÓNDE HAS ESTADO ESTUDIANDO TODOS ESTOS AÑOS? TT_TT…

Mikan: MMMMMM….7.7…NO RECUERDO U.U…CREO QUE LE AYUDABA A MI MAMI A IMPRIMIR PAPELES DE TRABAJO U.U…Y TAMBIÉN ASISTÍA MEDIO TIEMPO A UNA ESCUELA DONDE NO HABÍA PROFE U.U… ¿ESO ES ESCUELA? O.o…

Todos: O_O…..** (Sin comentarios O_o)**

Tsubasa: UUUUUUFFFFFF…..U.U….BUENO…MIKAN…ESTO…NO ES COCO…ES CA-BE-ZA…

Mikan: ¿CABEZA? O.o…

Tsubasa: SI ^^…

Misaki: 7_7…PARECES UN IDIOTA 7.7…

Tsubasa: ¿ME DEJAS EXPLICARLE? *_*…-dijo mientras le crecía una venita en la sien 7.7…

Misaki: QUE DELICADO 7.7…

Y así pasó Tsubasa ingeniándoselas para explicarle lo que eran las plantas, los animales, el ser humano 7.7…y lo demás…Waaaaaaa…que sueño 7.7…así hasta que ya eran las 2 de la mañana =_=…

Mikan: OHHH…CON QUE ESA ES LA TERÍA DE LA VIDA…JEJEJEJE…-dijo mientras se le cerraban los ojos…

Tsubasa: ¡SI! =_=…POR FIN ENTENDISTE ^^…

Misaki: ¿YA ACABAN…?...TENGO QUE CERRAR LA TIENDA =_=…

Tsubasa: ¡SI, YA ACABAMOS! ^^…PERO, ¿NOS PODEMOS QUEDAR AQUÍ HASTA MAÑANA?

Misaki: ¿EH…? CLARO 7.7…YA QUE…

Mikan: JEJEJEJE…GRACIAS MISAKI-SENPAI TT_TT…VAMOS A DORMIR NOBA-pero Mikan no terminó la frase ya que vio a Nobarita profundamente dormida en la silla…Se veía angelicalmente dormida ^^…

Tsubasa: YO LA LLEVO AL CUARTO ^^…-dijo mientras cargaba a Nobarita y subía unas escaleras que estaban atrás de la tienda y llevaban a una casa color celeste…tenía dos pisos…era preciosa ^^…

Mikan: WAAAAAA…. ¡QUÉ LINDA CASA! =D…-dijo mientras corría hacia ella.

Misaki: ¿YA SE LE QUITÓ EL SUEÑO? =_=…

Tsubasa: ESO CREO…

Nobara: MIKAN…-dijo mientras dormía…

Misaki: SE NOTA QUE LA QUIEREN DEMASIADO ^^…ES UNA NIÑA HERMOSA…PASÉ SOLO UNA TARDE Y NOCHE CON ELLA Y YA ME ENCARIÑÉ…ES INCREÍBLE…

Tsubasa: JEJEJEJE…SI.

Cuando todos llegaron subieron a las alcobas, que eran dos…

Mikan: ¿SON DOS ALCOBAS…?

Misaki: SIP ^^…

Mikan: PERO, ¿VIVES SOLA? O… ¿ACOMPAÑADA?

Misaki: JEJEJEJE…ANTES VIVÍA CON MI ABUELA…PERO…-dijo mientras agachaba el rostro…-MURIÓ POR LA EDAD…

Mikan: L-L-LO SIENTO TT_TT…SOY UNA TONTA…NO DEBÍ PREGUNTAR TT_TT…-dijo mientras se latigaba o.O…

Misaki: M-M-M-IKAN ESTA…BIEN…NO TIENES PORQUE HACER ESO ^^…MI ABUELA MURIÓ CON UNA SONRISA EN SUS LABIOS…ASÍ QUE NO ME PREOCUPO ^^…SI ELLA ESTÁ FELIZ…YO ESTOY FELIZ =D…-cuando Misaki dijo esto Tsubasa la quedó viendo dulcemente…

Tsubasa: SI, ES CIERTO ^^…ADEMÁS 7.7… ¿QUÉ HAS ESTADO HACIENDO TODO ESTE TIEMPO EN EL QUE NO ESTABA? 7.7…PILLINA…

Misaki: 7_7…YA SABES…LO DE SIEMPRE…

Mikan: BUENO…CREO QUE YA ME VOY A DORMIR…-dijo Mikan frotándose los ojos…

Tsubasa: ¿EH…? CLARO, PEQUE…YA LLEVO A NOBARA AL CUARTO-dijo mientras caminaba hacia el cuarto y la acostaba en la cama…-BUENO U.U…DULCES SUEÑOS MI PEQUE Y TAMBIÉN PARA NOBARA ^^…-dijo mientras le daba un beso en la frente…

Mikan: GRACIAS, TSUBASA-SENPAI ^^…TU TAMBIÉN… ¿EH…?...-dijo cuando vio a Tsubasa caminar hacia la puerta…-TSUBASA-SENPAI…-dijo toda curiosa…-¿DÓNDE VAS A DORMIR O.o?-

Tsubasa: ¿EH…?...PUES 7.7…CON 7.7…ELLA…-dijo mientras apuntaba al cuarto de Misaki…

Mikan: ¿CON MISAKI-SENPAI? O.o… ¿EN UNA CAMA?...

Tsubasa: LA CAMA ES GRANDE 7.7…ADEMÁS NO CREO QUE MISAKI SEA MAL DORMIR…ESO ESPERO TT_TT…

Misaki: ¡TE ESCUCHÉ!- dijo la voz del otro cuarto XD…

Tsubasa: 7_7…BUENO U.U…ME VOY PEQUE ^^…HASTA MAÑANA =D…

Mikan: HASTA MAÑANA, TSUBASA-SENPAI ^^…Y GRACIAS POR AYUDARME ^^…DE VERDAD TE QUIERO MUCHO…-dijo mientras corría a abrazar a Tsubasa…

Tsubasa: JEJEJEJE…DE NADA MIKAN…DÁ TU MEJOR ESFUERZO MAÑANA ^^… ¿YA?

Mikan: JEJEJEJE…SI, TE LO PROMETO ^^…-dijo mientras hacía otra hermosa sonrisa…

Misaki: ¡Y TAMBIÉN CUIDA MUY BIEN EL COLLAR!-dijo la voz del otro cuarto XD…

Mikan: ¡SI! ^^…

Tsubasa: ¡YA CÁLLATE MISAKI, VAS A DESPERTAR A NOBARA! 7.7…

Misaki: TSU-BA-SA *_*…-dijo mientras salía del cuarto o.O…con un látigo…

Tsubasa: ¡NOOOOO! TT_TT…-dijo mientras la veía dar varios pasos lentamente hacia el…

Misaki: MIKAN…DULCES SUEÑOS ^^…EL DESAYUNO VA A ESTAR SERVIDO EN EL MESÓN, NO NOS ESPERES *_*…TAL VEZ NO VUELVAS A VER A ESTE TIPO…-dijo mientras señalaba a Tsubasa con el látigo…

Mikan: JEJEJEJE…NO SÉ QUE SIGNIFICA PERO, BUEEEEEENO ^^…

Tsubasa: ¡SUERTE, MIKAN! TT_TT…

Misaki: VAMOS, TSUBASA…*_*

Tsubasa: YA VOY U.U…-dijo mientras caminaba como peón a condena al cuarto de Misaki XD…hasta llegar y cerrar la puerta con llave…** (No quieren saber lo que pasa después TT_TT)**

Mikan también cerró la puerta con llave y observó bien la habitación…era una habitación de color violeta con rosas rojas pintadas en ella…la cama era rosada y amplia…había una tv media grande y una puerta que era un anexo para el baño…-VOY A VER EL BAÑO- =D-dijo mientras caminaba al baño…vio un piso marrón con manchitas negras (muy elegante)…las paredes eran de roca volcánica y el lavabo era de metal con bordes plateados y más arriba había un espejo con bordes dorados…al fondo había una tina del mismo color del lavabo…Muy elegante…o.O…

Mikan: WAAAAAAAAO…..QUÉ BONITO O.o…JEJEJEJE…ESTE CREO QUE ES EL CUARTO DE MISAKI-SENPAI ^^…WAAAAAA…BUENO 7.7…CREO QUE VOY A DORMIR…LO BUENO ES QUE MAÑANA EMPIEZAN LAS CLASES A LAS 9:00 AM POR UNA JUNTA DE PROFESORES…ME PREGUNTÓ, DE QUE IRÁN A HABLAR…WAAAAAA…TENGO SUEÑO =_=…JEJEJEJE…DEFINITIVAMENTE SE LE DÁ EL TEMA DE CIENCIAS NATURALES A TSUBASA-SENPAI…LE ENTENDÍ TODO U.U…JEJEJEJE…-Mikan se quitó el saco y se quedó en blusa y falda…durante un rato se quedó viendo al espejo y se zafó las coletas que tenía…quedando su cabello largo y sedoso suelto…-OHHHHHH…QUE CAMBIO O.o…-dijo mientras se miraba al espejo…-PERO…NO ME GUSTA MUCHO QUE DIGAMOS 7.7…-dijo mientras se hacía trencitas a los lados…-ME VEÍA RARA…-dijo cuando terminó de hacerse las trenzas…-ASÍ ESTÁ MEJOR =D…-dijo mientras se veía al espejo y se sonreía a si misma…mientras lo hacía se acordó del collar y también lo miró en el espejo…

-QUE HERMOSO COLLAR-dijo mientras lo veía dulcemente…-DEBIÓ PERTENECER A UNA PERSONA HERMOSA DE CORAZÓN ^^…-dijo mientras sostenía al collar que seguía brillando…

Mikan caminó hacia la cama y se acostó al lado de Nobarita…y comenzó a pensar antes de quedarse dormida…

_(Mañana va a ser un día más hermoso que este…jejeje…ya mismo viene Saito ^^…lo tengo que recibir con una sonrisa…en verdad lo extraño…Saito…-pensó mientras inconscientemente sostenía el collar de su cuello del cual comenzó a brillar la parte escarlata, más que la amarilla…)_

**FIN DE CAP U.U…**

**HOOOOOOOLAAAAA =D DE NUEVO 7.7… (SOY NIÑA BUENA U.U…ME ENCANTA SALUDAR =D) JEJEJEJEJE… ¿LES GUSTO? =D…ESPERO QUE SI U.U…LO SIENTO POR NO SUBIR MUY SEGUIDO LOS CAPS :P…HE ESTADO UN POCO OCUPADA CON LA ECONOMÍA XD…JEJEJEJE…GRACIAS A LOS QUE LEEN MI FIC ^^…Y TAMBIÉN A LOS QUE VEN MIS VIDEOS U.U…YA MISMO PUBLICO EL 122 =D…JEJEJEJE…ESPERO QUE DISFRUTEN CON MIS LOCAS HISTORIAS ;D…YO TAMBIÉN LO HAGO 7.7…A VECES…JEJEJEJEJE…YA MISMO VIENE LO BUENO *_*…ME VOY A PONER MELANCÓLICA UNO DE ESTOS DÍAS ;D…Y TAL VEZ HAGA LLORAR A UNOS DOS O CUATRO POR AHÍ XD…JEJEJEJE…BUENOPS U.U…¡ME LARGO XD! ME MUERO DE SUEÑO =_=…ESTO DE LOS FICS OCUPAN MUCHO TIEMPO O.o…JEJEJEJE…POR FIS DEJEN REVIEWS TT_TT…SON TODO LO QUE TENGO TT_TT…CLARO 7.7…APARTE DE MI COLECCIÓN DE GAKUEN ALICE *_*…JEJEJEJE =D…GRACIAS POR LEER ;D…¡SAYONARA AMIGOS DEL ALMA ;D!**


	14. Antes del examen

HOOOLAA =D…JEJEJE…ESTA VEZ SI LO PUBLICO RÁPIDO ;D…¿CIERTO O.o…?...BUENOPS 7.7…OJALÁ SI XD **(SEMEJANTE DESPISTADA 7.7…) **OHHHH O.o…JEJEJEJE…QUE BIEN QUE TE PRESENTAS PARÉNTESIS U.U…TENÍA QUE HABLAR CONTIGO 7.7…ME AHORRAS LA BÚSQUEDA ^^…**(LAMENTO DECEPCIONARTE PERO, EN ESTE MOMENTO NO ESTOY DISPONIBLE 7.7…ESTOY SALIENDO CON ALGUIEN 7.7…) **7_7…Y ¿A MI QUE ME IMPORTAN TUS RELACIONES SENTIMENTALES…? NO ESTABA HABLANDO DE ESO XD…ESTE CREÍDO 7.7… ¿YA EN ESOS PASOS PARÉNTESIS? ESTAS PEOR QUE YO O.o…BUENO 7.7…VOLVIENDO AL TEMA U.U…** (7_7…MEJOR ME LARGO) **¡TU NO TE ME VAS!...JEJEJEJE…YO DE TI LO PIENSO DOS VECES XD…** (Y… ¿POR QUÉ DEMONIOS TE HARÍA CASO? 7.7…APARTE DE TONTA…CREÍDA 7.7…) **7_7…YO TE LO ADVERTÍ PARÉNTESIS U.U…ACUÉRDATE QUE EN EL FONDO DEL ABISMO HUBO UNA MANO QUE SE EXTENDIÓ HACIA TI Y TU TE LARGASTE U.U…** (7.7…LOCA DESPISTADA) **¿YA MUCHO DE TUS HERMOSOS INSULTOS, NO CREES? HABLEMOS COMO PERSONAS CIVILIZADAS U.U… **(¿CONTIGO? O.o…) **SI 7.7…CONMIGO 7.7… ¿ALGÚN PROBLEMA? **(JEJEJEJEJE…NO…C-COMO…CREES…XD…) **7_7…HOY TODO EL MUNDO ESTÁ MUY ALEGRE 7.7…TODOS EXCEPTO YO U.U….¿POR QUÉ SERA…? **(PORQUE ERES UNA LELA 7.7…) ***_*…PARÉNTESIS…AHORITA SI…PENSÉ EN TENER UN POQUITO DE PIEDAD CONTIGO PERO…CREO QUE RETIRO LO DICHO 7.7…**(¿A QUÉ TE REFIERES 7.7…?) **_¡A QUE SIEMPRE ME MENTISTE, MILANO! _**(¿QUIÉN DIJO ESO O.o…?) **TE LO ADVERTÍ U.U…TE VERÉ EN EL OTRO MUNDO PARÉNTESIS ;D…DESPUÉS ME DICES SI ES EL MARTILLO O EL SERRUCHO, ME PUEDE SERVIR CON A-CHAN ;D…**(¿QUÉ DEMONIOS DICES? O.o…) **ME ENTERÉ POR AHÍ DE QUE SACASTE UN 13 EN MATE 7.7… ¿ES CIERTO…? **(¿QUÉ? O.o…COMO DEMONIOS LO SABES) **UHMMMM…7.7…CON QUE ERA VERDAD…ME LO ACABABA DE INVENTAR 7.7…PERO BUEEENOOO ¡DIOS SABE COMO HACE LAS COSAS XD…! **(VOLVIENDO AL TEMA 7.7… ¿QUIÉN DIJO ESO O.o…?) **_FUI YO, MILANO MONTESCO *_*…_** (ESA VOZ O.o…) **7_7…** (O.o…NO ME DIGAS QUE SE LO DIJISTE…) **TIENES QUE SER UN NIÑO APLICADO "MILANO" XD…PARA LA PRÓXIMA YA SABES *_*…_MILANO *_*…ME MENTISTE…ME DIJISTE QUE TENÍAS 18…Y LO PEOR ES QUE ME PEDISTE UNA RACIÓN EXTRA DE HELADO EN EL ALMUERZO…*_*…_Y NO COMPARTES… ¿NO? 7_7…** (CONTIGO, JAMAS 7.7…) **SEÑORA PARÉNTESIS… ¡SIGA CON LA TORTURA! U.U…** (M-M-MADRE…LA VERDAD NO FUE MI INTENCIÓN…LA VERDAD ES QUE TE LO IBA A DECIR PERO, NO ENCONTRÉ EL MOMENTO Y ME VINE A DESAHOGAR CON ÉSTA 7.7…) **_¿CÓMO QUE ÉSTA?...ESTA SEÑORITA ME AVISÓ DE LAS MALDADES QUE HAS HECHO MILANITO *_*…TODO ESTE TIEMPO…_SI, ¡MÁS RESPETO PARA LA SEÑORITA! U.U…** (¿CUÁL SEÑORITA? 7.7…) **Y TODAVÍA FALTA LA ÚLTIMA PARTE *_*… (¿EH…?O.o) _MILANITO U.U…PARA PAGARLE TODOS LOS INSULTOS QUE LE HAS DICHO A ESTA HERMOSA SEÑORITA…TIENES QUE SERVIRLE EN LO QUE TE PIDA UNA SEMANA U.U… ¡LE HAS HECHO DEMASIADO DAÑO MILANITO! TT_TT…NO PENSÉ QUE MIMARTE SERÍA TAN MALO…DESDE AHORA…HARÁS LOS QUEHACERES DE LA CASA U.U…Y ME AYUDARÁS A COCINAR…_** (¡¿QUÉ?...O.o) **YA LA ESCUCHASTE U.U…** (HACERLE SERVICIOS… ¡¿A LA LOCA? O.o…PREFIERO TENER QUE LAVAR LAS GRADAS CON CEPILLO DE DIENTES 7.7…) ***_*… ¡NO TENDRÉ PIEDAD…! ¡NO TENDRÉ PIEDAD…! _¡ES UNA ORDEN, MILANITO! _**(PERO… ¡MADRE…!) **_PERO NADA U.U…UNA SEMANA Y PUNTO. _**(7.7…DEMONIOS…) **JEJEJEJE…MILANITO *_*…** (NI TE ENTUSIASMES 7.7…NO SOY TAN DÉBIL A VECES…) **JEJEJEJE…CLARO…PRONTO TE DARÉ TU RECADO *_*…(cof) (cof) 7.7…ESTA VEZ SI ME EXCEDÍ O.o…JEJEJEJE…BUENOPS 7.7…ESPERO QUE COMPENSE LA SEMANA ATRASADA EN LA QUE NO PUSE UN CAP TT_TT…¡ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE! XD…¡CÓRRELE DJ….!

**ANTES DEL EXAMEN ;D…**

**CAP ANTERIOR**

Mikan caminó hacia la cama y se acostó al lado de Nobarita…y comenzó a pensar antes de quedarse dormida…

_(Mañana va a ser un día más hermoso que este…jejeje…ya mismo viene Saito ^^…lo tengo que recibir con una sonrisa…en verdad lo extraño…Saito…-pensó mientras inconscientemente sostenía el collar de su cuello del cual comenzó a brillar la parte escarlata, más que la amarilla…)_

A la mañana siguiente todos los cerezos habían florecido, el sol estaba brillante, el cielo estaba despejado…En conclusión era un día hermoso ^^…justo como para ir a andar bicicleta :3…y claro 7.7…para un examen U.U…En esa hermosa mañana aparecía la escena de una casa celeste (en el día se la veía más hermosa y colorida) …Y en la tranquilidad de la mañana algo hizo que a los pájaritos de la casita casi les dé un paro cardiaco o.O…

¡AHHHH!- dijo una chica de cabellos cafés, piel de porcelana y ojos ámbar que corría de un lado a otro con el despertador en la mano 7.7…

-¡ES TARDE! ¡ES TARDE! ¡ES TARDE! ¡ES TARDE! ¡ES TARDE! ¡ES TARDE! ¡ES TARDE! ¡ES TARDE! ¡ES TARDE! ¡ES TARDE! ¡ES TARDE! ¡ES TARDE! ¡ES TARDE! ¡ES TARDE! ¡ES TARDE! ¡ES TARDE! ¡ES TARDE! ¡ES TARDE! ¡ES TARDE! O.o….-decía mientras se ponía el saco y los zapatos a 1000 por hora o.O…Después de medio peinarse y lavarse los dientes al mismo tiempo 7.7…la chica salió corriendo de la habitación dejando a una confundida Nobarita en la cama XD…

- ¡LLEGAR TARDE! ¡EXAMEN! ¡MORIR HOY TT_TT! ¡NO RECORDAR NADA O.o…! ¡NUEVO TRAUMA *_*!- decía mientras bajaba corriendo las escaleras pero, por un cuaderno de C.N que estaba tirado en el suelo la chica se resbaló y comenzó a caer diciendo -¡EXAMEN O.o…! ¡EXAMEN O.o…! ¡EXAMEN O.o…! ¡EXAMEN O.o…! ¡EXAMEN O.o…! ¡EXAMEN O.o…! ¡EXAMEN O.o…! ¡EXAMEN O.o…! ¡EXAMEN O.o…!...Por cada escalón que pasaba o.O…y justo cuando iba a llegar al final del túnel sintió como no llegó el golpe de la escalera final…la chica abrió los ojos como platos al verse flotando en el aire o.O…

-¡¿PUEDO VOLAAAAR =D?-dijo toda entusiasmada hasta que escuchó dos carcajadas muy conocidas…

-JEJEJEJEJE…M-M-MIKAN… ¿QUÉ HACES DESPIERTA A ESTAS HORAS…? ¿IBAS A JUGAR A QUIEN CAE PRIMERO POR LAS ESCALERAS XD…?-dijo la voz de una chica con el cabello pelirrojo totalmente suelto y una pijama negra de ositos rojos o.O…muy estilo infantil pero al mismo tiempo gótico o.O…

-D-D-D-EJALA…SOLO INTENTABA PROBAR LA GRAVEDAD XD…-dijo otra voz que provenía de un chico con cabello azabache y una singular estrella en su pómulo ;D…el chico tenía su pie levantado hacia la dirección de la sombra de Mikan…

-MISAKI-SENPAI…TSUBASA-SENPAI TT_TT…-dijo entre lágrimas que de poco a poco creaban un nuevo río Amazonas o.O…

-M-M-MIKAN…LO SIENTO…NO QUISE REIRME EN BURLA…ES SOLO QUE…U.U….-dijo Tsubasa mientras la ayudaba a levantarse…

-N-N-NO ES ESO…(SE BURLAN DE MI TODOS LOS DÍAS 7.7…) E-E-ES QUE…VOY A PERDER LA PRUEBA TT_TT…ES MUY TARDE…TODO EL ESFUERZO QUE TSUBASA-SENPAI PUSO EN MI…-decía mientras oculto su rostro con su cerquillo medio despeinado…- EL ESFUERZO DE TODOS…-decía mientras su voz sonaba entrecortada…-NO SERVIRÍA DE NADA…¡L-L-L-O SIENTO!...-dijo mientras comenzó a llorar sin control o.O…

-M-M-MIKAN…ESO NO ES…-dijo Tsubasa mientras se asercaba a la chiquita que estaba acurrucada al estilo bebé con un cartel que decía…" ¡ESCORIA DEL MUNDO TT_TT…!"

-MIKAN…-dijo mientras le quitó el cartel XD…-¡ES QUE NO SE VALE TT_TT!- dijo Mikan mientras hacía berrinches en el suelo XD…-NO FUE TU CULPA TSUBASA-SENPAI U.U…NO FUISTE TU TT_TT…FUE TETE 7.7…- dijo mientras desbiaba la mirada con cierta tristeza en sus ojos…

-MIKAN…DÉJAME TERMINAR…LO QUE TE QUIERO DECIR ES QUE…-dijo pero, fue interrumpido 7.7…

-SI…YA LO SÉ…ES MUY JUSTO U.U…QUIERES QUE NUNCA MÁS TE VEA… ¿CIERTO? U.U…ES MUY JUSTO TT_TT… ¡TE EXTRAÑARÉ TSUBASA-SENPAI TT_TT!-dijo mientras cogía su ultra-mega chiquito bolso o.O…

-M-M-MIKAN…NO ES ESO _…ES QUE…-

-¿QUIERES QUE TE DEVUELVA TODO LO QUE HAS HECHO POR MI TT_TT…CIERTO?-dijo Mikan mientras de su bolso sacaba un bolsito mucho más chiquito que decía "Mi mesada…" y de éste sacó 1 rabbit (Equivalente a 1 centavo XD...)

-TOMA U.U…-dijo mientras se lo ponía en su mano-ES TODO LO QUE TENGO EN ESTE MOMENTO TT_TT…DESPUÉS TE PAGO LO DEMÁS TT_TT…-dijo mientras volvió a coger su ultra-mega bolso chiquito…

-¡MIKAN _…ESPÉRATE UN MOMENTO! ¡STOP! ¡MIKAN O.o…!-dijo mientras la miraba caminar…

-¿QUÉ PASA…?-dijo Mikan en un hilo de voz…

-MIKAN…- dijo mientras se acercaba hacia ella…

-¿TSUBASA-SENPAI O.o…?-dijo mientras lo veía con curiosidad…

-AAAAAAAAAYYYYYYY….MIKAN ^.^…-dijo mientras le sonreía muy tiernamente…-VERA MI QUERIDA PEQUE…-dijo mientras caminaba el tramo que faltaba para llegar hacia la peque que estaba en medio de la calle 7.7…**(¿Cómo demonios llego ahí? O.o…) **….Mientras Tsubasa se acercaba venía un chevrolet rojo o.O…

-¡OYE, MANDA MANO…CARRO…!-dijo Misaki en dirección de Tsubasa…

-¡JA! ESTA VEZ NO ME ENGAÑAS 7.7…-dijo mientras seguía caminando y de pronto se escuchó un PIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII….al escuchar esto Tsubasa sujetó del brazo a Mikan la cargo y corrió hacia la casa celeste…

-ME DEBES $5 Y UN BOLETO PARA DISNEYLANDIA 7.7…-dijo Misaki mientras veía satisfecha a Tsubasa…

¿DE DONDÉ SACO EL DINERO O.o…?-preguntó mientras regresaba a ver a su bolsillo totalmente roto por la noche anterior o.O…** (¿Qué hiciste la anterior noche Tsubasa-senpai =D?)**

7_7…NO SOY ADIVINA U.U…LA COSA ES QUE ME LLEVAS A DISNEYLANDIA DEL SUR U.U…-dijo toda segura.

-¿DISNEYLANDIA DEL SUR? O.o…-dijo todo curioso…

-SIIIIIIIIII =D…..-dijo toda entusiasmada =D…

-¿Y ESO DONDE ES? O.o…-dijo mientras soltaba a Mikan.

-AL LADO DEL CHULPI *_*…

-7_7…

-U.U…ME TIENES QUE LLEVAR…

-MIKAN…COMO TE DECÍA U.U…

-*_*…MANDA MANO…

-¿QUIÉN SERÁ EL TIPO 7.7…?

-!NIÑO QUE DURMIÓ TODA SU NIÑEZ CON UN OSITO DE PELUCHE QUE DECÍA "ALGÚN DÍA LO SUPERARÁS"!-dijo Misaki a todo pulmón XD…** (¡Yo también =D!)**

-O.o…QUE DEMONIOS-dijo Tsubasa mientras se dirigía a toda velocidad a Misaki, quién sacó un alta voces de Nose donde o.O…

-¡NIÑO QUE LE GUSTA LA CANCIÓN DE I LOVE YOU LIKE A LOVE SONG DE!-pero no pudo terminar la frase…ya que Tsubasa le tapó la boca o.O…** (No otro secuestro o.O… ¡Aguas! ¡Aguas!) **

-¿YA ME LLEVAS A DISNEYLANDIA DEL SUR? =D…-dijo Misaki toda entusiasmada…

-7_7… ¿TE OLVIDASTE DE NUESTRO PEQUEÑO MALENTENDIDO…?

-MIIIIIIIKAAAAAAAANNNNNN… ¡VAMOS A DISNEYLANDIA DEL SUR =D!-dijo mientras se dirigía a una peque aún embobada o.O…

-¿EH…O.o…?-dijo Mikan confundida…-NO PUEDO 7.7…-dijo mientras desviaba la mirada…

-¿POR QUÉ O.o…?-le preguntó toda curiosa.

-NO TENGO EL DERECHO DE IR CON USTEDES…ME HE PORTADO MUY MAL AL NO DAR LA PRUEBA A TIEMPO….-dijo con un tono triste…

-NOOOOOO…MIKAN…-dijo Tsubasa U.U…-A ESO IBA 7.7…ANTES QUE CASI ME ATROPELLE UN CARRO U.U…VERAS MIKAN YO TE IBA A DECIR QUE-pero no alcanzó a terminar la frase ya que vio como una figura se mostraba O.o…Era una chica con un cepillo del que caía un líquido sumamente extraño y rojo o.O…tenía todo el cabello alborotado y una bata llena del líquido rarito o.O…Todos regresaron a ver pasmados o.O… ¿Qué es lo que les depararía el destino o.O…? **(Pepito lo sabe 7.7…)…**Mientras la figura salía de las sombras, Mikan y los demás la seguían mirando embobados o.O…

-¿A-A-A DONDE…VAN…?-dijo la figura sepulcral o.O…

-A-A-A LA VUELTA O.o…-dijo Tsubasa

-A-A-A LA ESCUELA…-dijo Mikan

-AYYYYYYY…. ¡AL BAÑO O.o…!-dijo Misaki mientras desaparecía de sus presencias U.U…

-M-M-MISAKI 7.7…COMO ME DEJAS CON LA MEDIO MUERTA U.U…ASI CONTIGO…-dijo Tsubasa XD…

-¿P-P-UEDO IR CON USTEDES…?-dijo la sombra…

-C-C-CLARO O.o…-dijo Mikan o.O…

Entonces la figura comenzó a aparecer…Mientras lo hacía Mikan y Tsubasa temblaban del miedo…-¡TSUBASA-SENPAI TT_TT…!-dijo Mikan mientras lo abrazaba fuertemente…-NO TE PREOCUPES MIKAN… ¡TE PROTEGERÉ U.U…!-dijo mientras se ponía delante de Mikan **(Waaa _…Yo quiero a un hombre así *_*…)-**TSUBASA-SENPAI…-dijo Mikan conmovida…Mientras los dos generaban un climax de DEMASIADA amistad…la figura seguía avanzando hasta que llegó a la luz o.O…Cuando Mikan y Tsubasa se dieron cuenta regresaron a ver listos para correr o.O…pero…

-O.o…¡NOBARA! O.o…-dijeron los dos al unísono…

-JEJEJEJEJE…BUENOS DÍAS ^.^…-dijo Nobarita **(¡Así se hace, siempre educada U.U…!)**

-O.o….BUENOS DÍAS….-dijeron al unísono…

"….."-comenzó el silencio matador U.U…hasta que Nobarita lo rompió…

¿A DÓNDE DECÍAN QUE SE IBAN =D…?-dijo Nobarita…

-AAAAAAAHHHHHHH…7.7…-dijo Tsubasa…-TU ERAS EL FANTASMA ^^…-dijo mientras señalaba a Nobarita o.O…** (¿Qué observador 7.7…?) **

-¿FANTASMA O.o…?-dijo Nobarita confundida…

-N-N-NOBARITA…-dijo Mikan mientras la miraba fijamente o.O…-¿QUÉ TE PASÓ O.o…?-dijo mientras señalaba a su bata toda llena de algo rojo, su cabello despeinado y un cepillo en su mano U.U…

-AHHHHHHHH…ESTO…-dijo mientras se sonrojaba…-ES QUE YO…-dijo mientras recordaba las tristes escenas de su vida U.U…

-YO ME DESPERTÉ Y VÍ QUE MIKAN COMENZÓ A CORRER DE UN LADO PARA OTRO…NO SABÍA PORQUE O.o…ASÍ QUE INTENTÉ SEGUIRLA U.U…PERO, MIENTRAS LA SEGUÍA VÍ COMO MIKAN SE RESBALÓ POR UN LIBRO QUE ESTABA TIRADO…ASÍ QUE INTENTÉ ATRAPARLA PERO…NO LA ALCANZÉ U.U…Y YO TAMBIÉN CAÍ POR LAS ESCALERAS O.o…JUSTO CUANDO YA IBAN A ACABAR…MI CAMINO SE DESVIÓ A UN CUARTO QUE ESTABA MUY OSCURO TT_TT…MIENTRAS TRATABA DE SALIR DE AHÍ…PISÉ VARIOS CARTONES DE SALSA DE TOMATE U.U…Y ME EMBARRE EN TODA LA ROPA Y CREO QUE PELO O.o…CUANDO LOGRÉ SALIR…COGÍ EL CEPILLO MÁS CERCANO PARA ENTREGARSELO A MIKAN…CUANDO LA VÍ ESTABA MUY DESPEINADA…ASÍ QUE…ME IMAGINÉ QUE LO NECESITARÍA U.U…Y CUANDO SALÍ LOS VI A TODOS REUNIDOS =D…JEJEJEJEJE…ESO PASO…-cuando Nobarita terminó su triste historia sonrió a Mikan y le entregó el cepillo lleno de salsa de tomate 7.7…

-N-N-NOBARITA… ¿LO HICISTE…TODO POR MI TT_TT…? **(Es que verás cualquier persona corre las escaleras y se cae a un lugar desconocido lleno de salsa de tomate para coger un hermoso cepillo y llevárselo a un desconocido U.U…si…yo también lo hago XD…)**

-S-S-SI…-dijo Nobarita toda tímida ^^…

-¡NOBARITA TT_TT…!-dijo mientras la corría a abrazar…

-M-M-MIKAN…-dijo Nobarita toda avergonzada…

-T-T-T-TODO FUE MI CULPA TT_TT…¡LO SIENTO!...SI ME HUBIERA DESPERTADO A TIEMPO HUBIERA IDO A LA PRUEBA Y NO HUBIERA CAUSADO TANTO ALBOROTO TT_TT…¡LO SIENTO!-dijo mientras no paraban de caer lágrimas cristalinas de sus ojos…

-¿EH…? ¿PRUEBA O.o…?-dijo Nobarita confundida o.O…-¿QUÉ HORAS SON…?-dijo mientras miraba a su reloj…-SON LAS 8:00…¿LAS CLASES NO EMPEZABAN A LAS 9:00 O.o…?-dijo mientras miraba dulcemente a Mikan…

-¿EH…o.O…9:00…YO QUE ME ACUERDE…?-dijo mientras revolvía sus memorias…

_Flahback_

_WAAAAAA…BUENO 7.7…CREO QUE VOY A DORMIR…LO BUENO ES QUE MAÑANA __**EMPIEZAN LAS CLASES A LAS 9:00 AM**__ POR UNA JUNTA DE PROFESORES…ME PREGUNTÓ, DE QUE IRÁN A HABLAR…_

_Fin de Flashback U.U…_

-JEJEJEJEJEJE….-dijo Mikan toda cansada U.U…-NO PUEDO CREERLO…-dijo mientras se arrodillaba…

-M-M-IKAN…ESO ERA LO QUE TE QUERÍA DECIR…-dijo Tsubasa mientras se hincaba a la altura de Mikan U.U…-NO FUE TU CULPA =D…¡DEBES SONREÍR A LOS PROBLEMAS PEQUE…SIEMPRE!...-dijo Tsubasa mientras en su rostro se formaba una sonrisa ^^…

-TSUBASA-SENPAI TT_TT…-dijo mientras lo veía con los ojos llorosos…-VAAAAAMOS ¡NO LLORES U.U…! MEJOR… ¡VAMOS A DESAYUNAR ^^…!-dijo mientras le tendía la mano…

-TSUBASA-SENPAI…-dijo Mikan con una sonrisa…-¡VAMOS =D!-dijo mientras recuperaba todas sus energías o.O…

-¡ESA ES LA MIKAN QUE CONOZCO ^^!...-dijo Tsubasa mientras todos se dirigían a la casa para vestirse XD…Todos estaban en piyama excepto Mikan que estaba con el uniforme y un poquito despeinada…

Mientras todos los amigos se vestían, desayunaban y conversaban de la vida…En otra parte de Gakuen Alice alguien estaba solitario…** (¿Quién será ;D?)**

**NATSUME POV**

Cuando amaneció me vi a mi…otra vez en un apestoso árbol 7.7…y me acordé de todo lo que había hecho el día anterior…-MALDITO CONEJO…-dije mientras me acordaba de la odiosa imagen de la ruidosa e infantil niña de ojos ámbar…-¡ELLA ME ESTÁ CAMBIANDO!-dije con mucho enojo…_(Desde que la vi por primera vez…me pareció demasiado extraña…hasta ahora pienso lo mismo…¿Quién será esa mocosa que me tocó como compañera…?...Ella…es el conejo…¿Por qué la protegería 7.7..? ¡Qué tontería! ¡Todos son unos malditos idiotas…!-pensó con enojo 7.7…)_

Mientras seguía maldiciendo a todas las personas conocidas 7.7…me bajé del árbol con la mano izquierda…sin hacerle importancia al intenso dolor de la mano derecha que ahora lo sentía también en la muñeca…Cuando terminé comencé a caminar pensando en las estupideces que últimamente he andado haciendo 7.7…Me acordé de los deberes…hoy tengo prueba de Ciencias…Que me importa…falto a clases 7.7…pero me acordé de lo que esa maldita persona me dijo…

_Flashback:_

_Máscara: CUANDO ENTRES A LA ACADEMIA TIENES QUE SER UN BUEN ALUMNO, NATSUME._

_Natsume: ¿POR QUÉ DEMONIOS LO HARÍA? 7.7…NUNCA QUISE IR A ESA ACADEMIA._

_Máscara: SI NO LO HACES…ELLA SUFRIRÁ…SON ÓRDENES DE MIS SUPERIORES._

_Yo me quedé callado… (No puedo creer que tenga que ser buen alumno…¿Qué ganan con eso…? En fin…si es por ella…-pensó decidido.)_

_Máscara: ¿ENTENDISTE?_

_Natsume: SI._

_Fin de Flashback…_

-TENGO QUE ESTUDIAR.-dije mientras me dirigía al cuarto…(No puedo dejar que por mi culpa le pase algo…debo tener cuidado con estas personas…y con el asunto del conejo…debo protegerla…para poder proteger a la persona más importante para mi…-pensé mientras me acordaba del hermoso y sedoso pelo azabache que tenía…y su cara angelical…-Últimamente me he desconcentrado de mi blanco y mi verdadera razón del porque vine…No lo puedo dejar ir…tengo que ser más precavido…por su bien…-pensé terminando mi lucha interna.)

Después de caminar algunas millas llegue a la división elemental…Me dirigí al cuarto de Ruka mientras las estúpidas chicas con corazones me miraban DEMASIADO coquetas… ¡Me enferman!...Como si pudieran tener algo que ver conmigo…esas mocosas…Solo las ignoraré como siempre…Total…no son nada importante igual que esta apestosa academia…

Mientras abría la puerta con la copia de la llave que me dio Ruka…vinieron un grupo de chicas… ¿Mas odiosas…?...Hoy es un gran día 7.7…Una idiota con corazoncitos en los ojos se acercó a mí con unos chocolates 7.7…

-N-N-N-NATSUME…ERES TAN BARONIL…TAN IMPRESIONANTEMENTE GUAPO…LA PRIMERA VEZ QUE TE VÍ SENTÍ QUE ERAS EL INDICADO ASÍ QUE… ¿ACEPTARÍAS ESTOS CHOCOLATES Y MI CORAZÓN…?-dijo la tarada toda sonrojada 7.7… ¡Como odio a las fans 7_7…!

Me acerqué a la desvergonzada esa y miré la funda de chocolates…Los cogí y vi como una sonrisa se formaba en la tarada… ¡Hmp! Qué habrá pensado la idiota 7.7…Tiré los chocolates hacia la entrada de la puerta…abrí la puerta y pasé por encima de los chocolates cerrando la puerta con llave al final…

-HMP.-fue lo único que dije mientras escuchaba como afuera se escuchaban los lloriqueos de la idiota 7.7…Ganas no me faltaban de salir y quemarle el cabello para que se vaya…pero, tuve piedad de la desvergonzada solo…porque admitió que soy irresistiblemente guapo…La verdad es que nunca se me ha dado de presumir por eso…a veces odio esa parte…porque atrae a muchas taradas sin sentido común…A la única persona que me encantaría que dijera y admitiera eso es a ella…La verdad es que no la veo desde mucho tiempo…La extraño…

Mientras pensaba en mis cosas busqué el cuaderno de C.N para estudiar en la media hora que me quedaba…lo revisé un poco…

-TEORÍAS DE LA VIDA…LA CÉLULA…LOS TEJIDOS ANIMALES…PARTES DE LA HOJA… ¡ESTO ES PARA NIÑOS DE PRIMARIA! ¡HMP! NI SIQUIERA TENGO QUE MOLESTARME EN REVISAR…-dije mientras tiraba el libro por la ventana…

-TONTA ACADEMIA 7.7…-dije mientras cogía uno de mis mangas para seguir leyendo… ¡Lo único que me entretiene en este estúpido lugar es esto 7.7…! Aunque la verdad lo único que no es malo aquí es…Antes de terminar mi pensamiento vi como se abrió la puerta bruscamente…

-¿POR QUÉ LE HICISTE ESO A LA POBRE CHICA, EH?-dijo Ruka con la cara toda enojada…-¡NO SE MERECÍA ESO!- dijo mientras se aproximaba y me quitaba el manga 7.7…Tan entretenido que estaba 7.7…-AHORA ME ESCUCHAS.-dijo mientras se sentó al lado mío…-¿HAS PENSADO EN LO QUE LE HAS HECHO A LA POBRE…EL ESFUERZO QUE PUSO EN LOS CHOCOLATES…? ¿LO HAS CONSIDERADO AUNQUE SEA 7.7…?-dijo distraído…

-HMP. ELLA MISMO SE LO BUSCÓ…SOLO ESTORBABA EN MI CAMINO 7.7…-

-¡NATSUME!-

-¿QUÉ QUIERES 7.7…?-

-7.7…OLVÍDALO AUNQUE TE SIGA SERMONEANDO LO VOLVERAS A HACER 7.7…TE CONOZCO…-

-HMP 7.7…-

-EN FIN U.U… ¿YA ESTUDIASTE…?-

-DEMASIADO FÁCIL 7.7…ME ABURRÍ-

-¿EH…O.o…? ¿ENCERIO…?

-SI 7.7…FUE UN DESPERDICIO DE TIEMPO EN REVISAR.-

-JEJEJEJEJE… ¡QUÉ INTELIGENTE QUE ERES! A MI ME TOMÓ 1 HORA APRENDERME TODO ESO…ESPERO QUE ME VAYA BIEN…-

-HMP. TU TAMBIÉN ERES UN NIÑO BUENO 7.7…NO TE PREOCUPES…-

-¿NIÑO BUENO O.o…?-

-HMP…ME VOY A DORMIR…-dije mientras me acostaba con otro manga encima de mi cara…

-P-P-PERO…YA MISMO TOCA IR A CLASES…-dijo Ruka con desesperación…

-ME DESPIERTAS…-dije antes de quedarme profundamente dormido…-

-ESTA BIEN… ^^…-dijo con una sonrisa…Cuando dijo eso me quedé dormido…Definitivamente las cosas por las cuales me animo a seguir aquí, son los servicios de habitación, los mangas y Ruka…puede sonar cursi pero, el siempre me ha ayudado en todos los apuros que he tenido…La vez en la que renuncié a ser el compañero de cuarto de la tonta esa…me resigne a dormir en el tronco del árbol por toda mi estadía aquí…pero, Ruka vino y me ofreció que me quede en su cuarto como compañero, en ese momento supe que de verdad quería mi amistad, la verdad es que no me hubiera molestado dormir en el tronco duro 7.7…pero…a veces hubiera deseado estar en una habitación con cama…En fin…Voy a dejar de pensar en tonteras y maldecir a todo mundo 7.7… ¡Hmp, a dormir 7.7…!

**FIN DE POV 7.7… (Qué expresivo 7.7…me aburrí 7.7…)**

**FIN DE CAP U.U…**

**JEJEJEJEJE…ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO ;D…ME TOMÓ 2 HORAS O.o…PERO BUUEEEEEEENOOOOO 7.7…YA QUE…ESTA VEZ NO ESCRIBO MUCHO PORQUE ME TENGO QUE IR A DORMIR XD…MAÑANA TENGO PRUEBA DE C.N XD…¡DESEENME SUERTE! ¡LOS QUIERO ;D! PERDÓN POR NO PONER RÁPIDO LOS CAPS TT_TT…YA SABEN MIS DESGRACIAS DIARIAS TT_TT… ¡SAYONARA….Y DEJEN REVIEW =D!**

**PSDT: PERDONEN SI HAY FALTAS DE ORTOGRAFÍA… ¡LO HICE A LA VELOCIDAD DE LA LUZ O.o…!**


	15. Ojos carmesí

HOOOOOOLAAAAAA =D… ¿CÓMO LES VA? ¿QUÉ TAL SU DÍA ;D…? BUENOPS YO AÚN NO TENGO LA NOTA DE MI EXAMEN O.o…PERO….CREO QUE SI PASO XD…JEJEJEJE…** (7_7…) **¡QUÉ BIEN QUE TE VEO PARÉNTESIS =D! ¿CÓMO TE HAN IDO ESTOS DÍAS MIENTRAS TE DABA MIS HERMOSOS RECADOS…? **(7_7…) **¡PERO HABLA XD…! O… ¿TE COMIÓ LA LENGUA EL GATO O.o...? ESTE A-CHAN 7.7…NO SE CONFORMA CON MIKAN NOOOO…EL SEÑOR SE TENÍA QUE METERSE CON OTRO U.U…MAL MAL GATITO…** (7_7…) **YA HABLA PUES 7.7…ME TIENES INTRIGADA…TU SIEMPRE ME VENÍAS CON TUS HERMOSOS COMENTARIOS HACIA MI PERSONA 7.7…AHORA ESTAS TAN BUEN NIÑO O.o… ¿QUÉ TE PASÓ "MILANITO" =D? **(7_7…) **7_7… ¡YA HARTASTE! HABLA DE UNA BUENA VEZ 7.7…¡DESEMBUCHA O.o…! O… ¿QUIERES QUE DE NUEVO TE MANDE A LAVAR MI ROPA, QUE ME LIMPIES MI COMPU, QUE LIMPIES LOS MUEBLES…, ME HAGAS TODOS MIS HERMOSOS DEBERES, ME BAILES EL MENEADITO MIENTRAS TRATAS DE COMER DESEPERÁDAMENTE UN CHIFLE PORQUE DESGRACIADAMENTE SE ME OLVIDÓ DE DARTE DE COMER 7.7…QUE LEAS EN VOZ ALTA TODOS LOS REVIEWS QUE ME DEJARON 7.7…QUE EDITES MIS MANGAS…Y QUE SIEMPRE ME ARREGLES EL UNIFORME PARA EL SIGUIENTE DÍA U.U…? **(7_7…PUFFFF…) **¿A QUÉ SE DEBE ESE SUSPIRO O.o…? **(5…4…3…2…1…7.7…) **O.O…¿TAS' TOMADO O.o…? **(0…U.U…ME LARGO…) **EHHHHHH 7.7…¿A DÓNDE VAS *_*…? **(SE ACABÓ LA SEMANA 7.7…¿CREES QUE SOY TAN MANIÁTICO COMO PARA QUEDARME UNA SEMANA MÁS CONTIGO O.o…? 7.7…NI LOCO…) **7.7…NO FUE TAN MALO =D…ME DIVERTÍ MIENTRAS ESTABAS AQUÍ ^.^…**(7_7…YO NO…) **AHHHHH…ESTE AGUAFIESTAS 7.7…SABES…¡ERES MI NUEVO AMIGUITO =D!...PUEDES QUEDARTE CUANTO QUIERAS ^.^….**(7.7…^^...NO SABES CUANTO QUISIERA PERO…POR DESGRACIA NO ME PUEDO QUEDAR U.U…HOY TENGO UNO DE MIS TRÁMITES…GRACIAS A DIOS O.o…) **¿TRÁMITES O.o..? **(SI 7.7…ALGO QUE TU NUNCA TENDRÁS U.U…) **O.o…** (UNA CITA…TARADA 7.7…) **7.7…A VER…A MI ME VAS RESPETANDO MOCOSO PERVERTIDO 7.7…** (¿PERVERTIDO 7.7…?) **SI 7.7… ¿CREES QUE NO TE VÍ MIENTRAS MIRABAS MI ROPA INTERIOR 7_7…? **(YO NO HICE ESO 7.7…PREFIERO MORIRME VIVO 7.7…) **JEJEJEJE… ¡QUÉ LÓGICO QUE ERES 7.7…! **(7.7…) **¿Y CON QUIÉN TE VAS U.U…? **(¿TE IMPORTA? 7.7…) **¿NO TE DIJE QUE ERAS MI NUEVO AMIGUITO =D? **(¿YO CUANDO LO AFIRME?) **JEJEJEJE…TAN CHISTOSITO EL NIÑO 7.7…YA DIME CON QUIEN VAS…** (7.7…NUNCA TE DIRÉ QUE ES LA CHICA MÁS LINDA DE MI CURSO U.U…) **UHMMM…YA VEO 7.7… ¡PICARÓN XD…! **(RAYOS 7.7…SE ME SALIÓ) **A VER ME LA PRESENTAS ¿YA? **(NO PIENSO PASAR SEMEJANTE VERGÜENZA O.o…) ***_*…MILANIIIIIIIITOOOOO **(¡NO ME LLAMES ASÍ 7_7! ODIO ESE NOMBRE U.U…) **JEJEJEJEJE…SINO ME LA PRESENTAS…YO ME PRESENTARÉ POR MIS RECURSOS Y MIS CONTACTOS *_*… **(O.o… ¡NO LO HAGAS O.o…! SE VA A TRAUMAR LA POBRE 7.7…) **BUEEEEEEENOOOOOO LA CONOCERÉ *_*…Y LE AMOSTRARÉ LAS FOTOS QUE TE TOMÉ MIENTRAS TRATABAS DE BUSCAR COMIDA EN MI ALACENA CON BOXER EN LA NOCHE 7.7…** (¿Q-Q-Q-UE? ¡¿QUÉ? O.o… ¿CÓMO DEMONIOS ME TOMASTE LA FOTO O.o?…ESTA PERVERTIDA 7.7…) **(cof) (cof) MIREN QUIEN HABLA 7.7…EL QUE SIEMPRE SABE VER REVISTAS PORNO 7.7… **(¿QUÉ DEMONIOS DICES 7.7…? YO NO FUI…) **JEJEJEJE…TENGO PRUEBAS *_*…BUENO ME VOY U.U…PRONTO LA CONOCERÉ ;D…LE DIRÉ QUE ERES UN "BUEN NIÑO" ¡NO TE PREOCUPES ;D! **( 7.7…NI SE TE OCURRA…ELLA SI ME IMPORTA…SERÍAS UN HORROR PARA MI FUTURO NOVIASGO U.U…) **7_7…¡LE AMOSTRARÉ LAS FOTOS-^.^…MILANITO!...**(¿QUÉ? O.o…) **BUENOPS 7.7…ME LARGO U.U…** (¡OYE ESPE-! LE INFORMAMOS QUE SU SALDO ES INSUFICIENTE PARA LA LLAMADA REQUERIDA…DEPOSITE 5 MONEDAS MÁS, POR FAVOR…)…**7_7…DESPUÉS ME DICE QUE LE CUELGUE EL TELÉFONO U.U…ASÍ CONTIGO MILANITO 7.7…EN FIN U.U…COMO LES DECÍA QUERIDOS LECTORES 7.7…HOY A SIDO UN DÍA DE LLOVIZNA EN EL QUE SE FUE LA LUZ Y LO ÚNICO QUE TUVE PARA COMER FUERON UNOS CHOCHOS 7.7 Y UNOS DORITOS… ¡JUSTO TENÍA QUE ESTAR A DIETA _…!...EN FIN U.U…ME INSPIRE PARA ESCRIBIR HOY DÍA ;D…ASÍ QUE ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE…Y EN EL SIGUIENTE CAP…CONOCEREMOS A LA DESAFORTUNADA…DIGO…MISERABLE…DIGO…SIN NADA EN EL MUNDO…DIGO…¡YA USTEDES SABEN 7.7…! LA MEDIA MANDARINA DE MILANITO U.U…JEJEJEJE…BUENOPS AQUÍ LES VA MI CAP "CON MUCHO AMOR XD"…UNA COSITA MÁS…ME HE OLVIDADO U.U…GAKUEN ALICE NO ME PERTENECE TT_TT…PERO…EN MIS ILUSIONES SÍ =D...LO SÉ U.U…POBRE ILUSIONISTA O.o…JEJEJEJE…Y… ¡DALÉ UN GOLPE DE ESOS BUENOS A LA CINTA O.o…! ULTIMAMENTE NO FUNCIONA 7.7…

**OJOS CARMESÍ…**

**CAP ANTERIOR (NATSUME POV)**

_Puede sonar cursi pero, el siempre me ha ayudado en todos los apuros que he tenido…La vez en la que renuncié a ser el compañero de cuarto de la tonta esa…me resigne a dormir en el tronco del árbol por toda mi estadía aquí…pero, Ruka vino y me ofreció que me quede en su cuarto como compañero, en ese momento supe que de verdad quería mi amistad, la verdad es que no me hubiera molestado dormir en el tronco duro 7.7…pero…a veces hubiera deseado estar en una habitación con cama…En fin…Voy a dejar de pensar en tonteras y maldecir a todo mundo 7.7… ¡Hmp, a dormir 7.7…!_

**POV NORMAL ;D**

Mientras el bello durmiente dormía **(Qué lógico 7.7…) **y Ruka-pyon miraba la tele…vino el del correo o.O…

-¡CORREO 7.7…PARA EL SEÑOR HYUUGA! ¡IRO! ¡IRO! 7.7…-dijo una maquinita que tocaba la puerta de la habitación de Ruka…

-¿CORREO PARA NATSUME O.o…?-dijo totalmente sorprendido mientras regresaba a ver al bello durmiente **(Tuvo una mañana muy dura U.U…)**

_(Jejejejeje…supongo que lo recogeré por él…-pensó Ruka)_

Ruka caminó hacia la puerta donde estaba la maquinita.- ¿USTED ES EL SEÑOR HYUUGA?-preguntó la máquina mientras lo examinaba de pies a cabeza 7.7…-JEJEJEJEJE…ESTÁ DORMIDO…YO LO RECIBIRÉ POR ÉL…-dijo en un susurro, Ruka- PERO, EL SEÑOR HYUUGA LO TIENE QUE RECIBIR U.U…-dijo la máquina toda cumplidora 7.7…-JEJEJEJEJE…NO SE PREOCUPE ES MI COMPAÑERO DE CUARTO…ASÍ QUE NO CREO QUE LE MOLESTE.-dijo Ruka con una sonrisa que mataría a más de una chica 7.7…-MMM…-dijo la máquina aún no convencida 7.7…-¿USTED ES?-dijo la máquina mientras lo veía con curiosidad…-NOGI RUKA ^^….-dijo amablemente…mientras la máquina comenzó a procesar información…

-NOGI RUKA…BUEN ALUMNO…TRES ESTRELLAS…BUENA DISCIPLINA…ACTUALMENTE COMPAÑERO DEL SEÑOR HYUUGA NATSUME…¡LISTO!...POR LO QUE VEO USTED ES UN BUEN ALUMNO…ASÍ QUE NO CREO QUE HAYAN PROBLEMAS…-dijo la máquina mientras de su estómago salía un sobre un poco rasgado…- TOME Y DÉSELO A EL SEÑOR HYUUGA, POR FAVOR.-dijo la máquina mientras sonreía un poco…-CLARO…-dijo Ruka mientras se aproximaba a la puerta y la máquina seguía con su camino…

_(Hmm.…carta para Natsume…que raro…me pregunto ¿Quién será o.O…?...¡No!...No debo ver sus cosas personales 7.7…por más que me mate la curiosidad U.U…-pensó el Buen niño 7.7…)_

Mientras Ruka caminaba al escritorio para dejar la carta…el sobre de esta se rompió por lo destrozado que estaba…dejando caer el papel que contenía al suelo…

_(Rayos…se salió…-pensó Ruka mientras lo iba a recoger…)_

Cuando Ruka iba a alzar el sobre pero, hubo algo que le atrajo bastante…en la portada había una foto de una chica con pelo azabache, ojos marrones y una hermosa sonrisa en sus labios…sin embargo el fondo a su alrededor era un poco oscuro…

_(¿Quién es ella o.O…?-pensó Ruka todo confundido- No sabía que Natsume ya tuviera una chica en su vida…Me pregunto…qué será para él…-pensó mientras seguía viendo la hermosa sonrisa de la chica…-Ella…se parece a…-pensó el coqueto pero, no pudo terminar el pensamiento ya que escuchó que Natsume cambió de posición para dormir en la cama 7.7…-Rayos… ¡No debí ver la foto 7.7…! Son cosas de Natsume o.O…Rayos…Esta curiosidad TT_TT… ¡No debo ver más U.U…!-pensó mientras trató de poner la carta en el sobre destrozado y lo colocaba en el escritorio otra vez 7.7….)_

-SUPONGO QUE SI ME TIENES CONFIANZA ALGÚN DÍA ME LO DIRÁS ^^-Ruka dijo en un susurro mientras miraba a Natsume dormir…-ALGÚN DÍA…-dijo mientras lo cobijaba…** (¡Qué buen amigo TT_TT!) **

**Mientras Ruka revisaba un poco la materia y Natsume dormía 7.7…En otro lugar de la academia…**

-¡JEJEJEJEJEJEJE…ENCERIO XD…!-dijo Mikan mientras comía un helado y reía como loca 7.7…

-JEJEJEJEJEJE…FUE VERGONZOSO O.o…-dijo Tsubasa mientras se preparaba un omelett…

-CLARO 7.7…SEMEJANTE DESPISTADO QUE ERES A VECES U.U…-dijo Misaki mientras comía un juguito de Naranja ;D…

-JEJEJEJEJE…-dijo Nobara mientras comía un pan con mermelada…

**(Helado + Omelett + Juguito de Naranja + Pan con mermelada = Un afortunado desayuno TT_TT)**

-WAAAAA…QUE RICO QUE ESTUVO =D…GRACIAS TSUBASA-SENPAI ^^…-dijo Mikan mientras se levantaba para lavar los platos.

-JEJEJEJEJEJE…DE NADA MIKAN ;D…-dijo Tsubasa mientras se sentaba para comer su omelett.

-GRACIAS, TSUBASA ^^…-dijo Nobarita mientras caminaba al lado de Mikan haciendo una sonrisa inocente **(Estaba de buen humor por lo que pasó en la mañana ;D) **

-JEJEJEJEJEJE…DE NADA NOBARA-CHAN =D…-dijo Tsubasa con una sonrisa.

-OIGAN…-dijo Misaki mientras regresaba a ver al reloj…-¿YA NO SON LAS 8:45 O.o…? ¿NO TIENEN QUE IR A CLASE ^^?...-dijo con una sonrisa o.O….

-….o.O…..-todos pusieron una cara pálida al final del hermoso recordatorio de Misaki 7.7…

-¡Y-Y-YA ME TENGO QUE IR O.o…!-dijo Mikan mientras lavaba a toda velocidad los platos de Nobara y los de ella o.O…

-M-M-MIKAN….O.o…-dijo Nobarita al ver la semejante velocidad y energía que la chica tenía o.O…

-¡VÁMONOS O.o…NOS VEMOS TSUBASA-SENPAI Y MISAKI-SENPAI O.o…!-dijo Mikan mientras corría a toda velocidad llevando a Nobarita o.O…que gritaba o.O…por tanta velocidad U.U…

-JEJEJEJEJE… ¡QUE TE VAYA BIEN EN EL EXAMEN, PEQUE! =D…-gritó Tsubasa a los cuatro vientos 7.7…

-U.U…YA SE FUE…-dijo Misaki mientras caminaba para lavar bien los platos de Mikan y nobarita…-LA PEQUE TIENE MUCHA ENERGÍA O.o…TANTO QUE DEJÓ RECHINANDO DE LIMPIO A LOS DOS PLATOS O.o…-dijo totalmente sorprendida para sentarse de nuevo en el asiento del comedor de la casa…

-JEJEJEJEJEJE…SI, ES MUY ENERGÉTICA U.U…-dijo mientras miraba a otro lugar…

-HMMMMM….-dijo Misaki mientras tenía la mirada fija en Tsubasa…-NO SABÍA QUE PODÍAS COCINAR 7.7…ME HUBIERAS AYUDADO MUCHO EN LOS QUEHACERES DE LA CASA 7.7…-dijo un poco molesta…

-JEJEJEJEJEJE…RECIÉN APRENDÍ =D…EN REALIDAD FUE UN RETO DE MIS COMPAÑEROS DE CLASE 7.7…-dijo mientras recordaba el lastimoso capítulo 7.7…

-HMMMMM 7.7…ESOS AMIGOS TUYOS U.U…-dijo mientras se paraba de la silla…-PROVOCAN DEMASIADOS PROBLEMAS…-dijo un poco molesta para retirarse del comedor…

-¿EH…O.o…? ¿DIJE ALGO MALO O.o…? ¿MISAKI…?-dijo mientras a su vista desaparecía la figura de su querida amiga de infancia…-MISAKI…-dijo un poco triste nuestro Tsubasa U.U…

**Mientras en un lugar pasaban cosas demasiado confusas 7.7…en el otro pasaban cosas muy agitadas y desesperantes o.O…**

-Y-Y-YA MISMO LLEGAMOS TT_TT…-dijo Mikan mientras corría a toda velocidad al salón de clases o.O…

-¡BUENOS DÍAS =D!-dijo Mikan mientras entraba con una Nobarita toda sucia al aula o.O…Todos regresaron a ver a las recién llegadas XD…** (Estos bichos raros 7.7…No mentira xD…) **

-JEJEJEJEJEJE…PARECE QUE LLEGASTE…A TIEMPO…-dijo Iinchou mientras se aproximaba a las dos hermosas doncellas salidas del bosque con todo y hojas 7.7…- JEJEJEJEJE…SI, HUBO UN POCO DE TRÁFICO PERO, ¡PUDIMOS LLEGAR =D!-dijo Mikan toda entusiasmada…-¿AÚN NO EMPIEZA LA PRUEBA…CIERTO O.o…?-dijo Mikan mientras recordaba su calvario 7.7…

-JEJEJEJEJEJE…AÚN NO…NO VIENE JIN-JIN U.U…-dijo Iichou.

-UFFFFF U.U…QUE BIEN… ¿CIERTO, NOBARA-CHAN =D?-dijo Mikan mientras regresaba a ver a Nobarita U.U…

-JEJEJEJEJE…SI…-dijo mientras se sentaba en su asiento…

Mikan regresó a ver BIEN curiosa al salón de clases o.O…-¡HOTARUUUUU TT_TT!-gritó la chica mientras corría toda emocionada hacia su adorada U.U…

-NO ME TOQUES…NIÑA SIN SENTIDO COMÚN 7_7…-dijo muy amablemente Hotaru U.U…

Mikan: HOTARU TT_TT… ¡NO SABES CUANTO TE EXTRAÑÉ…QUERÍA ESTUDIAR CONTIGO…QUERÍA QUE ME ENSEÑARAS LO QUE NO SABÍA…JUNTO CON TSUBASA-SENPAI TT_TT…! ¿DÓNDE ESTABAS O.o…?

Hotaru: NO TE INCUMBE 7.7…

Mikan: LAS COSAS DE MI HOTARU ME INCUMBEN U.U… ¿DÓNDE ESTABA SEÑORITA U.U…?

Hotaru ignoró totalmente a Mikan mientras cogía un libro de "Como ignorar a las idiotas sin sentido común 7.7…" **(Que amigable 7.7…)**

Mikan: ¡HOTARU TT_TT…!- dijo mientras comenzaron a caer cascadas de lágrimas de sus ojos ámbar…-QUIERO ESTAR CONTIGO…-dijo mientras trataba de abrazarla pero, un Baka-kun 3000 se lo impedía 7.7…

**BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA…-**HOTA- **BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA**-RUUUU- **BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA…**

Mikan: H-H-HOTARU…-dijo mientras se levantaba al estilo zombie o.O…- **BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA…**

Hotaru: SE ACABARON LAS BALAS DE PLÁSTICO 7.7…-dijo mientras sacaba de su maleta un nuevo invento o.O…-BALAS DE METAL 7.7…ESTO SERVIRÁ…-dijo mientras las ponía a toda velocidad en el Baka-kun 3000 o.O…** (Waaaa…o.O…no quiero ver o.O…)**

**BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA…**-HOTA… ¡AU TT_TT!- **BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA** **BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA**- ¡HOTARUUUUU TT_TT…!-dijo una lastimada Mikan o.O…** (¡Sangre o.O…!) **

Hotaru: TONTA 7.7…DESAPARECE…-dijo mientras comenzó a disparar otra vez…todos miraban la valentía y perseverancia de nuestra pequeña amiguita…ya era más de 20 balas o.O…-¡PUEDES LANZARME TODAS LAS BALAS QUE TIENES…PERO, YO QUIERO ESTAR JUNTO A TI TT_TT!-dijo una adolorida Mikan U.U…

Iinchou: H-HOTARU…YA PARALA O.o…MIKAN ESTÁ SANGRANDO O.o…-dijo mientras trataba de convencer a la mirada gélida de la chica o.O…

Hotaru: ES QUE SE VÉ TAN HERMOSA CUANDO SUFRE…-dijo en tono ¿Sarcástico o.O…?

Iinchou: H-HOTARU TT_TT… ¡NO MATES A MIKAN O.o…!

Hotaru: RAYOS SE ACABARON LAS BALAS DE METAL 7_7…-dijo mientras miraba a la media consciente Mikan…

Mikan: WA-A-A-A…H-H-HOTARU TT_TT…QUIERO ESTAR CONTIGO…-dijo mientras se aproximaba pero, una mano la detuvo 7.7…

Hotaru: NO TE ACERQUES 7.7…ESTAS MUY SUCIA Y CON SANGRE 7.7…-dijo con una mirada gélida…

Mikan al oír esto corrió al baño y se limpió toda la suciedad lo más rápido posible…Y volvió de la misma forma a la clase 7.7…

Mikan: ¿ASÍ ESTA BIEN =D?-dijo entusiasmada…

Hotaru: 7_7… **BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA**…ENCONTRÉ UN PAQUETE DE BALAS 7.7…-dijo mientras señalaba a la "mercancía o.O…"

Mikan: HOTARU TT_TT…

Hotaru puso una mirada un poco más gélida…- **BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA**…-NO LLORES 7_7…-dijo Hotaru mientras guardaba el arma mortal o.O…

Mikan se limpió las lágrimas…y se aproximó a Hotaru con una de sus sonrisas…-LISTO =D…-dijo mientras se sentaba al lado de su mejor amiga…

Hotaru: 7_7…ERES UNA IDIOTA…-dijo mientras ponía una mirada mucho más cálida…que solo Mikan pudo ver…

Mikan: HOTARU =D…-dijo muy conmovida al ver su mirada…-¡TE QUIERO MUCHO!-dijo mientras trataba de abrazarla pero, la mano de Hotaru impedía el paso 7.7…-TE GANASTE EL DERECHO DE ESTAR A MI LADO 7.7…SOLO ESO…DESPUÉS VEREMOS SI HAY ALGO MÁS 7.7…-dijo mientras quitaba la mano de la frente de Mikan para guardar el libro que tenía y sacar una hoja…

Hotaru: POSIBLES PREGUNTAS PARA EL EXAMEN 7.7…TÓMALO O DÉJALO…-dijo mientras miraba a Mikan indiferentemente…-JEJEJEJEJE… ¡GRACIAS HOTARU TT_TT!-dijo tratando de abrazar a Hotaru…-DISTANCIA 7_7…-dijo Hotaru mientras la miraba fijamente con una mano en su frente o.O…-JEJEJEJEJE…GRACIAS…HO-TA-RU ;D…VOY A ESTAR A TU LADO ^.^…-dijo mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa :3…

Mientras Mikan seguía encantada con su nueva compañía…se comenzó a sentir un aura un poco incómoda en la clase…Natsume y los demás habían ingresado a la clase…

(Ahí llega el matón y sus compañeros…) (No puedo creer que haya personas tan indecentes en la Academia…) (Da miedo…) (Trata de ignorarlos…)-decían voces en todos los alrededores…a las cuales Natsume ignoró…

Después de unos instantes el aura incomoda se dispersó…

-NO PUEDO CREER QUE DEJE QUE TODOS HABLEN ASI DE USTED, NATSUME-SAMA-dijo un chico medio rapado y con una mueca en su rostro…

-HMP. COMO SI ESO FUERA DE IMPORTANCIA PARA NATSUME-SAMA-dijo otro chico de la pandilla 7.7…

-PERO, NO PODEMOS DEJAR QUE HABLEN MAL DE USTED…ESOS MOCOSOS…-dijo mientras de su rostro aparecía una venita en la sien…

-DÉJALOS…NO SON DE MAYOR IMPORTANCIA PARA NATSUME-SAMA, TERRAN-dijo el otro chico 7.7…

-PERO…-dijo Terran haciendo pucheros…

-CÁLLENSE O LARGUENSE-dijo Natsume de muy mal humor…

-SI, NATSUME-SAMA-dijeron Terran y el otro chico al unísono…

Natsume siguió con su expresión sumamente fría e inexpresiva…pero, esta expresión no era normal en los días anteriores…Sobretodo su humor…Lo que a Ruka le preocupaba bastante...pero, no dijo nada…

_(¿Fue por la carta que leyó esta mañana…?… ¿Fue la chica…?-pensó preocupado)_ **(¿Qué le habrá pasado al gatito malhumorado o.O…?)**

Mientras todos seguían conversando y estudiando…llegó Jin-Jin 7.7…con su agradable presencia U.U….

Jin-kun: HABER, ESCUINCLES SIN FUTURO, SAQUEN UN ESFERO Y UN PAPEL…REPETIRÉ LAS PREGUNTAS SOLO UNA VEZ…SI ALGUIEN ESCUCHÓ: ¡QUÉ ME IMPORTA 7.7…! Y SI ALGUIEN NO ESCUCHÓ: ¡NO ME DA LA GANA DE REPETIR LA MALDITA PREGUNTA 7_7!...SI LOS QUE ESTAN BAJOS EN NOTAS NO SACAN EN ESTE EXAMEN POR LO MENOS UN 19 NO PASAN DE AÑO CONMIGO 7.7…-dijo mientras miraba fijamente a una personita 7.7…-

Mikan: JEJEJEJE…-susurró en lo bajo 7.7…_ (¿Por qué me miró fijamente o.O…? Dio miedo 7.7…-pensó)_

Jin-kun: YA QUE SÉ QUE NUNCA ESCUCHAN REGLAS…SOBRE ESO DE LA HONESTIDAD Y MUCHA COSA 7.7…ME HE TOMADO MI TIEMPO DE PONER UNOS ELECTROMAGNETOS DEBAJO DE TODOS SUS ASIENTOS…SI A UN MOCOSO DESGRACIADO SE LE CRUZA POR LA MENTE HACERSE EL VIVO AQUÍ Y MIRAR A LA VENTANA 7.7…LOS ELECTROMAGNETOS REACCIONAN ANTE EL MOVIMIENTO Y ELECTROCUTAN A LA PERSONA CON UN RANGO DE NIVEL 6 7.7…ES DEL 1 AL 10…AHORA NO FUNCIONAN LOS SENSORES…PERO, CUANDO APLASTE ESTE BOTÓN-dijo mientras señalaba a un botón rojo de un control remoto 7.7…-LOS QUE SE MUEVAN O HAGAN ALGÚN SOLO RUIDO…¡NO SALDRÁN VIVOS DE ESTA PRUEBA 7_7…!...-dijo mientras cogía calmadamente un cuaderno de Ciencias Naturales 7.7…-AHORA…-dijo mientras revisaba el cuaderno con la expresión maliciosa o.O…-EN CUENTA DE TRES APLASTARÉ EL BOTÓN 7.7…

Todos: O.o….

Jin-kun: 0…1…-3-dijo mientras presionaba el botón a toda velocidad dejando ver unas cuantas caras pálidas que no podían respirar de los nervios 7.7…

Jin-kun: PRIMERA PREGUNTA:

-¿EN QUÉ NIVEL ECOLÓGICO ESTÁN LOS GLOBULOS BLANCOS?-

_(Creo…que…esa…si…la…sé-pensó Mikan, quien más o menos brindaba aire a sus pulmones…)_

-NOMBRE LAS 5 ZONAS ECOLÓGICAS DE GALÁPAGOS 7.7…-

_(Esta pregunta estaba en la posible prueba de Hotaru o.O…-pensó una Mikan sorprendida)_

-DIGA EL SIGNIFICADO DE DESOXIRRIBONUCLEICO 7.7…-

_(Eso…era…o.O…-pensó una Mikan desesperada)_

-¿EN QUÉ SE CLASIFICAN LOS TEJIDOS ANIMALES Y CUÁL ES LA FUNCIÓN DE CADA UNO?

_(¿Tejidos Animales…o.O….?-pensó Mikan)_

-DIGA TODOS LOS PROCESOS DE LA MITOSIS-

_(¡¿M-M-M-MITOSIS…O.o…?-pensó…7.7…la güera desesperada U.U…)_

Jin-kun: ESAS SON TODAS LAS PREGUNTAS 7.7…TIENEN…5 MINUTOS 7.7…60…59…58….57…

_(Rayos o.O…acuérdate…cerebro…piensa…piensa…o.O…-pensó mientras su corazón iba a mil…)_

Jin-kun: 50…40…NO…30 7.7…** (Este tramposo 7.7…)**

_(Waaaaaa…Tsubasa-senpai…me dijo que…eso…eso… ¡eso!...o.O…-pensó mientras trataba de recordar las valiosas enseñanzas de su ejemplo a seguir XD)_

Jin-kun: 2 MINUTOS - 10 SEGUNDOS SON = A…50…NO…20…

_(¡Tengo menos de un minuto! O.o…Bueno…completé 4 preguntas o.O…Ojalá que esté bien TT_TT…Hotaru-sama…Ayuda…-pensó Mikan mientras regresaba a ver a una aburrida Hotaru con sus respuestas totalmente llenas o.O….-Esa es mi Hotaru TT_TT…-pensó mientras adoraba a su otro ejemplo a seguir 7.7…)_

Jin-kun: DIGAMOS QUE 10…9…8…7…6…5…

_(Nooooooooo TT_TT…-dio un grito desesperante en su fiero interior o.O…)_

Jin-kun: 4…3…7_7…MUCHA PENA…-1…7.7… ¡TODOS DÉNME SUS PESADILLAS, AHORA!

Kirari: 7_7…ESTE CORRUPTO 7.7…-dijo mientras entregaba la prueba XD…

Natsume: 7_7…** (Tan expresivo como siempre ;D)**

Hotaru: 7.7…ABURRIDO…-dijo mientras comía cerebros de cangrejo o.O…

Mikan: TT_TT…ESTOY MUERTA…-dijo mientras Jin-kun la miraba con mucha atención o.O…

Jin-kun: SEÑORITA SAKURA, NO LLEGUE TARDE AL SUPLETORIO… ¿QUIERE 7.7…?

Mikan: SI….TT_TT….

Hotaru: IDIOTA 7.7…

Kirari: MAL MAL MIKAN U.U…

Iinchou: SI QUIERES TE AYUDO A ESTUDIAR MIKAN =D…

Mikan: GRACIAS, Iinchou TT_TT…

Kirari: 7_7…

Nobara: MIKAN… ¿TAMBIÉN PUEDO AYUDAR…?

Mikan: JEJEJEJEJE…CLARO U.U…

Eriol: ESTOY SEGURO QUE TE IRÁ MEJOR EN EL PRÓXIMO INTENTO ;D…¡TU PUEDES!

Mikan: JEJEJEJEJEJE…GRACIAS ERIOL U.U…

Y así empezaron la conversa entre los estimados compañeros 7.7…hasta que Mikan se despidió de todos los presentes para ir a desahogarse 7.7…

-WAAAAAA TT_TT…SUPONGO QUE ME FUE MEJOR QUE LAS OTRAS VECES 7.7…PERO, NO QUIERO IR A MI CUARTO EN ESTE MOMENTO…EL ATARDECER ESTA HERMOSO…SUPONGO QUE DARÉ ALGUNAS VUELTAS Y DESPUÉS REGRESO A MI CUARTO…-dijo mientras se encaminaba al bosque…

-OHHHHHH O.o…EN VERDAD ESTO ES MUY GRANDE…HAY TANTOS ÁRBOLES…Y TAMBIÉN TODO ES TAN TRANQUILO…SUPONGO QUE ESTO ES MUY BUENO PARA UNA PERSONA QUE ACABA DE DAR UNA PRUEBA… ¿EH…? JEJEJEJEJEJE…ESPERO QUE SÍ ^^…SÉ QUE PRONTO ME ANIMARÉ Y SEGUIRÉ SIENDO LA MISMA MIKAN DE SIEMPRE…JEJEJEJEJE…ADEMÁS FALTAN 2 DÍAS PARA QUE VENGA SAITO…ASÍ QUE TODO NO ES TAN MALO…SUPONGO…-dijo mientras caminaba…-WAAAAAA….QUE CANSANCIO 7.7…SUPONGO QUE DORMIRÉ UN POCO 7.7…AHHHHHH…-dijo mientras se sentaba debajo de un árbol de cerezo…-SUEÑO…-dijo mientras sus ojos se cerraban instantáneamente…

Mientras pasaban las horas…y Mikan seguía bajo el árbol 7.7…Natsume y su pandilla se encaminaban al bosque…

Chicos: QUEREMOS SEGUIRLO UN RATO MÁS NATSUME-SAMA…POR FAVOR…-dijeron al unísono…

Natsume: DEJEN DE MOLESTARME…-dijo mientras aceleraba el paso…

Terran: LE JURAMOS QUE NO VAMOS A HACER RUIDO…SOLO UN RATITO MÁS…

Natsume: HAGAN LO QUE QUIERAN PERO, CUANDO ME SIENTE EN UN ÁRBOL TODITOS USTEDES DESAPARECEN DE MI VISTA…O LA PAGARÁN…-dijo en tono amenazador…

Terran: CLARO, NATSUME-SAMA…

Natsume siguió caminando mientras los demás lo seguían…sin embargo, algo detuvo su camino…escucharon suspiros provenientes de un árbol de cerezo…

Terran: ESCUCHÓ ESO…NATSUME-SAMA…-dijo Terran.

Natsume: CÁLLATE…

Natsume se enfadó mucho ya que la zona del bosque y los árboles eran "suyas" y de nadie más 7.7…así que caminó hacia el sonido de los suspiros dispuesto en quemar al infeliz que estaba tras de este…pero, justo cuando iba a prender las llamas se fijó en la preciosura que estaba durmiendo bajo el árbol…

Natsume: LUNARES…-dijo inexpresivo, aunque en el interior se impresionó 7.7…

Terran: LA NUEVA, NATSUME-SAMA…LA VOY A DESPERTAR COMO SE DEBE DESPERTAR A ALGUIEN QUE HA DORMIDO EN LA ZONA CORRESPONDIENTE DE NATSUME-SAMA…-dijo mientras acercaba su mano hacia una de las coletas de la chica…y la jaló con todas sus fuerzas…Al sentir semejante dolor Mikan abrió los ojos como platos y sintió como le faltaba la respiración…Terran tenía una de sus manos en su cuello mientras la acorralaba en el árbol de cerezo…

Terran: TU…OSASTE EN DORMIR EN LA ZONA DE NATSUME-SAMA…AHORA PAGARÁS LAS CONSECUENCIAS DE TUS ACTOS…CON TU SALUD…-dijo mientras toda la pandilla de Natsume se reía maliciosamente… (Ruka desgraciadamente no estaba con ellos 7.7…)

Mikan: ¿QUÉ…?-dijo totalmente confundida…-EL BOSQUE…-dijo mientras procesaba toda la información recibida…-¿NATSUME…O.o…?-dijo mientras se confundía más…hasta que analizó la situación en la que estaba 7.7…y frunció el seño…-SI NO TE ENTERAS EL BOSQUE ES PARA TODOS 7_7…ASÍ QUE DEJA DORMIR A LOS QUE LO NECESITAN U.U…-dijo mientras trataba de soltarse del agarre de Terran…

Terran: ¡JA! APARTE DE TONTA, ENGREÍDA…TU NO SABES LO QUE NATSUME-SAMA TE PUEDE HACER…AUNQUE SEAS LA NUEVA…ESTOY SEGURO DE QUE NO LA CUENTAS MAÑANA…

Mikan: ¿NATSUME? ¿SAMA?...7.7… ¡NO SABÍA QUE TUVIERAS UNA PANDILLA DE ESTÚPIDOS APOYANDOTE 7.7…NATSUME!-dijo mientras gritaba en la dirección de una personita que se encontraba sentado en otro árbol ignorando la situación 7.7…

Terran: ¡ESTA IDIOTA!-dijo mientras apretó más el cuello de Mikan…

Mikan: ¿Q-Q-QUÉ…DEMONIOS…?-dijo con las últimas fuerzas que le quedaban…

Terran: JEJEJEJEJEJE…AHORITA SI TE PONES SERIA… ¿NO?...NUEVA ENGREÍDA…PUES FIJATE QUE AHORA NO VAMOS A TENER PIEDAD CONTIGO…NATSUME-SAMA NO TIENE PORQUE ENSUCIAR SUS MANOS CONTIGO… ¡ESCORIA!-dijo mientras le gritaba…

Mikan: T-T-TU ERES E-E-EL QUE SE TIENE QUE CALMAR…ESTÚPIDO…-dijo mientras le faltaba la respiración…

Terran: ¿CON QUÉ SIGUES ENGREÍDA…EH?... ¿NO TE VASTA…?-dijo mientras le susurraba al oído el puerco este 7.7…-ESCUCHÉ QUE TIENES UN CUERPAZO…VEAMOS SI ES CIERTO…-dijo en un susurro que solo Mikan pudo escuchar…

Mikan: ¿Q-Q-QUE…..?-dijo totalmente asustada…

Terran: HMP. SUPONGO QUE A NADIE LE HA DE MOLESTAR…APUESTO A QUE A TU NOVIO TAMPOCO…NO LE IMPORTAS POR SER TAN ENGREÍDA… ¿EH…?...DEBE DE ESTAR CONTIGO POR LASTIMA…ESE TAL SAITO…-dijo mientras se reía a carcajadas…

Mikan al oír esto…cambio totalmente su expresión…

Mikan: TÚ…PUEDES HABLAR MAL DE MI TODO LO QUE DESEES…PERO…NO TE METAS CON OTRAS PERSONAS…PEOR AÚN CON SAITO…-dijo mientras su sangre comenzó a hervir con tan solo recordarlo…

Terran: ¿QUÉ ES LO QUE VAS A HACER…IDIOTA CON EL NOVIO MÁS TONTO DEL MUNDO…?

Mikan: JEJEJEJEJEJE…-dijo Mikan mientras ocultaba sus ojos entre su cerquillo…-¿ME PREGUNTAS A MI…? BUENO… ¿QUÉ TAL SI TE DAMOS UNA RESPUESTA ESTÚPIDO SEGUIDOR DE NATSUME?

Terran miró curioso a la nueva expresión de Mikan…Natsume al oír las últimas líneas de Mikan regresó a ver…

Terran: T-T-T-TUS OJOS…-dijo muy sorprendido…-¿NO ERAN DE COLOR ÁMBAR…?-

Mikan: JEJEJEJEJE…NO SÉ DE QUE DEMONIOS HABLAS…PERO, NUNCA TE PERDONARÉ AL HABER LLAMADO ASÍ A LA PERSONA MÁS IMPORTANTE PARA MI EN TODO EL MUNDO…

Terran la soltó un poco asustado…y todos retrocedieron al ver sus nuevos ojos…Ojos color carmín que resaltaban en la noche como dos llamaradas de furia…de su cuello comenzó a brillar intensamente la piedra de color escarlata que resaltaba perfectamente con sus ojos…

Terran: E-E-ESA PIEDRA…ESOS OJOS…SE PARECEN A LOS DE…-todos regresaron a ver a la sombra atrás de ellos…Natsume la miraba muy serio…

Mikan comenzó a caminar en dirección de Terran con los ojos llenos de furia en su mente solo había una sola palabra que casi nunca aparecía en su vocabulario…"_VENGANZA"_…

Terran: NATSUME-SAMA…DÍGAME…PORQUE LA ENGREÍDA TIENE SUS OJOS…LLENOS DE FUEGO…

Natsume ignoró el comentario de Terran y caminó hacia Mikan quien no dejaba de ver con una mirada matadora a Terran…

Natsume: LUNARES…-la llamó por "su nombre" pero, no respondía…-¡LUNARES!-dijo el chico un poco más fuerte pero, no había ningún cambio…

Hasta que del pecho de Mikan comenzó a aparecer una luz que se extendió por todo el bosque…dejando a todos atónitos, incluso a Natsume…La luz permaneció unos segundos pero, se extinguió llegando a los ojos de Mikan, la cual cerró los ojos y se desmayó de inmediato…

Natsume la sujeto por la cintura y la miró totalmente impresionado…Natsume ignoró a todo el mundo presente y corrió por el bosque con ella en sus brazos…Mientras pensaba desesperadamente…

_(¿EL CONEJO…ERES TU…? ¿QUIÉN ERES…EN VERDAD? ¿CÓMO ES QUE UNA PERSONA COMO TU PUEDE MANTENER ESA MIRADA QUE SOLO HE LOGRADO VER EN MIS OJOS? ¡¿QUIÉN DEMONIOS ERES TU…?-pensó desesperado Natsume en su interior…)_

**FIN DE CAP U.U…**

**¿SE IMPRESIONARON =D? OJALÁ QUE SI U.U…ESPERO NO HABERLOS DECEPCIONADO TT_TT…JEJEJEJEJEJE…SOLO SE ME VINO LA IDEA O.o…YA QUE 7.7…ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO =D…GRACIAS POR LEER… ¡LOS QUIERO ;D! JEJEJEJEJEJE…PONGAN REEVIEWS TT_TT…ME ANIMAN EL DÍA O.o…**

**PSDT: LA HISTORIA CONTINUARÁ O.o…NO SE PREOCUPEN ;D…**


	16. Omake

**HOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAA =D…JEJEJEJEJEJEJE…LO SIENTO POR NO ACTUALIZAR PRONTO U.U…ES QUE ESTABA CON LOS PREPARATIVOS PARA ¡MERRY CHRISTMAS *_*! JEJEJEJEJEJE…USTEDES SABEN 7.7…EL ARBOLITO DE SAN JUAN U.U…LAS VELITAS…Y TODO ESO 7.7…DE ¡NOCHE DE PAZ =D! JEJEJEJEJEJE….USTEDES SABEN U.U...¿CIERTO? *_*….COMO SEA 7.7…HOY VENGO A PRESENTARLES UNA NUEVA VISTA (A ESCONDIDAS 7.7…) DE NUESTRO QUERIDO MIIIIIIILANIIIIIIIITOOOOO =D….RECUERDAN 7.7…COMO SEA U.U…COMO PUEDEN VER HOY ES UN DÍA HERMOSO =D…JUSTO PARA UNA CITA ;D…(AQUÍ VIENE MIS OCURRENCIAS ;D…DISFRUTENLO *_*…)**

**(ESTA ZONA DE MI HISTORIA ES PARA LOS MÁS FRIKIS DE LA HISTORIA DE MILANITO XD...ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE ;D...)**

**Gaby: **AQUÍ INFORMANDO DESDE LA VÍA DEL AMOR ;D…Y UN CAJELLÓN AL LADO 7.7…BUENOPS U.U…AQUÍ VIGILANDO AL IDIO-DIGO…MILANITO QUE ESTÁ ESPERANDO A SU MEDIA NARANJA/MANDARINA U.U…PARECE QUE LA CHICA SE HACE LA DIFICIL 7.7…YA PASÓ UNA HORA Y LA DESGRACIADA NO LLEGA 7.7…BUENOPS U.U…LA ESPERANZA ES LO ÚLTIMO QUE SE PIERDE ¿CIERTO, MILANITO ^.^?

Milanito: ¿SE PUEDE SABER QUE HACES AQUÍ *_*…? ¡TE DIJE QUE NO VINIERAS TT_TT!

**Gaby: **PERO NO DIJISTE QUE NO VINIERA EN CARRO 7.7…COJÍ TAXI ^.^…¿SABES LO QUE ES ESO O.o…? CASI NO SALGO VIVA DEL BENDITO CARRO U.U…

Milanito: ¿EH O.o…? ¿POR QUÉ? SE ROMPIERON LOS ESPEJOS DEL CARRO AL TRATAR DE VERTE EN ELLOS 7U7…

**Gaby: **7_7….NO, NO FUE ESO -_-…

Milanito: ¿ENTONCES 7.7…? _(No captó la indirecta XD)_

**Gaby: **NO QUIERO DECIRTE =P…ME DA PEREZA 7.7…ADEMÁS SI LA CAPTÉ *_*…PERO NO TE QUIERO MATAR AHORA ^.^…SI NO LE ARRUINARÍA LA SORPRESA A TU MEDIA NARANJA/MANDARINA =D…PERO ARREGLAMOS LAS CUENTAS DESPUÉS *_*…..

Milanito: 7_7….

**Gaby: **=D….

Milanito: ¿SE PUEDE SABER POR QUÉ NO PONES MI NOMBRE CON NEGRILLA 7.7…?

**Gaby:** NO, NO PUEDES *_*…NO MENTIRA XD…ES QUE ME DA LA REGALADA GANA *_*…POR ESO 7.7…

Milanito: OHHHHHHH 7.7…._ (¿A qué horas llega…? Estar con la loca es peor que ver la película de los ojos de julia a oscuras y con un camarógrafo acosador al lado 7.7…)_

**Gaby: **^.^…YO TAMBIÉN TENGO ANSIAS DE QUE LLEGUE 7.7…..*_*…..7.7….

"…."

**Gaby: **U.U….SNIF….SNIF….ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ….

Milanito: ¡OYE 7.7…!

**Gaby: **…..

Milanito: ¡OYE TONTA!

**Gaby: **…

Milanito: ¡OYE NIÑA ACOSADORA DE ORIGEN DESCONOCIDO QUE NUNCA DEJA DE MOLESTAR A LA GENTE!

**Gaby: **…*_*…..WAAAAAAAAAAA…. ¡TARZAN ES UN VAMPIRO TT_TT….! DICE QUE QUIERE ALGO ROJO O.o…WAAAAAAAA…ESTE GÜERO ESTA RARO KAMI-SAMA TT_TT….

Milanito: ¡OYE O.o…! ¿QUIERES DEJAR DE PATEARME 7.7…? QUE DIRÍA ELLA SI ME VE ASÍ 7_7…

**Gaby: **WAAAAAAAAAA TT_TT…TENGO MIEDO O.o….PERO DE QUE EL COJA EL CUCHILLO O.o…PARA HACER JUGO DE MORA…QUE… ¿QUIERE SACARLA DE MI?... ¿TENGO JUGO DE MORA O.o…? NO SABÍA U.U…WAAAAAAAA… ¿TENGO JUGO DE MORA? O.o…

Milanito: ¿QUÉ HABLAS LOCA SALIDA DEL CLOSET 7.7…? ¡DESPIERTA YA Y DEJA DE MORDERTE! ¡QUÉ VA A DECIR LA SOCIEDAD!

**Gaby: **WAAAAAAAAA…. ¿QUÉ?... ¿YA HIZO JUGO DE MORA =_=?... ¿DÓNDE ESTOY?...

Milanito: =_=…DAS MIEDO…

**Gaby: **MILANITO -_-… ¿QUÉ PASÓ?

Milanito: SEGÚN LO QUE RECUERDO ANTES DE QUE CASÍ ME MATARAS A PATAZOS FUE QUE PASARON 30 MINUTOS Y TE QUEDASTE DORMIDA 7.7…

**Gaby: **WAAAAAAAAA U.U…ESO EXPLICA MUCHAS COSAS O.o…SI, SERÍA IMPOSIBLE VERTE VESTIDO DE CURA BAILANDO LA MACARENA U.U…

Milanito: ¿QUÉ 7.7…?

**Gaby: **^.^…COSAS DE LA VIDA U.U…Y ¿DÓNDE ESTA =D…?

Milanito: ¿CREES QUE SI YA HUBIERA VENIDO ME HUBIERA QUEDADO AQUÍ SOPORTANDO TUS GRITOS Y PATADAS =_=…? NO, NO VIENE 7.7…

**Gaby: **7.7…COMO QUE ESTO DE ESTAR ESPERÁNDOLA YA ABURRE U.U…

Milanito: TÚ TE PUEDES IR…YO LA ESPERARÉ.

**Gaby: **¿EH…? O.o…TE VAS A QUEDAR ESPERÁNDOLA…MMMMM…PUES SI ES ASÍ U.U…

Milanito: ¿QUÉ HACES O.o…?

**Gaby: **¿QUÉ NO ME VES 7.7…? VOY A TRAER UN COBIJITA U.U…NO ME QUIERO MORIR DE FRÍO ;D…¡PRODUCCIÓN! ¡COBIJITA DE NUBES =D…!

Milanito: ¿TE QUEDAS O.o…? _(Rayos 7.7…)_

**Gaby: **¿PIENSAS QUE VOY A DEJAR A UN AMIGO ESPERANDO SOLO A UNA DESGRACIADA EN UN BARRIO TAN "DECENTE" COMO EN EL QUE ESTAMOS AHORA 7.7…?

Milanito: 7.7…. ¿QUIERES QUE DIGA LA VERDAD?

**Gaby: **NO ME INTERESA 7.7…BUENO U.U…A LO QUE QUIERO LLEGAR ES QUE QUIERO ESPERAR CONTIGO =D… ¿TE DIJE QUE ERAS MI AMIGO, CIERTO? =D…JAMÁS TE DEJARÉ SOLO ^.^…

Milanito: NO ME IMPORTA U.U…SOLO QUIERO QUE LLEGUE ELLA…

**Gaby: **BUENO…YO DORMIRÉ ^.^…¿EH O.o…?...¿QUÉ HACES CON ESE PARAGUAS =D? NO VA A LLOVER…

Milanito: 7.7…ES PARA MI PROTECCIÓN…

**Gaby: **¿QUÉ INSINÚAS ^.^?

Milanito: MMMMMMMMM…QUIEN SABE 7U7…

**Gaby: **7.7….VOY A DORMIR U.U…..

Milanito: 7.7….. _(¿Cuándo vendrá…? ¿Le habrá pasado algo? ¿Se arrepintió?...)_

**Gaby: **HMP…. ¿CON QUÉ PREOCUPADO?...TRANQUILO…ELLA VENDRÁ =D…LAS MUJERES NUNCA MENTIMOS SOBRE COSAS DEL AMOR U.U…ASÍ QUE NO TE PREOCUPES ^.^…

Milanito: 7.7…ESO ESPER-UN MOMENTO ¿CÓMO LO SABES O.o…? ¿LO DIJE EN VOZ ALTA? O.o….

**Gaby: **7U7…SOY CAPAZ DE SABER TODO U.U…YA TE LO DIJE 7.7…SOLO QUE AL SEÑOR NO LE DA LA GANA DE ESCUCHARME 7.7…

Milanito: ANDA A DORMIR =_=…

**Gaby: **YA…YA…7.7…..ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ U.U….

Milanito: QUÉ RÁPIDO QUE SE DUERME =_=…EN FIN U.U…ES UNA IDIOTA… ¿QUÉ SE PUEDE ESPERAR?..._ (Por favor…ven rápido…me estoy comenzando a preocupar…y tu celular no contesta… ¿Dónde estás ahora…? Desde que te conocí siempre has sido la única que me comprende…la verdad es que como eres una persona popular los hombres te persiguen =_=…No puedo evitar estar a un lado…me gustaría ser una persona tan popular como tú para que te pueda alcanzar…pero, no lo soy…a veces me siento como un estorbo para ti…Aunque esa vez en la que me miraste…no sé…me sentí feliz…sobretodo la parte en la que me sonreíste…me alegraste el día…y aunque en este momento esté totalmente cursi 7.7…malditos sentimientos que me hacen actuar extraño U.U…La verdad es que no sé porque comenzaste a hablar conmigo…hasta que por fin te invité a salir…y aceptaste…De verdad…no solo al verte me siento extrañamente feliz…sino al hablarte siento que en verdad quiero pasar tiempo contigo…Dicen que esto es el amor…y la verdad es que no me importa saber si es o no porque contigo…todo eso es una tontería…Me pregunto…si tú sientes lo mismo…sería un milagro…¿Dónde estás?...quiero verte…por favor, ven rápido…)_

**Gaby: **WAAAAAAAAAAA :3….NO SABÍA QUE ERAS ASÍ DE ROMÁNTICO :3….WAAAAAAAA…¿QUIÉN SERÁ LA HERMOSA CHICA? =D…JEJEJEJEJEJE…

Milanito: ¿QUÉ O.o….? ME ESCUCHASTE O.o…

**Gaby: **¡SI 7U7….! NO TE HAS CONTADO MILANITO XD….

Milanito: RAYOS 7.7…

**Chica: ¡H-HOLA ^^! ¿ERES MILANITO? O.o…RECIÉN ME ENTERO =D…**

Milanito: ¡C-CARMEN!... ¿DÓNDE ESTABAS O.o…? VIENES UNA HORA Y MÁS TARDE 7.7…

**Carmen: JEJEJEJEJEJE...PERDON U.U…ES QUÉ ME PASÓ ALGO HORRIBLE TT_TT…**

Milanito: ¿QUÉ COSA O.o…?

**Carmen: ES QUE…MIENTRAS VENÍA PARA ACÁ VINO UNA TAXI…IBA A TODA VELOCIDAD O.o Y EN ÉL UNA CHICA ESTABA GRITANDO ALGO COMO: ¡MÁS…MÁS RÁPIDO QUIERO TOMARLE FOTOS A MILANITO CON SU PRÓXIMA NOVIA 7U7…LO ENVIARÉ POR CORREO =D…! ALGO ASÍ 7.7…CUANDO PASARON A TODA VELOCIDAD ME ENSUCIARON EL VESTIDO TT_TT…POR UNA COCHA DE AGUA QUE HABÍA POR AHÍ Y ME TOCÓ REGRESAR A MI CASA OTRA VEZ U.U…PONERME OTRA ROPA Y VOLVER =D…ESO PASÓ U.U…**

Milanito: ¿TAXI? ¿PERSONA LOCA? ¿TE ENSUCIARON? ¿MILANITO 7.7…?

"...…"

**Gaby: **¡QUÉ BONITA PAREJA QUE HACEN ^.^…! ¡MUCHO GUSTO CARMEN! ¡ME LLAMO GABY =D! PUEDES VISITARME SI QUIERES =D…SEAMOS AMIGAS…ES MÁS PORQUE NO SE JUNTAN =D… ¡FOTO! =D…

Milanito: ¿EHHH…?

**Carmen: ¿EHHHH O.o…?**

**Gaby: **LISTO =D…AQUÍ TA' FOTO U.U…BUENOPS ¿SE HACE TARDE, NO? =D…ME ESTAN ESPERANDO EN CASA… ¡ME VOY! ~~~~~~~….

Milanito: OYE 7.7… ¡TU TE ESPERAS UN MOMENTO *_*…! TENGO QUE HABLAR CONTIGO *_*…

**Gaby: **PERO 7.7…COMPRÉNDEME MILANITO U.U…SE HACE TARDE U.U…

Milanito: *_*…ESTA VEZ SI LA MATO…SI LA MATO…

**Gaby: **WAAAAAAAA… ¡CARMENCITA, AYÚDAME TT_TT…! DA MIEDO…EL COCO ME QUIERE COMER…

**Carmen: ¿EH…O.o…? JEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJE…JEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJE…**

**Gaby Y **Milanito: ¿EHHHH O.o…? ¿POR QUÉ TE RÍES?

**Carmen: JEJEJEJEJEJE…USTEDES SE LLEVAN MUY BIEN, ¿CIERTO XD…? JEJEJEJEJEJEJE…SON UN GOSE XD…**

Milanito: ¿YO O.o…? CON ELLA O.o…

**Gaby: **LA VERDAD DUELE TT_TT…

Milanito: ¿CON…ELLA O.o…LLEVARME…BIEN?

**Carmen: JEJEJEJEJEJE…SI…NO TE HAS CONTADO "MILANITO XD"**

Milanito: ¿E-E-E-EHHHH…-O_o-?

**Gaby: **PUES CARMEN U.U…LA VERDAD ES QUE 7.7…-

Milanito: ¡TU YA TE VAS DE AQUÍ!

**Gaby: **¿EHHH…?

Milanito: ¡TU…LO ÚNICO QUE CAUSAS SON PROBLEMAS! YO ¡NO TE NECESITO! ¡LÁRGATE!

**Carmen: OYE…NO LE DIGAS ESO…**

**Gaby: **TRANQUILA CARMEN ^.^…YA ME VOY 7.7…GRACIAS POR TRATARME TAN BIEN 7.7…

Milanito: Y NO VUELVAS 7.7…

**Gaby: **7.7…AUNQUE SEA DISIMULA 7.7…

Milanito: NO QUIERO 7.7…

**Carmen: OYE…DÉJALA QUE SE QUEDE CON NOSOTROS ^^…POR FIS…**

Milanito: CARMEN…YO…

**Carmen: POR FIS =D…**

Milanito: U.U…ESTA BIEN…SOLO PORQUE LO DICE CARMEN ¿OISTE?

**Gaby: **YUPIIIIIIII =D…CARMEN SI ES BUENA =D…NO COMO OTROS 7_7…

Milanito: 7.7…

**Carmen: BUENO… ¡VAMOS, CHICOS =D!**

**Gaby**: ¡VAMOS! ^.^…

Milanito: VAMOS 7.7…_ (Mujeres…no las comprendo U.U…)_

**Gaby: **VAMOS AL INFINITO Y MÁS ALLÁ =D

Milanito, **Gaby Y Carmen**: ¡VAMOS…!

**JEJEJEJEJEJEJE…BUENO COMO PUEDEN VER ES UN OMAKE 7U7…ASÍ QUE LO PONGO MUUUUUUY SEPARADO DE LO DEMÁS ¿SI? =D…ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO ;D…¡AHORA SI SIGO CON LO DE NOSOTROS XD!...**


	17. Volví para quedarme a tu lado

VOLVÍ PARA QUEDARME A TU LADO…

_CAP ANTERIOR_

_Natsume la sujetó por la cintura y la miró totalmente impresionado…Natsume ignoró a todo el mundo presente y corrió por el bosque con ella en sus brazos…Mientras pensaba desesperadamente…_

_(¿EL CONEJO…ERES TU…? ¿QUIÉN ERES…EN VERDAD? ¿CÓMO ES QUE UNA PERSONA COMO TU PUEDE MANTENER ESA MIRADA QUE SOLO HE LOGRADO VER EN MIS OJOS? ¡¿QUIÉN DEMONIOS ERES TU…?-pensó desesperado Natsume en su interior…)_

Natsume siguió corriendo…se dirigía hacia el hospital…Mikan seguía inconsciente…pero, ganaba calentura por cada minuto que pasaba…

Cuando Natsume llegó al hospital una enfermera lo atendió lo más rápido posible…

-SOLO TIENE UN POCO DE CALENTURA…SOLO TIENES QUE PONERLE ESTAS TOALLITAS HÚMEDAS CADA 5 MINUTOS…PARA QUE LE BAJE LA CALENTURA ^.^…ENTONCES…DESPUÉS REGRESO A VER COMO ESTA, ¿SI?-después la enfermera se fue dejándolos solos…

-¿TOALLITAS HÚMEDAS 7.7…?-se preguntó Natsume quien en sus manos llevaba toallitas con un balde de agua caliente…-NI MODO 7.7…UNO TIENE QUE DAR A LOS DESAMPARADOS.

Natsume comenzó a frotar las toallitas por el rostro de Mikan que estaba muy roja por la calentura…Mientras pasaba el tiempo las toallitas perdían el calor haciéndose frías por lo que Natsume tenía que cambiarlas constantemente. Sin embargo una gota de agua cayó en el brazo de Mikan, que estaba un poco lastimado porque Terran la había sujetado fuertemente contra el árbol…

Mikan, al caer la gota, sintió dolor lo que le obligó a abrir los ojos…

-¿NATSUME…?-preguntó confundida-¿QUÉ HACES AQUÍ…? ¿DÓNDE ESTAMOS? ¿QUÉ HICE O.o…?-Mikan por cada pregunta hacía otra 7.7…cosa que Natsume le tiró un poco del agua que estaba en el envase XD…

-¿QUÉ HACES, MIMO?-gritó la enferma.-TENGO MUCHO FRÍO TT_TT… ¿POR QUÉ ME LANZAS AGUA?-lloró la desamparada.

-HMP 7.7…NO DEJAS DE HACER RUIDO…-protestó.

-PUES DÍMELO 7.7…-Mikan se levantó un poco para poder ver a Natsume mejor solo que esta vez estaba seria.

-¿QUIERES SABERLO?-preguntó desinteresado.

-SI-confirmó la castaña.

Natsume quedó viendo un momento la expresión que Mikan llevaba en ese momento, era decidida y un poco seria por lo que decidió contarle lo que sucedió en el bosque…

-TU…-empezó-TE ENOJASTE POR UN COMENTARIO QUE TE HICIERON SOBRE TU NOVIO…-susurró un poco distraído-ENTONCES COMENZASTE A ACTUAR EXTRAÑO…Y NO ME RESPONDÍAS CUANDO TE LLAMABA…PRODUCISTE UN TIPO DE LUZ Y TE DESMAYASTE…-finalizó con una mirada seria al recordar la información que tenía en sus manos.

-MMMMMMM…YA VEO U.U…Y COMO ES ESO DE QUE…HICE UNA LUZ O.o…YO QUE SEPA NO PUEDO HACER ESO U.U…-razonó por primera vez la castaña U.U…

-NO TENGO NI IDEA.-Natsume se levantó del lugar en donde estaba, le entregó el pañito húmedo y se dirigió a la puerta.

-¡NATSUME!-llamó la castaña.

-QUE COSA-regresó a ver sumamente serio.

-GRACIAS ^.^-Mikan hizo una de sus sonrisas por lo que Natsume se asombró un poco…

-PORQUE ME AGRADECES Y ME SONRÍES…-Natsume bajó un poco su rostro al recordar todo lo que ha hecho en el tiempo en el que ha estado con Mikan…

_(Estar conmigo solo te causa problemas y… ¿aún así me sonríes…?-decía Natsume dolorido en lo más profundo de su corazón negro…)_

-¿POR QUÉ NO DEBERÍA…? ME TRAJISTE AQUÍ ¿NO? =D…ADEMÁS…NATSUME…-Mikan se paró de su lugar para caminar hacia Natsume…-ERES UNA BUENA PERSONA, SIEMPRE TE PREOCUPAS POR LOS DEMÁS ^.^…POR ESO ES QUE RUKA-PYON ESTÁ MUY PREOCUPADO POR TI Y…-A Mikan le costaba un poco decirlo pero, sentía que era lo correcto en ese momento…-SUPONGO QUE YO TAMBIÉN ^.^…ME PREOCUPO POR TI PORQUE…TU SIEMPRE HAS SIDO MUY ATENTO CONMIGO =D…CUANDO ME SALVASTE DE CASI MORIR EN EL BALCÓN…-Mikan comenzó a recordar todos esos momentos que pasó junto a él, se asombró al saber que fueron muchos y sin darse cuenta se estaba acercando poco a poco a Natsume…Cuando terminó de enumerarlos hizo una sonrisa que solo ella podía elaborar…Su hermosa sonrisa de cristal…

-Y POR ESO PIENSO QUE TE DEBO SONREIR… ¿NO CREES =D…?-terminó la explicación…

-HMP 7.7…-Natsume se limitó a decir…ya que no podía ocultar la alegría "que nunca aceptaría 7.7…" de que Mikan le haya dicho eso U.U…

Natsume abrió la puerta con una mirada un poco triste…

-OYE…-regresó a ver a Mikan.

-¿QUÉ PASA?-preguntó Mikan que había regresado a su cama para ponerse los zapatos…

-NO ANDES DE LOCA 7.7…ÚLTIMAMENTE TE ESTÁ DANDO MUCHA FIEBRE…Y DEJA DE SER UNA IDIOTA CON LOS DEMÁS SINO NO LO CONTARÁS MAÑANA…¿ENTENDISTE?-Natsume al terminar su sermón cerró la puerta dejando a una Mikan un poco extrañada dentro del cuarto pero…después se dio cuenta de lo que quiso decir U.U…y sonrió ante el comentario…

-YO TAMBIÉN ESPERO DE QUE ESTÉS BIEN, NATSUME.-dijo la castaña con una sonrisa…y una cara un poco sonrojada por otra razón aparte de la fiebre…

Después del incidente se levantó una nueva Mikan de la cama **(¿Ya se recuperó o.O…?) **

-BUENO…VAMOS ANÍMATE SAKURA MIKAN ^.^…Y VUELA A TU CUARTO PORQUE AHORITA SON LAS =D…-Mikan regresó a ver lentamente el reloj del cuarto del hospital U.U…**(¿Qué horas piensan que son o.O…?)**

-NO PUEDE SER =_=…-se dijo la chica…-¡¿YA SON LAS…21:00? O.o…-gritó la chica en el hospital por lo que vino una robot y le golpeó la cabeza con un fierro de metal o.O…

-ESTO ES UN HOSPITAL…¿PUEDES CALLARTE?-le replicó la máquina…-SON LAS 21:00…ASÍ QUE VAS A TENER QUE DORMIR EN EL HOSPITAL U.U…NO HAY REMEDIO…ANDA DUERME YA…-La máquina empujó a Mikan hacia la cama 7.7…como niña chiquita XD…

-ESTA BIEN 7.7…-dijo haciendo pequeños pucheros en sus mejillas de melocotón…-BUENAS NOCHES =_=…-dio un bostezo antes de caer rendida a la cama…mientras la piedra Alice amarilla comenzó a brillar misteriosamente o.O…**(Mucho misterio aquí, ¿no? 7.7…me traumo XD)**

* * *

><p><strong>HOTARU POV (Nunca le he tomado mucho en cuenta a la pobre así que aquí la tienen XD…me costó $30 TT_TT…así que disfrútenlo 7.7…)<strong>

**Diario de Hotaru (10 rabbits por cada palabra leída =_=…)**

Ayer cuando terminaron las clases fui a investigar más del tema de la tonta esa…Lo que tengo que hacer por mi idiota 7.7…En fin con la amanatsu de mi misma fuimos donde el director, si le amuestro el amanatsu a Mikan estoy segura de que haría un nuevo pretexto para estar conmigo así que lo tengo a escondidas.

Como siempre, ir allá fue muy aburrido 7.7… (No necesitan saber nada más 7.7…). Regresé a mi cuarto a inventar más cosas para que Mikan no me vuelva a tocar con sus manos de sangre en un buen tiempo 7.7…y para que los idiotas acompañantes del chico nuevo no la golpeen 7.7… (Yo sé todo lo que pasa en este fic 7.7…) también necesito una nueva cámara fotográfica para las alturas…necesito recursos y eso significa fotos de los estúpidos que vuelven locas a las chicas desesperadas de mi curso y de la sección de bachillerato 7.7…Después de eso, me puse a rastrear a nuevos idiotas por el sector…para saber la causa de la enfermedad y la cura para no infectarme…(Últimamente el bicho se está multiplicando y esparciéndose a una velocidad rápida pero, sé que lo puedo vencer.)

Después de eso puse el despertador a las 7:00 am, me puse mis orejas de borreguito y me dormí hasta el nuevo día 7.7…de ahí no hay nada más que ustedes deban saber 7.7…

(Mi nuevo invento: Orejas de Borreguito: Orejas de borreguito que te permiten dormir con mucha calma, nunca escuchar a los locos admiradores, tampoco escuchar a las idiotas que no dejan de llamarte como si ya se aproximara el 2012, y aparte de eso te da una imagen en tu cabeza sobre cuantas ovejitas son en total 7.7…-Te ahorra contarlas-)

**PSDT: Pueden pagarle los rabbits con los reviews y el rating que le den a esta historia. Gracias por leer el diario de Hotaru que fue contada por el Amanatsu de Mikan en versión español U.U…**

* * *

><p>Mientras soñaba con ver a <span>Natsume Hyuuga<span>, Ruka Nogi y Tsubasa Andou; bajo mi poder y firmando un acta de que no se acercarían a Mikan a más de 3 cm o si no les enviaría 2 sicarios por mes con la mesada que ellos me dieran **obligatoriamente **pude escuchar el despertador de abeja, me desperté y lo apagué…Vi en mi calendario…era 23 de diciembre…Eso significaba solo una palabra…_"Dinero"_… ¿Por qué digo dinero? Pues porque en navidad puedo sacar muchos fondos de las personas que más rating tienen en la página web de las chicas desesperadas o mejor dicho "Holic girls" de mi curso…desgraciadamente tengo que entrar a esa página una vez por mes…ahora que recuerdo entré hace pocos días…los que estaban destacados en la lista eran: "El bueno o mejor dicho Natsume Hyuuga 7.7…" después seguía: "El tierno con conejito sexi o mejor dicho Nogi Ruka 7.7…" y al principio de todos estaba resaltado uno con negrilla del que tengo que sacar información…"El chico sexi, misterioso sonriente"…Como siempre habían nombres enfermizos que por cada vez que los leo me pregunto que porque tengo que vivir en una sociedad tan primitivamente estúpida y sobretodo idiota 7.7…(Repito el bichito…se esparce y cobra vidas inocentes…)

De los chicos que tienen el rating más alto (los anteriores nombrados) van a tener sucesos en los que van a estar muy confundidos ya que, yo me encargaré de tomarles fotos sin que se den cuenta…en cualquier lugar y en cualquier situación embarazosa…repito…cualquier situación…Después de eso enviaré las fotos al comercio donde me van a pagar más de la mitad de lo que me pagarían las locas y luego daría las fotos originales a las de bachillerato en precio de euros. Y así es como tengo economía para el año siguiente, sin contar las vísperas de año nuevo 7.7…

Después de pensar en el tema de cómo me vengaría del maldito de Saito cuando regresara…por lo que le ha hecho llorar a mi idiota… (Lo sé todo 7.7…), me cambié la piyama hecha de algodón flexible por el molestoso uniforme escolar que tocaba ese día 7.7…Miré el reloj…eran las 7:30… (Un poco temprano 7.7…)

Llamé a la amanatsu de Mikan y le dije que fuera por mi desayuno…cuando regresó lo comí mientras leía las nuevas cartas de los locos admiradores 7.7…Pidiéndome lo mismo de siempre…matrimonio…hijos…incluso muñecos de mi…Me cansé de leer y le pedí a la amanatsu que leyera las cartas **importantes** por mi 7.7…

Cuando terminé eran las 8:00…

Las clases empiezan a las 8:45 hoy 7.7…por otra reunión de los profes…se me hacen que los muy astutos se traman algo…Eso también tengo que investigar para año nuevo.

Caminé por el pasillo mientras leía el libro de "Como sacar dinero de los profes astutos, Tomo 19". De pronto me detuve frente de la clase…sentí que mis sensores estaban en alarma roja y analicé la situación, si no me equivocaba…la niña sin sentido común rondaba por la clase… ¿A estas horas? Era casi un milagro…

Me escondí detrás de la puerta y observé la situación…Mikan estaba sentada en su puesto un poco pensativa y con su celular en la mano…Su mirada era un poco triste y tenía los ojos un poco apagados…por lo que veo más de lo normal…Esto solo quiere decir algo…Está esperando la llamada del idiota de Saito…ahora que lo recuerdo se suponía que venía hoy…

Si el idiota osa en no venir hoy lo dejaría sin hijos y después me disculparía con Mikan por dejarle sin herederos…pero valió la pena para mi (Escondida) sed de venganza…

Caminé hacia Mikan…sabía que tarde o temprano la bomba interna explotaría en lágrimas así que me acerqué lo más lentamente posible…me senté al lado de ella y la miré disimuladamente, sabía que me daría una señal para decirle lo que sabía que era conveniente para ese momento 7.7…

-BUENAS, HOTARU…GRACIAS POR VENIR TEMPRANO TT_TT…ASÍ NO SOY LA ÚNICA QUE ESTA EN ESTA DESOLADA CLASE…-Mikan me miró con alegría pero, tristeza a la vez…está bien eso ya preocupaba.

-YO SIEMPRE ESTOY AQUÍ EN LAS MAÑANAS 7.7…TU SIEMPRE LLEGAS TARDE…DIME… ¿QUÉ TE PASA? SI NO TE CONOCIERA DIRÍA QUE MADURASTE.-dije sarcásticamente para ver alguna reacción de mi idiota.

-HO-TA-RU…-replicó la idiota.

-¿QUÉ…?-pregunté mientras guardaba el libro que tenía en manos.

-¿TE ACUERDAS DE SAITO…?-preguntó triste.

-SI 7.7…-le respondí _(¿Cómo no recordarlo 7.7? Ese idiota =_=- pensé con furia)_

-PUES EL VIENE HOY ^.^…SABES HOTARU…YO…LO EXTRAÑO BASTANTE…QUIERO VERLO…SOLO QUE…NO SÉ QUE DECIRLE CUANDO VENGA…NO SÉ COMO REACCIONAR ANTE SU MIRADA…PUEDE SONAR ESTÚPIDO PERO…NO SÉ QUE DECIRLE…ME SIENTO TONTA…¡HOTARU-SAMA AYUDA TT_TT!-gritó con entusiasmo al decir "sama"

-MIKAN 7.7…EL AMOR ES ALGO COMPLICADO QUE YO AÚN "NO HE EXPERIMENTADO" NI EXPERIMENTARÉ…DEMASIADO IDIOTA PARA MI 7.7…PERO, VIÉNDOLO DESDE TU ASPECTO 7.7…MIKAN…TU SIEMPRE HAS SIDO UNA TONTA, IDIOTA, INFANTIL, SIN SENTIDO COMÚN; ¿POR QUÉ TE PREOCUPAS POR ESO? SOLO SÉ TU MISMA…ASÍ ES COMO ÉL TE QUIERE…ASÍ ES COMO TODOS TE QUEREMOS…POR ESO NUNCA DUDES DE QUIEN ERES…MIKAN…SÉ TU MISMA Y DEJA DE TORTURARTE.-Después me levanté del asiento…sentí que me salí un poco del tema y tenía que tomar medidas para cambiar el tema…

-VOY A IR AL BAR PARA COMER… ¿ME ACOMPAÑAS?-pregunté sabiendo su respuesta.

-¡CLARO ^.^! SI MI HOTARU ME LO PIDE LO HAGO =D…-dijo con entusiasmo a lo que le sonreí por saber que mi respuesta era correcta…

Caminé con Mikan hacia el bar…pedí varias raciones cerebro de langosta y un poco de calamar 7.7…sin embargo Mikan no pidió nada…Raro…supongo que ya habrá comido.

Mientras comía, Mikan me comentaba de todo lo que había hecho 7.7…lo del Hyuuga y lo mucho que le molestaba que le dijera fea si él era el pervertido…En fin U.U…cosas matutinas de mi idiota que ya las sabía 7.7…pero es confidencial así que ni se les ocurra mencionarlo o mandaré a mis sicarios en su búsqueda…

Como ustedes se pueden acordar les hablé del DINERO es decir la navidad 7.7…mientras la idiota hablaba pasaron informe de los siguientes movimientos de las actividades escolares…Para mí siempre son iguales y aburridas…lo único bueno de ir allá es poder comer 7.7…y darle bakasos a Mikan.

* * *

><p>"<em>Señoritas y señores de la sección media les informamos que mañana tendremos nuestro baile de navidad… ¿Lo recuerdan? El de cada año ^.^…así que chicas alisten sus vestidos y chicos pónganse cosas decentes ^.^…No sería una mala idea pasar una navidad sin violencia 7.7…En el baile van a haber diferentes actividades =D…diferentes a las del año pasado U.U…así que no se impresionen si es que en esta navidad pierden su virginidad de labios U.U…Veamos la realidad ya no son niños 7.7…Eso es todo lo que tengo que decirles…Lo demás ya lo sabrán =D…Aquí informando Kitsuneme para ustedes U.U…"<em>

-¿EHHHH O.o…? ¿KITSUNEME? ¿YA NO HABÍA PASADO A LA SECCIÓN DE BACHILLERATO?-preguntó una oyente.

-SI 7.7…ES QUE LO REGRESARON DE AÑO PORQUE NO APROVÓ NINGUNA MATERIA…IGUAL AL GRUPO DE SUMIRE Y KOKO…CREO QUE LOS CASTIGARON O ALGO ASÍ…PERO, ¿TE ACUERDAS DE ELLOS?-preguntó la otra amiga de la oyente 7.7…

-SI, SI ME ACUERDO ^.^…JEJEJEJEJEJE…PERO, ¿POR QUÉ LOS HABRÁN CASTIGADO O.o…?-(Hotaru ya se aburrió de seguir relatando la conversación de extrañas, así que Mikan amanatsu lo hará ^.^)- preguntó la chica alegremente =D…

-¿QUIÉN SABE 7.7…? PERO TE ACUERDAS QUE ELLOS ERAN UN POCO PROBLEMÁTICOS ANTES O.o…EN EL DÍA DE LOS INOCENTES JUGARON A LANZAR LA COMIDA POR LOS AIRES U.U…AUNQUE…SEAMOS RAZONABLES AQUÍ HAY COSAS PEORES O.o…-se acordó la chica de lo que habían hecho el anterior año…

-MMMMMM…OJALÁ LOS PODAMOS VER PRONTO PARA PREGUNTARLES QUE PASÓ…ME MATA LA CURIOSIDAD *_*…-dijo con entusiasmo la otra chica…

-SI…-terminó la otra amiga desconocida ^.^…_(Sumire…quiero verla-pensó nostálgica)_

* * *

><p>¡HOTARUUUUUU!-me llamó la tonta…<p>

-OYE…HO-TA—

-NO DESGASTES MI NOMBRE Y DIME QUE PASA 7.7…-dije mientras seguía disfrutando el último bocado de cerebro de cangrejo…

-¿QUÉ HICIERON EN EL BAILE DE NAVIDAD ANTERIOR =D? ¡ME MATAN DE LA CURIOSIDAD DE QUE PASARÁ ESTE AÑO XD!-dijo emocionada 7.7…parece que ya se animó…

-PUES 7.7…YO QUE ME ACUERDE…FALTÉ PORQUE SUPE QUE IBAN A HACER UN BAILE DE BESOS.-Con solo acordarme me daba asco 7.7…

-¿B-B-B-BAILE DE BESOS…O.o…?-se alarmó Mikan 7.7…

-SI 7.7…SIEMPRE LOS IDIOTAS SE INVENTAN ALGO NUEVO PARA PERDER LA VIRGINIDAD 7.7…-Me levanté para botar el recipiente en el basurero más cercano y cuando volví vi la cara pálida de Mikan 7.7…

-¿S-S-S-S-SE BESARON UNOS A OTROS? O.o…-preguntó inocentemente 7.7…ahora si confirmado, está como siempre…

-PUES SI 7.7… ¿POR QUÉ CREES QUE FALTÉ…? IDIOTAS 7.7…-dije con desprecio…

-OHHHHHHH 7.7…JEJEJEJEJEJE…ME PREGUNTO CUANDO SERÁ EL DÍA EN EL QUE ALGÚN HOMBRE SEA EL CORRECTO PARA MI HOTARU ^.^…OJALÁ VENGA ALGUIEN PARA HACER CITA DOBLE CON SAITO :3…JEJEJEJEJEJEJE-Cuando le escuché decir eso cogí mi Baka-kun 3001 y le dí hasta decir basta 7.7…¿Yo…? ¿Enamorada de alguien 7.7…? Ni en sus sueños…

-HO-HOTARU TT_TT… ¿QUÉ TE HICE O.o…?-dijo desesperada…

-DECIRME QUE ME ENAMORARÍA 7.7…ESO AÚN ESTÁ MUY LEJOS MIKAN Y NO CREO QUE SUCEDA…-Me levanté y seguí con mi camino…solo recordarlo me daba asco…

-HO…HOTARU…PERO NO TE ACUERDAS DE… ¿DE RICHARD? EL MEJOR AMIGO DE SAITO O.o…-Al oírla pronunciar su nombre en ese momento me puse a inventar el baka-kun 3002 y le dí con todo lo que tenía 7.7…

-Y…Y…AHORA ¿QUÉ HICE TT_TT…?-preguntó casi muertita en el suelo 7.7…

-DIJISTE SU IDIOTA NOMBRE 7_7…-le dije con una venita en mi sien…En verdad no lo soportaba volver a recordar el pasado…

-P-P-PERO…SI…DE ÉL TU SI TE ENAMORASTE…DE VERDAD…NO PARECÍAS MI HOTARU EN ESE TIEMPO 7.7…AUNQUE ÉL… ¿SABES DÓNDE ESTÁ, HOTARU…?-Cambió su expresión de felicidad cuando se dio cuenta de su error…Tonta 7.7…

-NO 7.7…SUPONGO QUE SE ESFUMÓ DE LA FAZ DE LA TIERRA…Y NUNCA VOLVERÁ PARA MI…JAMÁS…-dije con rencor al recordar en el modo en el que ese infeliz se fue del pueblo, me siguió a la academia y de la academia se fue a Nosedonde 7.7…me cambia de humor 7.7…

-BUENO 7.7…TENEMOS QUE REGRESAR A CLASES…YA MISMO SON LAS 8:45…-Esperé a que Mikan se lograra levantar y seguí mi camino con ella atrás…

**FIN DE POV**

* * *

><p><strong>MIKAN POV (Te extrañé Mikan TT_TT)<strong>

Mientras caminaba detrás de ella comenzaba a pensar en mi comentario…y de todo, antes de que ella viniera a la Academia Alice…hace 6 años atrás cuando conocí a Saito y ella conoció a Richard, su mejor amigo…

HOTARU TT_TT…dije en mis adentros…fui una tonta al preguntarle lo sé U.U…es solo que ella de verdad era feliz cuando estaba con Richard TT_TT…de verdad que no entiende TT_TT…a mí me gustaba verla sonreír de una manera bonita y un poco sonrojada o.O…era raro pero…Era…era… ¡Hotaruuuu!...me daban ganas de abrazarla en ese momento pero, sabía que después iba a doler así que me controlé TT_TT…

Cuando llegamos al curso saludé a todos como siempre y me senté al lado de mi Hotaru…estaba un poco preocupada por mi comentario…no quería verla triste otra vez…

-¡HOLA…!-dijo Misaki-sensei…hace tiempos que no lo veía o.O…

-HOLA MAESTRO PERDIDO 7.7…-comentó Kirari al ver pasar a "su profesor favorito" con un pescador azul…Se le veía bien eso nadie lo niega U.U…

-BUENOPS…7.7…YO VENÍA PARA DECIRLES QUE HOY VIENE UN VIEJO COMPAÑERO ;D…¿SE ACUERDAN DE QUIÉN…?-dijo con emoción =D…

-SI CLARO 7.7… ¿UNA PERSONA PERDIDA?-preguntaron todos al no saber quién era 7.7…La verdad es que yo tampoco lo sé ^.^…pero hablando de personas perdidas yo que me acuerde había una persona que…o.O…

-PUES SI NO SABEN 7.7…AQUÍ VIENE ^.^…DENLE SU BIENVENIDA…VAMOS PASA-Todo el salón se puso en silenció y observaron con atención a la persona que caminaba hacia el centro de la clase…Hasta yo o.O…no sabía porque pero sentí mucha curiosidad dentro de mi…quería saber quién era a como de lugar…

Poco a poco comenzó a aparecer el perfil de un chico con cabellos cafés claros, llegando al rubio; su mirada azul como el mar…mostraba alegría en ellos, su nariz era perfilada y bien formada, sus labios eran un poco gruesos y un poco pálidos…Era delgado y se notaba musculoso o.O…Cuando llegó hasta el centro de la clase sonrió al ver que yo estaba a punto de llorar de la alegría…pero, me aguanté…

-SI NO ME RECUERDAN SOY FUJI SAITO ^.^…UN GUSTO VERLOS DE NUEVO-Saito sonrió para todo el público y vi que algunas chicas se interesaron en él…pero en ese momento no me importaba nada…ahí estaba el con su sonrisa…y sus ojos encantadores…En verdad me alegra que esté aquí…pero…siento un poco de dolor en mi corazón…¿Por qué…?

Sentí como la expresión de mi cara cambio…y como la de él también…se notaba preocupado y yo estaba confundida… ¿Qué me pasa…?

-UNA PREGUNTA =D…-dijo una chica que estaba al final del salón…

-DIME ^.^…-preguntó Saito a la chica ya que el profe dijo que se tenía que ir…

-¿TIENES NOVIA…7U7?-preguntó en tono seductor… ¿Por qué le pregunta eso =_=? Rayos…yo y mis celos 7.7…

-MMMMMMM…NOVIA…LA VERDAD ES QUE ELLA NO ES MI NOVIA…-Saito dijo serio para luego formar una sonrisa…la verdad es que la sonrisa me encantó pero… ¿No soy su novia? TT_TT…

-ELLA ES MI EXISTENCIA ENTERA…YO SIN ELLA…NO PUEDO VIVIR EN PAZ…-Saito caminó hacia mi dirección con la mirada que solo él me puede dar…Saito…de verdad lo extrañé…Cuando dijo eso…Definitivamente me sentí la persona más feliz del universo…aunque siga un poco confundida…lo quiero…Saito…

Saito llegó hasta mi puesto y sentí como mi corazón iba a mil…Sabía que todos me miraban incluso Hotaru…pero, en ese momento me sentía como si estuviera sola con él…en un universo distinto…Saito TT_TT…decía en mi interior, aunque él me miraba con cierta ansiedad en su mirada…

Me dedicó una sonrisa y se sentó al lado mío…mientras me cogía la mano y seguía sonriendo…

-MIKAN…-pronunció mi nombre…-VOLVÍ…VOLVÍ A TU LADO COMO TE LO PROMETÍ-Saito me agarró más fuerte la mano y pude sentir como una mano tocaba mi rostro…me sonrojé al sentirla pero, al saber que era de él…me alegré y le dediqué una sonrisa sincera, de amor, de amistad, de noviazgo porque sabía que sostenía mi mano y que nunca me dejaría ir…

-DEFINITIVAMENTE VOLVÍ A TU LADO PARA QUEDARME…MIKAN-Él también me sonrió y yo le respondí…

-…Y YO NUNCA SOLTARÉ TU MANO…SAITO…-traté de decirlo con toda mi alegría sin embargo sentí como unas pequeñas lágrimas rodeaban mi rostro…estaba llorando…pero, de alegría porque Saito estaba ahí y sabía que no se iría ni me dejaría sola…

_**FIN DE POV TT_TT Y **_**FIN DE CAP U.U…**

* * *

><p><strong>WAAAAAAAA 7.7…HOY SI ME DEMORÉ EN ESTE CAP TT_TT…AUNQUE ME HIZO SONREIR MUCHAS VECES =D…JEJEJEJEJEJEJE…YA PASÓ NOCHE BUENA U.U…PERO SIGUE AÑO NUEVO =D…SIGUE CON EL POSITIVISMO ^.^…JEJEJEJEJEJEJE…PARECE QUE YA ME ESTOY CURANDO DE MI TRISTEZAS POCO A POCO U.U…¡QUÉ ALEGRÍA =D! JEJEJEJEJEJEJE…ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO EL CAP DE MILANITO :O….Y EL DE GAKUEN ALICE XD…¿A QUÉ ESTUVO BUENO? JEJEJEJEJEJEJE…POR FIS DEJEN REVIEWS Y PÁGENLE A HOTARU-SAMA U.U…NO QUIEREN SABER QUE HACE SI LA COBRA NO ES ENVIADA O_o…JEJEJEJEJEJEJE…ESPERO QUE TODOS HAYAN TENIDO UNA BONITA NAVIDAD ^.^ Y PRÓXIMO AÑO NUEVO =D…JEJEJEJEJEJE…Y COMO SIEMPRE PERO, CASI NO CIERTO LES DIGO "SAYO-NARA =D"<strong>


	18. Un incidente y una disculpa

HOOOOOLAAAAAA =D…PUES QUE LES DIRÉ 7.7…AQUÍ INFORMANDO OTRA VEZ U.U… (ES MI NUEVO TRABAJO QUE QUIEREN QUE HAGA =_=) HOHOHOHO…BUENOPS LA VERDAD ES QUE SERÍA MUY TRÁGICO CONTARLES QUE PASÓ EN LA CITA DE MILANITO CON MI INCLUIDO 7_7…NO HABLEMOS DE COSAS TRISTES U.U… (**¿CÓMO QUE NO HABLEMOS DE COSAS TRISTES =_=?) **TU SABES MILANITO 7.7…COMO CASI ME VOTAS DESDE EL AUTO DEL TAXI HASTA MI CASA U.U…ERES MUY CRUEL TT_TT…SI NO FUERA POR CARAMENCITA YO YA ESTUVIERA CONTANDO LAS HISTORIAS EN EL CIELO ;(….**(¿TIENES ILUSIONES DE IR AL CIELO XD…?) **SIIIIII =D…SERÍA BONITO U.U…** (¿QUIERES QUE TE MANDE *_*…?) **7_7…COMO QUE HOY ESTÁS MEDIO VENGATIVO O.o… ¿QUÉ PASÓ MILANITO =D? DESPUÉS DE QUE CASI ME ECHAS A PATADAS DE TU "HERMOSA" CITA CON CARMEN 7.7…** (MILAGRO NO LO HICE U.U…BUENO…LA PASAMOS BIEN 7.7…GRACIAS A QUE NO ESTABAS U.U…DIOS ME BENDIJO ESE DÍA…) **HABLANDO DE INSULTOS U.U… ¿CUÁNTO ME DEBES *_*…? **(GULP… ¿CUÁNTO TE DEBO?...O.o… ¿DE QUÉ…?) **HOTARU ME DIJO QUE POR CADA INSULTO ME DEBES…VEAMOS…5 GRANDES U.U…ANDA PAGA 7U7…** (¿QUEEEEEE? O.o…NI LOCO 7.7…) **HABER MILANITO ¿ME INSULTASTE O NO? 7.7…BAJASTE MI HERMOSA AUTOESTIMA U.U…** (¡JA! ¿BAJARTE EL AUTOESTIMA? 7.7…NI EN MIS SUEÑOS LOGRO ESO U.U…) **¿EH…? ¿POR QUÉ? O.o…** (PORQUE TU TE LA ALZAS A CADA SEGUNDO U.U… ¿NO TE DAS CUENTA? 7.7…) **¿SERIO O.o…? RECIÉN ME ENTERO ^.^…SE ME HACE QUE SERÍAS BUEN PSICÓLOGO ¿NO? MILANITO 7.7…YA TIENES PARA MANTENER A MI CARMENCITA U.U…** (¿QUÉ DICES O.o…? E-E-ESO NO ES POSIBLE 7.7…EN LA "CITA" ME ENTERÉ QUE NO ERA POSIBLE U.U…) **¿EH…O.o…? ¿QUÉ PASÓ? O.o…NO ME DIGAS QUE 7_7…SEMEJANTE PERVERTIDO… ¿LE HICISTE ALGO *_*…? AHORA SI TE MATO O.o…** (¡NO! O.o…YO NUNCA LE HARÍA NADA 7.7…SOY DECENTE NO COMO OTROS 7.7…) **Y 5 MÁS PARA LLEVAR ^.^…PROSIGUE MILANITO 7U7…**(RAYOS 7.7…¡QUÉ ELLA YA TIENE NOVIO TT_TT!) **¿QUÉEEEEEEE O.o…? NO PUEDE SER…** (SI, ME DIJO ESO TT_TT…Y QUE YO ERA SU MEJOR AMIGO TT_TT… ¡NO PUEDE SER!) **WAAAAAA…LO SIENTO…DE VERDAD U.U…PERO EN ESTA VIDA NO SE PUEDE TENER UN SI TODAS LA VECES 7.7…UNO TIENE QUE SUPERARLO Y SEGUIR… ¿NO TE PARECE? =D…** (SUPONGO 7.7…QUE SI…) **JEJEJEJEJEJEJE…BUENOPS DESPUÉS HABLO CONTIGO ;D…TENGO QUE SEGUIR LA ACTUACIÓN =D…**(ME VOY 7_7…) **¿TAN RÁPIDO SE RECUPERÓ O.o…? BUENO U.U…AQUÍ VIENE EL PRÓXIMO CAP =D…JEJEJEJEJEJE…ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE ;D…

UN INCIDENTE Y UNA DISCULPA ^.^

CAP ANTERIOR

_-DEFINITIVAMENTE VOLVÍ A TU LADO PARA QUEDARME…MIKAN-Él también me sonrió y yo le respondí…_

_-…Y YO NUNCA SOLTARÉ TU MANO…SAITO…-traté de decirlo con toda mi alegría sin embargo sentí como unas pequeñas lágrimas rodeaban mi rostro…estaba llorando…pero, de alegría porque Saito estaba ahí y sabía que no se iría ni me dejaría sola…_

_**FIN DE POV TT_TT**_

* * *

><p><strong>POV NORMAL =D<strong>

-M-MIKAN… ¿YA TIENE NOVIO? O.o…-se asombró Iinchou al procesar lo recién sucedido

-PARECE QUE SI…-Kirari se sonrojó un poco al ver cuánto amor los dos se tenían y en su mente aparecían imágenes con su persona especial o.O… ¿Quién será 7u7?

-¡OHHHHHHHH 7.7…UN PEZ MENOS!-Las chicas acosadoras y desesperadas se desilusionaron al saber que ese pez ya tenía dueña XD…

-¡QUÉ VIVAN LOS NOVIOS!-Gritaron los lelos para celebrar una nueva pareja existente dentro del curso 7.7…

-M-M-M-MIKAN O.o…SUPONGO QUE ESE ERA EL NOVIO QUE ME DIJO QUE TENÍA U.U…SU NOMBRE ERA O.o…ERA- ¿ROMEO O.o…? SUPONGO QUE ASÍ ERA 7.7…SERÍA UNA DESCORTESÍA EL NO CONOCERLO, ¿NO? =D…PERO…AHORA… ¿CÓMO ME PRESENTO O.o…? E-E-E-S EL NOVIO DE MIKAN U.U…TIENE QUE SER UN BUEN HOMBRE ¿CIERTO O.o…? SI CREO U.U…PERO… ¿CÓMO ME LE ACERCO U.U…? WAAAAAAA…QUE NERVIOS O.o…-

-AHHHHHH ¡NOBARA-CHAN ^.^!...JEJEJEJEJEJEJE…SAITO TE PRESENTO A NOBARA-CHAN =D…ES UNA BUENA AMIGA…¿CIERTO, NOBARA-CHAN?-preguntó Mikan quien llevaba a Saito por la clase presentando a todo mundo U.U…(El profe nunca regresó TT_TT)

-¡H-H-H-H-HOLA O.o…!-tartamudeó la nerviosita XD

-¡HOLA =D…! NOBARA-CHAN ^.^-Saito se acercó al rostro de Nobara-chan para darle un beso en la mejilla :3…

_(Está bien que esté así de cerca a mi o.O…-pensó nerviosa mientras Saito posaba sus labios en la mejilla de Nobarita :3)_

-CON QUE AQUÍ HAY MUCHAS CHICAS LINDAS, ¿EH?...SERÁ INTERESANTE 7U7…-Saito se detuvo cuando se dio cuenta del aura maligna que lo rodeaba 7.7…Ohhh o.O…va a llover U.U…y creo que con truenos o.O…

-¿QUÉ DIJISTE MI QUERIDO SAITO ^.^?-pronunció la castaña que estaba que echaba humos 7.7…

-N-N-NADA 7.7…SOLO HABLABA DE LO LINDA QUE ES LA VIDA =D…JEJEJEJEJEJEJE…Y DIME…EN ESTE TIEMPO… ¿NO ME HAS TRAICIONADO CON ALGUIEN 7.7…O SI?-preguntó el chico…ante la pregunta que hizo Mikan cambió su expresión a una confundida 7.7…otra vez, y solo se quedó suspendida en sus pensamientos…

_(Lo traicioné 7.7…por supuesto que no U.U… ¿Por qué demonios me quedo pensando 7.7…? Consciencia de mi interior NO TRAICIONÉ A SAITO U.U…así que respóndele 7.7…dile: NO TE TRAICIONÉ :3…hazlo *_*…No, no puedo TT_TT…¿Por qué 7.7…? Tienes miedo *_*…Yo te haré tener miedo *_*….Nooooooo o.O…-Mikan se quedó pensando un buen rato 7.7…como se pudieron dar cuenta =_=…-No lo traicioné solo me miraron las bragas y mi ropa interior =D… ¿Eso es traicionar o.O…? 7.7…Rayos…-pensó la castaña mientras recordaba todo lo que había pasado con un chico de ojos carmín…)_

_**Flashbacks:**_

_-YA QUISIERAS 7.7…YO YA TENGO NOVIO U.U…_

_-YO TAMBIEN 7.7…-dijo el mimo en forma distraída…_

_-¿QUEEEEEEEE? O.o… ¿TU TAMBIÉN? O.o…-dijo Mikan en tono de "no lo creo 7.7…"_

_- 7.7…ME VOY A DORMIR 7.7…-dijo Natsume caminando unos cuantos pasos mientras atrás dejaba a una Mikan en shock de "¿este tipo tiene novia?"…_

_-¿VIENES O NO? 7.7…- dijo…_

_- Y-Y-Y-Y-A VOY O.o…-_

_Los dos se acostaron en la camita ^^…mientras Natsume la quedaba viendo pensativo mientras ella dormía… (¿Por qué le pregunte eso?-pensó confundido…-)…Mientras él la veía pudo ver como una lagrima caía de su ojo…El acaricio su rostro AUN CONFUNDIDO…mientras decía: __**"MIKAN…"**__ O.o…_

* * *

><p><em>Mikan: ¿POR QUE ESTABAS TAN CERCA DE MÍ? O.o…<em>

_Natsume: ¿NO SERA QUE LO SOÑASTE?- dijo mientras sonreía malicioso el egocéntrico 7.7…_

_Mikan: ¡YA QUISIERAS! 7.7…ES QUE SENTÍ ALGO UN POCO SUAVE EN MIS…_

_Natsume: 7.7…_

_Mikan: O.o… ¡DEMONIOS!... ¿NO ME DIGAS QUE…?_

_Natsume: 7.7…QUIERO DORMIR.-dijo acostándose otra vez 7.7…_

_Mikan: ¿MIS SUEÑOS SE HACEN REALIDAD? *_*…-dijo mientras Natsume se caía de la cama 7.7…_

_Natsume: ¿A QUÉ TE REFIERES? 7.7…-dijo en tono desinteresado…_

_Mikan: ESTABA SOÑANDO CON MI SAITO *_*…_

_Natsume: NO ME CUENTES TUS COSAS 7.7…YA TENGO BASTANTE CON DORMIR CONTIGO 7.7…-dijo mientras se levantaba de la cama 7.7…_

* * *

><p><em>- DIME… ¿Por qué LLORAS?...- le preguntó Natsume en un tono muy sincero…<em>

_-YO…- dijo Mikan mientras soltaba otra lagrima…- NO LO ENTIENDO…ME SIENTO MUY TRISTE SIN SABER PORQUE…NO LO ENTIENDO…TENGO MIEDO…- dijo Mikan cerrando sus ojos al sentir un tremendo calor dentro de su cuerpo…- YO…- dijo pero antes de continuar la frase…se desmayo en los brazos de Natsume o.O…_

_- ¿MIKAN?- dijo… ¿Natsume? O.o…-_

* * *

><p><em>Tsubasa: ¿EH?... ¿HABLAS DE NATSUME?...SABES…YO PENSE QUE EL ERA TU NOVIO PORQUE EL FUE EL QUE TE CARGO A TU CUARTO Y CREO QUE CURO TUS HERIDAS…SE NOTA QUE TE APRECIA…^^-dijo Tsubasa con una sonrisa.<em>

_Mikan: ¿EH?... ¿NATSUME?...-dijo y por alguna razón su corazón comenzó a latir más fuerte de lo normal…__ (¿Qué me pasa?... ¿Natsume…?...El algodón y el agua… ¿El…lo hizo…?-pensó Mikan confusa y sonrojada ;)_

* * *

><p><em>-NATSUME… ¿Qué TE PASA?...-preguntó Mikan tratando de acercarse a él…<em>

_-TU…- dijo mientras la miraba con una mirada gélida como el hielo…-NO ME DAS ORDENES NI TIENES DERECHO DE SABER EN DONDE ESTUVE Y A DONDE FUI…TU…-dijo mientras bajaba el rostro…-NO ERES NADA PARA MI…NI SIQUIERA TE CONSIDERO COMO MI COMPAÑERA DE CUARTO…VOY…A PEDIR QUE ME CAMBIEN DE CUARTO PORQUE…YO…NO QUIERO ESTAR CERCA DE TI.-en la última parte levanto el rostro con una mirada muy decidida a lo que Mikan le impacto bastante...y bajo la cabeza para que no viera su rostro…_

* * *

><p><em>Era la figura de un chico que estaba sentado en el borde de la ventana…tenía una mirada sumamente triste y confundida…sus ojos mostraban un poco de desesperación y era lo que más resaltaban…sus ojos parecían diamantes en bruto…Eran hermosos en tremenda oscuridad….<em>

_(Natsume…-pensó Mikan asombrada…)_

* * *

><p><em>Natsume: ¿Por qué…ESTAS LLORANDO…?- le preguntó haciendo pausas en su pregunta… ¿Estaba dudando? O.o…<em>

_Mikan: ¿E-E-H…?...N-N-O ES NADA…SOLO ME LASTIMÉ CON UNA TACHUELA…JEJEJEJE…QUE TONTA QUE SOY -^^-…-dijo un poco avergonzada…_

_Natsume: DE…DEJAME VER…-le dijo…estaba muy raro o.O…_

_Mikan: ¿EH…?...NO…NO TE QUIERO MOLESTAR…TU…-dijo pero, antes de que pudiera decir algo vio como Natsume se acercó a su rodilla…-NA…. ¿NATSUME…?...-dijo sonrojada…-E-E-ESTOY BIEN…- dijo tratando de levantarse…pero cuando se levantó sintió un gran dolor en la rodilla…que comenzó a sangrar mas…Mikan sintió un dolor inmenso…del que no pudo evitar…llorar…Mikan comenzó a llorar silenciosamente solo se veían sus lágrimas caer más y más…Era preocupante o.O…_

_Natsume: DÉJAME CURARTE…-dijo Natsume hincándose hacia ella…_

_Mikan: NO…DEBES HACERLO…-dijo Mikan mientras se daba la vuelta con la cara cabizbaja…-TU…YA NO ERES MI COMPAÑERO…-dijo Mikan soltando otra lágrima…-ADEMÁS…TIENES NOVIA… ¿NO?...NO ES A MI A QUIEN DEBES PROTEGER…ES A ELLA…-dijo Mikan mientras más lágrimas caían de sus ojos…_

_Natsume: NO SEAS TONTA…ESTO NO TIENE NADA QUE VER CON…MI NOVIA…-dijo mientras se aproximaba hacia Mikan quien estaba llorando desenfrenadamente…-¿TANTO TE DUELE?-dijo Natsume con cara sorprendida…_

_-¡QUE TE IMPORTA…!-dijo Mikan 7.7…_

* * *

><p><em>Mikan: N-N-N-N-ATSUME… ¿QU-U-U-UÉ HACES…?-dijo mientras trataba de quitar la rodilla de sus labios…Cuando en eso Natsume cogió con fuerza la pierna de ella para que se quedara quieta XD…Y siguió con su trabajo…Mikan lo quedó viendo con una cara de pocos amigos XD…Hasta que Natsume termino de absorber la sangre y el pedazo de tachuela que quedaba o.O…<em>

_-NATSUME…-Mikan se paró de su lugar para caminar hacia Natsume…-ERES UNA BUENA PERSONA, SIEMPRE TE PREOCUPAS POR LOS DEMÁS ^.^…POR ESO ES QUE RUKA-PYON ESTÁ MUY PREOCUPADO POR TI Y…-A Mikan le costaba un poco decirlo pero, sentía que era lo correcto en ese momento…-SUPONGO QUE YO TAMBIÉN ^.^…ME PREOCUPO POR TI PORQUE…TU SIEMPRE HAS SIDO MUY ATENTO CONMIGO =D…CUANDO ME SALVASTE DE CASI MORIR EN EL BALCÓN…_

_**Fin de Flashbacks U.U…**_

* * *

><p><em>(Natsume…-Mikan pronunció su nombre en su mente mientras todos la quedaban viendo esperando el momento en el que respondiera la pregunta que su novio le había hecho…hasta que algo sumamente común y silencioso la hizo despertar de sus sueños de hadas 7.7…)<em>

**BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA….O.o…**

-¡H-H-H-H…OTARU…!-suplicó Mikan que estaba toda tirada en el suelo Xo….

-¿POR QUÉ NO RESPONDES 7.7…TON-TA…?-Hotaru se detuvo al ver que Mikan se paró nuevamente seria pero, esta vez con una respuesta en su mente…

-SAITO YO…-Mikan caminó hacia la persona que tenía una mirada un poco seria ya que su chica se quedó pensando en los cangrejos que come Hotaru 7.7 cuando le preguntó sobre fidelidad mutua…-LA VERDAD ES QUE…YO NUNCA TE TRAICIONARÍA CON NADIE MÁS ^.^…PORQUE SIEMPRE FUISTE PARTE DE MIS PENSAMIENTOS…NUNCA HICE NADA DE LO QUE NO DEBIERA U.U…_(Mi consciencia está limpia U.U…que alivio…-Mikan soltó un suspiro…)_

-JEJEJEJEJEJE…YA VEO…MIKAN…YO TAMBIÉN TE QUIERO MUCHO Y JAMÁS TE TRAICIONARÍA CON ALGUIEN MÁS…BUENO 7.7…CREO QUE NINGÚN PROFESOR VA A VENIR, ¿CIERTO?-Saito caminó con Mikan de la mano hacia la puerta de la clase 7.7…

Todos quedaron viendo la adorable escena que los dos demostraban en ese momento…cogidos de la mano…Algunos podían decir que hacían una bonita pareja otros decían que bien que Mikan se lo tenía guardado 7u7…Otros lanzaban hechizos para separar a la pareja 707, y durante unos instantes se esparció el chisme de que la chica buena tenía novio U.U… (Ustedes pueden recordar cómo los hombres miraban a Mikan cuando derramó agua por accidente en su cuerpo 7.7…)

* * *

><p>-¿EN SERIO…? ESO PASÓ… ¿LA NUEVA SALIÓ DE LA CLASE CON SU NOVIO Y AÚN SE DESCONOCE SU PARADERO AHORA?-<p>

-COMO LO VES U.U…JEJEJEJEJEJE…BUENO TOCA ACEPTAR A LA PAREJA, ¿NO? 707…DESPUÉS DE TODO ESTAMOS EN NAVIDAD U.U…NOCHE DE AMOR U.U…-

-SIIIIIIII TT_TT…PERO HAY ALGO MALO EN ESTO 707….-

-¿QUÉ COSA?-

-¡YO NO TENGO NOVIO PARA ESTRENAR ESTE AÑO TT_TT!-

-HMP 7.7…YO TAMPOCO U.U…PERO COMO DICEN MEJOR SOLA QUE MAL ACOMPAÑADA, ¿CIERTO?-

-SI 7_7…PERO YO NO QUIERO ESTAR SOLA U.U…-

-MMMMMM…SOLO TE DOY UN CONSEJO.-

-¿QUÉ COSA =D…?-

-SI SIGUES ASÍ EN POCO TIEMPO SERÁS MADRE U.U…BUENO ME RETIRO 7.7…_ (Otra chica desesperada en navidad 7.7…me enferman…ni que fuera el fin del mundo U.U… ¡Dios!)_

-¿QUÉ INSINUASTE *_*…? AL MENOS…YO NO ME QUEDÉ DE AÑO 707-

-SI, LO QUE QUIERAS 7.7…MEJOR ES ESO ANTES QUE SER PROSTITUTA U.U…-

-=_=….SUMIRE….-

-ESE ES MI NOMBRE CHICA ;D…Y NO LO DESGASTES PORQUE PRONTO SERÁ FAMOSO U.U…-

-HMP U.U…ME VOY…-

_(Mmmmmmm…con que la nueva, ¿eh…? Sakura Mikan…Ahora que me acuerdo…esa chica…Jejejejeje… ¡La famosa Sumire tiene en mira su presa! ¡Así que estudiantes de 2ª alístense porque aquí viene Sumire XD!)_

-JAJAJAJAJAJAJA… ¿NO SERÁ LA TONTA SUMIRE =D?-Insinuó un chico con cabellos calcinados y un rostro de muñeco sonriente =D…

-¿QUÉ DEMONIOS HACES AQUÍ, KOKO? ¿NO PUEDES NI DECIR HOLA? INUTIL COMO SIEMPRE 7.7… ¿POR QUÉ KAMI ME CASTIGA CON ÉSTE DE COMPAÑERO TT_TT?-Preguntó una chica con cabellos negros ondulados…y ojos de Gato o.O…

-JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA…LA TONTA ESTÁ PREGUNTANDO AL CIELO =D…JAJAJAJAJAJA…-Se rió sin control 7.7…Koko…

-¿DE QUÉ TE RÍES AMIGO? -_-…-Preguntó un chico con ojos achinados y cabellos del mismo color que el anterior…

-JAJAJAJAJAJAJA…NADA ACHINADO KITSUNEME…MOLESTANDO A LA OTRA CHINA =D…-respondió el otro chico que se comenzó a reír con su compañero 7.7…

-¡QUÉ BIEN! ¡KAMI REUNIÓ A EL CONJUNTO DE IDIOTAS EN MI CONTRA 7.7…! USHHHH SI NO HUBIERA SIDO POR USTEDES NO ESTUVIERA REPITIENDO AÑO n.ñ…-La cara de la muchacha comenzó a cambiar de aspecto y sus rizos formados por "Sedal con rizos deslumbrantes ;D" comenzaron a formar a pulpito padre, madre y sus hijos U.U…

-WAAAAAAA…PERMY CAMBIÓ SU LOOK…JAJAJAJAJAJAJA…=D…TIENES A LA FAMILIA DE PULPITOS EN TU CABEZA =D…JAJAJAJAJAJAJA…-Koko se comenzó a burlar de Sumire por la hermosa familia que llevaba en su coco o.O…Sumire se colocó su máscara de "Suegra en caza del yerno" y los comenzó a asesinar a uno por uno o.O…** (Perdonen 7.7…he estado viendo pelis sangrientas o.O…) **

Koko y Kitsuneme pidieron piedad a Sumire cuando los amenazó con poner en su pelo su "Sedal matando pasiones" y justo cuando iba a sacar la primera gota que tenía un aspecto verdoso y rojizo. Alguien apareció en su rescate o.O…

* * *

><p>-¿CON QUÉ ESE ES EL FAMOSO NOVIO DEL QUE TE BURLABAS NO, TERRAN 7.7…?-preguntó un chico…<p>

-¡DEJA DE MOLESTAR 7.7…!-Reclamó Terran pero, cuando terminó su frase pudo sentir que algo en su saco comenzó a quemar, era una llama o.O…Terran logró calmar el fuego…Regresó a ver a la causa del fuego y pudo ver a la figura de su Señor, estaba muy molesto.

-SI VUELVEN A GRITAR O HACER UN SOLO COMENTARIO DE ESE ESTÚPIDO EN MI PRESENCIA, NO DUDARÉ EN ROSTIZARLOS A TODOS EXCEPTO A RUKA… ¿ENTENDIERON, BANDADA DE IDIOTAS?-Amenazó un joven de ojos carmín que en ese momento sentía las llamas en su interior y no dudaría en esparcirlas por algunos inocentes…Si. El señor Hyuuga estaba muy molesto por lo ocurrido y no soportaría un comentario más de los que le acompañaban en ese momento…

-SI, NATSUME-SAMA-Pronunciaron la bandada de Natsume al unísono…ellos en ese momento lo menos que querían era salir heridos…Incluso algunos de ellos estaban con él solo por popularidad…para tener pareja en navidad 7.7…** (Aunque no lo crean también hay hombres desesperados U.U…)**

_(Natsume… ¿qué te sucede…?-pensó un preocupado Ruka…-La verdad es que a mí también me molesta un poco el que Sakura ya tenga novio y no me lo haya comentado…incluso me siento un poco triste en este momento pero, sé que ella es feliz con él…se le notaba en sus expresiones hace un momento…por eso…supongo que la dejaré ir y la querré como una amiga…pero, tu Natsume… ¿Estabas enamorado de ella también…?...Estas demasiado raro…tú no eres así sobre todo por lo que pasó hace pocas horas…-terminó Ruka, quien seguía mirando a Natsume con la cara un poco impresionada…recordando el momento de suspenso en el que se encontraba hace un momento toda la clase…)_

_**Flashback**_

_Después de que Mikan y Saito salieran del salón de clases cogidos de la mano hubo bastante conversa entre los compañeros presentes incluso algunos se comenzaron a dar cuenta de que Natsume no tenía el humor de siempre…ya que su mirada era más gélida de lo normal…así que Iinchou se le acercó para preguntarle que tal estaba…_

_-¿ESTÁS BIEN, NATSUME…? TU MIRADA ESTÁ UN POCO FRÍA HOY…-preguntó Iinchou inocentemente, él solo quería saber cómo se encontraba en ese momento…_

_Natsume lo regresó a ver con mucha rabia y de sus manos salieron llamas que cayeron en los brazos y piernas de Iinchou…Iinchou comenzó a gritar del dolor y Kirari puso una barrera entre Natsume e Iinchou (para que no siga lanzándole bolas de fuego) y lo llevó a la enfermería…_

_Después del incidente toda la clase quedó en tremendo terror…nadie absolutamente nadie que estuviera en su santo juicio regresó a ver a Natsume…ni siquiera su bandada…solo uno que otro comenzó a hablar mal de Natsume pero en voz sumamente baja…_

_-YA VES… ¿QUÉ TE DIJE? ÉL ES UN ASESINO EN SERIE…NO TUVO PIEDAD DE Iinchou…-Una voz entre la multitud comenzó a sonarse en el aire…_

_-NO HABLES MUY FUERTE…TE PUEDE ESCUCHAR Y QUIEN SABE TAMBIÉN TE QUEME A TI…TÉN MÁS CUIDADO…-Suplicó otra voz…pero esta se escuchó más fuerte…Natsume la podía escuchar claramente ya que él fue entrenado para escuchar conversaciones en baja voz…Así sea que hubieran tractores al lado de las personas que conversaban…él las podía escuchar…por lo que también podía escuchar todas las voces…absolutamente todas para su desgracia…_

_Natsume se paró de su asiento dejando unas cuantas caras pálidas en la clase…Él no las hizo caso y solo caminó hasta la puerta…junto con su bandada y un preocupado Ruka…_

_**Fin de flashback…**_

_(Natsume…-pensó muy preocupado su leal amigo…pero fue interrumpido por una escena que sacó a todos del incómodo momento)_

* * *

><p>-VAN A MORIR *_*…-La chica comenzó a exprimir el envase en sus manos y al lado de ella en una silla estaban Koko y Kitsuneme diciendo sus últimas palabras varoniles XD…<p>

Cuando en eso alguien le arrebató el envase a Sumire…

-¿QUÉ ES LO QUE INTENTAS HACER CON ESO?-preguntó seductor Terran a la chica que le sostenía la muñeca…

-¡SUÉLTAME, IDIOTA!-gritó Sumire pero, por el agarre de Terran no se podía mover…-O TENGO UNA MEJOR IDEA…-sonrió maliciosa la chica de las curvas…Sumire acercó sus manos, aún manchadas, al pelo de Terran…

-¿QUÉ INTENTAS HACER ESTÚPIDA?-gritó Terran tratando de alejarse de Sumire…

-PUES LO QUE HACE UNA CHICA CON UNA PERSONA QUE ACOSA SEXUALMENTE 7_7… ¡QUÉ TE CREES!-reclamó Sumire antes de patearle en sus bajos o.O…pero Sumire sintió una llama en su cabello…salió de ese lugar gritando como loca y Terran regresó a ver a Natsume quien tenía la cara totalmente oscura y bizarra…

-LES DIJE QUE NO HICIERAN RUIDO…-protestó Natsume con su voz tenebrosa…

-Y-Y-Y-YO…SOLO TRATABA DE AYUDARLOS… ¡PERDONE MI ESTUPIDEZ, NATSUME-SAMA!-suplicó Terran mientras se arrodillaba…

Natsume no le hizo caso y caminó hacia Terran dispuesto a cumplir lo que amenazó…De sus manos salieron dos llamas bien prendidas y Terran solo cerró sus ojos deseando que no lo queme…

-¡NATSUME!-gritó Ruka…-¡DEJA ESTA ESTUPIDEZ DE UNA VEZ! ¡NO VES QUE LE VAS A HACER DAÑO A ALGUIEN INOCENTE! ¡DEJA DE DAÑAR A LAS PERSONAS Y REACCIONA! ¡NATSUME…! POR FAVOR…SOLO DETÉNTE…-suplicó Ruka…quien tenía una de las manos en llamas de Natsume…

-RUKA…-llamó Natsume con cara cabizbaja…Apagó las llamas que tenía en sus manos y salió corriendo del lugar…

-¡NATSUME-SAMA!-llamaron al unísono la bandada.

-NO LO SIGAN…NECESITA ESTAR SOLO DURANTE UN RATO-Ruka los detuvo antes de que todos salieran en busca de él…

_(Natsume… ¿qué te sucede…?-preguntó Ruka en su mente mientras observaba al lugar donde Natsume se había ido corriendo)_

* * *

><p>-WAAAAAA…AGUA…JEJEJEJEJEJEJE…HACE TIEMPO QUE LA NECESITABA U.U… ¡ESTÁ FRÍA =D!-Gritaba una castaña que estaba corriendo y salpicando el agua de un río que estaba cerca de las habitaciones de 3 estrellas…<p>

-JEJEJEJEJEJEJE…YA VEO MI QUERIDA RAPUNCEL…-Saito la miraba encantado mientras Mikan corría de un lado a otro…

Mientras Mikan corría y Saito la miraba alguien los observó y corrió a su dirección…

-¡MIKAN…!-gritó la persona que tenía un acento un poco desesperado…

-¿EHHH…? ¿QUÉ PASA NOBARA-CHAN?-preguntó Mikan al ver que Nobara venía a toda velocidad…

-P…PASÓ ALGO HORRIBLE…-Nobara no podía hablar muy bien ya que estaba muy cansada…

-¿QUÉ PASÓ…?-preguntó Mikan que cambió su expresión a una preocupada al ver a Nobara tan agitada…

-E-E-ES Iinchou…EL…-

(Después de contar toda la santa historia 7.7…)

-¿QUEEEEEEEEEEEE?-gritó la castaña a los cuatro vientos…o.O…-¿QUÉ EL ESTÚPIDO DEL MIMO HIZO QUEEEE O.o…?-Mikan comenzó a maldecir a Natsume *_*…-¿POR QUÉ HIZO ESO?-dijo Mikan preocupada…-¿NO TIENE INFANCIA O QUE 7.7…?-protestó Mikan…

-E-E-ESO NO IMPORTA MIKAN… ¡VAMOS A VER A Iinchou…! ¡APÚRATE…!-Nobara la jaló del brazo al mismo tiempo que Mikan jaló del brazo a Saito y los tres elefantitos corrieron a la enfermería…

* * *

><p>En la habitación de la enfermería se encontraba Kirari junto a la cama donde Iinchou estaba…Kirari estaba muy preocupada porque aunque discutiera y todo ella le consideraba un buen amigo…y no podía perdonar a Hyuuga por hacerle eso a su amigo…<p>

Kirari tenía la cara muy seria viendo fijamente a Iinchou quien estaba recostado en la cama con varias vendas alrededor de las quemaduras…estaba dormido ya que le pusieron anestesia (Para que no sintiera dolor por las quemaduras…)

En eso Mikan y los demás entraron a la habitación y ustedes conocen a Mikan 7.7…ya saben lo delicada que es para ver a un amigo herido en el hospital U.U…

-IIINCHOUUU O.o…-gritó la castaña al entrar al cuarto…

-¡MIKAN!-gritó la pelirroja…-¡NO HAGAS BULLA! ¿NO VEZ QUE Iinchou ESTÁ DURMIENDO *_*?-advirtió mientras se sentaba otra vez en la silla para ver a la persona por la que estaba sumamente preocupada…

-L-L-LO SIENTO U.U….-pidió perdón y se sentó al lado de Kirari mientras observaba las quemaduras que tenía en los brazos y piernas…-E-E-ESAS VENDAS…-tartamudeó Mikan con terror…-¿SON TODAS LA QUEMADURAS QUE TIENE?-dijo la castaña al ver tantas vendas alrededor de su cuerpo enrollando y saliendo del lugar…

-NATSUME…-Mikan cambió de expresión a una demasiada seria…-YA VUELVO.-Mikan se levantó de su asiento y caminó hacia la puerta…

-¡MIKAN…NO HAGAS NADA IMPRUDENTE…!-suplicó Kirari al verla tan enojada…

-VOY A HACER LO QUE ALGUIEN LE HARÍA A UNA PERSONA QUE ESTÁ CONFUNDIDA Y LASTIMÓ A ALGUIEN INOCENTE…ASÍ QUE NO TE PREOCUPES ^.^…-Mikan regresó a ver a Iinchou con mucha seriedad y cerró la puerta…

-MIKAN…-Nobara estaba muy preocupada y temía que pasara algo peor que lo ocurrido…

-¿QUIÉN ES NATSUME…?-preguntó Saito serio al ver las quemaduras de Iinchou y recordando en la forma en la que Mikan lo llamó…

-PUES ES UN NUEVO ESTUDIANTE…INGRESÓ CON MIKAN Y TIENE EL ALICE DEL FUEGO…SIN EMBARGO PUEDE SER ALGO VIOLENTO A VECES…-respondió Nobara ya que Kirari no quería ni acordarse del nombre de la persona que hizo daño a su amigo…

-NATSUME…-pronunció Saito con mucha seriedad…

* * *

><p>-¿CÓMO DEMONIOS PUEDE HACER ESTO Y SALIR CORRIENDO? 7_7… ¡NO LO PUEDO CREER!-Mikan se encaminó al bosque…ya que sabía que él casi siempre andaba por ahí…<p>

-CUANDO TE ENCUENTRE TE ENTERAS MIMO *_*…-decía Mikan a su subconsciente…

Mientras Mikan caminaba como loquita hablando sola alguien la vigilaba desde las sombras…y al ver que era Mikan se acercó sorpresivamente…

-¡HOLA, MIKAN ^.^!-la llamó un chico muy conocido 7.7…

-¡AH! ¡HOLA…ERIOL =D! ¿HAS VISTO A NATSUME POR AQUÍ?-preguntó inocentemente…

-SI…AHORITA ACABO DE HABLAR CON ÉL ^.^…SOLO TIENES QUE CAMINAR DOS ÁRBOLES MÁS Y AHÍ ESTÁ ÉL…-Eriol caminó hacia ella con alegría pero, cuando llegó a la altura de su oído le susurró algo…

-TEN CUIDADO…-susurró antes de irse…Mikan lo quedó viendo un poco extrañada mientras Eriol seguía caminando…El comentario de Eriol le extrañó por completo pero, le hacía preocuparse mucho más de lo que ya estaba…Así que corrió al árbol que Eriol le dijo…

-NATSUME…-pronunció Mikan al ver a el chico sentado en la copa de un árbol viendo al horizonte tristemente…Al darse cuenta que alguien lo llamó solo regresó a ver con sus ojos y al ver que era Mikan volteó completamente.

-¿QUÉ QUIERES?-preguntó Natsume.

-QUIERO HABLAR CONTIGO…-Mikan comenzó a subir hasta esa copa aunque torpemente pero, logró subir…Cuando llegó al lugar donde Natsume estaba sentado solo lo miró y regresó a ver al horizonte que él miraba…

-¿QUÉ TE PASA…?-preguntó Mikan mientras se sentaba al lado de Natsume…

-NADA QUE TE IMPORTE.-Natsume dijo fríamente al recordar lo que Eriol le había dicho…

-¿NADA QUE ME IMPORTE? 7.7…-volvió a repetir…

-ENTONCES DIME… ¡¿POR QUÉ DEMONIOS QUEMASTE LOS BRAZOS Y PIERNAS DE Iinchou? ¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS ES LO QUE TE PASA?...¡¿QUERÍAS MATARLO?...DICES QUE NO ME IMPORTA…PERO, SI SE TRATA DE MIS AMIGOS NO ME PUEDO QUEDAR CALLADA…NATSUME…TU NO ERES ASÍ… ¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS TE PASA?-gritó la castaña al ver que Natsume no le hacía caso…

-… ¿PARA QUE VINISTE?-preguntó Natsume…

-PARA SABER QUE ES LO QUE TE PASA…NATSUME…NO TE ENTIENDO…NA…-Mikan regresó a ver a Natsume…y al ver su cara se impresionó…Su cara era…totalmente vacía…sin ninguna expresión…solo dos ojos carmín vacíos sin resplandor…-NATSUME…-susurró la castaña mientras miraba atentamente a sus ojos…

-¿QUÉ TE PASA…? SI NO ME LO DICES…NO TE ENTIENDO…AUNQUE SEA ALGO PEQUEÑO…DIME ALGO…-pronunció la castaña con sus ojos decididos…

-VETE…-dijo Natsume mientras bajaba su rostro…-Y NUNCA VUELVAS A MI…NO VENGAS CONMIGO A LA OSCURIDAD…SOLO VETE…-Natsume alzó el rostro y dejó ver sus ojos llenos de decisión…

-NO LO HARÉ.-dijo Mikan decidida…

-¡QUÉ TE VAYAS, FEA!-gritó Natsume al ver la terquedad de Mikan.

-¡QUÉ NO ME VOY, ZORRO =_=!-gritó a los cuatro vientos…

-HMP… ¡NO SEAS TONTA! ¡Y VETE YA!-

-¿QUÉ NO ME ESCUCHAS? ¡NO ME MOVERÉ DE DONDE ESTOY! ¡NO, HASTA QUE SALGAS DE ESTE MALDITO BOSQUE Y TE DISCULPES CON Iinchou!-gritó Mikan enojada-SI NO REMIENDAS TU ERROR ¡JAMÁS TE PERDONARÁN! SOBRETODO KIRARI…ESTÁ MUY ENOJADA CONTIGO…NATSUME…-Mikan cambió su tono de voz a uno un poco más calmado…-YO CREO EN TI…YO SÉ QUE NO LO HICISTE DE ADRED…Y SEA LO QUE TE ESTÉ PASANDO…TU…VAS A REGRESAR Y TE DISCULPARÁS… ¡JAMÁS TE DEJARÉ SOLO! NATSUME… ¡REGRESEMOS JUNTOS A DISCULPARNOS! TODOS TE ESPERAN…NATSUME…-Mikan hizo una de sus sonrisas mientras cogía la mano de Natsume.

-TSS-Natsume hizo un signo de dolor…Mikan estaba sosteniendo la mano que tenía saltada la vena…aunque la tuviera en un guante…si le tocaban le dolía.

Mikan regresó a ver a Natsume y después a su mano…Mikan se dio cuenta…

-SÁCATE EL GUANTE…-dijo seria.

-NO QUIERO 7.7…-Natsume apartó su mano de la de Mikan pero, a lo que Natsume arranchó la mano de Mikan ella logró sacar el guante…

-NATSUME…-Mikan se asombró al ver varios morados en la mano de Natsume…-¿QUÉ TE PASÓ?-preguntó.

-NADA DE LO QUE TE IMPORTE 7.7…-dijo indiferente.

-VAMOS NATSUME TENEMOS QUE IR A LA ENFERMERÍA PARA QUE TE DISCULPES Y PARA CURARTE… ¡ESTA MUY GRAVE!-Mikan lo llevó a rastras pero, cogido de la otra mano…Natsume solo veía la mano con la que Mikan lo llevaba aunque no le gustaba que nadie se preocupara por él con ella era diferente…Esto a él le gustaba o.O…así que se dejó llevar al hospital…

* * *

><p>Cuando llegaron a la entrada del hospital Natsume soltó la mano de Mikan…<p>

-PUEDO CAMINAR SOLO, PULPITOS-dijo Natsume con una sonrisa maliciosa…

-¿QUÉ DIJISTE MALDITO ZORRO?-gritó Mikan sonrojada de pies a cabeza pero, vino un robot y le dio en la cabeza XD…

-HAGA SILENCIO.-La máquina se retiró dejando a una Mikan en el suelo…Natsume la ignoró y siguió su camino al hospital…

-SI NO VIENES RÁPIDO ME VOY 7.7…-reclamó Natsume quien estaba perdiendo la paciencia…

-P-P-POR LO MENOS ERA DE QUE ME AYUDES A LEVANTARME 7.7…ZORRO APESTOSO =_=…-

-HMP 7.7…-

Y así Natsume y Mikan caminaron discutiendo de cómo era el clima 7.7…En fin U.U…la cosa es que Mikan llegó media viva a la habitación 7.7…ya que un robot le pegaba en la cabeza a cada rato 7.7…

-Y-Y-Y-YA LLEGUÉ…=_=…-Mikan tenía chichones desde los pies hasta la cabeza…pero, al ver que Iinchou estaba despierto Mikan se recuperó 7.7…

-MIKAN ^.^…QUE BUENO QUE ESTÁS AQUÍ…-Iinchou estaba en la camilla aún acostado pero, si se le escuchaba la voz…

Kirari regresó a ver a Mikan y pudo ver a Natsume atrás de ella…Kirari cambió totalmente su expresión…

-¿QUÉ HACE HYUUGA CONTIGO?-dijo molesta…

-E-ESPERO KIRARI…ÉL VINO A DISCULPARSE CON Iinchou…-Mikan trató de calmarla…

-KIRARI…DÉJALO…-Iinchou se levantó de su asiento poco a poco ya que le dolían las quemaduras…

-ESTA BIEN 7.7…PASA…-autorizó Kirari mientras se hacía a un lado dejando ver la cara de Iinchou…estaba muy sereno…como siempre…

Natsume caminó hacia la camilla con la mirada muy seria pero, aún decidida…

-YO…LO SIENTO…NO DEBÍ HACERTE ESO.-pidió Natsume quien solo observaba las quemaduras…_ (Soy un monstruo…-pensaba Natsume en su interior)_

-NO TE PREOCUPES, NATSUME…VEO QUE ESTÁS MEJOR QUE LA MAÑANA ^.^…ME ALEGRO MUCHO…QUE POR MI TE HAYAS ALEGRADO UN POCO…Y TRANQUILO…ESTO NO ES NADA =D…EN POCOS DÍAS ME SANARÉ ^.^…¿CIERTO, KIRARI?-preguntó a la chica que estaba al otro lado de la camilla…

-SI…-respondió Kirari un poco desanimada…

-KIRARI…NO TE PREOCUPES POR MI ^.^…VOY A ESTAR MEJOR…TODOS…¡NO ME MIREN CON ESA CARA DE LÁSTIMA =_=! QUÉ VAN A DECIR LOS LECTORES 7.7… ¡VAMOS…ANÍMENSE! ¡MAÑANA ES NAVIDAD ^.^!-Iinchou trató de animar a todos =D….

Durante esa tarde todos los amigos pasaron unidos también Ruka que después fue a ver a Iinchou y se sorprendió al escuchar a Natsume disculparse…se sentía aliviado al ver que su amigo estaba mejor…

Después de un rato de conversar de Navidad y todas esas cosas 7.7…todos se despidieron…pero antes de eso…

-CIERTO O.o…-dijo Mikan quien se acordó de algo 7.7…-NATSUME…-regresó a ver al chico que miraba atentamente a la ventana pero, cuando Mikan lo nombró regresó a ver curioso…

-¡TU MANO O.o…! ¡TENEMOS QUE CURARLA!-gritó Mikan mientras buscaba enfermera…

-¿EHHH…O.o…?-dijeron todos al unísono…

-CÁLLATE TONTA 7.7…-Natsume caminó hacia la puerta pero, Mikan lo detuvo…

-TU MANO ESTÁ MAL…POR FAVOR…DEJA QUE LA CUREN…^.^-pidió Mikan con una de sus sonrisas que alegran a todo mundo…

-HMP 7.7…HAZLO RÁPIDO.-Natsume fue a arrinconarse en un lado de la pared mientras se sacaba el guante y la enfermera lo curaba…

-¿CUÁNTO TIEMPO PASÓ ASÍ LA MANO?-preguntó la enfermera muy seria…-TIENE MUCHA SANGRE ACUMULADA QUE NO HA CIRCULADO…SI USTED NO SE HACÍA ATENDER PRONTO…SE PODÍA CERRAR UNO DE LOS CANALES DE LAS ARTERIAS Y LA SANGRE HUBIERA DEJADO DE CIRCULAR POR EL BRAZO…-dijo muy seria la enfermera…-PERO DESCUIDE ^.^…AÚN HAY TIEMPO…-dijo mientras posaba sus labios en la mano y aparecía una luz verde…después de un rato…los moretones desaparecieron y la mano estaba normal…

-WAAAAAAOOOOOO O.o…-Mikan estaba impresionada pero, esa forma de curar le recordaba a algo o.O…_ (Posó sus labios en la zona herida o.O… ¿Por qué haría eso?...Además yo que me acuerde…Natsume…-pensó mientras en su mente pasaban escenas del pasado…)_

_Flashback_

_Natsume: 7.7…PARECES NIÑA CHIQUITA…VEN TE CURO…-dijo mientras ponía sus labios en la herida con sangre…_

_Mikan: N-N-N-N-ATSUME… ¿QU-U-U-UÉ HACES…?-dijo mientras trataba de quitar la rodilla de sus labios…Cuando en eso Natsume cogió con fuerza la pierna de ella para que se quedara quieta XD…Y siguió con su trabajo…Mikan lo quedó viendo con una cara de pocos amigos XD…Hasta que Natsume termino de absorber la sangre y el pedazo de tachuela que quedaba o.O…_

_Cuando Mikan vio a su herida vio que ya no tenía nada…_

_Fin de Flashback…_

_(Esto se parece mucho o.O…pero…no sé…después le pregunto ^.^…ahhhhh…cierto ahora que me acuerdo de Natsume…jejejejejeje…-pensó Mikan)_

-SAITO TE TENGO QUE PRESENTAR A NATSUME ^.^…EL QUE SE DISCULPÓ CON Iinchou ¿A QUÉ NO ES UN NIÑO BUENO? =D…-preguntó Mikan emocionada mientras Natsume lo miraba con cara de pocos amigos y Saito solo sonreía…

-MUCHO GUSTO EN CONOCERTE, NATSUME-Saito estiró la mano para que Natsume tomara la suya 7.7…y lo que Natsume hizo fue…

-HMP…-Natsume ignoró a la mano de Saito y se dirigió a la puerta…-VÁMONOS RUKA.-llamó Natsume a su amigo que miraba un poco nervioso a la presentación de Mikan…

Saito solo le quedó mirando un poco interesado…

-¡OYE! ¡NATSUME! ¿POR QUÉ TE VAS? ¡¿NO SABES QUE SALUDAR ES DE BUENA EDUCACIÓN? ¡¿O ES QUE TE REVELAS SANTO CRISTIANO? ¡VEN AQUÍ Y SALUDA A SAITO!-gritó la castaña a todo volumen XD…

-HMP 7.7…TU NO ME ORDENAS, PULPITOS.-dijo con indiferencia.

-¿P-P-PULPITOS?-preguntó la castaña mientras un aura negra fundía la habitación o.O…

-M-M-MIKAN…-suplicaba Iinchou que aún seguía en la cama 7.7…

-NATSUME ERES UN… ¡IDIOTAAAAAAA! *_*…-gritó Mikan a los cuatro vientos…al grito de Mikan vino Hotaru y le dio de bakasos XD…

-HMP…ME VOY.-Natsume se fue junto con Ruka, quien estaba feliz de que su amigo tuviera el humor de siempre…

* * *

><p>-OYE…NATSUME…-lo llamó Ruka.<p>

-DIME.-respondió Natsume.

-¿POR QUÉ TE DISCULPASTE CON IINCHOU?-Ruka esperaba ansiosamente su respuesta pero, tardó un momento en llegar…

-DIGAMOS QUE…CHOQUÉ CON LA TONTA LUZ DEL DESTINO…-comentó Natsume mientras observaba hacia el cielo…

-YA VEO…-dijo Ruka mientras observaba un cometa pasar…

-RUKA…-lo llamó Natsume.

-¿QUÉ PASA?-preguntó.

-PERDÓNAME.-Natsume siguió caminando con los ojos cerrados…A Ruka le extrañó su comentario pero sonrió…

-CLARO…TE PERDONO…-Ruka sonrió a su amigo y Natsume también…

Y en el viento resonaba la voz de un buen amigo…y en la mente de Natsume también…

"**TE PERDONO…"**

**FIN DE CAP U.U…**

**JEJEJEJEJEJEJE…ESTA MELODRAMÁTICA 7.7…LO SÉ U.U…JEJEJEJEJEJEJE…ANDO MEDIA INSPIRADA ASÍ QUE AQUÍ LES MANDO OTRO =D…POR NAVIDAD ;D…JEJEJEJEJEJE…GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS *_*…ME ALEGRAN LA VIDA U.U…ESPERO QUE PRONTO NOS VEAMOS =D…¡SAYO-NARA!**


	19. El secuestro del conejo

HOLA =D….JEJEJEJEJEJEJE…BUENOPS HOY…ES MI ÚLTIMO DÍA DE VACACIONES TT_TT…. ¿POR QUÉ DIOS ME DESGRACIA LA VIDA DE ESTA MANERA? WAAAAAA….** (HMP…IDIOTA 707)** 7_7…5 MÁS ^.^…Y…MILANITO…¿YA TE VAS RECUPERANDO? VEO QUE ESTÁS COMO SIEMPRE 7.7…. (**U.U…PUES QUE TE DIRÉ 7.7…AYER CARMEN ME PRESENTÓ A SU NOVIO 7.7…) **O_O… ¿SERIO? **(SI U.U…Y…DIME… ¿POR QUÉ DEMONIOS TE ESTOY CONTANDO ESTO A TI?) **WUAJAJAJAJAJAJA… ¡PORQUE ERES MI AMIGO =D! **(=_=…NI LO SUEÑES…) **MMMM… ¡QUÉ MALO QUE ERES .! YO QUE SIEMPRE TE HE APOYADO EN TODO 7.7…KAMI-SAMA… ¿POR QUÉ ME MANDAS A ESTE IDIOT…DIGO…A TAN DESAGRADECIDO AMIGO U.U…? NO ENTENDER XD…** (TU 7.7…ÚLTIMAMENTE NO ENTIENDES NADA… ¿CIERTO?...SIGUES DE TONTA =P) **n.ñ….BUENO…PUES… ¿QUÉ SE PUEDE HACER EN ESTOS CASOS 7_7…? **(UFFFFFFF U.U… ¡YA ME ESTOY ABURRIENDO 7.7…! NO ME ANIMAS LO SUFICIENTE 7.7…DESPUÉS DE LO QUE PASÓ CON CARMEN…) **HAGO LO QUE PUE-PERO… ¡QUÉ DEMONIOS DIGO O.o…! OYE 7_7... ¿NO ESTAS ABUSANDO DE MI AMISTAD *_*…? TU USUALMENTE NUNCA PIDES MI AYUDA 7.7…** (¿NO DIJISTE QUE ERAS MI AMIGA 7.7…?) ¿**TU SI LO APRUEBAS =D….? **(¿EH…O.o…?) **DI-ME… ¿LO APRUEBAS =D? _**(RAYOS… ¿EN QUÉ ME METÍ 7.7…?) **_NOSÉ EN QUE LÍO TE METISTE QUERIDO MILANITO ^.^…PERO…AHORA ¡ME RESPONDES U.U…! **(TU…¿CÓMO?…7.7…RAYOS…) **JEJEJEJEJEJE…YA TE HE DICHO UN MILLÓN DE VECES 707…PUEDO LEER TU MENTE *_*…WUAJAJAJAJAJAJA—BUENO ENTONCES RESPONDE U.U…**(MARQUE DESPUÉS DEL TONO – PIIIII…"**_**LA VERDAD ES QUE ME ABURRÍ CONTIGO ASÍ QUE ME VOY A LLAMAR A OTRA PERSONA 7.7…¡IDIOTA!..."-**_**FIN DEL MENSAJE U.U…) **=_=…MILANO….¡ESTA VEZ NO TE SALVAS *_*…! JEJEJEJEJEJEJE…EN EL PRÓXIMO CAP…YA VERÁS *_*…WUAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA-BUENOPS 7.7…AHORA CREO QUE SEGUIMOS CON LO NUESTRO ;D…JEJEJEJEJEJE…U.U…BUENOPS ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE =D…

* * *

><p>EL SECUESTRO DEL CONEJO…<p>

**CAP ANTERIOR:**

_-DIGAMOS QUE…CHOQUÉ CON LA TONTA LUZ DEL DESTINO…-comentó Natsume mientras observaba hacia el cielo…_

_-YA VEO…-dijo Ruka mientras observaba un cometa pasar…_

_-RUKA…-lo llamó Natsume._

_-¿QUÉ PASA?-preguntó._

_-PERDÓNAME.-Natsume siguió caminando con los ojos cerrados…A Ruka le extrañó su comentario pero sonrió…_

_-CLARO…TE PERDONO…-Ruka sonrió a su amigo y Natsume también…_

_Y en el viento resonaba la voz de un buen amigo…y en la mente de Natsume también…_

_"__**TE PERDONO…"**_

* * *

><p>En esa misma noche, la luna llena era la protagonista mientras las brillantes estrellas la acompañaban; abajo del gran espectáculo se podían observar varias parejas pero, una resaltaba de todas las demás que era muy conocida por los estudiantes, y que andaba causando alboroto entre los espectadores…<p>

**La chica**, llena de alegría mientras caminaba con su amado, cabellos castaños…ojos ámbar que desprendían alegría en tal escenario…su perfil, en esa noche, parecía retoño que recién se abre…dejando ver las nuevas características de su cuerpo gracias al travieso viento que movía su blanca blusa apegando ésta a su cuerpo más y más…la chica, un sueño de cualquier chico en estos tiempos…

Cuerpo de mujer, corazón de niña…como describirla…en esa noche parecía una fiel acompañante de las estrellas…su sonrisa brillaba con tal intensidad en la oscuridad de la noche…guiando a las personas perdidas…sobre todo a los de corazón frío…

La chica sostenía la mano de su acompañante como si fuera un tesoro de los cielos…codiciosa nunca lo soltaría y como las estrellas lo acompañaría en su oscuro camino…

**El chico**, lleno de misterios, sostenía fuertemente la mano de su pequeña estrella…cabellos claros…ojos color cielo que desprendían cierta tristeza en esos momentos…su perfil varonil, brazos musculosos para abrazar a su amada, cuerpo perfecto reflejando varios días de arduo ejercicio…

El chico, sueño de cualquier chica que busca a un chico misterioso; corazón frío, personalidad misteriosa…En esa oscuridad parecía una triste parte de un corazón frío…que era guiada por la hermosa y brillante estrella…

El chico sostenía la mano de su compañera como si fuera una flor…con tal delicadez para evitar que se marchitara…aunque él sabía muy bien que aunque la sostenga lo más delicadamente posible y pusiera agua todos los días, llegaría el día el cual la flor, se marchitaría…como todas las flores…igual que las estrellas al morir…desaparecería, entre la noche silenciosa, dejando al corazón frío…entre tinieblas…

-OYE…. ¡SAITO!...OYE… ¿ME ESCUCHAS O.o…?-Gritaba la chica…

-….-El silencio llenó otra vez el espacio entre los dos.

_(Desde hace rato que lo llamo y no me contesta 7.7…Él usualmente ya estaría bromeando conmigo…pero, no lo hace…permanece en silencio… ¿está escondiendo algo? Mmmmmmm….me parece muy sospechoso…y me desespera o.O…Waaaaaaaa…habla Saito 7.7…-pensó la castaña)_

La pareja se encaminó hacia la habitación de la castaña mientras permanecían en silencio. Cuando ellos caminaban hacia la habitación hubieron personas que los miraban MUY fijamente…algunos deseando que alguno de ellos fuera su pareja…otros mandándoles hechizos para separarlos…otros los alababan y decían que formaban una hermosa pareja…otros no les tomaban en cuenta y seguían su camino…En fin 7.7…lo que siempre hay entre una típica pareja de la Academia Alice U.U…lo bueno de todo eso es que no sería para siempre…duraría siquiera dos meses ^.^…

Cuando los dos llegaron a la habitación, Mikan abrió la puerta con sus llaves y los dos pasaron…ahora ya parecía una habitación normalita 7.7, ya que era una habitación de 3 estrellas U.U.

Mikan caminó hacia la cocina…

-¿QUIERES ALGO, SAITO…?-preguntó al chico que ahora se encontraba recostado en la cama de Mikan viendo al techo…

-NO, GRACIAS.-Saito siguió en la cama…perdido en sus pensamientos…Mikan se preocupó y caminó hacia Saito…

-¿QUÉ TE PASA…SAITO?-pregunto la castaña mientras se sentaba al lado de su acompañante…

-NADA.-pronunció instantáneamente…como una máquina, Saito cerró sus ojos…tratando de ignorar la presencia de Mikan…

-SABES…SAITO…YO…TE EXTRAÑÉ DEMASIADO…NO SABES CUANTO…AÑORÉ PARA QUE VINIERAS…-Mikan se sonrojó de pies a cabeza…ya que estaba insinuando sus más profundos sentimientos…a un hombre…algo que no hacía a menudo…solo con Saito…-AHORA QUE ESTÁS AQUÍ…ME SIENTO MUY FELIZ ^.^…AUNQUE…NO SÉ PORQUE DESDE QUE SALIMOS DEL HOSPITAL…HAS ESTADO MUY PENSATIVO…Y NO ME HAS DICHO NADA…NI DE MIS COMPAÑEROS…ANDA, DIME ALGO O ES QUE…¿ESTÁS ENFERMO O.o…?-preguntó la castaña instantáneamente….

_(¡CLARO! O.o…DIOS… ¿POR QUÉ NO ME HE DADO CUENTA 7.7…? A SAITO NO LE GUSTA INSINUAR QUE ESTÁ ENFERMO U.U…ASÍ QUE TOCA AVERIGUARLO…MMMMM…NO LE GUSTA PREOCUPARME ASÍ QUE NUNCA ME DICE NADA…SUPONGO QUE TOMÓ ALGO O HIZO ALGO EN EL VIAJE…POR ESO ESTÁ MAL… ¡YA SÉ!...VOY A HACERLE UN REMEDIO QUE ME ENSEÑÓ MI MADRE =D….-Mikan se dirigió hacia la cocina dejando a un Saito en la cama quien no había respondido la pregunta de Mikan…)_

Mikan comenzó a preparar algo…olía medio raro o.O y la cocina torno un tono oscurito o.O. Mikan llevaba una bata de científico y gafas…mezclaba varios ingredientes…con colores de formas extrañas…hasta que por fin terminó o.O. En un vaso puso la sustancia gelatinosa y media… ¿Púrpura? Caminó hacia Saito tratando de no tropezar, algo imposible en esos momentos, ya que en el suelo estaban varias maletas de Saito…eran muy grandes

Mikan logró atravesar con valentía el largo camino U.U…pero se olvidó de un pequeño detalle…Justo cuando Mikan llegó a la cama e iba a poner el primer pie en ésta, tropezó con la maleta más pequeña existente…Saito le dijo que en esta maleta llevaba cosas MUY importantes así que no debía moverla para nada 7.7…

Mikan cayó en la cama y la sustancia se derramó en el suelo…

Saito abrió los ojos de golpe al sentir que la maleta pequeña fue movida; miró a Mikan después a la maleta. En pocos instantes cogió la maleta y la tiró muy lejos…

Mikan se levantó y vio volar a la maleta hacia la ventana; la maleta estrelló contra un poste e hizo una tremenda explosión.

Saito la cubrió con sus brazos, ya que la explosión llegó hasta una pequeña parte de la cama. Cuando la explosión terminó, Saito soltó a Mikan de golpe y la miró a los ojos…

-¡¿POR QUÉ DEMONIOS LA PATEASTE? ¡¿NO ME ESCUCHASTE CUANDO TE DIJE QUE POR NINGÚN MOTIVO LA MOVIERAS? ¡¿TE HACES LA TONTA O QUÉ?-Saito gritó a todo volumen y por la explosión todo mundo corrió hacia la habitación de Mikan…

-¡MIKAN! ¿ESTÁS BIEN? ¿QUÉ DEMONIOS FUE ESA EXPLOSIÓN?-preguntó Hotaru…quien también estaba en las habitaciones de 3 estrellas…Atrás de ella habían bastantes personas que se preguntaban porque hubo esa explosión…

-JEJEJEJEJEJE… ¡NO TE PREOCUPES ESTOY BIEN! ¡ES SOLO QUE MI COMIDA NO SALIÓ BIEN DEL TODO! ¡CREO QUE PUSE LEVADURA EN EL PASTEL…O.o…! ¡PERDÓN! ¡NO PASÓ NADA!-gritó la castaña para no preocupar a Hotaru…

-WAAAAAA…NO PUEDE SER 7.7…-

-¿SOLO FUE POR ESO?-

-¿CÓMO DEMONIOS ES QUE COCINA?-

Todas las personas se alejaron decepcionadas…aunque Hotaru no se creyó ese rollo 7.7…así que…

-MIKAN…DÉJAME ENTRAR.-ordenó la azabache.

-HOTARU…-prenunció la castaña-¡NO! ¡NO TE PREOCUPES…! ESTOY BIEN…ADEMÁS…ESTOY CON SAITO…-Mikan regresó a ver a Saito con nerviosismo…

-MMMMM… ¡OYE FUJI! ¡SI LE HACES ALGO A MIKAN…YA SABES LO QUE TE PASARA! 7.7…-Amenazó Hotaru al otro sobreviviente de la explosión…

-CLARO.-Saito estaba muy serio, no dejaba de mirar hacia la dirección donde explotó la maleta…

Hotaru sospechó que algo pasó…ya que el tono de Saito era muy diferente de lo habitual…así que mandó a una de sus grabadoras invisibles por debajo de la puerta…la grabadora podía grabar sonidos pero, no imágenes…

-BUENO…EN ESE CASO ME VOY-Hotaru se alejó de la habitación con una mirada muy seria…

-SAITO…PERDÓNAME…-suplicó la castaña quien en ese momento tenía su cara cabizbaja…-SEA LO QUE HAYAS TENIDO AHÍ DEBIÓ SER MUY IMPORTANTE PARA TI…YO…LO SIENTO-Del rostro de Mikan comenzaron a brotar pequeñas gotas que rodeaban su rostro…

-NO…NO PASA NADA…NO ERA NADA IMPORTANTE-Trató de consolar a Mikan con sus vacías palabras…-PERO, NO VUELVAS A HACER COSAS IMPRUDENTES.-Saito se volvió a recostar en la cama con los ojos cerrados…

Mikan lloraba en silencio…sin pronunciar ninguna palabra…

_(Ahora está más raro que antes…está…muy frío…-pensaba tristemente)_

Mikan se limpió sus lágrimas y trató de animarse…

-SAITO… ¿QUÉ TE PASA?-preguntó.

-NADA-pronunció con los ojos cerrados…-¿QUÉ ES LO QUE ME PUEDE PASAR?-insinuó con su corazón frío…

-NO, NO ES ESO…ES SOLO QUE TU NO ERES ASÍ…POR ESO ME PREOCUPA ^.^…-Mikan trató de sonreír con lo que más podía…

-NO…NO TE PREOCUPES POR MI…-suplicó Saito quien se dio la vuelta para no ver el rostro de Mikan…

-¿QUÉ? YO…NUNCA DEJARÉ DE PREOCUPARME POR UNA PERSONA QUE ME IMPORTA…Y SOBRE TODO A LA PERSONA QUE MÁS AMO…SAITO…-Mikan trató de acercarse…

-DIME… ¿QUÉ PASA?...-preguntó otra vez…

-MIKAN…-Saito cerró los ojos fuertemente por lo que en su frente se fueron formando líneas hasta que logró fruncir el rostro…

-¿SAITO?-preguntó Mikan quien se acercó a ver su cara…-JEJEJEJEJEJE… ¿A QUÉ SE DEBE ESA CARA…? SE TE VAN A HACER RAYAS EN LA FRENTE…-Mikan comenzó a tocar su frente tratando de hacerlas desaparecer…

-NO IMPORTA…-Saito relajó su rostro al sentir las cálidas manos de Mikan…-DIME…SI ARRUGO LA FRENTE… ¿NUNCA DEJARÁS DE TOCARLA?- Saito abrió sus ojos lentamente dejando ver una silueta muy conocida…

-TRATARÉ DE HACERLAS DESAPARECER ^.^…SINO PARECERÍAS MÁS VIEJITO DE LO NORMAL…-Mikan hizo una sonrisa traviesa al imaginar a Saito de viejito…

-¿QUÉ TE ESTÁS IMAGINANDO?-preguntó Saito quien miraba a la expresión traviesa de Mikan…

-PUES…-Mikan regresó a ver al rostro de Saito, la miraba con mucha dulzura…-ME IMAGINABA…-Mikan bajó su mano hasta las mejillas del joven…-A LA PERSONA QUE MÁS AMO…-comenzó a acariciar la mejilla…-EN FORMA CHISTOSA ^.^…-Mikan hizo una de sus sonrisas brillantes, dedicándola a la persona que la veía con mucha impresión…

-MIKAN… ¿CÓMO ES QUE PUEDES SONREÍR DE ESA MANERA…? SI RECIÉN TE ACABO DE GRITAR COMO UN IDIOTA…-Saito trató de disculparse mientras estiraba su mano hacia los labios de su amada…

-¿EH…? PUES 7.7…-Mikan se empezó a sonrojar al sentir sus dedos en sus labios…-NO SOY LA PRIMERA EN COMETER IDIOTECES… ¿NO?-insinuó la castaña al recordar como tropezó y derramó su medicina…

-JEJEJEJEJEJE…TIENES RAZÓN…PERO, ¿QUIÉN ES EL IDIOTA AQUÍ?-preguntó Saito mientras acercaba su rostro al de Mikan…

-NI IDEA 7.7…LO ÚNICO QUE SÉ ES QUE YO NO SOY IDIOTA =D…-confirmó la castaña.

-MMMMM 7.7…ENTONCES… ¿YO SOY EL GANADOR AL PREMIO DEL MEJOR IDIOTA?-insinuó.

-¿EH…O.o…? ¡NO! ¡NO ES ESO…! ES QUE 7.7…TÚ…YO…EMM…-Mikan se comenzó a confundir o.O…

-JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA…-Saito se comenzó a reír a carcajadas…a lo que Mikan se sonrojó y sorprendió…Jamás lo había visto tan alegre, ella también sonrió…

-JEJEJEJEJE…-Saito paró de reírse y miró atentamente al rostro de Mikan. Ella lo miró, se sorprendió y se sonrojó…

-¿P-P-POR QUÉ ME MIRAS ASÍ?-preguntó sonrojada de pies a cabeza…

-JEJEJEJEJEJE…ES QUE MI RAPUNCEL ES HERMOSA CUANDO SONRÍE :3…¿QUÉ QUERÍAS QUE HAGA?-Saito acercó sus labios a los de Mikan…Ella los aceptó y los dos se dedicaron un dulce beso. Mikan separó su cara de la de Saito y cerró los ojos…

-SAITO…YO…-Mikan iba a terminar la frase que siempre le decía…pero, algo se lo impedía…

-SAITO…YO…TE…-Mikan paró en seco y abrió los ojos de golpe…-TE…TE…-Repitió la misma frase…

_(¿Por qué no salen las palabras de mi boca…? ¡Yo lo amo! ¿Por qué no salé?... ¿Qué pasa?-pensaba Mikan en su subconsciente…)_

-¿QUÉ COSA…MIKAN?-preguntó Saito con la mirada confundida…-¿QUÉ PASA…? ¿QUÉ ME QUIERES DECIR?-volvió a preguntar más apresuradamente ya que Mikan se perdió en sus pensamientos…

_(Amas a Saito... ¿cierto?... ¿Por qué no se lo dices…? ¿Qué te impide?-preguntaba su subconsciente…De pronto en la mente apareció una vaga silueta-¿Amas a Saito? ¡Responde!-gritaba por dentro…)_

-SAITO…YO…YO… ¡QUIERO IR AL BAÑO O.o…!-gritó a los cuatros vientos mientras corría a su salvación XD…

-¿EH…O.o…? BUENO…-Saito se confundió más XD…

**(En el baño ~~~~)**

-¿QUÉ ME PASA? ¡AHORA SI PAREZCO UNA TONTA! JEJEJEJEJEJE…NECESITO AGUA… ¡AGUA O.o…!-Mikan abrió la llave del lavabo y se mojó la cara como si tratara de despertar de una pesadilla…

-¿POR QUÉ NO LE DIJE QUE LO AMABA? 7.7…EXTRAÑO SUBCONSCIENTE U.U…RA-RO O.o…ADEMÁS…QUE FUE LO QUE ME IMAGINÉ 7.7…-Mikan puso su mano en la frente mientras recordaba a la silueta, trataba de aclararlo mejor…las facciones de su rostro…su pecho…sus brazos…sus piernas…su cabello…-ESA PERSONA…-Mikan cerró la llave y se sentó en el suelo con la mirada perdida…-NATSUME…-dijo instintivamente con la mirada perdida o.O…

**5…4…3…2…1…7.7…**

-¡QUEEEEEEE O.o…!-gritó a los cuatro vientos…-¡QUÉ DEMONIOS O.o…! ¿POR QUÉ DIJE ESO .?-Mikan comenzó a lanzarse agua hasta más no poder mientras decía una y otra vez 7.7…-¡DESPIERTA! ¡DESPIERTA! ¡DESPIERTA! ¡DESPIERTA! ¡DESPIERTA! ¡DESPIERTA! ¡DESPIERTA! ¡DESPIERTA! ¡DESPIERTA! ¡DESPIERTA! ¡DESPIERTA! ¡DESPIERTA! ¡DESPIERTA! ¡DESPIERTA! O.o…. ¡DEMONIOS!-Rendida cerró otra vez la llave y se sentó en el suelo toda empapada…-MALDITO MIMO…-susurró…

Mikan, rendida de lanzarse agua para tratar de borrar esos "malignos" pensamientos, salió del baño y se impresionó a lo que vio. Saito…no estaba en la cama y todas las maletas estaban abiertas…todo desordenado, incluso vasos rotos…

-¿QUÉ PASÓ AQUÍ?-Mikan comenzó a caminar por las maletas…comenzó a entrar en pánico…-¿DÓNDE ESTÁ SAITO?-Se comenzó a desesperar y caminó por todo el dormitorio en búsqueda del otro habitante…

-¡SAITO! ¡DÓNDE ESTÁS!-gritaba…pero no había respuesta…-¡SAITO!-gritó con todas sus fuerzas…

Mikan sintió que alguien le tapó la boca, trató de zafarse pero, misteriosamente perdió el conocimiento…

La persona que le tapo la boca, la cargó y salió con ella de la habitación por la ventana…

* * *

><p><strong>POV NATSUME (Lo que toca hacer por sus fans XD…)<strong>

Después de ir a ese molesto hospital 7.7…regresé con Ruka a la habitación. Mientras veníamos de regreso pudimos observar a Lunares con el otro idiota… ¡Daban asco! ¡Cogidos de la mano! 7.7…más indecentes para la larga lista de parejas de esta estúpida academia… ¡Demonios! ¡Odio a esas malditas parejas! Me daban ganas de quemarlo 7.7…sin embargo…Todo lo que tenga que ver con esos dos no tiene nada que ver conmigo…así que me vale lo que hagan…

Cuando llegamos con Ruka nos pusimos a ver películas de miedo. Apagué las luces para después bromear con Ruka acerca de cómo salió corriendo, con pijama de conejitos, de la habitación cuando sintió a alguien coger su pie pero, me preocupa si por eso le dejo traumas…Después de reírme con él, Ruka cayó profundamente dormido sin embargo yo aún no tenía sueño así que me levanté y salí un rato a tomar aire…

Decidí caminar fuera del campus así que me puse el uniforme, caminé más allá de las habitaciones y pude observar varias parejas 7_7…así que corrí al bosque para no traumarme a mi temprana edad…

Mientras corría sentí como algo dio contra mi cabeza, regresé a ver al maldito que intentó jugar conmigo y encendí mis llamas contra la cosa que lanzó sin embargo esa cosa explotó. Con mis reflejos logré escapar de esa cosa…Aquí es cuando debo agradecer a esa persona por enseñarme como evadir bombas 7.7…pero…no lo haré…

Después de eso, ignoré por completo al idiota que me lanzó esa cosa…aunque no lo dejaría pasar…pronto averiguaría quien lo lanzó contra mí y a la maldita persona que se atrevió a hacer eso simplemente lo quemaría…

Puede sonar descabellado pero, te acostumbras a escuchar ese tipo de cosas si entrenas durante 6 años con la maldita persona que me mandó a este lugar 7.7…

Corrí por el bosque tratando de ignorar a todas las personas que me buscaban o me odiaban, también a los malditos rumores sobre mí, la verdad es que no me importan pero a veces ya cansan así que trató de escapar de eso también…

Cuando encontré ese árbol, lo trepé y me senté en él. Era extraño pero, ese árbol me brindaba paz más que todos los árboles de mí alrededor, aunque sentía un poco de nostalgia pero no me importaba. Ese árbol era ideal para mí…así que siempre me siento en él…El árbol de Sakura…

Ahora que lo recuerdo ese es el segundo nombre de la idiota…Sakura 7.7…que fastidio.

Comencé a pensar acerca de la carta que me enviaron sobre todo por la foto que llevaba dentro. La persona que más amaba…sosteniendo esa sonrisa en sus labios…me pregunto si de verdad está bien, ella suele aparentar que sonríe pero en el fondo puede estar de otra manera. Tengo que proteger al conejo a como dé lugar, sobre todo cuando la manden a la academia…Maldito persona…lo hace a propósito…hace que ella venga a este lugar para tener a otra persona en sus peligrosas misiones…si algo le pasa a ella yo…. ¡Maldita sea!

Sobre todo en lo que decía la carta…estaba escrita por ella, lo reconozco porque su letra siempre ha sido impecable, aunque estuviera encerrada en un lugar oscuro ella es capaz de hacer la letra más hermosa de este mundo. Si tan solo dejara de esforzarse por hacerme saber que "está bien" y comiera lo que debiera. En la fotografía estaba más delgada de lo que siempre suele estar… ¡Tontita…!

Sentía como de mi mejilla corría algo suave pero, intenso…algo silencioso pero, que podía expresar todo sin palabras…algo como el agua, pero pasajero…Odio llorar…aunque no lo puedo evitar; cuando pienso en ella en ese estado, en tremenda oscuridad, ella llorando por mí y yo sin poder hacer nada ¡Encerrado en este maldito lugar! Siento que también debo llorar…por ella…para que así se pueda sentir mejor para que ella pueda sonreír como siempre, como lo hacía mientras entrenaba con el maldito de Persona.

Ella siempre me sonreía y me cuidaba aunque yo me negara…siempre me cuidaba…como si fuera mi hermana pequeña. Ahora es cuando me siento culpable por no protegerla y poder dedicarle una sonrisa como la que ella siempre me brindaba… ¡Diablos! Lo único que tengo que hacer para protegerla ahora es obedecer a Persona, es decir, proteger al conejo de la academia…solo eso.

-POR FAVOR, MANTENTE A SALVO…AOI.-Hace tiempos que no pronunciaba su nombre…a la persona que quería.-POR FAVOR…-supliqué al cielo.

Cuando terminé de pelear conmigo mismo y sequé las malditas lágrimas que salían de mis ojos pude escuchar que alguien corría cerca del árbol, regresé a ver y vi a una persona que estaba vestida de negro, cargaba un saco…

Lo seguí creo que raptaron a alguien de la academia pero, igual los voy a seguir hasta donde van.

De pronto mi celular comenzó a vibrar, a toda prisa lo cogí y hable en voz baja…

-QUIEN HABLA.-susurré.

-TIENES QUE ENCONTRAR AL CONEJO…LO HAN RAPTADO.-En ese momento se me vino la imagen de esa persona. Suponía que esa tonta era la raptada…

-LO TENGO EN LA MIRA.-respondí ante la otra voz del celular…

-MMM…YA VEO…TIENES QUE RECUPERARLO A TODA COSTA ¿ENTENDISTE? GATO NEGRO. LA OTRA ORGANIZACIÓN NOS QUIERE ROBAR AL CONEJO PARA ACABAR CON NOSOTROS. EL CONEJO ES NUESTRO TESORO MÁS PRECIADO…RECUPÉRALO, ES UNA ORDEN.-La otra persona del auricular colgó la llamada.

-BIEN.-Guardé mi celular, me puse la máscara que el maldito de Persona me dio y comencé a seguir a la persona que corría, sigilosamente…

-¿A DÓNDE SE DIRIGE?-pregunté en mi subconsciente y obtuve la respuesta en un santiamén. Iban al río de la academia, lo seguí y busqué la oportunidad para poder atacarlo con los Alices que me encargó Persona…

Cuando llegó al río esa persona recibió una llamada…

-TENGO AL CONEJO.-pronunció una voz femenina

-TRÁELO CON NOSOTROS.-ordenó la voz del auricular.

Cuando colgó y se iba a teletransportrar la golpee por detrás, quedó inconsciente, creo que golpee uno de sus los puntos débiles…Mejor para mí.

Cargué el saco e iba a correr hacia el lado contrario pero, algo me lo impidió, otra persona estaba observando la situación, ¿eh?…parece que era compañero de la chica.

Esa persona me impidió el paso y se puso en posición de pelea. No le podía ver el rostro ya que lo tenía tapado, igual que la chica que quedó inconsciente…no les podía ver el rostro. Hn, que tonto que soy…por supuesto que deben tapar su rostro…** (¡Jajajajajajajaja…eso va por mi cuenta, Natsume! XD)**

En fin, yo también me puse en posición de pelea solo que a diferencia del tipo yo iba a pelear cargando el saco. La verdad era que éste no era tan pesado para mi suerte.

Me lanzó un ataque…Alice de agua, lo esquivé y comencé a pensar en mi ataque mientras me alejaba -Me puede ser útil el Alice del viento en estos momentos…-pensé.

Lancé una ventisca peor que un remolino de viento por lo que el tipo fue a parar muy lejos, en esos momentos no estaba de humor para pelear así que no esperé a que regresara.

Me iba a ir pero, otra vez me impidieron el paso 7.7…Me había olvidado de la chica inconsciente… ¡Maldita sea! En fin…creo que tendré que usar mi último recurso aunque sea mi último comodín…sin embargo tengo que salir rápido de aquí...estoy agotando mucho mi energía…sobretodo con el tifón que levanté…

Puse en práctica el Alice de las feromonas…

-DESMAYATE.-ordené a la chica con corazones en los ojos…

-DE ACUERDO.-La chica cayó al suelo…

Pasé por encima de ella y corrí con el saco a rastras…-_Esta vez nadie me va a interrumpir en mi camino ¡Maldita sea!_-protesté en mi subconsciente.

Logré llegar hasta la guarida de Persona. Él, al verme, cogió el saco que llevaba arrastrando 7.7… ¡Rayos! Olvidé que había una persona adentro…

Como siempre puso una sonrisa de satisfacción por verme un poco agotado y saber que me demoré muy poco tiempo…En fin, lo de siempre 7.7…Abrió la bolsa y vio a la tonta dentro.

-BUEN TRABAJO, NATSUME.-Persona me la volvió a entregar.

-¿QUÉ?-protesté con mi malhumor de siempre.

-TIENES QUE LLEVARLA DE REGRESO A LA ACADEMIA…Y NO LA PUEDES REGRESAR A SU CUARTO PORQUE ELLOS LA VOLVERÁN A RAPTAR…TIENES QUE LLEVARLA A TU CUARTO.-ordenó el maldito.

-HN.-respondí.

Iba a correr a la dirección contraria pero, él me detuvo…

-¿QUÉ PASA?-pregunté.

-NO PUEDES USAR DE ESA MANERA TUS PIEDRAS ALICES…YA MISMO LLEGAN A SU FIN.-me informó.

-ESTÁ BIEN.-respondí y corrí hacia la dirección de mi cuarto…

Mientras corría tenía mis sentidos muy activos ya que, sabía que esas personas me podían localizar y quitarme al conejo, debo estar muy alerta…

Sentí una nueva presencia en el bosque alguien me seguía; tengo que enfrentarlo sino sabrá a donde me dirijo.

Paré y salté hacia esa persona pero, para mi sorpresa tenía un arma. Disparó, logré esquivar la bala sin embargo logró rozar mi hombro…

-TSS…-traté de relajar mi expresión, pateé a esa persona y logré que soltara el arma.

Aterricé en la rama de un árbol y localicé los movimientos de la otra persona gracias al Alice de la predicción. Comenzó a patearme…Derecha ahora izquierda decían mis sentidos…logré darle una pateada…la cual no pudo esquivar…ahora lo comprobé, era mujer, por las curvas y el cuerpo pequeño de esta, aunque en las misiones, eso no importa. No debo de tener compasión. La patee más duro y comenzó a votar sangre…

Mis sentidos me alertaron otra vez… ¡Demonios hay más personas acercándose!...Debo derrotarla pronto o atraparán al conejo.

Es ahora o nunca debo usar otra vez en Alice de las feromonas…traté de persuadirla pero, no funcionó…-_¡Qué!-_pensé…

-IDIOTA…TENGO EL ALICE DE ANULACIÓN…ESO NO VALE CONMIGO…-pronunció la chica con orgullo…

Me lanzó uno de sus ataques pero… ¡Es viento!... ¿Tiene el Alice del viento? Pero… ¿Cómo?...

-¿SORPRENDIDO…? TENGO MÁS ALICES QUE ÉSTOS YA QUE, TENGO EL ALICE DEL ROBO E INSERTACIÓN…JEJEJEJEJEJE… ¡NO VIVIRÁS PARA CONTARLO LEGENDARIO GATO NEGRO!

_-¿Sabe mi identidad…? Pero… ¿Cómo demonios?_- pensé con furia…

-SÉ TÚ IDENTIDAD PORQUE HAY MUCHOS RUMORES DE TI…GATO NEGRO…-respondió.

_-¿Leyó mi mente?-_ pensé.

-SI. LO HICE…TAMBIÉN TENGO EL ALICE DE LEER EL PENSAMIENTO ¡TONTO!-Gritó la maldita.

-HN. AL MENOS NO SOY TAN TONTO COMO PARA REVELAR MIS ALICES…-bufé ante la confusión de la chica…

Al verla confundida la patee en uno de sus puntos débiles, trató de esquivarme pero no pudo y cayó al suelo…

_-Al fin.-_pensé…

Corrí, con todas mis fuerzas restantes, usando el Alice de carrera hacia la habitación de Ruka.

_-Ahora nadie me podrá alcanzar con esto.-_pensé victorioso.

Ahora que lo pienso esa chica dijo tener los Alices de anulación, robo e insertación…Mmmmmmm…un nuevo fenómeno, ¿eh?...tengo que preguntarle a Persona sobre eso…

Mientras pensaba logré llegar a la sección de 3 estrellas donde está la habitación de Ruka. Llegué con las justas a su habitación, vi que nadie me viera sino pensarían que soy un asesino en serie y correrían como locos a buscar ayuda, no había nadie por los alrededores; saqué las llaves lentamente y abrí la puerta de la misma forma tratando de no despertar a Ruka.

Sabía que pegaría el grito en el cielo si me ve así…

Cerré la puerta y alguien prendió la luz…demonios…estaba despierto…ahora tendré que inventarme algo…

-NATSUM-O.o… ¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS HACES CON ESE SACO EN FORMA DE PERSONA?-gritó 7.7…

-HN…COSAS DE MISIONES…NO PREGUNTES, RUKA.-traté de calmarlo para que no preguntara más…Ojalá que funcione 7.7…

-¡¿CÓMO DEMONIOS QUIERES QUE NO PREGUNTE? ¿QUIÉN ESTÁ ADENTRO?-preguntó mientras tocaba el saco y para mi "buena suerte" el saco se empezó a mover 7.7…

-AH…SE MUEVE O.o…-Ruka empezó a tocar el saco como si se tratara de una lámpara mágica que tiene que ser frotada para que salga el genio con un premio 7.7…

-AHHHH…NO…JAJAJAJAJA… ¡NO MÁS! ¡ME DÁ COSQUILLAS! ¡NO TT0TT! -pronunció el saco…

-AHHHH…HAY ALGUIEN ADENTRO DEL SACO O.o…-Ruka trató de convencerme de que le dejara ver quién era el desafortunado que estaba dentro pero, me negué 7.7 aunque me chantajeó con mi manga favorito 7.7… ¿Qué podía hacer en esos momentos?...

Abrí el saco y vimos a una chica de despeinados cabellos castaños y una mirada ámbar confundida…

-¿QUÉ PASÓ =_=?-preguntó la tonta.

-S-S-S-S-SAKURA O.o…-Ruka se quedó congelado…rayos sabía que reaccionaría de esa manera al verla adentro…

-AH…RUKA-PYON…NATSUME O.o…-La tonta trató de pararse pero, cayó otra vez…su pie estaba muy lastimado y sangrando…

-¡SAKURA!-gritó Ruka…-¡QUÉ PASÓ, NATSUME!-Ruka se preocupó demasiado y trató de levantarla…y más heridas asomaron de poco a poco en su cuerpo…Ella sintió todo ese dolor adormecido y comenzó a llorar a mares 7.7…

-ME DUELE MUCHO TT_TT…-Lunares comenzó a llorar más y más mientras Ruka trataba de calmarla…

_-Rayos…no debí arrastrarla todo el camino en piedras 7.7…debí de llevarla por la hierba- _pensé.

Lunares paró su llanto repentinamente, secó sus lágrimas y se paró de repente.

-¿SAKURA?-preguntó Ruka.

-¿SAITO?-Lunares preguntó con los ojos rojos…-¿DÓNDE ESTÁ, RUKA-PYON?-preguntó.

-¿TE REFIERES A SAITO-KUN?...NATSUME… ¿DÓNDE ESTÁ?-Los dos me regresaron a ver y puse una mirada seria, en ese momento de mi vida estaba entre la espada y la pared debía contarles la verdad a los dos…o…simplemente inventarme algo muy convincente.

Era ahora o nunca…ya tenía la idea en mi mente…abrí la boca para relatarles mi decisión…

"**Tengo que hacer lo mejor para todos"**-eso fue lo que pensé en ese momento…

**FIN DE POV Y…FIN DE CAP U.U…**

**JEJEJEJEJEJE… ¿LES DEJÉ CON LA CURIOSIDAD? =D…ESO ESPERO XD…NO MENTIRA JEJEJEJEJEJE…BUENOPS ESPERO VERNOS PRONTO ;D…POR FIS DEJEN REVIEWS :3…JEJEJEJEJE…ADIEU…**

**PSDT: REPETÍ EL CAP XD…ASÍ QUE SI QUIEREN LO PUEDEN VOLVER A LEER…DISCULPEN POR LAS MOLESTIAS U.U…**


	20. ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?

HOOOOOOOOLAAAAAA =D…A LOS TIEMPOS QUE NOS VEMOS, ¿NO? ^.^….**(¿CÓMO QUE A LOS TIEMPOS QUE NOS VEMOS? n.ñ…¿SE PUEDE SABER POR QUÉ DEMONIOS NO HAS ESCRITO NADA EN CASI 2 SEMANAS O.o…?) **7.7… ¿YO POR QUÉ TE TENGO QUE EXPLICAR =_=? **(¡PORQUE SI! =P) **ESTE MALCRIADO ¬.¬…PUES FÍJATE QUE NO QUIERO =P **(¬.¬…¿QUIEN ES LA MALCRIADA AQUÍ?) **¿QUE INSINUASTE *_*…? **(LO DEJO A TU IMAGINACIÓN U.U…) **¡ESTE MALDITO O.o…! ¡TE ME VAS DEL SETTING U.U…! **(NO QUIERO ¬.¬…DESDE HOY ESTE ES MI LUGAR PARA MOLESTAR U.U…) **¿A SI n.ñ? PUES…LA VERDAD ES QUE SI *_*…HABLANDO DE OTRAS COSAS ¬.¬… ¿POR QUÉ TE FUISTE Y ME DEJASTE HABLANDO SOLA COMO UNA LOCA? =D…*sacando el látigo* **(¿EH…? ¬.¬…PUES PORQUE ME ABURRÍ… ¿NO ENTENDISTE BIEN EL MENSAJE O ES QUE POR FIN TE QUEDASTE SORDA =D?) **PUES PARA TU SUERTE AÚN NO ¬U¬…** (RAYOS ¬.¬…) **¿QUÉ DIJISTE n.ñ? *lista para golpear XD* **(PUES QUE HOY VAN A CAER RAYOS O.o…) **AHHHHHH ¬.¬…_** (ESTA LOCA DÁ MIEDO O.o…) **_JEJEJEJE…CON QUE LOCA, ¿NE? ¬U¬…SABES…HE ESTADO VIENDO ZERO NO TSUKAIMA =D…** (¿Y A MI QUÉ? ¬.¬…) **PUES QUE APRENDÍ TÉCNICAS MUY ÚTILES ^^…GRACIAS LOUISE =D…** (¿LOUISE ¬.¬…?) **SIP =D…AHORA CON LO QUE ESTABA *_*…** (O-O-OYE… ¿POR QUÉ TIENES ESE LÁTIGO NEGRO O.o…?) **=D…** (OYE… ¿POR QUÉ TE VISTES DE LA MUERTE…O.o…? NO, NO TE QUEDA BIEN U.U…ESTAS GORDA ¬0¬…) **n.ñ…** (OYE… ¿POR QUÉ DE REPENTE SE HIZO OSCURO O.o…?... ¿YA SE FUE LA LUZ ¬.¬…?) **^^…** (O-O-OYE… ¿DÓNDE ESTAS…? AVÍSARAS CUANDO TE APAREZCAS… ¡PARA QUE NO ME DÉ UN PARO CARDÍACO =D!) **-…..- **(ESTA LOCA SE LARGÓ ¬.¬…BUENOPS ME VOY U.U…) ***misteriosamente cae al suelo antes de salir por la puerta…* **(QUE… ¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS? O.o…) **JEJEJEJEJE…AHORA ME LAS PAGAS MILANITO *_*… **(O-O-OYE…QUÍTATE DE ENCIMA O.o… ¡QUIERO TENER INFANCIA 0!) **JEJEJEJEJE…¬U¬…AHORA TIENES QUE HACER LO QUE YO DIGA *_*….** (¿AHHHH O.o…?) **WUAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA…*_*….** (JEJEJEJEJEJE… ¡QUÉ FEA RISA QUE TIENES XD! ¡NI YO!) ***_*…** (OH, OH O.o…CREO QUE LA HICE ENOJAR MÁS, YA QUE ¬¬…) **n.ñ….** (¡O-O-O-OYE! ¡QUÉ ES ESO O.o…! ¡NOOOOOOOOOOO!)**

_(¿QUIEREN SABER QUE ES LO QUE PASA CON EL DESAFORTUNADO DE MILANITO EN INTENTO DE ESCAPAR POR LA VENTANA Y SER CAPTURADO "SORPRESIVAMENTE" POR LA ESCRITORA DE ESTA HISTORIA? =D…WUAJAJAJA-PRONTO LO SABRÁN *W*… ¡AHORA A CORTES! ¬0¬… ¡CÓRRELE!)_

* * *

><p>¿QUÉ FUE LO QUE PASÓ? O.o…<p>

**CAP ANTERIOR:**

Era ahora o nunca…ya tenía la idea en mi mente…abrí la boca para relatarles mi decisión…

"**Tengo que hacer lo mejor para todos"**-eso fue lo que pensé en ese momento…

* * *

><p>POV NORMAL ;D<p>

-¿DE VERDAD QUIERES SABER?-preguntó Natsume con su típica cara de póker ¬¬…

-SI-Respondió Mikan muy decidida ya que, si el asunto se trataba de Saito debía ponerse muy seria…

-ESTÁ BIEN SE LOS CONTARÉ.-Natsume dio un suspiro de consuelo.

La castaña y el rubio tomaron asiento prestando toda la atención posible al azabache, como si estuviera dictando las respuestas del examen para mañana…

-YO, COMO SIEMPRE, ANDABA CAMINANDO POR EL BOSQUE Y SUBÍ A UN ÁRBOL DONDE ME QUEDÉ DORMIDO. DESPUÉS DE UN RATO ME DESPERTÉ PORQUE ALCANCÉ A ESCUCHAR PISADAS DE ALQUIEN QUE TENÍA ROPAS Y UNA MÁSCARA NEGRA EN FORMA DE GORRIÓN, ESA PERSONA CAMINABA POR EL BOSQUE CON UN SACO EN MANOS.

YO SOLO LO MIRÉ, CAMINÓ UNOS CUANTOS PASOS E HIZO UNA SEÑAL PARA QUE SALGAN LOS DEMÁS…TODOS SE QUITARON SUS MÁSCARAS NEGRAS, ERAN CHICOS DE LA SECCIÓN MEDIA.

TODOS REGRESARON A VER AL SACO QUE EL CHICO TENÍA EN MANOS, PARECÍAN MUY ANSIOSOS Y UN POCO SONROJADOS…UNO DE ELLOS LO ABRIÓ Y OTRO SE ACERCÓ CON UN PAÑO LLENO DE UNA SUSTANCIA AZUL.

EN ESE MOMENTO SUPE QUE ERA UNA PERSONA Y NO EXACTAMENTE UNA COSA SINO UNA CHICA…BAJÉ RÁPIDAMENTE DEL ÁRBOL Y QUEMÉ A ESOS TIPOS, ME LARGUÉ LO MÁS RÁPIDO QUE PUDE DE ESE LUGAR…SABÍA QUE LAS QUEMADURAS QUE LES HABÍA HECHO NO ERAN TAN GRAVES, ASÍ QUE DESPERTARÍAN MUY PRONTO-

-¡Y ESO QUE TIENE QUE VER CON SAITO 0!-interrumpió la castaña.

-S-SAKURA…-Ruka trató de calmarla.

-CÁLLATE…-Natsume alzó una de sus llamas y quemó una pequeña parte de su mechón…

-WAAAAAAA… ¡ME QUEMO TT_TT!-La castaña corrió como un rayo hacia el baño donde se empapó de agua por la desesperación de quedarse sin su preciado mechón U.U…

-¡NATSUME *_*…!-Mikan regresó toda empapada del baño y dedicó una mirada de furia al azabache…

Los dos la quedaron mirando un rato….

-…-

-S-S-SAKURA…-Ruka tornó su cara de varios tonos de rojo U.U…** (¿Eso es color escarlata o.O…?)**

-¿EHHH…? ¿QUÉ PASA RUKA-PYON O.o…?-preguntó confundida…

-E-E-E-ES Q-Q-Q-QUE…-Ruka estaba MUY nervioso…comenzó a tartamudear =o…-V-V-V-ERAS…-Natsume quedó mirando un momento más la cara de sufrimiento de su amigo…** (Le gusta verlo sufrir =_=…) **hasta que perdió la paciencia y cortó la explicación de su amigo…

-¡SI FUERAS MÁS TONTA TE HUBIERAS PUESTO UN SOSTÉN COLOR ARCOIRIS ¬¬!-Mikan se confundió mucho más XD…

-¿ARCOIRIS O.o…? ¿SOSTÉN…?-Procesando información…Cargando…Listo ^^.

-WAAAAAAAAAAAA…N-N-N-NO… ¡NO ME MIREN O/O….!-Mikan tapo sus pechos con los dos brazos pero, era inevitable ya que la blusa era totalmente transparente o.O…**(¿Qué tipo de blusas llevas, Mikan o.O…?)**

-S-S-SAKURA... ¡T-T-TOMA!-Ruka corrió al baño y le pasó una toalla color aguamarina para que se cubra XD…

-GRACIAS, RUKA-PYON TT_TT…-Mikan enrolló la toalla por el contorno de sus pequeños pechos, tipo salida del baño XD…

-¿Y-Y-Y-YA NO SE VE O/o…?-Mikan estaba muy rojita :3…y más porque la miraron dos hombres XD…

-N-NO…-respondió Ruka, quien casi pierde el conocimiento al ver tal espectáculo XD…** (Mucho para sus inocentes ojos U.U…)**

-HN…TONTA ¬0¬… ¿QUIÉN USA SOSTÉN ANARANJADO CON LUNARES AMARILLOS PARA UNA BLUSA BLANCA?...SERAS TONTA.-Natsume protestó mientras cogía su manga para seguir leyendo…

-¡NATSUME *_*…! ¡POR QUÉ DEMONIOS ME MIRAS */*! Y ADEMÁS DE ESO U.U… ¡POR QUÉ ME IGNORAS! *_*…-Mikan le quitó el manga que tenía en las manos dejando a un MUY enojado Natsume con la mirada cabizbaja *-*….- ¡Y NO ME HAGAS ESA CARA…O.o! ¡TE QUITÉ EL MANGA PARA QUE ME PONGAS ATENCIÓN, IDIOTA! ¡¿NO VES QUE ESTO ES DE VIDA O MUERTE?

-HN…¬¬…-Natsume se dio la vuelta dejando ver que no le importaba nada de lo que implicaba ese "vida o muerte".

-¡NATSUME…!... ¡MIIIIIIIIMOOOOO *_*…! ¡PÓNME ATENCIÓN, MALDITA SEA…!-Mikan se arrumó a Natsume, quedando la cara de Mikan en el hombro de Natsume.

-¿QUÉ QUIERES? ¬¬…-Natsume viró la cara, dejando a Mikan perpleja ya que, sus caras estaban MUY cerca…

-Y-Y-Y-YO…-Mikan se sonrojó y trató de separarse un poco…-QUIERO QUE ME SIGAS CONTANDO…LO QUE PASÓ DESPUÉS…-Mikan bajó la mirada con un pequeño sonrojo en sus mejillas…Natsume pudo percibirlo y simuló una sonrisa de satisfacción…

-SOLO SI NO ME VUELVES A INTERRUMPIR…SINO…NUNCA TE LO CONTARÉ.-Natsume se dio la vuelta con los ojos cerrados.

-LO PROMETO.-Mikan alzó la mirada dejando ver una expresión decidida…

_(No puedo discutir con Natsume en este momento…Tengo que saber que le pasó a Saito…-pensó la castaña.)_

-CUANDO ESTUVE LO SUFICIENTEMENTE LEJOS DE ESE LUGAR ABRÍ LA BOLSA PARA VER A LA DESAFORTUNADA…LA ABRÍ Y VÍ A ESTA TONTA ADENTRO ¬¬…-

-O.o….-La cara de Mikan se hizo blanca =0…

-ME TOCÓ LLEVARLA A SU CUARTO PERO, CUANDO LLEGUÉ EL TIPO QUE RECIÉN VINO AYER ME DIJO QUE LA LLEVARA A OTRA PARTE YA QUE IBAN A VENIR MÁS DE ESOS CHICOS A BUSCAR A LA LELA ÉSTA PARA LLEVÁRSELA. ÉL ME DIJO QUE SE IBA A QUEDAR PARA VIGILAR…DESPUÉS DE QUE ME SUPLICÓ QUE ME LA LLEVARA, COJÍ EL SACO Y ME DIRIGÍ HACIA EL CUARTO DE RUKA PERO, COMO SE HACÍA MÁS DE NOCHE COMENCÉ A CORRER PARA NO TOPARME CON LOS IDIOTAS QUE LA RAPTARON Y ASÍ FUE COMO LLEGUÉ HASTA AQUÍ.

-FIN DE EXPLICACIÓN ¬¬.-Natsume le quitó el manga que Mikan poseía en sus manos.

-¿ESO PASÓ O.o…?-preguntaron al unísono.

-SI NO ME CREEN NO ES MI PROBLEMA ¬¬... SI ME DISCULPAN ME DUELE LA CABEZA POR HABER TENIDO QUE VER A TANTOS IDIOTAS EN UN SOLO DÍA, VOY A DORMIR.-Natsume caminó hacia la cama, se acostó y se colocó el manga en la cara.

-NATSUME…-Ruka estaba un poco enojado por la actitud de Natsume hacia Mikan…así que la regresó a ver, estaba muy preocupada por la situación.

-TRANQUILA SAKURA…SAITO-KUN DEBE DE ESTAR BIEN ^^…NO TE PREOCUPES.-Ruka le dedicó una sonrisa.

-P-PERO SAITO DEBE DE ESTAR PELEANDO Y…TALVEZ ESTÉ LASTIMADO…YO… ¡TENGO QUE IR A VERLO!-gritó Mikan mientras corría a la puerta de la habitación…

-ESPERA, LUNARES-Natsume la regresó a ver.

-¿QUÉ DEMONIOS QUIERES? AHORA NO TENGO TIEMPO PARA DISCUTIR CONTIGO… ¡DÉJAME EN PAZ!-Mikan estaba muy preocupada…

-SAKURA…-Ruka solo observaba la situación.

-HN…SOLO QUERÍA DECIRTE ALGO DE TU NOVIO.-Natsume regresó a su manga

-NATSUME…DIME… ¿QUÉ ERA?-Mikan tornó una expresión mucho más preocupada.

-…..-Hubo un gran silencio en la habitación.

-NATSUME…-Ruka le reclamó por no responder.

-¡NATSUME! ¡NO ME HAGAS PERDER EL TIEMPO Y DIME DE UNA VEZ QUE ES!- Exigió Mikan.

-ÉL…-susurró…-ÉL ME DIJO QUE NO TE PREOCUPARAS…QUE IBA A ESTAR BIEN, TAMBIÉN ME DIJO QUE TE DETUVIERA SI ES QUE TE ATREVÍAS A VOLVER…PERO…NO HARÉ NADA, SI TE VAS ES POR TU VOLUNTAD. NO ME HAGO RESPONSABLE SI LE PASA ALGO A TU NOVIO PORQUE CORRISTE A VERLO.-Natsume estaba muy serio respecto con el asunto de volver…

-¿L-L-LE PUEDE PASAR ALGO…SI VOY?-Mikan puso una cara pálida con tan solo imaginarlo.

-SI, SERÍAS UN ESTORBO PARA ÉL EN LA PELEA-Afirmó

Mikan se sonrojó y bajó el rostro…

-NAT-NATSUME…-Regañó Ruka.

-ES LA VERDAD NO PUEDO HACER NADA AL RESPECTO.-Natsume cerró los ojos.

-NO PELEEN ^^…ME VOY A QUEDAR AQUÍ.-Mikan sonrió, lo que hizo sonrojar a Ruka.

-SA-SAKURA…-Ruka trató de consolarla.

-YO CONFÍO EN QUE SAITO VA A ESTAR BIEN…SI ÉL LO DIJO…ADEMÁS LO QUE DIJO NATSUME ES CIERTO…SOLO SERÍA UN ESTORBO PARA ÉL…ASÍ QUE ME QUEDARÉ AQUÍ Y ESPERARÉ HASTA MAÑANA ^^…ASÍ QUE…NO TE PREOCUPES RUKA-PYON….-Mikan soltó un suspiro….-Y NATSUME-La castaña regresó a ver al azabache.

-GRACIAS POR TRAERME AQUÍ ^^…-Le dedicó una sonrisa en forma de gratitud.

-HN…-Natsume se limitó a pronunciar…

-ENTONCES…SI SAKURA SE VA A QUEDAR AQUÍ… ¿DÓNDE VA A DORMIR O.o…?-Preguntó el rubio.

-…-El silencio llenó la habitación haciendo saber de antemano que Natsume no iba a moverse de la cama.

-NA…-Ruka estaba a punto de hablarle pero, Mikan lo interrumpió.

-SUPONGO QUE DORMIRÉ EN EL SUELO =D…IGUAL YA ESTABA ACOSTUMBRADA A ESO CUANDO IBA A VISITAR A MI ABUELO EN EL CAMPO =_=…-Mikan se sentó en el suelo con su sonrisa de "¡Nunca me rendiré =D!"

-SAKURA…-Ruka se sonrojó un poco pero, después sonrió él también…Al ver que Mikan nunca se daba por vencida…nunca se rendiría…Así era ella.

-AUNQUE ESTAS EMPAPADA.-Recordó Ruka al verla con la toalla.

-JEJEJEJE…NO IMPORTA…SUPONGO QUE NO TIENEN ROPA DE CHICA, ¿CIERTO? ¬¬.-En aquella habitación se creó un aura misteriosa, dejando a la imaginación de los espectadores saber qué pasaría si alguno de los dos tuviera ropa de mujer…

-DORMIRÉ CON ESTA ROPA ^^.-La castaña rompió el incómodo silencio.

-Y… ¿VAS A DORMIR ASÍ NOMÁS O.o…? ¿SIN SÁBANAS O ALMOHADAS?-Ruka miraba a Mikan, quien ya se había acostado en el suelo XD…

-SUPONGO ¬¬…-Mikan regresó a ver a Natsume quien estaba en el quinto sueño XD…

_(Se ve que no le importo, ¿ne?-dijo Mikan en su mente con la esperanza de que por lo menos se acuerde de que también tiene necesidades vitales TT_TT)_

De pronto Mikan sintió calor repentinamente, regresó a ver y tenía dos mantas en sus hombros y una almohada en sus manos…

-PUEDES DORMIR CON ESO.-Ruka estaba des tendiendo parte de su cama…

-¿ESTAS SEGURO? ¿NO VAS A TENER FRÍO O.o…? ME DISTE DOS DE TUS SÁBANAS…Y UNA DE TUS ALMOHADAS…-Mikan se sonrojó un poco al sentir la fragancia de Ruka en las sábanas y su perfume en la almohada…

-¡N-N-NO ME IMPORTA! ¡SI NO QUIERES LAS SÁBANAS Y LA ALMOHADA ME LAS PUEDES DEVOLVER…!-Ruka se puso rojito al pensar que Mikan dormiría en sus sábanas y almohada XD…** (Tierno pero haciéndose el difícil ¬¬…) **

-¡AHHH…! ¡ME LAS QUEDO…! O.o…-Mikan dijo por instinto XD…-RUKA-PYON…-Lo llamó.

-DIME.-Ruka regresó a ver a Mikan quien ya había hecho el futon.***Futon: En Japón es un tipo de cama hecha en el suelo solo con sábanas y una almohada***

-GRACIAS ^.^…ERES MUY BUENO AL DARME TUS SÁBANAS Y ALMOHADA =D…JEJEJEJE…-Mikan se sonrojó un poco…

-D-D-DE NADA…-Ruka se puso MUY rojito que por los nervios casi se cae de la cama XD…-¡BUENAS NOCHES!-anunció el rubio ji-tomate XD…

_(JEJEJEJE… ¿QUÉ LE PASARÁ…?...WAAAA…QUIERO IR AL BAÑO :3…-dijo en sus pensamientos mientras se levantaba para ir al baño…)_

Mientras Mikan se encaminaba para ir al baño en la otra cama se encontraba un azabache, dado la vuelta, tenía los ojos abiertos y se le notaba muy pensativo…

Después de que Mikan terminara de observar cada rincón del baño **(Esta curiosa ¬¬…)…**Se miró en el espejo y se desató una vez más las coletas despeinadas que tenía en ese momento…otra vez se miró…y comenzó a peinarlo con una peinilla que estaba por el lavabo de color plateado con bordes dorados…

_(Sigo pensando que me veo muy diferente…pero, me pregunto qué dirá él si me ve así…-Mikan se sonrojó…-¡No! ¡En qué estoy pensando 0/0! ¡No…! ¡No pienses en eso niña mala o.O….!-decía Mikan en sus pensamientos…la castaña se movía de un lado a otro…estaba descalza…y el piso estaba MUY resbaloso ya que Ruka recién se había bañado…por lo que pasó lo inevitable ¬¬….)_

-WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA…..-gritó una Mikan que iba derechito al suelo XD….

*¡POING!* Se escuchó en las afueras del baño ¬¬…junto con unos cuantos recipientes de plástico…

-AY…QUE DOLOR….TT_TT…-Lloraba una Mikan que había caído sobre recipientes de pasta dental XD…

_(¿Cuánta pasta dental usan ¬¬?-pensó en su lado curioso o.O…)_

-BUENO…CREO QUE NO FUE TAN GRAVE, ¿NO?...-susurró Mikan, se levantó y colocó los recipientes en su lugar…

_(Espero que no haya despertado a nadie o.O…-suplicó XD)_

Cuando terminó abrió lentamente la puerta para ver que no haya rastros de algún zombie malhumorado…

_(No hay moros en la costa U.U…-pensó aliviada)_

Caminó lentamente hacia su futon, se cobijó…

_(Espero que estés bien…Saito…-suplicó la castaña en sus pensamientos…mientras la piedra escarlata que aún tenía en su cuello logró dar un tenue resplandor…)_

-HN…TONTA…-susurró Natsume para después dormir…

Y durante esa pequeña fracción de segundo hubo calma en aquel cuarto…hasta que los rayos del sol anunciaron su llegada…

-WAAAAAAAAAAAA…-Mikan cambió de posición al sentir un tenue rayo de sol en su cara…

-SA…SAKURA.-Se escuchó ser su nombre invocado en aquella habitación…

-¿EHHH…?-preguntó la castaña confundida…-¿YA AMANECIÓ?-Abrió sus ojos lentamente y se encontró con una figura muy peculiar…

-¿RUKA-PYON…?-preguntó al ver al rubio al lado del futon- ¿Q-Q-QUÉ PASA ^^?-preguntó un poco nerviosa.

-ANDA DESPIERTA….-pronunció suavemente…

-NOOOO =_=…5 MINUTOS MÁS…-Mikan se volvió a cobijar…

-SAKURA…-Ruka pronunció un poquito más fuerte.

-PORFIS RUKA-PYON…RATITO…-suplicó la castaña…

-SAKURA…ANDA VAMOS A LLEGAR TARDE…HOY VAN A DAR LOS RESULTADOS DE LA PRUEBA DE CIENCIAS…-trató de animarla un poco ¬¬…

-NOOOOOO…ME QUEDARÉ EN LA CAMA =_=…-la castaña se desanimó mucho más XD

-SAKURA…VAMOS… ¿NO VAS A VER A SAITO? ¬¬…-dijo Ruka un poco malhumorado XD…

-¡CIERTO! O.o…-Mikan se despertó de una XD…

-HN…QUE RUIDOSOS…-decía una voz proveniente de la otra cama o.O…

-¿EHHH ¬¬?-Mikan regresó a ver…

-¿NATSUME?-preguntó un poco asombrada…-¿SIGUE DORMIDO ÉL TAMBIÉN ¬¬…?-preguntó a Ruka…

-SI…ÉL TAMBIÉN ES UN TERCO ¬¬…-Ruka caminó hacia la cama de Natsume…

-NATSUME…VAMOS… ¿NO QUERÍAS VER LOS RESULTADOS DEL EXAMEN?-preguntó Ruka.

-SI.-afirmó Natsume, quien se levantó de una…

-¿EHHH…LAS NOTAS O.o…?-preguntó la oji ámbar confundida. Mikan, al escuchar su respuesta, se descobijó y se sentó, dejando ver su largo y castaño cabello…

-SA-SAKURA 0/0…-Ruka estaba muy asombrado…era la primera vez que veía su pelo totalmente suelto.

-¿QUÉ PASA RUKA-PYON O.o…?-preguntó Mikan, quien estaba más confundida.

-HN…-Natsume también la miraba "disimuladamente" asombrado…ya que, también era su primera vez XD…

-¿QUÉ LES PASA A LOS DOS ¬¬…? NO LOS ENTIENDO U.U…-Los dos no hicieron ninguna cosa más que verla caminar hacia el baño…

Pasó un corto momento antes de poder escuchar un grito ensordecedor proveniente de aquel baño…

-¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!-gritó la castaña al verse torpemente en el espejo y señalarlo como si fuera un delincuente suelto ¬¬…

-¡MI…MI CABELLO! ¿POR QUÉ ESTÁ ASÍ TT_TT…?-preguntó con la esperanza de que Kami-sama arregle sus desgracias.

-SA...SAKURA ^^…-Ruka se acercó al baño para ver a una Mikan arrodillada en el suelo y con la mirada perdida…-¿SAKURA?-Ruka se arrodilló y vio como una pequeña lágrima corrió por su rostro…-SAKURA… ¿QUÉ PASA?-preguntó más desconcertado…-¿POR QUÉ ESTAS LLORANDO?-El escenario de ese momento conmovió mucho al rubio por lo cual se olvidó por un momento de su nerviosismo hacia ella…

Mikan bajó el rostro…tratando de buscar la manera más asertiva de responder la pregunta hecha…

-YO…-Mikan levantó el rostro con fragmentos de lágrimas en sus ojos…-YO…ODIO TENER MI CABELLO DE ESTA MANERA…NO QUIERO QUE ME MIRES…-La castaña escondió su cara entre sus rodillas.

-SAKURA…-Ruka se conmovió mucho, más al verla en tal posición, por lo que hizo lo que era más conveniente en ese momento…

Mikan estaba sentada en el baño con la cara en sus rodillas apunto de armar un tremendo llanto sin embargo algo la detuvo…sintió unos cálidos brazos que la rodeaban…

_(¿De quién son estos brazos…? Son muy cálidos…de alguna manera…me siento segura.-pensó dulcemente la castaña)_

Mikan cerró los ojos dejando correr una pequeña pero, visible lágrima que recorrió su rostro hasta llegar al brazo de Ruka…

-SAKURA…SABES…TE VES MUCHO MÁS BONITA DE ESA MANERA ^^…-Ruka mostro una sonrisa dulce y victoriosa…ya que por fin logró decirle que era bonita XD…pero después mostro un leve sonrojo al sentir que su abrazo era correspondido por una pequeña y blanca mano que lo sostuvo contra ella…un poco más fuerte.

-GRACIAS, RUKA-PYON…-Mikan alzó el rostro y le dedicó una dulce sonrisa…Ruka se sonrojó no solo por su sonrisa, sino que al alzar el rostro los dos estaban a centímetros de la cara del otro…Por lo que Ruka sintió un tremendo calor, en ese momento, acompañado de una sensación extraña en el estomago o.O…El pobre Ruka no soportó esa sensación y cayó rendido al suelo XD…

-¡RU-RUKA-PYON O.o…!-La castaña movía a Ruka de lado a lado tratando de hacerlo reaccionar XD…-¡VAMOS QUE TE PA-!-Su frase fue interrumpida por la persona que todo el tiempo los estuvo mirando…

-NO LO MUEVAS DE ESA MANERA…DÁMELO…YO LO HARÉ REACCIONAR.-Natsume arranchó a Ruka de sus manos dejando ver el enojo "disimulado" que sentía en ese momento.

-RUKA.-Llamó Natsume.

-¿EHHH…?-Ruka abrió lentamente los ojos…y vio la figura de su buen amigo.- ¿NATSUME? ¿QUÉ ME PASÓ?-El pobre Ruka había perdido la memoria o.O…** (Mucho para el pobre U.U…)**

-TE DESMAYASTE.-Natsume lo miró fijamente pero, por alguna razón sin ninguna muestra de asesinato o.O…todo lo contrario…** (¿Estaba celoso de Mikan o de Ruka? O.o)**

-AHHH…O.o…JEJEJEJE…GRACIAS, NATSUME ^^.-Ruka trató de levantarse torpemente ya que se acordó del vergonzoso espectáculo que dio o.O…sin embargo cuando se levantó, pisó una cascara de banana que "misteriosamente" estaba en el suelo ¬¬…** (¿Quién demonios dejó esa cascara ahí =_=?)**

-¡AH! O.o…-Ruka iba directamente pa' el suelo U.U…pero fue detenido por una mano que lo sostuvo del brazo…-WAA…O.o…NA-NATSUME U.U…-soltó un suspiro al ver que su cara no fue destrozada por la "misteriosa" banana U.U…

-¿ESTAS BIEN, RUKA-PYON? O.o…-preguntó la castaña que observaba desde el baño aquel espectáculo ;D…

-¡AH! ¡SAKURA O.o…! S-SI ¬¬…-trató de mostrar indiferencia XD…pero, era tarde 707…

-JEJEJEJE…RUKA-PYON ES TAN TIERNO :3…-La castaña se levantó, olvidándose de la razón de su llanto anterior y mostró una sonrisa un poco sonrojada…

-¡SA-SAKURA! ¬¬… ¡YO NO SOY TIERNO 0!-gritó el rubio, quien se aproximó hacia la castaña sonriente para aclararle sus puntos de vista o.O…** (Ruka se reveló XD)**

-SI :3…ERES TIERNO Y UN CHICO MUY LINDO ^^.-Ruka se sonrojó mucho más al escuchar lo de al último XD…

Y así fue como comenzó la tremenda disputa de lo tierno y lo bonito que puede ser Ruka cuando se sonroja XD, hasta que se escuchó que alguien tocó la puerta o.O…

-YO ABRIRÉ ¬¬…-Dijo Natsume rendido al ver que ni Ruka ni Mikan se habían dado cuenta de que alguien tocaba la puerta XD…

-¿QUIÉN ES ¬¬?-preguntó un Natsume malhumorado XD…

-ABRE LA PUERTA.-Se escuchó una voz tranquila pero, fuerte…Mikan al escuchar esa voz se olvidó de su teoría de "Ruka es tierno cuando se sonroja" y fue corriendo a la puerta dejando a un perplejo Ruka que no terminó de descartar esa teoría XD…

-¡HOTARUUUUUU! TT0TT…-gritó a los cuatro vientos XD…pero, antes de llegar hasta la azabache sintió "extraños" moretones que incrementaban a cada segundo o.O…

**BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA…**-El sonido de los BAKAS del BAKA-KUN 30010 con potencia de uno 30011 (Pronto saldría al mercado ;D) era lo único que se podía escuchar en aquella silenciosa habitación…que como disco rayado no dejaba de recordarle a la castaña sus verdades, quien trataba de esquivar con sus fuerzas restantes los disparos…

-¡PIEDAD TT0TT…!-fue lo último que alcanzó a susurrar la castaña antes de caer rendida al suelo XD…

-HO-HOTARU O.o…-Ruka miró a su alrededor…no había ni un rincón que no esté destruido O.o…incluso la televisión plasma marchó TT0TT…pero, algo si no marchó ¬¬…los mangas de Natsume, quien los protegería hasta el final de sus días del nuevo y peligroso artefacto de la oji violeta.

Hotaru en ese momento tenía una cara de pocos amigos… ¿Por qué será ¬¬? **(Hasta la pregunta ofende =_=)**

-HO…HOTARU TT_TT…-lloraba la castaña que a duras penas pudo arrodillarse XD…la oji violeta se acercó a Mikan…

-BAKA…-soltó la última bala que quedaba en su baka-kun 30010 pero, con potencia de uno 30011…

-¿HOTARU? O.o…-susurró la castaña al ver que su amiga escondía sus ojos en su cerquillo…-¿QUÉ PASA?...-Mikan se acercó a la cara de Hotaru pero, ella al verla alzó la cara y se separó un poco de ella.

-MIKAN.-llamó decidida la oji violeta o.O…

-¿HOTARU? O.o…-Mikan se había arrodillado al frente de Hotaru quien parecía que iba a darle un nuevo sermón XD…

-ME DIJISTE QUE IBAS A ESTAR BIEN, PERO MIRA DONDE TE ENCUENTRO ¬¬…-Hotaru regresó a ver a los dos habitantes restantes de la habitación…

-OYE…NATSUME…DIME… ¿POR QUÉ IMAI DESPRENDE UNA AURA MALIGNA HACIA NOSOTROS O.o…?-susurró el rubio quien no respiraba…

-NOSE, RUKA…PERO NO TE MUEVAS…PUEDE QUE TENGA MÁS BALAS.-advirtió el azabache.

-COMO TE DECÍA ¬¬…-Hotaru regresó de nuevo a Mikan dejando respirar a las dos víctimas que yacían en la habitación XD…

-¿POR QUÉ ESTAS AQUÍ?-preguntó indiferente.

-¿TE PREOCUPASTE POR MI :3?-preguntó la oji ámbar quien estaba dispuesta a abrazar a su Hotaru pero, una mano se interpuso…

-NO ME ABRAZES ¬¬…-Hotaru trataba de alejarse pero, Mikan la seguía ¬u¬…

Así hasta que sacó un nuevo Baka-kun lista para disparar ;D.

-Y-Y-Y… ¿QUÉ ME DECÍAS, HOTARU? ^^...-Mikan trató de calmar sus impulsos hacia su amiga…sino sabía que saldría muy lastimada o.O…

-¿POR QUÉ ESTÁS AQUÍ?-recordó Hotaru.

-ES QUE…VERAS…-Mikan regresó a ver a Natsume quien se aburrió del espectáculo y recurrió a seguir durmiendo en la cama XD…

_(¡Justo se tiene que dormir! TT0TT-pensó la castaña)_

-ES QUE...VERAS, IMAI…-Ruka al ver que Mikan no sabía cómo explicar, se acercó a la situación dispuesto a ayudar a su amada :3…

_**(Después de un rato de larga explicación del fulano y fulana ¬¬…)**_

-¿CON QUÉ ESO PASÓ ¬¬…?-La azabache se levantó y caminó hacia la puerta.

-¿HOTARU? O.o…-preguntó la castaña.

-UNA COSA MÁS…MIKAN…-regresó a verla.- ¿POR QUÉ TIENES TU CABELLO SUELTO? ¬¬…-La curiosidad de la azabache recorría la habitación.

-¿EHHH O.o….? PUES ¬¬…-Mikan soltó un leve suspiro que no fue desapercibido para Hotaru…

-CONOCIENDOTE DIRÍA QUE DESATASTE TUS COLETAS EN ESE BAÑO, TE CAISTE, COLOCASTE LAS COSAS EN SU SITIO, SUPLICASTE QUE NO HUBIERAS HECHO ALGO MALO Y TE OLVIDASTE DE HACERTE LAS TRENZAS, ¿CIERTO? ¬¬…-Todos quedaron putrefactos excepto un Natsume que estaba "dormido".

-S-SI…-Mikan afirmó.

-BIEN, ENTONCES…MIKAN.-le dedicó una mirada amenazadora-NO VUELVAS A COMETER ESTUPIDECES, COMO LA EXPLOSIÓN DEL CUARTO Y LO DE DORMIR CON ESTOS IDIOTAS…-Hotaru cerró la puerta dejando a todos en sumo suspenso…¿Qué es lo que le haría si cometía una de esas "estupideces"?

*Gulp*…Se limitaron a pronunciar Mikan y Ruka XD…

_(Hn… ¿explosión?-pensó Natsume con los ojos cerrados…)_

-JEJEJEJE…BUENO SAKURA U.U…-Ruka, rendido, miró su reloj con la esperanza de que fuera aunque sea 2 minutos más temprano de la hora regida por el horario.

-SON LAS 8:33…O.o…-dijo asombrado…

-¿ES BUENO O MALO O.o…?-preguntó la castaña…

-PUES LO MÁS ACONSEJABLE SERÍA QUE SE VISTAN AL VUELO ^^…FALTAN 12 MINUTOS…-Todo el escenario quedó congelado…

-¿DO-DOCE MINUTOS?-preguntó perpleja la castaña…

-SI.-La habitación quedó en silencio…hasta que Natsume reaccionó…

-ME VOY A CAMBIAR ¬¬…-fue caminando hacia el baño con el uniforme que tocaba ese día…

-¿Y YO? O.o… ¿QUÉ ME PONGO TT_TT?-preguntó y como regalo del cielo apareció instantáneamente una funda bajo la puerta…

-¿EHHHH O.o…?-preguntó Mikan, quien recogió el presente que tenía una nota…

"_Con lo BAKA que eres supongo que no tienes ropa ¬¬, ¿cierto?...Aquí hay una mudada del día de hoy._

_Hotaru._

_PSDT: Por cada mancha que hagas a mi uniforme te cobraré 100 rabbits…que irán a tu cuenta de pagos y también lavarás mi uniforme tu misma."_

-HO-HOTARU =_=…-Mikan soltó un suspiro de consuelo y de alegría…-JEJEJEJE…SE PREOCUPÓ POR MI ^^…-Soltó una pequeña sonrisa que no pasó desapercibida por Ruka quien se sonrojó y durante un microsegundo observó con mucha admiración tal escenario.

-JEJEJEJE…BUENO…AHORA… ¿DÓNDE ME CAMBIO O.o…?-preguntó la castaña, quien vio al baño totalmente cerrado…y al sonar la pregunta por el aire se escuchó como alguien puso seguro a la chapa =_=…

-MIMO =_=….-dijo la oji ámbar para su interior…-RU-RUKA-PYON 0/0…-Mikan se había sonrojado de pies a cabeza…-CREO QUE ME DEBO CAMBIAR AQUÍ…-Mikan estaba muy nerviosa…tener que cambiarse al frente de un chico o.O…era de lo peor…

-TRA-TRANQUILA…NO MIRARÉ…-Ruka se dio la vuelta totalmente sonrojado :3…

-¡AH! ¿ESTÁ BIEN, RUKA-PYON 0/0?-preguntó la castaña.

-¡S-S-SI! ¡VÍSTETE YA QUE SE HACE TARDE!-afirmó el rubio que tomaba todos los tonos del color rojo XD…

Mikan poco a poco se empezó a sacar la ropa hasta quedar en la ropa interior…con nerviosismo se puso la camiseta…

_(Eh…¿dónde está la falda?-preguntó la castaña al revisar bien que no había nada más en la funda….-HOTARU TT0TT…-gritó Mikan…en su mente ¬¬…)_

-RU-RUKA-PYON ^^…-Llamó la castaña.

-¿S-SI? ¿Y-YA TERMINASTE?-EL rubio se iba a dar la vuelta pero, fue detenido por un brazo de Mikan.

-¡NO!...ES QUE…NO SÉ DONDE ESTA LA FALDA TT0TT…-La castaña cayó en histeria XD…

-¡¿QUÉ?-Ruka también cayó en histeria o.O…

-¿POR QUÉ HACEN TANTO RUIDO? DEMONIOS ¬¬…-Natsume abrió la puerta y lo primero que vio fue a una castaña sin falda XD…

-NA… ¡NATSUME! 0/0…-gritó la castaña para lanzarle una almohada…-¡DEMONIOS! ¡¿QUIÉN TE DIJO QUE SALGAS?-preguntó toda sonrojada.- ¡NO ME MIRES!-ordenó.

Natsume no hizo caso a ninguna de sus órdenes o quejas…pero se distrajo con algo que pisó…

-¿UNA FALDA? ¬¬… ¿Y ESTO POR QUÉ ESTA AQUÍ?- Alzó la falda dejando ver algunas caras congeladas XD…

-DA… ¡DÁMELA! 0/0…ES DE HOTARU.-ordenó.

-HN…NO ME SIRVE.-Natsume soltó la falda y caminó hacia la puerta.

-RUKA, VÁMONOS.-Natsume regresó a ver a Ruka quien no superaba el sonrojo que aún se le notaba en la cara XD…

-HN…ENTONCES YO ME ADELANTO ¬¬.-Natsume cerró la puerta tras de él…dejando al rubio y la castaña en un incómodo momento…

**FIN DE CAP U.U…**

**¡GOMENE! SI LOS DECEPCIONÉ U.U…JEJEJEJE…ESTUVE UN POCO OCUPADA EN ESTOS DÍAS POR ESO NO HE PODIDO PONER UN CAP :3…JEJEJEJE…ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO ^^…PORFIS NO OLVIDEN DEJAR REVIEW :3…ME ALEGRAN EL DÍA =D**


	21. Vísperas de navidad

HOOOOOOOLAAAAAAAA =D….JEJEJEJEJEJEJEJE…. ¿ESTUVE DEMASIADO DESAPARECIDA, CIERTO? =P….JEJEJEJEJEJE….PERDON U.U…ES QUE ESTAS SEMANAS ESTUVE EN EXÁMENES U.U…Y RECIÉN POR ESTAS FECHAS ESTOY DE VUELTA EN LA SANTA COMPU XD….JEJEJEJEJE….SI, LO SÉ ¬¬….ME QUERÍAN MANDAR SICARIOS U.U….CREANME NO SON LOS ÚNICOS U.U….JEJEJEJEJEJE….SABEN MILANITO NO ESTÁ PRESENTE EN ESTE CAP ¬¬….A EL MUY MALO SE LE OCURRIÓ ENFERMARSE U.U….** (¡Q-Q—QUE NO ESTOY ENFERMO O.O…..) **¬¬….CLARO Y YO SOY JENIFFER LOPEZ U.U….** (NO, NO LO EDES U.U…) **¿NO QUE NO? ¬U¬…. ¿POR QUÉ DIJISTE EDES? **(PUES PODQUE TU ESCRIBISTE MAL, ADAAAAAAA -_-) ***-*….NOMÁS TE PERDONO TUS INSOLENCIAS PORQUE ESTAS DEBIL ¬0¬….PERO TIENES QUE PAGAR POR TUS INSOLENCIAS *-*….ASÍ QUE…. ¡YA ES LA HORA~~~~~! **(HN…TONTA ¬0¬… ¿LA HORA DE QUIÉN ES EL MÁS IDIOTA?)***De pronto salió un enorme jarabe o.O…..* ES HORA DE TU JARABE MILANITO~~~~~~ **(¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO O.o….!)….**RAYOS…SE LARGÓ ¬¬….TAMBIÉN EL JARABE O.O….PERO EN FIN XD….QUE SE HARÁ CON ESTE "HERMOSO" NIÑO U.U….DIOS LO SABE ¬¬….WUAJAJAJAJAJA-BUENOPS ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE EL CAP ;D….ÚLTIMAMENTE EXTRAÑABA DEMASIADO ESCRIBIR TT0TT….WAAAAAAAAAA….COMO LOS ODIO EXÁMENES U.U….JEJEJEJEJEJEJE….BUENOPS AQUÍ LES VIENE ;D….JEJEJEJEJEJE….

* * *

><p>VÍSPERAS DE NAVIDAD…<p>

**CAP ANTERIOR**

_HN…NO ME SIRVE.-Natsume soltó la falda y caminó hacia la puerta._

_-RUKA, VÁMONOS.-Natsume regresó a ver a Ruka quien no superaba el sonrojo que aún se le notaba en la cara XD…_

_-HN…ENTONCES YO ME ADELANTO ¬¬.-Natsume cerró la puerta tras de él…dejando al rubio y la castaña en un incómodo momento…_

* * *

><p>-…-los dos seguían sin hablarse, como si de un entierro se tratase…sin decir ni una palabra, olvidándose de que solo faltaban 5 minutos para que las clases comenzaran…<p>

Al frente del baño estaba tirada la falda de Hotaru, ignorada por las dos personas de la habitación…un momento tenso se creó en la atmósfera donde no había escapatoria más que quedar en silencio….

_(Y Ahora que hago…no puedo coger la falda…Ruka-pyon está ahí… ¡No me puede ver en ropa interior 0! Waaaaaa….-Mikan estaba totalmente en histeria y más que sonrojada)_

-SA…SAKURA.-Llamó

-¿DI-DIME? O.o….-Respondió

-VOY A COGER TU FALDA, ME VOY A TAPAR LOS OJOS, CAMINARÉ HACIA TI Y TE LA ENTREGARÉ, ¿SI?-Ruka estaba preparado para comenzar su plan hasta que la voz de la chica lo detuvo.

-P-POR FAVOR, NO LA ARRUGUEZ MUCHO O.O….HO-HOTARU ME MATARÍA SI SE ENTERA DE QUE UN CHICO LA COGIÓ TT0TT….-Suplicó

-CLA-CLARO o.O….-Ruka tragó en seco ya que, sabía de lo que la azabache era capaz….ya había vivido (Desafortunadas) experiencias con ella…definitivamente sabía de lo que era capaz…

Ruka caminó hacia la falda, se agachó y la cogió con sumo cuidado; una vez que logró levantarse por completo, cerró los ojos…

-ME VOY A DAR LA VUELTA, ASÍ QUE HABLA PARA SABER DONDE ESTAS…-Ruka estaba muy nervioso pero, por alguna razón se sentía muy seguro de lo que hacía en ese momento…

-CLA-CLARO….ENTONCES…RUKA-PYON….DIME… ¿DESDE CUÁNDO ESTAS EN LA ACADEMIA?-preguntó tratando de relajar el ambiente…

-¿EHHH….? PUES DESDE QUE TENGO 6 AÑOS…-Ruka avanzó varios pasos hacia la dirección de la voz recién pronunciada…

-¿6 AÑOS? ¿POR QUÉ TAN JOVEN?-Mikan se sorprendió mucho al descubrirlo.

-PUES…NADA IMPORTANTE…-Trató de evadir el tema y concentrarse en el eco de la voz…

-HMP….JEJEJEJEJEJE….SABES, RUKA-PYON…ÚLTIMAMENTE TE ESTÁS PARECIENDO MUCHO A NATSUME. DIME, ¿LO ESTÁS IMITANDO?-Mikan sonrió al imaginarse a Ruka como Natsume XD…

-¡QUÉ!-Ruka paró en seco-¡YO NO ESTOY TRATANDO DE IMITARLO ¬¬! ES SOLO QUE NATSUME….ÉL…. ¡NO TE IMPORTA!-Ruka caminó más rápido basándose de sus instintos hasta llegar y aventar la falda a Mikan…

-¡O-OYE :L! ¡QUÉ TE DIJE DE LA FALDA 0!-Mikan se la colocó lo más rápido posible.

-PE-PERDON.-Ruka se dio la vuelta pero, con una mirada seria.

-BUENO…VÁMONOS.-Mikan caminó hacia la puerta en ademán de que podía abrir los ojos, lo cual, Ruka, obedeció con rapidez.

-TENEMOS QUE CORRER SOLO FALTAN… ¡2 MINUTOS O.o…!-

-¿¡QUÉ! O.o…. ¿CUÁNTO NOS DEMORAMOS EN QUE ME DES LA FALDA DE HOTARU?

-NI IDEA, PERO AHORA ES LO DE MENOS. SAKURA…

Ruka extendió su mano hacia Mikan.

-¿QUÉ COSA?-

-COJE MI MANO o.O….-

-¿QUE…?-

-PARA CORRER MÁS RÁPIDO 0…-

-O.O…ESTA BIEN.-

Los dos corrieron a toda velocidad hacia el salón de clases… (Cogidos de la mano ¬U¬)

_(Ahora que me doy cuenta…Ruka-pyon es mucho más alto que yo… ¿desde cuándo se hizo más alto? O.o…. ¿o será que yo soy la que no crezco?...-decía el subconsciente de la pobre que en ese momento estaba MUY confundido XD)_

-SAKURA…VOY A COGER UN ATAJO, TIENES QUE SEGUIRME.-

-S-SI O.o…- _(No es tiempo de pensar en eso, en este momento lo importante es llegar a clases TT0TT!)_

Ruka corrió hacia un lugar sumamente estrecho y lo escaló, con Mikan a rastras; cuando llegó al final, comenzó a gatear adentro de un tubo grandotote =0….Con Mikan suplicando que pare ¬¬…Siguieron su camino U.U…hasta que por fin llegaron a la entrada de la sección media…

-O.O…. ¿ATAJO?...-preguntó la castaña que parecía vagabunda de esquina.

-VAMOS.-ordenó el rubio que estaba en las mismas condiciones XD.

Mikan no tuvo otra elección que seguirlo hasta la muerte U.U…

-BUENO…YA LLEGAMOS…AHORA, SAKURA…- ¡QUÉ TE PASÓ! O.o….-

-JEJEJEJEJEJE….AL FIN SE DIO CUENTA DE QUE ESTOY PEOR QUE UN PERRO –U– **(POBRE MIKAN U.U…)**

-OHHHHH O.o….PE-PERDON…ES QUE ESTABA PENSANDO EN OTRAS COSAS QUE NO ME DI CUENTA DE QUE TE ESTABAS ENSUCIANDO DE ESA MANERA….Y….O.O…..-

Los dos regresaron a ver a su eterno tormento ¬¬….ya saben…por desgracia las faldas no tienen protección contra el lodo, insectos, hierva y sin mencionar al montón de arcilla que habitaba en parte del suelo que por razones "desconocidas" de la vida ensuciaban a la falda peor que la misma salsa de tomate.

-HOTARU O.O….-dijeron al unísono.

-¿ME LLAMARON ¬¬?-preguntó una voz proveniente del aula de clases que estaba al frente de ellos…

_(Demonios o.O…ya llegamos a nuestra clase…-pensaron al unísono)_

-SAKURA MIKAN, NOGI RUKA…ENTREN A CLASES *-*…-se escuchó la voz de la verdad…En esos momentos lo único que se podía hacer era tomar el ticket para ingresar al infieron, es decir, caminar hacia la clase, abrir la puerta y llegar tarde a la clase de JINNO-SENSEI o.O….

-RUKA-PYON….AHORITA TOCA –

-ESTAS EN LO CORRECTO…TOCA CIENCIAS NATURALES….-

*Gulp* Se escucharon dos suspiros que suplicaban por sus vidas…aunque estos, sabían que nada los podía salvar en ese momento…

Dos figuras conocidas entraron al salón de clases…

-OYE…MIKAN NO LLEGÓ A TIEMPO, ¿CIERTO?-preguntó Kirari a Iinchou que "milagrosamente" se había curado la noche anterior…

-SUPONGO….MIKAN-CHAN…ESPERO QUE NO TE PASE NADA MALO.-Suplicó el delegado a lo que Kirari dedicó una mirada de decepción.

* * *

><p><em>(Solo quiero decir que estos últimos días me he divertido como nunca…he conocido nuevas personas…he podido ver a mi Hotaru, así que creo que puedo morir en paz…solo que…¬¬…¡No en las manos de Jinno-sensei TT0TT!)<em>

-¿POR QUÉ OSAN EN LLEGAR TARDE A MI CLASE? *-*….SI UN ESTUDIANTE APENAS SOBREVIVIÓ DESPUÉS DE HABER PENSADO EN FUGARSE DE MI CLASE Y HABER SIDO DELATADO POR UN ESCUINCLE QUE LEÍA EL PENSAMIENTO…. **(COF) (COF) *¡YO NO FUI!* **

**-**QUE DESCANCE EN PAZ U.U….-Pronunciaron todos los presentes al recordar al pobre alma del travieso chico…

-E-E-ES QUE…VERA…-Comenzó Mikan U.U…

-¡SEÑORITA SAKURA!-interrumpió el profe.

-DIGA O.O…-

-USTED… ¿POR QUÉ ESTA TAN SUCIA? ¿ESA ES LA FORMA DE RECIBIR MI CLASE O ES QUE ME ESTÁ INSULTANDO?

-N-NO…-

-¿ENTONCES? DEME UNA EXPLICACIÓN LÓGICA O ME VERÉ OBLIGADO A REPRENDERLA *-*…

-¿EHHHHH O.o….?-

-¡SENSEI ELLA NO TIENE LA CULPA O.O….! YO FUI…. ¡YO SOY QUIEN TIENE LA CULPA! ¡CASTIGUEME A MI!-

-RUKA-PYON….NO…NO LO HAGAS, NO TIENES LA CUPA.-

-RUKA…-Regresó a ver Natsume quien, al ver a su amigo en peligro puso atención a la situación.

-SEÑOR NOGI ¬¬, OTRO PROBLEMA…SABE…USTED NO TIENE PORQUÉ AJUNTARSE CON BASURAS COMO ESTA NIÑA…-dijo el desvergonzado mientras sacaba el examen de Mikan.

-¡TIENE 50 PUNTOS SOBRE100!-

-NO PUEDE SER =_=…..-Mikan quedó congelada….-¡YO SI ESTUDIÉ PARA ESTE EXAMEN! TT0TT…-

-SA-SAKURA.-

-ESTA NIÑA NO ES MÁS QUE UNA INUTIL ¬¬…¡Y ESO ES LO QUE SERÁ HASTA EL FINAL!-

-¡INUTIL! ¡INUTIL! ¡INUTIL! ¡INUTIL! ¡INUTIL! ¡INUTIL! ¡INUTIL!~~~~….-Eran las palabras que resonaban en la pequeña cabecita de Mikan.-WAAAAAAA TT0TT….-

-¡YO NO LO CREO!-reclamó Ruka.

-¿EHHH…? ¿ESTÁ TRATANDO DE DESAFIARME, SEÑOR NOGI?-

-NO LE ESTOY RECLAMANDO, LO ESTOY CORRIGIENDO.-

-MMMMMM….ENTONCES ESTÁ AFIRMANDO DE QUE ESTOY MAL….-

-ESTO….-

-SEÑOR NOGI, USTED SABE LO QUE REPLICAN LAS NORMAS…LE TENDRÉ QUE BAJAR 6 PUNTOS A SU CONDUCTA…Y USTED SABE CUANTO TRABAJO CUESTA CONSEGUIR 1 PUNTO.

-SI, LO SÉ.-

-RUKA-PYON…-Mikan vio como la mirada de Ruka decayó por completo.

-SI NO ME EQUIVOCO USTED NECESITA MÁS QUE NADIE ESOS PUNTOS, ¿CIERTO?-

Ante el comentario del profesor Ruka se impresionó bastante, dejando ver un poco de angustia…

-SI USTED NO TIENE SIQUIERA 10 PUNTOS…USTED NO PODRÁ –El profesor no pudo terminar la frase ya que un brazo lo calló.

-VÁMONOS, RUKA.-Replicó Natsume.

-NATSUME…-Pronunció Ruka quien dedicó una mirada cálida a su salvador.

-SEÑOR NATSUME, DEMASIADOS PROBLEMAS…USTED SABE QUE CONTRA MÍ NO TIENE FUERZAS…-Jinno tomaba la delantera con Natsume.

-HN…-Se limitó a decir el otro contrincante.

-SABE…USTED TAMBIÉN TIENE DEBILIDADES…SÉ QUE TIENE UNA PERSONA ESPECIAL, Y QUE ÉSTA ESTÁ SECUESTRADA POR –

-HN…AL MENOS YO NO SOY ALGUIEN TAN ESTÚPIDO, QUE SOLO PIENSA EN VER LAS DEBILIDADES DE LOS DEMÁS SIN FIJARSE EN LAS DE ÉL MISMO.-Terminó Natsume.

-NOS VAMOS.-ordenó el azabache mientras caminaba junto a su compañero hacia la salida.

-COMO QUIERA, SEÑOR HYUUGA, PERO NO SE SORPRENDA SI ES QUE SU QUERIDA PERSONA NO LOGRA SOBREVIVIR HASTA VÍSPERAS DE AÑO NUEVO.-A lo ultimo dicho por el profesor, Natsume cerró la puerta con todas sus fuerzas dejando un incómodo silencio en la habitación.

_(Ruka-pyon…Natsume….-pensó la chica que seguía en custodia por el profesor.)_

-EN FIN….SEÑORITA SAKURA, TENDRÁ 2 COLUMNAS DE DEBERES PARA COMPLEMENTAR 2 MINUTOS PERDIDOS DE MIS CLASES…COMO SIEMPRE SE DECIR…¡YO NO HABLO GRATIS!...-

* * *

><p>El profesor comenzó a reírse como loco ¬¬…<strong>"algo común en los profesores, que de tanto pensar en cómo torturar a los estudiantes se han llegado a desgastar sus últimas neuronas, lo que ha llegado a ocasionar que se cometan un sinnúmero de idioteces bien pensadas y estratégicamente seleccionadas para ser hechas en el preciso momento y situación."<strong>

**By Hotaru U.U…. (Teoría de porqué los profes se comienzan a reír de la nada ;D)**

Mikan, rendida, fue a sentarse a su escritorio a "tratar" de comprender la clase…

**(DESPUÉS DE CLASES :D) *ding dong…Suena campana :D***

-WAAAAAA….¡NO PUEDE SER QUE SE HAYA ARREPENTIDO DE DEJARME 2 COLUMNAS DE DEBERES POR EL SIMPLE HECHO DE QUE EL 4 SEA EL NÚMERO PAR QUE MÁS LE GUSTA! TT0TT…-

-TRANQUI…MIKAN YA LO SUPERARÁS U.U…-Trató de calmarla Kirari.

-P-PERO O.O…-

-A CALLAR, BONITA. AHORA LO QUE TE TIENE QUE PREOCUPAR ES EL VESTIDO QUE TE PONDRAS EN NAVIDAD ;D…¿YA SABES CUÁL TE PONDRÁS?-

-¿NAVIDAD? O.O…-

-SIIIII =D…NO ME DIGAS QUE NO TE ACORDASTE ¬¬…HOY ES NAVIDAD…LO ANUNCIARON AYER POR EL MICRÓFONO -_-…-

-O.O….-

_Flashback…_

_"__Señoritas y señores de la sección media les informamos que mañana tendremos nuestro baile de navidad… ¿Lo recuerdan? El de cada año ^.^…así que chicas alisten sus vestidos y chicos pónganse cosas decentes ^.^…No sería una mala idea pasar una navidad sin violencia 7.7…En el baile van a haber diferentes actividades =D…diferentes a las del año pasado U.U…así que no se impresionen si es que en esta navidad pierden su virginidad de labios U.U…Veamos la realidad ya no son niños 7.7…Eso es todo lo que tengo que decirles…Lo demás ya lo sabrán =D…Aquí informando Kitsuneme para ustedes U.U…"_

_Fin de flashback…_

-OHHHHHH O.o…-

_(Ahora que me acuerdo…Saito…no está aquí…me pregunto si estará bien…Saito…-pensó angustiada al recordar la anterior noche.)_

-¡MIKAN! ¡OYE! RESPONDE O.O… ¿ESTAS EN LA LUNA OTRA VEZ? ¬¬…-

-¿EHHH….? KIRARI….JEJEJEJEJE…NO….ES QUE OHHHHH O.o…

-NADA QUE "OHHHHH" VÁMOS A COMPRAR TÚ VESTIDO XD…-Kirari la empujó hacia la puerta…

-P-PERO…¡HOTARU! ¿¡NO QUIERES VENIR!-Preguntó la castaña.

-HN…YA COMPRÉ MI VESTIDO.-

-¡COMO ME LO ESPERABA DE MI HOTARU-SAMA! *0*…SIEMPRE TAN –Sin embargo, no pudo terminar la frase ya que, la entusiasmada Kirari cerró, junto con el aura luminosa que salía de Mikan U.U…

-BAKA.-Replico la oji violeta.-DEMASIADO BAKA…-

-¿IMAI-SAN?-Preguntó Nobara que siempre estuvo observando la situación desde las tinieblas O.O…

-DIME.-Respondió con indiferencia.

-SABES…YO HE ESTADO VIGILANDO A MIKAN DESDE LA TARDE ANTERIOR… Y PUES –

-ESO YA LO SÉ ¬¬…MIS LOCALIZADORES SIEMPRE TE IDENTIFICABAN CERCA DE MIKAN…AUNQUE NO ESTUVIERAS CON ELLA.-

-¿TU TAMBIÉN LA ESPIAS O.o…?-

-QUIEN SABE ¬¬…Y ¿QUÉ ME QUERÍAS DECIR?-

-PUES QUE AYER…SI VÍ BIEN, ALGUIEN…-

-¿LA SECUESTRÓ?-

-SI…-

-¿SABES QUIEN PUDO SER?-

-NO…LA VERDAD ES QUE NUNCA LE PUDE VER EL ROSTRO… ¿TU SABES IMAI-SAN?-

-AÚN NO PUEDO ESTAR SEGURA DE MIS SOSPECHAS…NECESITO PRUEBAS…-

-MMMMM….YA VEO.-

-¿VAS A COMPRAR UN VESTIDO? ¬¬.-Preguntó Hotaru al ver que Nobara regresaba a ver a cada rato al lugar hacia donde Mikan y Kirari se fueron…

-L-LA VERDAD ES QUE YA LO COMPRÉ ES SOLO QUE…-

-¿QUIERES IR DE COMPRAS CON MIKAN?-Terminó la frase la chica.

-S-SI… ¿ESTÁ BIEN?-

-PUEDES IR AHORA O ARREPENTIRTE PARA SIEMPRE ¬0¬…-

-E-ESTA BIEN O.O…-Nobara corrió hacia la puerta y la cerró atrás de ella…

Cuando Nobara se fue, Hotaru abrió una pequeña computadora que tenía en su mochila…y junto a la computadora sacó la pequeña grabadora que había puesto esa noche debajo de la puerta…

-LA GRABADORA SE ESTROPEÓ PERO, SIGUE FUNCIONANDO. AUNQUE…-Hotaru miró la parte dañada de la grabadora…-TIENE RECIDUOS DE HIELO…-

* * *

><p><strong>(Vamos con Ruka y Natsume :3) <strong>Como que vamos ¬¬…

-NATSUME…NO TENÍAS QUE HACER ESO POR MI…-Ruka estaba sentado en la parte inferior de un árbol de Sakura…

-NO IMPORTA, RUKA.-Natsume estaba acostado en la copa del árbol con un manga en su cara…

-¡P-PERO!-

-VAMOS…-Natsume bajó del árbol y golpeó levemente su frente…-PASADO ES PASADO…-Natsume se sentó al lado de su buen amigo =D…

-NATSUME…¬3¬…-

-¿HN?-

-¿VAS A IR AL BAILE?-

-¿QUÉ BAILE ¬¬?-

-EL DE NAVIDAD…-

-AHHH…NO ¬¬…SON UNAS TONTERÍAS…LOS QUE VAN A ESAS FIESTAS SOLO VAN PARA PERDER LA VIRGINIDAD ¬¬…** (LOS GENIOS PIENSAN IGUAL U.U…) **

-YO PENSABA EN IR ¬¬…-

-RU-RUKA…TU.-

-JEJEJEJEJEJE….TRANQUILO, NATSUME. ¡VAMOS! =D-

-NO ¬¬…RUKA, VE TÚ.-

-NATSUME…-

-NO TE PREOCUPES POR MI, VE TÚ…ADEMÁS TENGO COSAS QUE HACER ESTA NOCHE.-

-P-PERO.-

-¡VAMOS! NO ME HAGAS REPETIRLO DOS VECES ¬¬…-

-ESTA BIEN.-

-ENTONCES VE A COMPRAR TU SMOCKING, ¿O VAS A IR DESNUDO? ¬¬-

-¡NATSUME!-

-ANDA, RUKA.-

Ruka se despidió de Natsume a la distancia y siguió su camino hacia Central Town…

Natsume se arrinconó al tronco como si su vida dependiera de ello, descubrió su hombro…estaba MUY infectado…

-DEMONIOS LA MALDITA BALA…ME HABÍA OLVIDADO…- **(¿Se había olvidado? O.o)**

De su bolsillo saco una pequeña navaja y con ella sacó un pedacito de metal o.O….junto con un poco de sangre…** (Waaa que miedo ¬0¬…), **cogió un algodón de su bolsillo y lo limpió un poco…dejando MUCHO mejor a la herida…y el toque final ;D…puso su mano en su hombro y apareció una lucecita verde…

-LISTO.-Pronunció…y estaba listo para seguir su camino…

Natsume se levantó de su sitio y se encaminó a la parte más profunda del bosque…mientras más pasos daba todo se tornaba más oscuro…como si el camino ya predijera lo que iba a suceder…como si el destino lo estuviera previniendo de una tragedia; sin embargo, el calculador azabache ignoró las señales con indiferencia y continuó su camino hacia la perdición encontrándose con la persona que esperaba, como siempre.

-PERSONA.-

-NATSUME…ME INFORMARON QUE HOY TE PORTASTE MAL… ¿EH?...GATITO MALO-

-TSS…-

-¿SABES LAS CONSECUENCIAS DE TUS ACTOS?-

Natsume lo miró con ojos de fiera…sabiendo lo que le esperaba esa cruda víspera a una noche fría…

-WAAAAA….¡ESTE NO ME QUEDA BIEN 0!-

-QUE SÍ *0*-

-¡QUE NO! ¬¬…¡A TI TE PARECE BONITO PORQUE NO TE VEZ GORDA EN ÉL!-

-¡DEMONIOS! QUE TE QUEDA BIEN SOLO QUE ERES UNA TERCA ¬3¬…

-*-*…CLARO…POR LO MENOS YO NO LE ROBÉ EL NOVIO A LA MAESTRA ¬¬…

-¡QUÉ!-

-¿A QUE NO?-

-¡DEMONIOS!-

Y así amigos y amigas es como se acaban confesando las verdades en una tienda U.U…siguiendo con nuestra historia en la misma tienda se encontraban Mikan, Kirari y Nobara que las alcanzó unos minutos después…

-MIRA ESE VESTIDO *0*….¡DIOS MIO!-Se asombró Kirari al ver a un vestido tipo quincianera con encajes de flor en la zona del pecho y al final bordados de mariposas de un color un poco violeta.

-O MIRA ESE…-Kirari estaba prácticamente correteando la tienda de un lugar a otro XD…

-Indecisa –U–….-dijeron al unísono Mikan y Nobara…

-¡JOVENCITAS! ¿QUIEREN VESTIDOS? =D….- **(Noooo…solo vinieron a ver a la loca maniática correr por la tienda =_=)**

-JEJEJEJEJE….SI ^^…-

-MMMM…¡CHICAS, UN VESTIDO PARA LA DESCOLADA Y OTRO PARA LA BAJITA!-Gritó a los cuatro vientos XD.

-DESCOLADA TT_TT….-

-¿BA-BAJITA? =_=- **(Eso le dolió hasta el alma XD)**

-¡ENSEGUIDA!-Respondieron al unísono las ayudantes.

Unas se llevaron a Mikan y otras arrastraron a Nobara O.o….

-¡MIKAN TT0TT!-

-NOBARA TT_TT….-

-BUENO, NIÑA… ¿QUÉ TIPO DE VESTIDO LE GUSTA? =D-Preguntó una de las ayudantes.

-BUENO U.U…LA VERDAD ES QUE ME GUSTAN LOS QUE SON CERRADOS Y LARGOS ;D…Y CON GRAN VOLUMEN ABAJO ^^…-

-=_=…-

-…..*silencio de ultratumba*…..-

-¿EHHHHHH O.o….?... ¿QUÉ PASA? =D….-

-ESTA NIÑA =_=….TIENE…. –

-ESOS GUSTOS….-Completó la frase otra ayudante XD…

-MIS GUSTOS O.o… ¿QUÉ HAY CON MIS GUSTOS?- Preguntó Mikan mucho más confundida que el mismo Confunsio U.U…

-ESTA NIÑA ES LA PRIMERA….¡QUÉ PIDE ALGO DECENTE! TT0TT…-Dijeron al unísono XD

-¿EHHHHH =_=? ¿QUÉ COSA?-

-LA MAYORÍA DE CHICAS HASTA AHORA SOLO HAN PEDIDO, ESCOTES BIEN BAJOS Y ABIERTOS, EL LARGO SUPER CHIQUITO Y TODO PEGADO AL CUERPO O.o….

-OHHHHHH O.o….-

-AHORA….¡CONSÉDANLE EL VESTIDO A ESTA INOCENTE CRIATURA!-Ordenó una ayudante XD…

-¡COMO ORDENE U.U…!-Todas las ayudantes corrieron….no….Volaron!...a todos los armadores en busca del vestido perfecto…

Hasta que una encontró 3 vestidos perfectos…y decentes, claro está ¬¬…

-¿MA' AM ESTA ENTRE ESTOS 3 VESTIDOS CUAL LE PARECE MEJOR?-

-*0*…..ME LOS PROBARÉ ;D…

* * *

><p><strong>(DESPUÉS DE UNOS MINUTOS ¬U¬)<strong>

-LA VERDAD ES QUE TODOS ME QUEDARON BIEN…PERO, EL QUE MÁS ME GUSTO ES ESTE =D…-Dijo Mikan mientras le pasaba los demás vestidos…

-¿QUIERE ESTE VESTIDO?-Preguntó una ayudante.

-SI ^^…., POR FAVOR.-

-BUENA ELECCIÓN, NIÑA…AUNQUE SEA PARA UNA NIÑA EN PARTÍCULAR…PERO, EL DISEÑO ES HERMOSO ^^…SE LO ENTREGAREMOS EN UNA FUNDA…-

-JEJEJEJEJEJE, GRACIAS =D….Y…. ¿CUÁNTO CUESTA?-

-40000 RABBITS ^^-

-=0=…..-Mikan se hizo piedra O.O…..-

-JEJEJEJE….MIKAN…YA QUE COMPRÉ EL VESTIDO ;D…DIME COMO V –…..¡MIKAN!-

-LA SEÑORITA SE DESMAYÓ O.o…-

-¿EHHHH O.o…? ¿CUÁNTO COSTABA EL VESTIDO? ¬U¬….-

-40000 RABBITS…-

-TOME…-Kirari le dio el dinero o.O…** (Últimamente todo el mundo tiene dinero ¬3¬)**

-¡GRACIAS POR SU COMPRA!-

Las tres amigas salieron de la tienda junto con la desfallecida Mikan XD….

-¡VAMOS, MIKAN RESPÍRA!-

-WAAAAAAA….RABBIT….RABBIT…4….-

-JEJEJEJEJEJE…VAMOS, MIKAN YA TE LO COMPRÉ XD-Kirari trató de hacerla reaccionar O.O…

-SE… ¿SERIO? TT0TT….-

-SI U.U…MIKAN….-

-¡GRACIAS! *0*….-

-JEJEJEJEJEJE…NO HAY DE QUE ;D…-

-OIGAN….ESE NO ES….O.o…-Nobara interrumpió el ambiente a amistad para convertirla en –….

-¡RUKA-PYON!- Las tres amigas vieron al joven en una tienda de smocking y para mala suerte del chico…estaba en smocking ¬¬…

-¡U-USTEDES! O.o… ¿¡QUÉ DEMONIOS HACEN AQUÍ!-

-PASAMOS A COMPRARNOS EL VESTIDO ;D…¿Y TU? ¬U¬…-Preguntó Kirari.

-¿EHHHHH O.o…? NADA QUE LES IMPORTE ¬¬….-

-¡RUKA-PYON! ¡ESTAS MUY LINDO :3!-Mikan corrió hacia la dirección del "lindo" XD…

-¡QUE NO SOY LINDO 0!-Protestó el rubio.

-JEJEJEJE….PARA MI SI ^^…-Ruka se sonrojó mucho al ver el énfasis de la castaña…

-H-HN….-

-BUENO…SUPONGO QUE NOS VEMOS DEPUÉS, "LINDO" ¬U¬-Kirari agarró a Mikan y salió corriendo de ese lugar con Nobara XD…

-LI… ¡QUÉ NO SOY LINDO! 0…. ¡DEMONIOS!

Las 3 amigas corrieron al apartamento de Hotaru, a petición de Mikan, y en el mismo cuarto de esta se vistieron y arreglaron…

* * *

><p><strong>(EN LA FIESTA, HASTA AHORA ;D)<strong>

-BAILE…BAILE…BAILE…-Pronunciaba con mucho más escalofrío el profesor Misaki quien ya estaba sentado en una silla desde hace 5 minutos XD…temiendo lo peor para su reputación…

-¡MISAKI-SENSEI! XD… ¡QUÉ MÁS!- Lo saludó un profesor completamente desconocido…

-AHHHH…BI-BIEN…-Trató de responder.

-MMMM…JEJEJEJEJEJE…ME ALEGRO…SABE, ESCUCHÉ QUE TIENE ALUMNOS NUEVOS.-

Poco a poco el profesor desconocido se dejó ver…Tenía una silueta de típico profesor, con una aire de comediante por los ojos chinos que poseía el tipo, completamente delgado y muy alto; cabellos cenizos y tez completamente blanca…misteriosamente como la nieve…

-S-SI…LA VERDAD ES QUE SI ¬¬´…OTROS PEQUEÑOS DEMONIOS PARA LLEVAR.-

-¡VAMOS NO SE PRESIONE ^^! JEJEJEJEJE…ASÍ SON LOS ADOLESCENTES EN ESTA ETAPA U.U…-

-ES QUE USTED NO SABE COMO SON O.o…-

-HN…. ¿PODRÍA SABER?-

-¿AH? ¿A QUÉ SE REFIERE?-

-NADA, OLVÍDELO.

Mientras los profes seguían conversando, seguían llegando las personas invitadas incluyendo a las NO invitadas ¬¬…** (Siempre hay un colado en las fiestas XD)**

-ABRAN PASO QUE YA LLEGÓ…¡SUMIRE! XD- Habló una chica con cabellos rizados permanentes y ojos esmeralda…llevaba un vestido de alto volumen con mangas largas que llevaban encajes de rosas, su vestido era largo y sumamente….verde =_=… (Incluyendo su bincha de cabello con excepción de que ésta tenía forma de corona…)

-MIRA AHÍ ESTA LA REPETIDA DEL AÑO ¬¬…-

-¿SERIO? O.o…POBRECITA… ¿SE HABRÁ VUELTO LOCA?-

-TAL VEZ ¬¬… ¿TE IMAGINAS LO QUE ES ESTAR EN LA SECCIÓN ELEMENTAL A ESTAS ALTURAS DEL PARTIDO?-

-DEBE SER HORRIBLE O.o…-

-HN… ¿ESTAN HABLANDO DE MI A MIS ESPALDAS? ¬¬…-Sumire preguntó a sus víctimas…

-CLA-CLARO QUE NO ¬¬…-

-MMMMM…-Sumire se alejó de sus víctimas…

-UFFFF O.o…-Víctimas lograr respirar U.U…

-ESTA FIESTA ESTÁ ABURRIDA ¬0¬…-

-¡CÓMO TUS ONDAS DE SEDAL! =D…-Pronunciaron al unísono los dos chicos misteriosos o.O…

-KOKO Y KITSUNEME, ¿EH? ¬¬…Y… ¿ESTOS QUE HACEN AQUÍ?-

-JAJAJAJAJA-¡TONTA! =D…-Dijo Koko.

-*-*…TU…¡VAS A MORIR!-

-NOOOOOO =D….-

**(Mientras los colados seguían jugando a las escondidas….) **¿Quiénes son los colados ¬¬?

-OYE….MIRA…UNA LIMOSINA LLEGÓ O.o…QUIEN VENDRÁ ADENTRO…-

-DEBE SER ALGUIEN RICO ¬0¬…-

-VAMOS A VER…-

De las tinieblas de la noche, de pronto apareció una limosina blanca…que atraía mucho a los expectadores ya que nunca habían visto un fenómeno como tal U.U…

-¿Y SI SALE UNA CHICA LINDA *0*?-

-¡CÁLLATE QUE TU NOVIA TE VA A ESCUCHAR!-

-DIABLOS ¬¬…-

De pronto la limosina se detuvo y un mayordomo abrió la puerta…

**FIN DE CAP =D….¡TA-TAN!**

**JEJEJEJEJEJE…ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO EL CAP U.U….¡ME ESFORCÉ MUCHO EN ESTE XD! (AUNQUE NO ES ALGO NUEVO ¬0¬) JEJEJEJEJEJE…GRACIAS POR ANIMARME CON SUS REVIEWS TT0TT….SIEMPRE TAN LINDOS USTEDES XD…JEJEJEJEJE…PERDON POR NO PONER UNO POR MUUUUCHO TIEMPO O.o…YA LES DIJE LAS RAZONES ARRIBA XD….JEJEJEJEJE….GRACIAS POR APOYARME! ADIEU~~~~ =D….**

**PSDT: SI NO LES DOY MUCHA LATA, ¿PUEDEN RECOMENDARME CANCIONES ROMÁNTICAS?...ES QUE NECESITO CANTAR UNA PARA SAN VALENTÍN XD….JEJEJEJEJEJEJE…QUE GOSE ESTAMOS EN SAN VALENTÍN Y YO ESCRIBIENDO DE NAVIDAD XD….(QUE ATRASADA QUE TOY' ¬0¬…) JEJEJEJEJE…BUENOPS YA QUE U.U…**


End file.
